It's Okay To Run Away
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Bella runs away from her abusive boyfriend, Jacob, when they're staying in the middle of nowhere. She comes across a cabin in the middle of the woods. In the cabin lies a young man with a past filled with angst and mystery. Can they save each other? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story not just about romance! I'm writing three right now, but I'm done with one... I think.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... Except Doug and I may make more ;)**

**P.S. I really do not know where this one is going...**

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bella." Jacob hissed. "You're trying to get away from me."

I looked down at my hands in my lap and I focused them. I wrung them together and tried to forget that Jacob was right there. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

We were driving on an old dirt home many hours away from our apartment. Jacob brought me to down to his cousin's house for the weekend to visit. I knew he didn't really want me there but I ended up going anyways. We were in his old Rabbit car that he refinished recently and I was in the most uncomfortable position. Sitting, with my back straight and my feet firmly on the ground. I had to make sure my feet were on the floor mat.

I knew how mad Jacob gets whenever I dirty up his car. And I didn't trust disobeying because there wasn't anyone around to stop him from anything. It was just he and I. We were all alone, on this old dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't understand why he got mad whenever I would put my fingers on the window or my feet off the floor mat. He was far dirtier than me and he surely dirtied up his car more then I. He blamed it all on my though.

Trees were all around us, on either side of the road and it was nearing midnight so it made the road even scarier.

"Bella," Jacob snapped. "Damn it, don't you listen?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"You always are." He argued and I continued to look down.

"Sorry," I repeated, my voice low and shaky. Jacob chuckled without humour.

"Whatever." He growled. "But what was with you earlier? I saw you ogling that bastard from the club."

He gave a dark laugh and I tensed. "As if he were any better than me."

"I wasn't ogling him." I whispered.

"Shut up," Jacob hissed. "Either way, no one else would want you Bella. You're lucky to have me."

"I know." I whispered, still looking down at my hands. It was better just to agree with whatever he said then to argue with him. I learned that a long time ago.

"No one else cares, Bella. You are shy, always in your thoughts, and trust me, there are lots of girls that are a better catch. Lots of chicks hotter than you. You can't even tan." Jacob told me. He reminded me how lucky I was to have him at least once a day. He always tells me how much better of choices there are if he were to venture out.

He'd remind me that if I fucked up once, he'd be out of my life for good and I'd be all-alone.

If only I were lucky enough to screw up. If I did though, I'd be lucky to have my head.

We curved around a bend in the road and it only led to more trees, thicker forests and a scarier environment.

I honestly didn't know why my dad thought Jacob was a good man for me. My dad just thought he was the only one nice enough to give me a second glance.

Charlie, my father, was Jacobs's dad's best friend. Billy Black. Whenever Jacob was around my father and his, he'd put up an act. He'd be polite and made me pretend that him and I were the perfect couple.

We weren't though and both of us knew that.

"I know," I whispered.

"You were trying to get away from me though, weren't you?" he asked as his greasy fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up. I peered out the dashboard and even though the front car lights were on, it was hard to see anything.

Not that there was anything to see.

"You think you can do better" Jacob mused. "Ha, yeah right!"

"Jacob," I warned.

"What?" he hissed.

"Don't do this." I begged. "You know there's only you, isn't that enough?"

Silence.

"Jacob," I begged again. "There isn't anyone else, I swear."

The last thing I wanted was for him to be upset with me.

"An innocent girl wouldn't have to beg. Though I don't see who could give _you_ a second glance."

"Why are you here then?" I quipped, instantly regretting speaking up. Jacob hit the breaks and turned to face me. He grabbed my chin with his greasy fingers and held my face tight so I was looking at him. He pulled me close to his face and I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like stale cigarettes and beer.

"You listen here, little one." He warned as he gripped my chin tighter. I whimpered. "I don't give a damn about you. Its not like there's only you for me. Damn, I'd be insane if all I had was you."

"You're hear because your father and my father like us together, got it? And as long as your father likes me... As long as he likes our relationship, we'll be together." Jacob pulled back a little. "He likes to know his little girl is kept safe and happy. And if I'm the one doing that, he may possibly help me career wise. Plus when that bastard dies, you and I will be in his will."

My father, Charlie, was a lawyer, a pretty good one too, which was strange since he believed Jacobs little act. My family was rather wealthy, though it meant little to me. I'd rather be happy and healthy then miserable and wealthy.

I knew Jacob would get the money and leave me. But until then, I was stuck with him.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Don't." he hissed and let go of me.

Jacob was a monster through my eyes, though, when he was with any family or friends he pretended to be the nicest person. When him and I were alone he treated me like dirt, like a dog. I didn't have much of a choice. 21 years old and I still didn't have another option...

Jacob wouldn't let me loose. He actually laughs when he thinks of me getting away. I considered running away, but back in our neighbourhood, everyone knew us and whoever saw me first would report back to Jacob.

But in the middle of nowhere, with no one else… I had more of a chance. I couldn't just open the car door and tuck and roll. Jacob would chase me down.

Between him, my father and his father, I was  
>helpless. There wasn't any use.<p>

Jacob did seem to worry at times that I would find a way... to get away. He brought it up a lot. Because if he lost me, he lost his fortune and there wasn't anything more important to him than that.

He started to drive again.

...

After a silent hour of driving, we were still in dense woods and on mostly dirt roads. Jacob turned right and suddenly we were on a paved road. Trees were on both sides but as the car pushed down the road further, there were on trees on the left. The right side of the road had nothing there except a few trees and dry land. I could see up ahead a rather small house. It was almost like a cabin I noted as we drove close to it. Jacob pulled into the parking lot.

"Here's where we're staying tonight." Jacob said as he parked the Rabbit. "Don't complain either."

I nodded and reached for the handle. I got out and Jacob did as well and I started to walk to the front door. Jacob pushed my back causing me to stumble further.

"We don't have all day. Hurry up, damn it." He hissed from behind me, pushing my back again. Jacob and his short temper... It scared me at times.

I got to the front door and Jacob knocked loudly. I heard footsteps inside and a couple latches unlock then someone opened the door. The door creaked in protest loudly and I knew if anyone lived nearby they'd be able to hear the darn thing open.

It was a man that I guessed was in his thirties or forties, he had a scruffy beard and he gave a toothless smile. He had probably had half of the teeth he should have and his eyes were almost black. He reeked of alcohol.

It didn't surprise me that Jacob knew him.

"Doug," Jacob greeted with a firm nod. "Glad you got my call."

"Glad you could make it, I'm happy to have you stays the night. I didn't know about this lassie, here though." Doug said as he gave me a pointed look.

Jacob chuckled darkly.

"Don't mind her, she's not really a bother." Jacob said as he pushed me inside the door. Doug moved aside and I stepped into his living room.

It had old, retro furniture and the couch cushions were pretty ripped apart. An old television with an antenna was propped on the TV stand near a wood burning fireplace. On the right there was an old window that had wood nailed across it, that was never painted.

There was a shag rug on the ground that was nearly as dirty as Jacob's grubby fingers. I looked to the left and there was a small circular table with an old phone on top. A phone book was below the phone.

I turned when I heard Doug close the door and he locked it with three separate locks. I gulped.

I felt trapped. Jacob put a rough hand on my shoulder and pushed me into a small hallway connected to the living room a kitchen was on the left and on the right there were two doors.

Jacob opened one and it was a small bedroom.

"Doug!" Jacob called out and Doug came to his side immediately.

"What is it?" Doug asked roughly.

"This is where I'm staying right?" Jacob asked. Doug nodded and went back into the living room.

"Call me if you need anything." He shouted once he was back in the living room.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Jacob hissed as he handed me the bag with my clothes. He turned and grabbed a blanket off the chair in the corner of the room. "Here's a blanket."

Jacob never slept with me. Whenever he needed to get off, he'd put me on our couch or we went to my room. In our apartment, we had separate rooms and I never was to enter Jacob's. Jacob would come to my room, use me as he wished, then he'd go to his room for the night. I was glad he didn't want to sleep in the same bed ever. I looked down at the floor and sighed before spreading the blanket out upon it.

The floor was where I belonged anyways... As I said, he treated me like a dog.

...

Doug made macaroni and cheese for dinner, which wasn't good at all. The noodles weren't cooked so each bite was with a crunch. He gave me a glass of milk as well, that seemed to be pretty close to expiring.

Jacob ate the same but he had a beer instead of milk.

I ate quickly and went back to the room where I sat in the chair and read. I read Wuthering Heights. It was the only book I brought with me, though I wanted to bring more. Jacob hissed at me and told me not to be selfish and that I didn't need to bring a lot of carry on shit for the trip.

I wanted out of here. I wanted out of Jacob's life.

To sum it all up, I wanted a different life.

If I told Jacob that, he'd do more than call me selfish.

Was there anyway I could get out of here, without Jacob noticing?

...

Jacob came to bed intoxicated a couple hours later. I lay on the floor and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. Jacob belched and took his pants off, tossing them to the side. He then crawled into bed. It wasn't long until I heard him snoring.

I sat up and quietly patted around on the floor until I found my carry on bag. It was tiny and had only a pair of clothes and pyjamas in it. I put my book in there, as I put it under the blanket earlier. I snuck a granola bar out of the cupboards earlier, while Jacob and Doug were watching sports on the small television in the living room. I took a water bottle, the only water bottles Doug had, and an apple as well.

I crawled around the room floor until I found my pair of shoes. I put them on and then I patted around until I found Jacob's cell phone. I grabbed a bit of money from his wallet as well. I shoved the cell phone and money in my bag and then I went to the small window in the bedroom.

I knew I had no use to go out the front door; it was louder than a plane landing and having you stand right under it! Plus, I knew I would have trouble getting the locks open in the pitch black. Doug was also asleep on the couch, though I was sure he was drunk anyhow. He was probably passed out from drinking instead of sleeping because he tired.

When I got to the window I slowly started to open it, it creaked a little from lack of use and I peeked over my shoulder to see if it had woken Jacob. I heard him snore and saw he didn't even startle a bit so I went back to open the window.

I proceeded to open the window and slowly but surely it opened. Inside I felt victory and before I knew it, I threw my bag out the window and managed to force my body through the small space. I landed on the ground with a soft thud and grabbed my bag before I stood up. I made sure that I rummaged through Doug's closet before I left and thankfully I found a flashlight. I also got a couple of matches, an old sweater, a whistle and another book. It was a book about hunting, but it was still better then nothing. I had a feeling I would have some spare time on my hands in the future too.

By the time I knew I was far enough from the house, I reached into my bag and grabbed out the flashlight and flicked it on. I prayed that it had enough battery to last me the night.

...

I turned the flashlight off for a while but kept walking. I was in the forest and I didn't know what direction I was walking or where I was going. As long as I was getting away from Jacob, it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

I knew that running away meant getting away from my father and very few friends I had back home, but for the price I was paying to have them in my life - it was completely worth it. My legs got tired after walking for what I guessed would be an hour so I sat down on a fallen over tree trunk.

I looked down at my watch and squinted trying to see the time. There was a half moon out tonight and stars everywhere. Bugs were flying around me but it seemed only fair since I was in the middle of the woods, sweating on a humid night. Though the moon was out, it seemed as though it would be gone soon.

From was I could see from my watch it was nearly four in the morning.

I pushed myself up and off the tree trunk before I kept walking.

...

I grabbed my apple from out of my bag and started to munch on it. I took little sips of my water every once and a while, trying not to chug it and waste the only liquid I had. I was drained and sweating. For a moment I thought about turning around and going back.

Only for a moment, though.

Either way, I didn't know where I was and I knew if I turned around I wouldn't be heading in the right direction to go back. I wondered if I walked in circles at one point since all the trees looked the same to me.

...

Before I knew it the sun was rising. I only had my thoughts to keep my company and they were going in a million directions.

At one point I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Laura Secord felt. She at least, knew where she was going and she had a much better reason. She had to warn the British forces about the planned attack.

I was just running away from my life.

...

The sunrise was beautiful, I noticed as I kept walking. There was an opening between the trees at a point and I stopped just to stare into the sky. The sky was filled with many colours, pinks, blues, and even a bit of yellow.

I was walking but I wasn't looking so much, I was to busy watching the beautiful sky. I even took out Jacob's cell phone to take a picture of it.

Jacob.

He took my cell phone away because he thought I was texting some boy.

Jacob...

He's my past now.

Keep walking.

...

I tripped a few times, since I was hardly paying attention but suddenly I noticed there weren't so many trees surrounding me, which was a relief. I felt as though the air was thinner and I could see the sky much better.

As I kept walking I noticed the further I walked, the less trees there were.

My ribs ached from the cramping. I didn't know how much further I could go.

I wish I had been more active.

...

I walked for only ten minutes longer when I noticed an open area of land.

There was a small cabin in the middle of the open area. There was a chimney to top it off.

It looked well kept as though it were possible someone was living there. I figured I didn't have anywhere to go so I might as well go check it out.

Maybe someone was there and I could ask for directions.

Or it was vacant and I could stay there a while.

I took a deep breath before I walked closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like the first chapter? P.S I need a Beta, any one interested?**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned the characters… But I don't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**(Bella POV)**

Each step I took towards the cabin my stomach would knot up more. I felt thankful I didn't eat since I feared what I had digested would resurface. I swallowed and it went down as a gulp. I tried not to pay attention on anything but before I knew it I was a foot away from the front door of the mysterious cabin.

Should I even knock?

I can't turn around now...

It's my only hope.

I slowly lifted up my hand and made a weak fist before I rapped on the door a few times. I heard nothing except a chirp of a bird a distance away. I couldn't even hear someone moving inside.

I knocked again just to make sure the place was empty. I even pressed my ear to the door in case there was any movement inside the cabin that I just hadn't heard. I couldn't hear a thing so I took a deep, slow breath before I reached for the knob.

What if it's locked?

I have to check to make sure, stupid.

When my palm reached the doorknob I flinched - it was cold. It was also loose as it jiggled from my slight touch. I wiggled it around a bit and it opened.

Unlocked.

Well, lucky me.

The door made a slight creak as it opened though it was nowhere near as loud as the front door of Doug's house...

Don't think about that.

I sighed and stepped inside. The knots in my stomach somehow tightened and I felt my stomach turn.

I wasn't nervous, was I? There isn't anyone here so why worry?

Maybe it was because I'm alone.

I looked around and to my surprise, there happened to be furniture. I heard a crackle and turned to the left sharply.

I saw a lit fireplace. I sucked in a deep breath.

This place must not be vacant. Someone must live here, there's a fire for crying out loud. Maybe the homeowner wasn't in the cabin at the moment though because I'm sure I didn't hear a thing through the door. I didn't even hear the fireplace crackle.

It wasn't loud though and the door was thick.

I froze in my place.

Someone may be here. Who would leave the house with their fireplace lit? Why hadn't I noticed that the chimney was smoking? It had to be - the fire was lit.

I still couldn't move though. I told myself that if someone were here, I would ask for help.

After apologizing for intruding into their private property.

But, if someone was here, didn't they hear me enter? The door made a noise, the doorknob made a noise.

I knocked a couple times even!

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around a bit more. There was an old, brown couch in front of the fireplace. There wasn't a television though.

Does a man or woman live here?

Is there a couple here?

Is this place even safe?

I shivered, but not from being cold. I looked down at my feet and noticed I was standing on a little, dirty welcome mat. It was brown and there was the word 'Welcome' in white writing on it. I looked a little past the mat and saw an old pair of large shoes sitting beside the mat.

They looked to be shoes for a man.

Or perhaps a woman with rather large feet.

I guessed and hoped for a man.

The living room was small but I looked to the right and there was a small kitchen connected to the living room. It had white, tiled floor and I slowly moved my feet to get closer to the room. I wondered if I should have taken my shoes off first though.

It was to late to take them off since I found myself standing in the kitchen a moment later. There was a tiny wooden table to the side under a small window. There were salt and peppershakers on the table underneath a doyley.

There were only two chairs to the table.

On the left side of the kitchen there was counters with cabinets on top. A sink was in the middle of the counters and a stove was at the far right of the countertops. A fridge was near the beginning of the counter tops. None of the appliances were neither new, nor stainless steel.

Though that didn't bug me.

The house felt... cozy.

From what I had scene anyways. I stepped out of the kitchen, walking slowly and making sure I didn't even make a creak in the floorboards when I reached the living room. I saw a hallway and I started walking down it. There were four doors, two on either side.

I wondered if I tried to open one, someone would be behind it. I wondered what were to lay behind a door if I opened it. Instead of moving to open one I just stood there, once again frozen.

That's when I heard a cough that I may have mistaken for a grunt; a door muffled it...

I still couldn't move.

Then I heard a doorknob wiggle and open from the frame. My eyes bugled yet I still stood completely still. Maybe the person wouldn't see me if I didn't move...

I was standing in the middle of the hallway, of course whoever it was would see me.

I saw a footstep out of the doorway then the rest of the persons figure came into view.

Suddenly, the figure turned and faced me, just noticing me.

It was a young man, who looked to still be in his twenties. He had tossed hair that was in a mess at the top of his head. His eyes were a bright green that made my toes tingle. His jaw line was... beyond perfect and his lips were in a firm line.

I gulped.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily as he took a step towards me. His fists clenched at his sides. "I don't do well with company. Especially not... intruders."

He hissed the last word and all my muscles inside clenched. Though he seemed pissed at me I still couldn't help but be awed by his velvet voice.

"I... I'm sorry." I whispered, suddenly having my voice hidden. He raised his eyebrows, challenging me to continue.

"I knocked a few times," I started and I felt my shoulders slump. "No one answered so I just stepped inside. I noticed someone was here by the lit fire... I really need h-help."

I was stuttering and I thought I might break down and cry right in front of this man. I choked back a sob.

"Need help?" He asked with a thick voice. I nodded warily.

"Yes." I whispered and I tried to look up but his bright green eyes held to me intensity for me to handle.

"With what?" He urged. "And what makes you think _I _can help you. I'm not a damn genie, you don't have three wishes with me."

I was taken aback. He didn't even know who I was and he already hated me. If I knew where I was and if I knew that I could just turn around and walk home, I would. But I didn't - I was lost and he was the only potential help that I had.

"I ran away." I said and my voice broke. I couldn't finish my story either, though, I was sure he didn't want to hear my sob story - he didn't seem to like me one bit.

"So you ran away. Doesn't sound like you need help." He said and he walked right past me. I had to move out of the way or he would've just barrelled right through me.

"Wait..." I called; I didn't know his name though. I followed him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer can. He opened it and took a quick chug before setting it down on the counter loudly.

"What?" He said gruffly as he turned to face me again. I looked up to him and once again I was taken back by the intensity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Happened to be all I could manage to say. I shook my head violently. "I am more than sorry."

I still didn't have my full voice back.

"For what?" He asked dumbly. I spread my arms out before me, motioning to where I was.

"For just intruding." I said quietly. "And if you don't want to help me, I'll just go."

"I don't want to help you." He assured and I felt a pang of hurt wash through me. "But unfortunately, you can't just go."

"Why not?" I asked, suddenly very confused.

"Where the hell are you going to go?" He asked, raising his voice. I flinched back but shrugged.

"If you don't want me here, I won't bug you." I assured him. He shook his head.

"And when someone eventually finds you dead in the middle of the woods because you didn't have anything to drink or eat or whatever the hell... _My_ house would be the closest thing to you and I would be blamed."

"I'll be fine." I whispered. "Don't worry."

"How the hell did you even get here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I ran away." I reminded him, growing with fury. If he wanted me to go he should just send me off instead of making me repeat myself. I'd rather walk during the day than at night again. His arms were crossed across his chest.

"From where?" He seethed. "Doesn't look like there's anyone else around here, so where'd ya come from? A tree?"

I shuddered he was so rude. I was almost wondering if I were better off with Jacob.

At least I knew Jacob's limits at least. This man was a stranger... I didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, I at least wanted a name to the face.

"You didn't answer me question." He hissed, eyeing me over. I laughed without humour.

"You never answer mine it seems." I laughed darkly.

"Fine. I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen." He said though he just stood there.

I kind of expected a handshake.

"Well, I'm Swan, Bella Swan." I said pointing my chin out, speaking matter-of-factly.

"I don't know you. You mustn't be from around here." Edward assumed. No shit there buddy, of course I'm not from around here. Of course, I didn't say that aloud.

"I thought no one was around here?" I asked. "Remember, I'm t_ree girl._"

I'm still pissed about that. I mean I know I just intruded in his house, but for him to insult me - he could've just asked me to leave. He chuckled but I couldn't find any humour in it.

"Well, its earth. Of course people are here. The closest house I know it a half hour away, and that's driving. There isn't a store for miles, an hour away." Edward explained and his voice was a tad bit lighter.

Why would he live here?

"Behind the house is where the driveway is though." He continued to explain. "And that's a dirt driveway - it's a ways down it to get to the road there. Did you come up from the road?"

I shook my head slowly and Edward gave me a very confused look.

"I came from the woods." I began to explain. I looked down at myself and noticed all the dirt on me and my hair was a tangled mess.

I was in need of a shower.

And hairbrush.

"Looks like it now that I think of it." Edward said and I laughed dryly. "But from where."

"I really don't know." I admitted.

"Are you lying?" Edward asked me. I shook my head violently.

"No!" I squeaked I had to clear my throat before continuing. "No, I really do not know."

Edward grabbed his beer and gulped it all down; he walked away for a moment and came back into the room without the beer can.

"Okay." He said warily. "I don't know what do."

His voice sounded... defeated. Was not knowing what to do a big confession?

"I can leave. You don't want me here." I said and I turned. I began walking out of the room, heading for the front door. He told me himself he didn't want to help me.

"What did you need help with?" He asked from behind me. I turned to face him with my eyes narrowed.

"You didn't want to help me. I'll find my way." I assured before I turned around again and I swore I was getting dizzy from the constant turning.

"What did you need help with?" Edward asked and I could tell his teeth were clenched. I sighed and went to open the door. I wasn't going to waste my time telling him what I needed and just getting told 'oh' and told to leave again.

I was wasting daylight too.

"Bella." Edward called when I stepped outside. "What do you need help with?"

"I needed directions." I growled and once again I turned to face him. I had my carry on bag slung around my shoulder and I just hoped I would have enough food and water to survive.

"To where?" He asked in a suddenly softer voice.

"Anywhere, I just need to go somewhere." I explained quickly. I needed to start walking.

"Where did you come from? Do you want to go back there?" Edward asked. He wanted answers.

"No!" I cried. "No, no. I do not want back there." I told him. He nodded slowly. "I ran away, remember? I don't know where I'm going back I need to find somewhere."

Edward took in a breath. I faced around and went down the front steps to the grass.

"You can't leave." Edward said. "I told you that. You won't make it."

"What choice do I have?" I asked though I did not turn to face him.

"You have to stay here I guess." He sounded a little upset about that.

"You don't want me here."

"I don't have a choice."

I turned around. "What do you want? What do I do?"

He sighed. "You must've came from a closer ranged house, you must have walked for hours."

I nodded. "All night... Well since about one in the morning."

Edward looked down at his wrist. "Its seven."

I was walking for nearly six hours?

"That's probably a close house too. If you're not going back there, you'd have to walk longer and I can't let you do that." He said and he moved to sit on the front steps on the porch. His feet rested on the ground though.

"You can't let me go?" I scoffed. "You don't want me here."

"Bella, you can't go. I couldn't live if I hear over the radio some brunette was found in the woods dead. I would know that I was the only person that could've stopped that and I didn't." Edward explained and looked at his lap, he played with his fingers.

"You just don't want to be blamed for my death because you live closest. You never know I might live." I added. He looked up.

"Not worth the chance." Edward sighed. I took a step closer.

"You're really scared you'll get blamed?" I laughed.

"I told you I couldn't live with the guilt. Don't make me repeat it!" He stood up abruptly. "Now get inside and I'll figure something to do."

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked.

"Nope." He hissed and walked into the house but he left the door open.

...

I had enough balls to ask Edward if I could use his shower. He grunted and seemed as though he didn't want me to but forcefully agreed. I made sure my shower was quick. Once I was out of the shower I came out I put a bit of the toothpaste from his medicine cabinet on my finger before I tried to brush my teeth.

I wouldn't tell him I used his toothpaste though.

I changed into the sweater I stole from Doug's but I still had to wear the same dirty shorts from before. I walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room.

I ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to untangle the mess of knots through my hair. I sat down on the couch while Edward poked at the fire with a stick.

"No television." I noted.

"Nope. I got a radio for the news and I'm not wasting my time or money on a television." He said, still poking at the fire. I nodded to myself and bit my tongue, swallowing back the questions I wanted to ask.

He didn't seem in any mood to talk.

"How do you get groceries?" I asked. I instantly regretted talking but my question just slipped out. Edward looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a strange look. He took in a breath before standing and shoving his hands in his pocket he faced me.

"I drive myself to town once a week. Make a trip out of it." He said quickly, looking at the floor the whole time. "Why?"

His voice was still dark but I was still in a way glad we were making conversation.

"I was just wondering." I sighed and I looked at him, which was much easier now that we weren't making eye contact. I wasn't taken aback now. "You have a car?"

"A truck." He corrected. "1963 Chevy. Its a step side C-10 pickup."

That was gibberish to me. "What colour?"

"Red." He answered simply and looked up at me. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You wonder a lot." He mused. I shrugged.

"If you have a truck why can't you just take me to town and drop me off." I asked.

I didn't recall seeing a truck though he told me he had a driveway, but it was at the back of the house. That's probably why I didn't see the truck.

"Not here." He said and he shuffled his feet.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Emmett has it." He growled. "You ask to many questions."

"Who's Emmett?" I asked, ignoring his remark.

"A friend." I could tell he didn't want to talk so I just nodded. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yup." Edward called from the kitchen in reply.

It seemed that now, I just needed to hear the plan.

I had a feeling I would spend a little more time with Edward first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's his plan? Why doesn't he like her? Why is he alone in the middle of nowhere? Does he have a terrible past?**

**Not Beta'd, sorry. ):**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Okay, Doug is - but we are not seeing him again... yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**(Bella POV)**

"So you have a plan." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I had only been hear an hour and I already knew my way around everything. Edward handed me a bottle of water and I sat down at the table.

I still didn't feel completely welcomed but Edward did say the truth.

I don't really have a choice.

Plus, knowing me, if I left and went back walking in the forest - I'd probably get hurt. I'd waste my food and water or get attacked by bugs. Probably both.

There was a possibility I'd die. I could easily get lost and not find my way anywhere or worse... I could find my way back to Jacob.

If that happened I'd be lucky to have my life. If he didn't kill me, I'd most likely be stuck by his side and I would be treated worse than dirt.

I shuddered at the very though.

"Yeah, I have a plan." Edward said casually as he sat across from me. He looked at me warily and I could tell he still wasn't sure about my company.

I didn't blame him though; I did intrude into his house from nowhere. I was just glad he wasn't yelling at me anymore. He was on his second beer though...

Edward was nicer than Doug - which I already knew. Doug gave off a very unfriendly vibe and Edward let me stay in his house, he even gave me water. Doug only had sour milk.

Why was I thinking about Doug? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What's your plan?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett has my truck, I already told you that." Edward explained. He chuckled out of nowhere. "It's not really a plan, Bella."

"Emmett has your truck is a fact?" I said and it sounded like a question. Edward nodded and his eyebrows furrowed.

"When I get my truck back, I'll drive you somewhere and you'll be fine." He said matter-of-factly.

That was fair and surprisingly nice. I was honestly surprised that he didn't just leave me in the middle of the woods. I had a feeling he'd let me just walk away.

To be completely honest, I wanted to stay. I knew my potential fate if I were to go off walking in the woods. I was lucky to have found Edward's cabin.

"Thank you." I told him truthfully.

"It's the only thing I can do. I have to do." He shrugged.

"I'm still very grateful." I said and I took a sip from my water. "Thanks for the water too."

As if on cue, my stomach growled and I flushed. I looked down embarrassed.

"Hungry?" He asked and I looked up. "Of course you are."

He stood up and went opened some cupboards. He hummed to himself as if in deep thought.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed. "Whatever you have..."

Edward grumbled something under his breath that was unintelligent.

"Eggs and bacon it is." He said and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbed some eggs and a package of bacon. I played with the cap of my water.

"So when is Emmett coming back with your truck?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. I hoped he didn't mind my questions so much now.

"Two weeks?" He said though it sounded like a question. He counted his fingers and then reached into a cupboard to grab a frying pan. He set it on the stove. "12 days."

12 days. 12 days?

"So, I'm here for 12 days?" I asked making sure I was right. Edward went to the fridge and grabbed some butter. He went back to the stove and opened a drawer under a countertop. He pulled out a spatula and turned back to the stove. He started making the eggs; he cracked the first egg and put it into the large pan.

"Yeah, guess so." Edward replied in a breath. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy?" I said and for some reason it sounded like a question. I saw him nod to himself and he continued to cook.

"Is it alright with you that I am staying here that long?" I asked. Edward cracked the final egg into the frying pan. I think I counted four all together.

"I like my eggs the same. Over easy." Edward noted, ignoring my question and changing the subject. I sighed under my breath and asked him my question again.

"Is it alright with you that I am staying here for that long?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He answered with a question.

"You always have a choice." I mumbled. I spoke up again. "You could've just told me to leave."

"And let you die? Bella, I didn't have a choice since you came across my land." Edward told me but he never looked at me. He seemed to focus on cooking.

I needed to change the subject.

"So you go to town once a week?" I asked. I knew that he still hated questions but he answered them anyways.

"Yeah, usually on Saturday's sometimes on Sunday." He explained.

"Do you have a job?"

"I take care of this house." Edward stated matter-of-factly. I nodded; I knew I didn't want to press.

"I used to have a job." He startled me with explaining. From the little time I've known him I've released his answers quickly and simply. Not that he wants to answer at all. "I worked in town, I lived in a nice town house too."

I was taken aback from that. In a way I was astonished. I never would have guessed.

"Why did you move out here then?" I asked.

"You mean into the middle of nowhere." He asked and I heard him grab another the bacon sizzle in the other frying pan - I hadn't noticed him grab it or start cooking the bacon. He reached for the knob on the stove and turned down the heat for the eggs.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"I got noticed." He grumbled. I barely heard him.

"Noticed?" I asked.

"Don't even ask, damn it." He hissed. He was pissed again.

I kept quiet after that.

...

"Whose sweater is that?" Edward asked me as I took my first bite from the eggs.

"Umm..." I wasn't ready to explain.

"It can't be yours." Edward pushed. I pushed my eggs around with my fork. I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite, saving myself some time before I were to answer.

"Umm, no it's not my sweater." I said. I peeked up and noticed Edward's eyebrow furrowed.

"Who's is it?" He asked me again. I didn't want him thinking I stole from his wardrobe so I answered.

"Its... Doug's." I said looking down at my plate. I took another bite from my eggs. I brought the fork up to my mouth very slowly though.

"Doug?" Edward asked me.

Oh, so now it was his turn to ask questions. I now know how he felt.

I just nodded in response.

"Who's Doug?" Edward pushed. "Is he a friend?"

I gasped. "Of course not!"

"What's his last name?" He asked me suddenly. I shrugged. I didn't know. "Description of him?"

"Umm... Messy hair that is really greasy. He doesn't have all of his teeth but he looks to be in his thirties?" I said and it sounded like a question. Edward nodded.

"I know who you mean. Why in the hell were you there? How do you know him?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I don't know him. I just met him." I replied.

"Are you another one of those girls?" Edward asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"He brings home women from the club. A lot." Edward chuckled to himself. "He's not really my friend but I heard rumours around town."

"Oh... I'm not one of those girls." I clarified.

"Then what were you doing there?" He asked.

"I was taken there."

"He forcefully brought you home?" Edward gasped. I shook my head.

"No. Jacob brought me there." I explained.

"Who's Jacob, I don't know a Jacob?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about Jacob, actually." I whispered. Edward nodded

We ate the rest of our meal in silence.

...

I looked at the wall clock and it was quarter after three. I rolled off the couch, still stiff from my nap and stood up. I stretched and I heard someone close the door behind me. I turned and saw Edward in the front door. He patted his shoes off on the welcome mat and kicked them to the side, beside mine.

"You're staying in the guest room. You could've slept in there, ya know." Edward explained as he walked in to sit on the couch.

"I know..." I said. "Where were you?"

"I went out. Cut the grass." He said. I didn't even hear him cut the grass; I must have been passed right out.

I never was a deep sleeper. Though I didn't ever feel comfortable.

Today I did.

I sat down on the couch, on the far side of Edward. We were as far apart as possible. The air was thick.

"You never told me why you have that creep's sweater." Edward mumbled and I looked over at him.

"Umm... I stole it." I admitted.

"Why?" Edward asked me. Why was he trying to make such conversation? Why did he want to know? He shouldn't care at all.

"I was leaving and I figured I would be cold. I thought perhaps it would make a good blanket too." I explained. I looked down and played with my fingers in my lap.

"Why did you leave?" Edward asked.

"It was my only chance for escape." I admitted and I instantly regretted speaking up.

I looked over and Edward gave me a careful look. He looked as though he was trying to figure me out.

I looked at him the same way.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled, knowing he would ask.

He nodded. "It's only fair."

I wanted to say I'd tell him if he told me what he meant by 'I got noticed'.

I didn't though.

Instead, I kept my mouth shut.

...

"So you have no phone and no television?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"As you can tell, I have neither." He snapped and I flinched.

He had his mood swings to it seemed.

"Why not?" I asked. I took my chanced by speaking up again.

"Why not?" He asked. I replied by nodding. "Why should I?"

"Don't you want to talk to people? Or know what's going on in the world?" I asked dumbly. Edward chuckled without humour and shook his head.

"I only care about around here and who would I talk to?" He asked me.

"Family?" I guessed.

He snorted but walked out of the room.

...

Edward did have a radio in the living room though and he had an alarm clock on the nightstand beside my bed. The alarm clock also had a radio.

Maybe he was fond of music.

I was still trying to figure him out.

I would have the next 12 days...

I shook my head and sighed. Where would he take me? To some foreign land, that I am unfamiliar of? Would I have to make a living there? Would anyone I know be there?

No. I don't know anyone down this way.

Aside from Doug and Edward that is.

I refused to think about Jacob though certain things would remind me of him.

The bathroom door reminded me of Jacob, surprisingly. The doorknob was one where you could push it in and twist to lock it. My bedroom door was like that back home.

I don't have a home. I corrected myself.

I still had Jacob's cell phone but I deleted most of the contacts and all of the pictures, except of the picture I took of the sky early this morning.

When I first opened Jacob's cell phone he had a screen saver of some girl I didn't recognize. She had obvious breast implants and her shirt was less than a handkerchief.

I shook my head at the thought. No more Jacob.

I listened to the radio while I straightened the linens and I found the broom to brush up the guest bedroom. The bed was only a double but it was more than enough for me. I already sat on it and it was much comfier than any bed I was in with Jacob around.

The comforter and sheets were white and the walls to the room were wooden. It was actually a cabin. The house reminded me of a small cabin my father, Charlie, would bring me to when I was little. I sighed at the memory but I knew that it was okay for me to let Charlie go. The price I had to pay to keep him in my life really wasn't worth it.

I wasn't close to Charlie, either. I never was. I lived with him all my life but he never really talked... I was just like a shadow living there.

Definitely worth the price of running away.

...

"Since Emmett won't be back with your truck for 12 days, did you have to stock up on food?" I asked Edward once we were at the table with dinner before us. Edward barbequed up some steaks and potatoes - a man's meal, though I didn't mind.

It was far better than the macaroni and cheese Doug gave me. It wasn't even cooked. I pretty much devoured both meals Edward cooked me it seemed because before he even answered I had three pieces of my steak eaten.

"Yeah, which was good. I hadn't expected a visitor." Edward replied casually.

I blushed for some reason.

"You don't have lots of company?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Nope. You and Emmett are the only one's who have actually stayed the night. Well, you're going to stay the night." He explained. He cut his steak and ate another piece.

"Really?" I asked amused. Edward looked up and nodded.

"I don't like company." He said.

Uncomfortable wasn't even the corrected word to describe my feelings.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Edward gave me a confused look.

"You don't want me here but there isn't a choice." I explained but I refused to look at him, instead, I looked down and cut my steak into tiny pieces. I shoved one into my mouth and forced myself to look back up to him. He smiled gently as in reassurance.

"It's okay. You aren't too terrible." Edward chuckled. I laughed.

"Too terrible?" I gasped, though I knew he was joking - in a way.

"Emmett's worse." Edward told me and I nodded, taking in the information I knew about this Emmett.

"You and him are good friends?" I guessed.

"One could say." He shrugged.

"You've talked about him enough." I argued and Edward shot me a look.

"I don't have many friends. Sorry." He said sarcastically. "If you didn't ask so many questions you wouldn't hear so much about him."

I gave Edward a rude look. "I don't have many friends either."

"I wonder why." Edward muttered under his breath but I heard it.

"That wasn't very nice." I scoffed.

"Who said I was nice?" Edward asked.

"You've been through a lot." I assumed. I stood up abruptly and put my empty dish in the sink. "Thanks for dinner, I think I'll go to bed now."

"It's only six." Edward argued in response I looked over to the wall clock and saw that he was right.

"And?" I asked.

"And, I'm going to listen to the news. Why don't you join me?" He asked my gently. I nodded and he stood up to put his dish in the sink to before he led me into the living room. I followed and I sat down on the couch while he went over to the radio and began toying around with the knobs.

"You know your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash." I told him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

I blinked in confusion.

The radio came to life. It went from fuzzy to clear and I heard a man's voice.

_Thanks for tuning in for the six o'clock news._

Why would Edward rather listen to this than have a television? He's strange.

I guess I'd have 12 days to figure out just how strange his is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading it means a lot.**

**Review? They're better than happy Edward. Well... almost.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back! This one is pretty long... I want more chapters to be this long actually. This should be a long story. I'm hoping to get it up there in words... Possibly 100,000? (For the whole story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... 'Cept Doug. He's mine, though he's mean!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**(Bella POV)**

"Bella..." I heard a soft voice and a firm hand on my shoulder. My body started to shake. I could feel myself waking up but I didn't want to wake from my slumber.

"No." I grumbled from my sleep. I think I heard a chuckle then.

"Bella..." The voice repeated. "Wake up."

And with that I was shaking again.

"Wh-what?" I asked, rolling over and opening my eyes. I blinked a few times and then rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "You fell asleep."

"Oh!" I gasped and sat up quickly, giving myself a head rush. I pressed my palm to the side of my head and blinked, trying to make myself better. I looked around and back to Edward. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine, the news doesn't seem to important to you." Edward assured. "And you did walk a lot. You need rest to regain your lost energy."

Smarty pants.

I nodded in agreement. "What happened on the news? I mean... What did they say?"

"There's apparently a storm heading this way, it will come late at night or early in the morning. Same thing I suppose." Edward explained. I smiled softly to him and he gave me a short, crooked grin. It left his face almost the instant it appeared.

"I like this." I said sleepily. I rested my head against the couch cushions and closed my eyes again.

"Like what?" Edward asked and I felt him move my legs aside a bit and then I felt him sit down beside me.

"You're being nice now." I said with a sleepy grin. I'd probably forget this conversation in the morning anyway. Edward chuckled to my surprise.

"Lets get you to bed." He said as he stood up. I shook my head.

"I'm comfy right here." I pouted, he might as well know that I'm stubborn. He'd find out eventually anyway. I snuggled closer into the cushions of the couch. "Though a blanket would be nice."

I hope he got the hint. I peeked out of my lashes and saw him shaking his head slowly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked gently. "You're sure you want to sleep here, on the couch... When there's a perfectly comfy, clean bed just down the hall calling your name?"

I smiled and shook my head in protest. "This couch is comfy and clean. Plus, I'm already situated here."

Yes, I can be very stubborn. I saw Edward scrutinize me for a moment before he sighed and went to another room. I let my eyes close and I drifted back into my slumber. Perfectly at ease.

For once.

...

I jolted up right immediately. I heard a loud bang from outside the house and was awoken suddenly. I sat up and blinked, the room was pitch black and my eyes still had to register to the darkness. I looked down and saw the blanket on me and I pulled it up under my chin.

Edward must have given me a blanket.

Another loud bolt cracked outside of the cabin and I gasped, taking by surprise by the loud noise.

Edward was right about that storm. I slowly rested my head back on the couch cushion and tried to fall back asleep.

...

I stayed awake all night and the thunderstorm outside did not cease. I didn't dare Not even when I had to piss. My fingers hurt because I was clenching the blanket so tight. It was still dark outside but I could tell morning way on its way.

I know, I used to have a cruel boyfriend that I showed little fear (at times) but oh no, when there's a thunderstorm and I'm scared shitless.

I don't get it either.

I heard something move and I moved my head to look down the hall. I saw a door close and a light turn on, under the door the light shone through. A moment later I heard a toilet flush and the door opened again. Edward stepped through the door before he reached behind himself and flicked off the light switch.

"Edward." I called out in a tiny voice.

"What?" He grumbled from sleep. I sighed not knowing if I should've disturbed him or not.

"I'm scared." I admitted shyly into the darkness. I heard some shuffling and footsteps as he approached me.

"That's to bad." He said and his voice sounded near. "Wish there was something I could do."

I sighed to myself. Of course admitting my fears would do nothing. I'd have to face my fears.

Next thing I knew the fireplace was lit and I saw Edward turn to face me while he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Better?" He asked in a gloomy voice. I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "You can go back to bed..."

Edward nodded in reply, yet he just stood there. I gave him a confused look.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked suddenly and he stepped closer to me. I shook my head; I still didn't want to tell him about Jacob.

One would laugh to himself thinking of the situation I am in. I am literally putting my life and sanity on the line here. I'm in a strangers house, that I met just hours ago and now, here I am... sleeping on his couch, talking to him.

And he's trying to get into my past. Trying to learn more about me.

Not going to happen there.

"I'm not ready to talk about that." I muttered. I don't think I'd ever want to talk to anybody about Jacob. I'd rather just forget him and talking about him surely is the opposite.

Right?

I know letting out your feelings and emotions is good, but I feel as though Jacob is just another thought. A reoccurring thought that I needed to be distracted from.

I wanted to start fresh and new, to wherever Edward would take me. I wanted to meet new people and have new friends. Maybe even a new relationship.

When I'm ready of course.

Bringing up Jacob is the past and I want to live for the future.

Plus, if I talk about Jacob, someone may know him... And then they'd find him and Jacob would find me.

That can't happen.

Jacob must know someone around here. I gulped at the thought; I knew that must stay hidden.

Luckily Edward didn't know Jacob.

"Why not?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him and shook my head slowly.

"I'm tired." I lied. I was a bit tired, but the truth was that I'd rather not mention Jacob.

As I said, he's my past.

Time to live in the present.

"Will you ever tell me about Jacob?" Edward asked and he kneeled down in front of me so that our heads were level. I shrugged in reply. "Why not?"

"He's not the best part of my past." I admitted and Edward should be lucky he even got that out of me.

"Why?" Edward pushed and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because Edward." Was all that I replied with.

I looked into his eyes and they were full with curiosity.

"And don't ask 'because why', either." I added and I narrowed my eyes. I wanted him to know I was serious.

"I had a troubled past too." Edward said slowly, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

Why was he being nice?

I was honestly getting whiplash from his mood swings.

So far I know Edward during the night isn't so mean. Perhaps its because he has no energy to argue with me so much.

"Too?" I scoffed. "What makes you think my past is troubled."

"Why else would you run away?" He questioned.

Damn. He's good.

"My past wasn't the greatest." I admitted because I couldn't lie to him about that anymore. "But, I'd prefer not to talk about it."

I pointed my chin out and waited for his reply.

Edward and I just stayed looking at each other in the middle of silence. The room was dimly lit and quite warm. Edward looked as though he were reading my eyes so I looked away.

"Was Jacob bad?" Edward asked and I looked back to him.

"Not to everyone." I admitted.

Edward nodded. "To you he was."

I blinked. I couldn't lie to that, I'm quite a terrible liar.

"I deserved it." I explained softly. Jacob always told me I deserved it.

"You didn't." Edward argued.

"Yes I did. He told me so. You don't like me so what's it to ya?" I asked rudely. He needed to stop pushing; he was getting on my bad side.

"No one deserves to be hurt." Edward replied softly and all I could do was stare at him.

"Jacob didn't hurt me." I tried to lie.

Edward shook his head. "Yes he did."

I was getting pissed. I sat up and pulled the blanket around me. "What makes you think that, huh? I never told you a thing. You can't assume Edward!"

Yup, I was definitely getting pissed off.

"You have a few bruises, you won't open up to anyone and you ran away." He explained. "You ran away for a reason."

I sighed and looked at him again. "You're observant."

"I don't usually have company." He explained. "And when I do, I'd like to know who they are."

Edward slowly grabbed my left wrist and brought my arm closer to his view. He used his left index finger to trace over my bruise where Jacob held me to tight as he pulled me from his car at his cousins.

I was a slow walker and Jacob needed me to hurry up.

"It's nothing." I whispered as I slowly pulled my hand from Edward's grip. I felt... bare and open.

Exposed.

I didn't like it.

With Jacob, he never cared. He hardly looked at me.

But with Edward, he's trying to figure me out.

And I wasn't used to that at all.

"You had a troubled past?" I asked, changing the subject. "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" Edward quipped, suddenly back to his anger mode. I sighed though I knew this would happen if I pushed. He was pushing me though, so to me, it was only fair if I pushed back. Edward must have thought differently.

Hypocrite.

"I told you a bit... And you noticed a lot. I'm easier to read than you so you should tell me something." I urged and I hoped that he would change his mind and tell me something. I wanted to know more about him to. I was spending the next twelve days with him!

"Well you're just a bad reader." He replied with a scolding look. I shook my head.

"You're just a closed book." I argued.

"I don't open up." Edward defended himself.

"Neither do I!" I replied.

It was silent for a moment after that.

"You can leave the fire on. Don't touch it though." Edward snapped as he pushed himself up off the ground and strolled back to his room. I let out a held in breath and pouted. He was stubborn.

Two stubborn people.

Well this should turn out great.

I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the fire dull my senses as I drifted into a more comfortable slumber.

...

I opened my eyes as and the sun that shone in through the window burned them at first. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden change of light, which was strange because my dream was in the setting of a beautiful summer horizon and I was used to the light.

Though that was just a dream, I suppose.

I sat up slowly and looked around. For a moment I forgot where I was and I was actually looking around for Jacob. Then it clicked into my brain and I almost smiled.

I didn't have to worry about Jacob. I heard a melody playing but it was only softly. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. I pulled the blanket off of me and I stretched my legs out before I stood up on them. The sound still sounded as though it was from the same distance.

I was completely and utterly confused. I turned around to see if there was anything behind me but there wasn't. There happened to be the couch and the wall a distance behind it, but I didn't see any sign of a music player in my frame of vision.

Oh… The radio. I turned and walked to the right side of the room where the radio was still positioned on top of its stand. I knelt down in front of it and pressed my ear to the speaker.

It wasn't making any noise what so ever. I leaned back on my heels and looked at the radio, it wasn't even turned on. My eyebrows furrowed again and I stood up, thinking about where the sound could be coming from.

I stood very still and I made sure not to move an inch. The sound of the melody sounded right beside it, but again, it way playing softly. It sounded as though it followed me. I walked into the kitchen and sure enough the sound was still there and playing within the same distance.

After sighing to myself I placed my hands on my hips. I moved my hands down to my shorts and patted the front pockets.

A rectangular device was in my right pocket. I pulled it out and I saw that it was Jacob's cell phone.

Why'd I even take this damn thing in the first place? I had no use for it and it just reminded of Jacob. I looked at the screen of the phone and it was flashing a number with no name to say who it was. I sure as hell wasn't going to answer that.

I silenced it.

What was I going to do with this phone?

"You never told me you had a phone." A voice from behind me startled me. I even jumped. I turned and saw Edward there in nothing but his boxers and he had his right hand in his disarray of hair on top of his head. He pulled at his hair and gave me a questioning look.

"It's not mine." I said and I held the phone away from me as if I were disgusted from it.

I was disgusted of it, I guess. I mean it was Jacob's.

"Who's is it?" Edward asked and he walked over to the counter tops and started the coffee maker. "And why are you up so early?"

So many questions…

"It's someone else's phone and I'm up early because I was woken up by this thing going off!" I said and I walked over to the table where I took a seat.

"If you have a phone, why don't you call someone to come pick you up?" He asked me as he turned to face me. He crossed his arms.

"Who would I call?" I asked him in reply.

"How in the hell would I know?" Edward asked me. I shrugged and looked down.

"I need to get rid of this phone." I muttered and I stood up. I walked straight out of the kitchen and right through the front door. I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Where ya going?" Edward asked.

Still scared that I'll get lost, die and then have him be blamed for?

He's so selfish.

"I need to get rid of this!" I told him as I closed the front door behind me. I heard it squeak open again.

"How?" He asked and I stopped walking.

"Is there a creek around here somewhere, or something?" I asked dumbly. I just wanted the damn thing gone.

"You're sure there isn't _anyone_ you want to call." Edward asked and I instantly nodded.

There was not a person I could call where they would pick me up and not tell Jacob or someone that knows Jacob. I'm sure none of my _very_ few friends would even drive way the heck out… wherever I was to pick me up!

Jacob was cruel in so many ways. Whenever I tried to make a friend, he made sure that we didn't stay friends long. I told him that my friends could be his friends but he disagreed. Only some of his friends were my friends.

And quite frankly, I didn't want to be friends with them.

Before I met Jacob I had friends. Well I had a couple friends.

"No. There's honestly no one, I swear." I admitted to Edward and he nodded slowly. He didn't take his eyes off me. He lifted his left arm and pointed far left from his house.

"There's a stream over there." Edward sighed and turned to go back into the house. I ran my left hand through my hair and turned.

I started to walk in the direction Edward had pointed. I only walked five minutes until I found a very tiny stream. While I was walking I didn't recall seeing a stream. I must have walked in the other direction. I looked at the phone once more before taking a deep breath and tossing the damn thing into the stream. It fell against some smooth rocks at the bottom of the clear stream.

The current of the stream gently washed over the phone and I wondered if I needed to go and give it a little push to get it started to head down the water trail.

But then, I saw the cell phone wiggle a bit before the stream water's current picked it up and it washed away. I felt as though another weight has been lifted of my shoulders. I seriously felt taller.

I watched the water flow a bit longer before slowly turning and walking back to the cabin. I walked slower back then I did getting there and it took me a bit longer. When the little cabin came into view I saw Edward sitting on the front porch in a lawn chair, holding his coffee. He had another chair beside him though.

I walked closer and I stepped up the steps. I stopped once I reached the stop of the steps and looked at Edward. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked after swallowing a bit of his coffee.

"Everything." I said and I reached for the front door.

"There's coffee in the house." I heard Edward murmur from behind me. It was as though he was trying to be nice but he didn't want to be. It confused me.

He's truly a strange man. But what do I know? I've known him for less than a day.

I've known him for less then a day and I'm already situated in his house and eating his food. I laughed to myself at the very thought while I walked into the kitchen. I could smell the coffee beans and I took a deep breath. I saw a cup out, settling itself on the countertop and I reached it. I pushed the cup close to the coffee maker before I poured myself some coffee. I opened the fridge and saw some creamer and I poured a bit in. I had to open a couple cupboards before I found the sugar.

After pulling a few drawers out I found the kitchen utensils drawer and grabbed myself a spoon. I mixed myself some coffee while I wondered if I should go outside and join Edward, or drink the coffee by myself at the table.

Edward did have two lawn chairs out…

Before I knew it I was walking to the front door with my cup of coffee in hand. I opened the front door and made sure to close it behind me. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, still sitting in his lawn chair, sipping his coffee. He was looking at the trees.

I walked over and sat beside him. I laughed internally because he was still in nothing but his boxers.

"So you like living here?" I asked softly when I was firmly rested in my seat. Edward cleared his throat before he answered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You like the outdoors? Secluded areas?" I assumed. I saw him nod.

"No people within miles…" I added softly. Edward turned to look at me.

"People can be worse then bugs and trust me, there can be some pretty obnoxious bugs around here." He answered firmly. His voice was hard. I nodded.

"I'd rather put up with the bugs too." I told him. He gave me a funny looked before he turned his head to look back at the trees. I looked down at the porch and slowly drank my coffee. I even tried to make sure I didn't make a sipping noise.

As I looked at the boards on the front porch I looked over to Edward's chair and I noticed something pinned under it. I made sure that Edward wasn't looking and I quickly reached down and tugged at the thing pinned under his chair.

It wiggled free and I noticed it was an envelope.

_Edward Cullen_

That was all that was written on the back of it. No mailing address and not even a stamp.

"What's this?" I asked as I waved it in front of Edward's view. He abruptly turned and snatched it out of my hands.

"Don't touch that." He scolded me. I was taken aback though I should've been used to his little snaps.

"Why not?" I asked as I leaned further away from him.

"It's not yours so don't touch it!" He snapped at me. I nodded slowly and I stood up. I walked to the front door, opened it and went back into the house. I made sure to close the door loudly behind me.

What was his problem?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Welcome back lovlies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward and Bella :( Perhaps their personalities I own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**(Bella POV)**

"Why are you so pissed at me?" Edward scoffed as he followed me into the kitchen. I put my cup into the sink after I rinsed it out.

"You aren't very nice, you know." I told him once I reached for a dishtowel to dry my coffee cup of. Edward gave me a dark chuckle. I had my back to him, refusing to make any eye contact with him.

"I'm not nice?" He scoffed. "I'm not nice?"

"I think you heard me." I muttered as I opened a cupboard.

"Yet I let you stay in my house." He murmured from behind me. I put my cup into the cupboard and closed the cupboard door's with quite some force. I let out a quick breath and turned to face him, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"You have to let me stay here, remember?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. Edward narrowed his eyes but looked away and smirked. He locked eyes with me again and his eyes were black and fierce. They were full of determination.

"I don't have to let you do shit." He told me and he walked past me. He practically tossed his cup in the sink and walked right back past me again. I followed him this time.

"Oh yeah?" I called out from behind him. "You told me you didn't want to get blamed."

Edward stopped mid step and turned to face me. "You want to know what really went through my mind as the first plan I thought of?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I just know you're a selfish bastard that only worries about himself!"

"My first plan wasn't," Edward said as he ignored me. "That I would have to let you stay here."

"What was the plan than?" I asked and I crossed my arms. I tapped my foot, waiting for an answer.

"I could've just killed you myself and throw your body in the river a few miles away! It would've turned up far away and I surely wouldn't get blamed." Edward spat at me. His face leaned in close to mine as he took another step.

"You selfish bastard!" I yelled out, I stomped my foot on his toe before I ran out the front door.

Edward stayed in the cabin.

…

After what felt like hours I stood up from the edge of the stream and turned in the direction of the small cabin. I sucked in a breath before I took my first step back.

Did I really want to go back?

In a way I did. My very few belongings were there and it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. I made sure to walk very slowly as if I didn't want to go back one bit.

When the cabin was in view I saw that Edward was on the lawn chair on the front step. It reminded me of earlier, I must have been having Déjà vu.

I made sure not make any eye contact with him while I walked and I stopped right in front of the front porch steps. There was silence and I could only hear my breathing and my heart pounding in my ear. Why it was doing that? Well, I really do not know.

"It was a letter from Alice." Edward said simply and I looked up to him quickly. I gave him a confused look while I tilted my head to the side.

"The envelope you found earlier… Or snatched." Edward continued. "It was from Alice."

"Who's Alice?" I asked when I planted my left foot on the first step to the porch.

"Someone who used to be very close to me." Edward admitted sadly. I climbed my way up the rest of the stairs before I walked over to him. I stood in front of him and tilted my head to the side again.

"Was she your girlfriend?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't mind my questions.

Edward chuckled and shook his head slightly. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Certainly not." He said and he sighed. I nodded but didn't bother to ask another question. I didn't want to get into another fight with him.

"She sent you a letter." I said and it wasn't a question. Edward nodded.

"A couple of days ago, though I only noticed the mail box flag up today." He replied simply. His answers were still short as they had always been.

"You have a mailbox?" I asked dumbly and I left my head tilted. I didn't see a mailbox.

"Near the top of the driveway, yes." Edward answered and he said more words than I had expected. I just expected a yes.

"Oh." I replied it was all that I could manage to say.

Edward and I stayed in silence for a while. I moved to sit on the lawn chair a bit away from him after a few minutes.

"What did she want?" I asked gently once I was seated. Edward turned it head quickly and gave me an angry glare. He obviously didn't want to talk about this. "Never mind."

I watched as Edward composed himself and his expression became gentle, soft even.

"It's alright and she didn't want much." He answered in a quick response.

Didn't want much? How mad would Edward be if I asked another question?

"She's my sister." He suddenly blurted out and I looked over to him.

"You have a sister?" I asked. I felt stupid the minute I asked the question because he just told me he did. If I only have a limited amount of questions I could ask, then I wanted them to be good questions!

"Yes." Edward replied. I nodded to myself as I bit my tongue. I was trying to hold back any more questions that I blurt out randomly.

Especially any stupid questions.

"Haven't talked to her in years." Edward mused, mostly to himself.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Going on 24." He replied. He looked over to me. "You?"

"Going on 22." I answered.

"Really?" He smirked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Well if you're that old, why did you have to run away?" Edward asked me gently. I wondered why Edward was so nice now. Before he was rude, he was the reason I left. I needed some time alone to calm down. Edward was being selfish and only caring about him self. His words had hurt me. And even though I was filled with hurt and rage I still I wanted to come back to the cabin and have him be nice.

"It's complicated." I answered as my voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Edward argued.

"I'd rather not-"

"Talk about it." Edward cut me off. "I know, I know."

"Then why do you keep asking?" I asked him and I had a hard edge to my voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye him shrugging.

"Maybe, if I ask enough… You'll tell me." He replied.

…

After lunch I became very bored. There was nothing to do here in the secluded cabin! I mean the guy didn't even have a television. What did he do to keep himself entertained?

I went into the guest bedroom and searched through my carry on bag where I found my favourite book, Wuthering Heights by **by Emily Brontë.**

I held it to my chest as though it was a piece of lost treasure before I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I opened the book and began to read. I was only on chapter three.

_**'What do you mean?' asked Heathcliff, 'and what are you doing? Lie down and finish out the night, since you ARE here; but, for heaven's sake! don't repeat that horrid noise: nothing could excuse it, unless you were having your throat cut!'**_

Heathcliff could remind me of Edward. I recalled how Edward told me his first plan was to just kill me himself.

_**'What CAN you mean by talking in this way to ME!' thundered Heathcliff with savage vehemence. 'How - how DARE you, under my roof? - God! he's mad to speak so!' And he struck his forehead with rage.**_

Definitely reminded me of Edward, the pure rage.

I only read a bit more before I closed the book, rubbed my eyes and sunk further into the couch. Once again I drifted off into a slumber.

…

When I woke up I was starving and I looked to the wall clock and it almost five o'clock. I grabbed my book a little after one and I only could've read for an hour, I must've been really comfortable. I slept for quite some time. Tonight I'd be up pretty late.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not noticing that Edward was nowhere near. I opened the fridge and noticed how it was actually quite stocked; we should be good for the next 11 days. Unless one of us were to completely pig out on all the food…

I opened the freezer part of the fridge and saw some wrapped up hamburger. I pulled it out and opened it.

That would be enough for the two of us to have dinner.

I made sure Edward's cupboards and fridge had all of the ingredients before I started to prepare dinner. I would need a barbeque for the hamburgers though…

I grabbed out a cookie pan and put some French fries I found in a bag in the freezer on it. I turned the stove on hot and put the fries inside of it.

Edward did cook some steak the previous night so he had to have a barbeque. I went to every room in the house to try and find Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't even find a note anywhere. Inside I started to panic.

"Edward." I called out; just in case there was a chance I had missed him. I was obviously being stupid calling out his name because I had checked in every room, but I still had to do it.

I looked around the living room, with the hamburgers in my hand and I felt my stomach tighten and my chest close in. Where is Edward?

I took a deep breath and went around the whole outside perimeter of the house. I found a barbeque in the back to. I searched all of Edward's property inside and I checked mostly outside, I even called out his name a couple more times but I didn't get an answer.

I didn't know the woods either so I couldn't just go looking for him. If I knew my way, I'd go out and look for him. Even though he may not be out there.

I knew if I tried I would get lost. I have terrible direction skills and I don't have the best memory either.

I needed a distraction so I cooked the hamburgers. Thankfully, there was still some propane.

…

I went in the house with the cooked hamburgers and set them aside as I turned on the stove. I looked in the cupboards until I found a frying pan and set it on the stove. I dabbed a bit of butter on the frying pan when it heated and it sizzled as it danced around the pan. I buttered the bread even as I put it on the stove. I placed a piece of cheese on the bread and then put a hamburger patty on it. I topped that off with another piece of buttered bread.

A patty melt! Yum, there's nothing better.

I cooked both of the patty melts and I was about to put them on plates when I heard the front door open. It wasn't really loud, but I was sure it opened. I peeked my head around the corner of the kitchen and saw Edward step inside the front door.

My heart lurched, I was so glad to have him back, strangely.

I set the meals on the plates and quickly tossed the plates on the table before I ran towards the front door.

Yes I ran.

"Edward." I called joyfully when I stopped in front of him. He had on camouflage and held a 12 Gauge Percussion Shotgun. Don't ask me how I knew that much about guns either. I just did.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked as he took off his boots and walked to the hall and to his room. I followed him though I stayed about a foot behind him.

"I was wondering where you were." I admitted once I saw he hung up his gun. He turned to face me and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Here I am." He stated. I gave him a simple smile.

"I made dinner." I told him quietly. It was almost as though I was embarrassed.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. "I'll be out there in a minute."

"Okay," I said and I turned and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed some napkins out the French fries I put in the oven. I rested them on the stove and let them cool off a bit.

I put some French fries on the plates and set them back onto the table. I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboards and for the first time… I didn't have to open more than one cupboard. I already knew where they were.

I smiled to myself as I poured both glasses with milk. I looked at the glasses and regretted pouring one.

Wouldn't Edward want a beer or something?

Jacob usually had beer with his dinner. I shuddered.

"Someone smells good!" Edward said from behind me as he walked into the kitchen. "What is it?"

I sat down and so did Edward I placed a glass of milk in front of him. He grabbed it and took a sip, with surprised me.

In a good way, a good surprise.

I smiled and took a sip of my glass of milk before I replied.

"Patty melts." I replied. Edward gave me a confused look.

"Patty melts with French fries." I corrected.

"What's a partly melt?" Edward asked.

"Patty melt," I corrected. "And its pretty much just a grilled cheese with a hamburger inside. It is good trust me! Trust me, try it!"

I picked up my patty melt and took a big bite. I motioned for Edward to take a bite of his and he did. He slowly picked it up and over dramatically sniffed it, gave it a look and took a tiny bite.

I waited to see if I had his approval or not.

"Its good," Edward nodded after he swallowed.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yeah." He replied.

…

After dinner Edward and I went to sit on the couch in the living room to 'listen' to the news. I just hoped that this time I wouldn't fall asleep. I sat down on the couch but Edward went over to the radio and turned it on. It was already on the same station as the news since it wasn't used since last night. Edward stood up and turned around. He faced me and his face held to expression. He walked towards the couch and sat down, as far away from me as possible. We both were on opposite sides of the couch.

Saying that the air was awkward would be an understatement.

The radio was still playing some commercials and I looked over to the look and there was still 5 minutes until it was six. So we both just sat there in the silence. I wasn't listening to the commercials, nor would I listen to the news either. I looked down at my lap and began to play with my fingers. I locked them then I would unlock them. I twisted and wrung them and then I'd undo them.

It was rather boring. I was in my thoughts when I heard mumbling. I looked over to Edward and he was talking very lowly, his lips barely moving. He was looking at me though.

"And... I was just mad." He finished. That was the only part I caught though.

"Pardon me?" I asked hesitantly. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean what I said... I was just mad." He answered and I knew he shortened his answer this time. I wish I heard all his mumbling.

"What?" I asked dumbly. I again was confused.

"My first plan wasn't to... you know." Edward sighed and he refused to look at me. He looked over at the wall and I saw his hands were in his lap. They were clenched but then he stopped clenching them.

"Kill me?" I asked and I narrowed my eyes. He hurt me when he said that, I don't care how pissed he was.

"Yeah. That's not true." He explained.

"You shouldn't have said it either way." I replied curtly. Edward looked back over to me and had an apologetic look written across his features.

"I didn't mean it, I was mad." Edward repeated.

"It still hurt." I said and I glared at him. "It wasn't nice at all."

"You were nice to me earlier?" Edward said and sounded like a question. "You were still mad then?"

"Yes, I was mad! I still am mad! You were being nice and I'd rather swallow my feelings and have you nice then yell at you and get another tongue lashing!" I explained. I kept glaring at him the whole time. Edward nodded and looked down at his lap.

"I didn't deserve that." I stated and I saw Edward peek over to me.

"I know." He mumbled.

"I didn't leave my past to come and get treated worse." I said and I instantly regretted speaking the words.

"So I'm worse than that Jacob, huh?" Edward asked rudely as he used his left hand to grip the couch. His knuckles were almost white.

"Do not speak of him!" I shouted and my muscles tensed. I felt the rage growing inside of me.

"You refuse to forgive me, you compare me to your past and you won't even tell me about yourself." Edward yelled as he stood up. "You're in my house damnit!"

"I did not compare you to such!" I shouted and I too stood up. I faced Edward and crossed my arms before continuing. "You're just being a cruel asshole!"

I saw Edward grow red and his forehead's veins popped out with rage. His eyes narrowed and he took quick, shallow breaths.

"How dare you speak to me that way, especially when you are in my house!" He shouted. "You're under my roof that I provided for you and all you do is insult me."

With that, Edward stormed out of the room and marched down the hall. He opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind him, making the house shake in protest.

Edward's last statement reminded me of Wuthering Heights.

_**'What CAN you mean by talking in this way to ME!' thundered Heathcliff with savage vehemence. 'How - how DARE you, under my roof? - God! he's mad to speak so!' And he struck his forehead with rage.**_

Heathcliff had said. Edward seemed to take that to a whole other level.

It seemed whenever Edward and I would argue - which was often, he'd always bring up me staying under his roof. He needed to know that if I had a choice I would choose to leave and go find somewhere else to stay. I hated that in some ways Edward resembled Jacob, though Edward was still much nicer. When Jacob was with me, he'd never be nice... Unless company was around.

Still, Edward's foul attacks were something I'd rather put up with then being with Jacob.

And even though Edward had his cruel ways, I still wasn't scared of him.

He didn't show me that I had to be.

I hoped he would never show me why I should be scared of him.

Well there goes 'listening' to the news.

…

An hour had passed and Edward still hadn't descended from his bedroom so I decided to put on my big girl pants and approach him. I slowly got up off the couch and I took a very deep breath before I walked very slowly to the hallway. When I reached Edward's bedroom door I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

I heard nothing at all. I opened the door very cautiously and peeked my head inside. I saw Edward sitting on his bed Indian style with the letter in his hand.

I was sure it was the one from Alice. It seemed to mean a lot to him, but why did he choose not to tell me about her?

If she meant so much to him why did he not talk to her over the years? I mean he said himself that he didn't see her in years.

She must've dropped the letter off by herself as well because I noticed there was no mailing address so the post office would never send it.

When did Alice stop by? Was it recently? Did she say hello to Edward? Who was she? Did she want back into his life?

What did the damn letter say?

I know, I know, I'm nosey. But who blames me? The cabin is beyond boring and there is nothing to do. I'd also like to know Edward better since I'm staying in his house. He's like a mystery. He's a story, which I have yet to finish reading.

He surely had his moments, and they seemed to reoccur often but then… He had those very, very few moments where he was nice and gentle.

Yet what would I know? I've only known him for a short period of time and because of unexpected circumstances.

He told me himself he had a past… That he doesn't like people. He doesn't even keep in touch with family. It seems he only likes Emmett and he doesn't ever have company.

I really felt as though I needed to find out more about him.

I kind of didn't in a way though, I was only going to be with him for the next 10 days and I don't want to become attached… I don't want to sympathize for this man. I just wanted to perhaps… help him?

And I thought I was in the need of saving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter it will start off Bella going into Edward's room... Because she only opened the door for now!**

**Review? Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back my friends. I'm not good at angst, I bet I can't make you cry or laugh. :/ I want to though!**

**Disclaimer: You're used to this, I don't own the characters. 'Cept Doug! And I'm not very proud of him neither!**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Edward." I called gently as I opened the door a bit wider. Edward looked up from the letter in his hands and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. "Get out of here."

I shook my head and instead of doing as he wished, which was to leave, I walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed himself away from me a little and he leaned against the headboard. He stretched his feet out and folded up the letter in his hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I apologized. I was hoping that if I were nice and polite Edward would be the same. He would have those few soft moments for often. It would be so much easier to get along with him if he was like that.

And I know he could be. I knew he could be a nice and friendly man, perhaps even make new friends… It's all if he tried. I saw those tiny moments of his gentleness. Just like when I feel asleep on the couch and he woke me up. He was so friendly I was surprised yet relieved. At first I thought perhaps he had warmed up to me and was going to be nice for most of the time. Then we argued and I haven't really seen another moment.

He even gave me a blanket!

Anyways, I figured it was worth a shot, being nice to him. It's actually a bit of a challenge. We are both short-tempered people. We are trying to figure out each other but we both refuse to open up. If he was always going to be rude, how was I supposed to trust him with my secrets?

I know that goes for both ends here though. I have to be nice for him to even consider opening up. I just know that we both suffered and on rare occasions Edward tells me just a tad of his past. He tells me little things that actually have lots of meaning behind them.

For example, when he first told me he didn't like company. I knew that had more meaning behind it and I wanted to know more. Edward even said people can be worse than bugs and there are some nasty bugs out there.

There are also nasty people out there.

They shall be left unnamed for now.

Had Edward been hurt in his past as well? He must have had something happen. I didn't really know why I was caring for this man. I just was. I couldn't control it.

Edward peeked up at me through his incredibly long lashes and even his eyes were expressionless.

"It's alright." He said in a dry tone.

Was he sorry for what he had said to me? I wished to think so.

"Are you sorry?" I asked him gently, hoping I wouldn't tick him off.

"Am I allowed to say that now?" He asked gruffly in reply. I gave him a very confused look. What did he mean? Was he allowed to say sorry? Of course he was… Well, only if he meant it.

"If you mean it, yes." I whispered my reply. "Why do you ask?"

"I apologized earlier and we got into a huge argument. I do not wish to yell right now, but if you do, I know I will." Edward replied easily. For Edward, that was a rather long reply. He usually didn't speak much. It was worse when he was asked questions because from my experience, one-word answers are pretty popular with him.

"I won't yell." I told him truthfully.

"I didn't mean to yell." He apologized.

What I found strange was that Edward was a rather… tempered man. He yelled and yelled and spoke the rudest of words. He hurt me on quite a few accounts and he never really showed emotion. His answers were short and quick with not much explanation. They were quick but with so much more meaning behind them.

So why did he apologize so easily. Normally I would have figured he would be impossible to get a word from, especially an apology but yet he's apologized to me twice today.

"It's okay. I understand." I told him in a soft voice. I looked to the folded up letter sitting beside him and I was just dying to know what it said.

Edward must have caught me looking because he snatched it up and rested it in his lap.

"It was sent a few days ago. I only found it this morning." Edward explained and I nodded. Again, I was surprised; he used a lot of words. Well for Edward he did.

"You don't check your mailbox often?" I assumed.

"I don't really get mail." He replied.

"Why did you look today?" I asked. I hoped my questions weren't too pushy and that he'd reply and not yell. I wanted to keep this conversation on an easy tone.

"You went to the stream and I… Didn't know what to do?" He answered though it was like a question. I nodded for him to continue. "I actually wanted to follow you, I thought you would leave because he had a good excuse. I didn't follow though, you needed your space it seemed."

I laughed softly to myself and Edward gave me a confused look.

"You used a lot of words." I explained and I ran my fingers through my hair. "I noticed that isn't in habit for you."

"It's not." He replied curtly. No explanation as to why neither.

"Why?" I asked and I knew I was starting to push.

"No one to talk to around here." Edward replied with a shrug. "Not used to talking."

"You never go out?" I asked though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"I used to, a lot." He replied. Okay, well I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Not my thing anymore." Edward answered. I nodded and I knew I would push if I asked him why again.

"Alice dropped the letter off herself." I told him. He nodded. "Because I didn't see a mailing address."

"Yes, she stopped by a couple days ago. I must've been out or sleeping." Edward explained and I nodded.

"First time she stopped by in a long time." Edward continued with a chuckle. "I'm surprised she found me."

"Did she not know where you live?" I asked him gently. He shook his head, no.

"Last time she visited me, was before I came here." He replied.

"How long have you been here?" I asked very gently. I was urging him to answer me but I didn't want to push all that much. I was secretly trying to figure out more about him.

"A little more than 6 years." That was his reply and I was shocked.

"You were seventeen when you came here!" I stated it wasn't a question. He nodded.

"But, how? You weren't an-" I was cut off.

"I had my ways." He answered and pushed himself off the bed. He walked out the door and I followed. Edward went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. "It's seven thirty."

I nodded. "Time goes by fast yet slowly."

Edward gave me a confused look so I explained. "Well the days go by fast but with no much accomplishment. I don't do much."

"And you did a lot before?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't leave much but yes, I did more. There was a computer and television…" I started.

"Couldn't leave much?" Edward asked me as he turned to face me. He took a drink of his water.

"It's nothing." I answered.

"You'd rather not talk about it." He mocked me and I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"You don't tell me all that much either!" I said and tried to keep my voice cool.

Edward put his glass in the sink. He didn't say anything else to me as he walked out of the room and into his bedroom. So again, I followed him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened a dresser drawer.

"Having a shower." He said and he handed me a pair of old lounge pants and he went to his closet, opened it and grabbed the first shirt he saw.

"What's this for?" I asked as he handed me the shirt to.

"You don't have a whole wardrobe with you, do ya?" Edward asked and I shook my head. "Then that's why you have those clothes."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You can wash your clothes to." He explained. "Last down on the left is a laundry room. It's small."

"Okay," I replied with a laugh. Edward turned to face me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you have a washing machine. I kind of had the feeling you were going to make me hand wash my clothes." I joked even though I did see the washing machine yesterday.

Much to my surprise, he laughed. He actually laughed at my joke.

He had a nice laugh to, he didn't snort, which was good. It was almost musical as if it were a melody all itself.

"No, no hand washing here." He chuckled as he grabbed his own clothes and left the room, he went to the bathroom. I went out and I went to my guest room and set the clothes Edward had given me on the bed. I opened the curtains and watched the sunset for a moment before rummaging through my carry on bag.

Hey, there was nothing to do.

I pulled out the cash I took with me and decided that the least I could do was give it to Edward. I mean, I ate his food, used his water and electricity… The least I could do was pay him back right?

His laughter ran through my thoughts again and I smiled to myself. Why can't he be like that all of the time? Why did he have to be a closed book?

Thinking about it now, he's worse than a closed book. A closed book you can at least open and I was nervous I couldn't open Edward. I couldn't get him to open up and tell me his past, his thoughts and his secrets.

I felt very hypocritical thinking that or even trying to open him up because he was doing the same to me and I wasn't any better.

It was as though we were both diaries. I just needed the key to open him up.

I had 10 days to do that though. And since there wasn't much to do around here, I figured that I would be spending a lot of time doing that. I opened the closet door of the guest room's closet and decided that since Edward was having a shower I would sneak around.

Rude, I know, but really I had nothing to do. That's a bit of an excuse; I really wanted to see what he was hiding. There were empty hangers and a pair of socks on the ground that was white. I looked up and saw a little box near the top of the closet on a shelf. I looked around me as though someone happened to be there to catch me before I reached up on my tiptoes and grabbed the box. It was a beige box and I pulled it out, set it on the ground and took the lid off.

Inside there were old photographs and newspaper clippings. I went to grab one when I heard my name.

"Bella!" Edward called from in the hallway. My heart raced and I quickly put the lid back on the box before shoving it back onto the shelf. I was lucky it didn't fall or drop because with my luck that's probably what would have happened. I turned and ran out the guest room door and into the hallway.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked as I saw Edward standing there in his pyjamas, his hair damp from his shower and his emerald green eyes blazing into mine. He looked dazed for some reason. He shook his head quickly and cleared his throat.

"Umm… You can have a shower now." Edward said and he moved out of the way so I could pass.

"Thanks," I said but I turned around and went back into the guest room so I could grab the clothes Edward lent me. I grabbed them then walked to the bathroom, thanking Edward once again as I passed him. I closed the bathroom door behind me and placed the clothes on the little vanity.

My thoughts were a tangled mess. I was dying to look at those pictures yet I felt guilty inside if I were too. They were his belongings and it would be rude of me to barge into his personal life. I didn't have to tell him though, right? Maybe he'd show me?

Who am I kidding? Edward would never show me that box. It was practically hidden; he probably didn't want to see it himself. I needed to get into the shower before Edward wondered what the hell I was doing. I slowly undressed after I reached in to turn on the shower. I put it on warm water because hot showers in the beginning of summer weren't my kind of thing.

I stepped inside the shower and quickly bathed while my thoughts were still unorganized. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around me and dried off. Out of the corner of my eye I could see there was a toothbrush on the edge of the vanity. It was still in the box. I picked it up and wondered if it happened to be for me.

"Edward." I called through the bathroom door. I hoped he heard me.

"Yes?" He asked and I heard him walking towards the door, probably to hear me better.

"The toothbrush?" I started to ask.

"Is for you, yes." Edward replied. "Thankfully I keep a few around the house."

"Thanks." I called and I opened the toothbrush box. I reached into the medicene cabinet and I pulled out the tube of toothpaste. I took off the cap and put a dab onto my very own toothbrush before I brushed my teeth.

…

After freshing up after my shower I opened the door and walked to the living room. The wood flooring was cool on my bare feet but felt good against the souls of my feet. When I reached the living room I noticed Edward was perched on the couch with his legs stretched out on the coffee table and a box on his lap.

As I got closer I saw that the box said 'Snakes & Ladder's' on it.

"Kid games?" I asked as I went to sit down on the couch. Again, I was trying to be nice to him so that we could have a better relationship. I hated aruging and really deep down, I didn't want to be mean.

I was being a bitch by yelling at him when he's the one who is letting me stay in his house, I know. He could've kicked me out and even though I know the reasons why he didn't I am still grateful for his kindness. If only his attitude reflected on that.

"You said you were bored around here so I looked through some of my stuff and found this." Edward said as he held up the board game box. I leaned over and looked at the box better, I could tell it was an old game and that the box was a bit dusty.

"You any good?" I asked as Edward passed me the box. I took it in my hands then I leaned forward and placed the box on the small coffee table.

"We'll soon see." Edward replied.

Edward took his feet and the part of his legs that were on the coffee table off so there would be more room and so he could play as well. He pulled the table closer with his hand and it slightly screeched against the wood floor.

I wondered if it would leave a mark or not.

I lifted the lid off the box and grabbed out the dice, figures and game board. I laid the game board out and Edward chose his little character figure. I chose mine and we rolled to see who would go first.

Edward rolled a four and I rolled a two. Looks like Edward would be going first. Edward rolled the die and it landed on a five. He moved five spaces and landed on a ladder which brought him up.

I rolled my die and I got a two. I moved two spaces and landed on neither a snake nor a ladder.

We continued to play for a while.

...

After a long game of Snakes & Ladders, Edward had won and I lost, but only by a bit. Edward bragged about his winnings and rubbed it in until I smacked him on the arm gently.

"It wasn't by that much!" I protested. He shrugged and smiled greatfully at his victory.

I wonder how he'd react if he won the lottery of something.

"It's almost ten." I said when I looked over to the clock positioned on the wall. I looked back to Edward and he was putting the game away.

"Yeah." He said and he stood up with the game. "Night."

He didn't seem to victorious anymore, but that was alright. His bragging was starting to piss me off. If we ever play that again and I win, I'll make sure to rub it in just as much!

I wondered if we would actually ever play the game again. I wondered what would happen over the next 10 days and if Edward and I would possibly become friends. To each other, I'm sure we are still strangers and I'm just an intruder to him still.

I stood up and walked over to the light switch where I flipped it out and made my way to the bedroom. It was dark so I had to keep my hands out incase I were to run into anything. I stopped at Edward's door, which was closed, and pressed my ear against it gentle. I heard some shuffling, a lamp turn on and a deep sigh. I wanted to open the door but I didn't.

I walked down the hallway, feeling the way to guide me as I went and stopped at the last door on the right. The guest room. I opened the door and turned the light switch on before I stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind me.

My eyes peeked at the closet and I wondered if I should look into the mysterious box again or if I shouldn't. I decided not to and I walked to the bed. I pulled the sheets back and crawled in before I rested my head against the pillow.

Then I remembered I still had the light switch on and I groaned before slowly climbing out of the comfy bed and walking my way to the light switch. I flicked it off and pretty much ran back into the bed, pulling the sheets over my and snuggling closer.

I couldn't fall asleep right away though. I laid on my side while I looked out the window and at the moon that was barely visible above the trees. There were countless stars around floating in the sky beside the toenail shaped moon.

I hated the thoughts that were in my head, but I couldn't help but wonder.

Was Jacob still at Doug's?

Was he looking for me?

Did he tell my dad I was gone?

Does he even care?

Where will I go next? Where will Edward take me?

Who will I meet?

How will I get a job or make money?

Where will I live?

I didn't know any of the answered, all I knew is that it was a fresh new start for me and I was reading for a new chapter in my life.

I pulled my arm out in front of me but couldn't see much from the barely lit room so I rolled over and reached for the lamp. I turned it on and looked at my arms, to where Edward had noticed a couple of bruises.

I won't be hurt again. I repeated again and again inside of my head.

How did I know that was the truth though? It very well couldn't be! I didn't know what I was going to face in the future.

...

An hour or so later, I was still awake. I leaned over and I reached for the lamp that I just turned off and turned it back on. I looked at the nightstand and looked for something to do. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

I was nothing but rude to Edward and I know he doesn't deserve it.

He had a temper and I didn't deserve to be yelled at, I knew that to.

He admitted he had a past and that he suffered. He also knew that I had a past and I suffered. Though, it was only right, I did run away so there must be something wrong with me.

There's a lot wrong with me. I have no family, rather than my dad, and no friends either. I suffered my whole life and I never felt true happiness. I hated that I lived in fear and I felt like a coward.

I just wanted this all to be over, I just wanted be happy.

I wanted to desperately know where Edward was going to take me, where I would have to start all over and meet new people, get a job and finally create a life.

I was both nervous and excited.

But oddly enough my thoughts were still of Edward. For some very strange reason I wanted to know this man, I wanted to understand his past and I wanted to be free again.

He seemed to trapped, to himself. He's all alone and hasn't heard from his family or anyone in so long.

For some very, very, very strange reason... I wanted him to know about me. I just wanted to let out everything and have someone there for me.

I just want someone to care!

Is that to much to ask for?

Apparently, it is.

I sighed decided to force myself to sleep.

I closed my eyes and reached out blindly for the lamp, I turned it off and dozed into my slumber.

It was strange, my dream. It was as though it was an old memory, which i was sure it was. I didn't recall the memory but I knew who it was.

My mother.

She had passed away when I was five. I wasn't close to her one at all really and I never felt safe around her. I don't remember much about her and I was told lies most of my life about her.

After she passed my father always told me that it was her time to go and she was no longer needed on this earth.

But what really happened is one night my father and her got into a fight so she left. She got in the car and drove to the nearest bar where she got drunk.

She thought it was a great idea to drive herself home as well.

My mother... Had a lifestyle of that though, going out and drinking. She never paid much attention to me for what I remember and I didn't know much about her until after her death. I was told when I was twelve years old the truth about her. From my grandmother.

My grandmother passed away two years ago, and she was my best friend. She knew about Jacob and how he was really like and she always tried to help me through it. It was useless because there wasn't much she could do but her hugs were always the most comforting.

It was nice, having someone care for you.

I remembered my grandmother very well. I loved her dearly. We had so many memories, just like when she moved into town when I was nine. She wanted to redecorate the whole house with only her and I doing the work.

_You painted the door white and grinned when I got a bit of the paint on my cheeks. I gave you a toothy grin and wiped a bit on your cheek. We matched._

_You were my best friend._

_I told you that Charlie would drink a lot and he blamed my mom's death on me. He told me they wouldn't fight if I wasn't there to begin with._

_You held me all night while I cried._

_I run from Charlie's house and go to yours, gram. Charlie wouldn't look for me but when I came home I sure made up for running off._

_It was all worth it though._

_Just to have you hug for me a moment._

_You're still my best friend._

You still are gram. You'd always be.

I wake up and I lie in bed as a tear rolls down my cheek without warning. I was so happy and it made me forget everything else in life, there was only me and her.

I miss you grandma.

You'd know what to do.

If I ran... I could've ran to you I know you would have taken me somewhere. And maybe, just maybe, I would be happy again and everything else would disappear.

I remember when the guest room was finished it was your absolute favourite room, grandma. You loved the light blue walls and the wooden floor. You said it was classic, yet open. It was like a personal heaven. The windows were large and let in the beautiful sun's rays and the curtains where white and almost transparent.

Whenever you'd open the windows they would fly blow around, grandma.

That was all those years ago. That makes me sound so old, it felt like forever ago.

I remember the look in your eyes, grandma. The look whenever I told you I was hurting, the sorrow and sadness. So I stopped telling you about my pain.

You didn't deserve to suffer too.

I told you I didn't like Jacob though and I saw you smile when I explained how I would rather be tied to the front of a car for all eternity instead of being with him.

We'd make jokes over those things so it didn't hurt so much. We'd actually laugh.

And you'd smile and tell me you'd always be there for me.

God, I miss your smile.

It brightened my mood and made my forget, just for a second.

For a damn good second.

"I miss you." I whispered aloud before I tried to fall back asleep.

Before I dozed off I promised myself not to dwell on the past so much. I knew it would be hard not to do, but I knew in order to move on I had to forgive and forget. I needed clean break and I didn't need my past haunting me.

And for some reason, I wished the same for Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little more into Bella's life... Slowly progressing.**

**Review? Why thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm surprised I get these out pretty much daily. I had to write this twice, my word document didn't really save when it said it did! D: **

**Disclaimer: I own Doug and this plot, that's about it. Edward/Bella/Alice/Emmett/Jacob - are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**(Bella POV)**

I sat down at the table for lunch with my sandwich before me. I took a drink of my water before I pulled my turkey sandwich to my mouth. I took a small bite, chewed and swallowed. I took another bite and chewed and swallowed.

The kitchen was so silent. It was just me, myself and ... well, my sandwich.

A rather good sandwich to, if you ask me.

Edward was still asleep.

I put some coffee on before I made my lunch so that if he were to wake up, he'd have something to drink.

It's the least I could do.

I only woke up an hour ago and I spent a while in the bathroom getting ready and I put some clothes in the washing machine before I went to the kitchen to make myself lunch.

The house was so quiet, so quiet that it was almost scary.

How could Edward even cope with that?

Silence, all the time.

No one to talk to at all...

No television, no telephone.

Only go out once a week and that's just for groceries.

Having only one friend.

And the worst, having a past that haunted his every move, something that he dwells on but keeps to his thoughts alone.

That all was bugging me so I wondered how terrible it made Edward feel.

I remembered that I told myself that I didn't want to sympathize for him. But that pretty much went out the window the second I thought it.

I know so little about him and I already care.

It pissed me off. He obviously didn't care about me and I shouldn't waste my time on him. Within another 9 days I would be gone and I'd probably not see or hear from him ever again.

I was taken out of my thought process when I saw him walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers.

"I have some coffee on for you." I told him and I looked in the direction of the coffee pot. He only nodded in response. I took another bite of my lunch. Edward walked over and poured himself a glass of coffee. He went to the fridge grabbed the cream and then he grabbed the sugar and put a bit in.

He turned and came to the table and sat down in front of me.

"Morning." I said gently and I took a drink of my water afterwards.

"Morn'." He said before he took a sip of his hot coffee. He blew on it first so that it wouldn't be so hot and he only took a sip.

"How was your night?" I asked gently and he shrugged. I tried to keep my voice gentle and even. I didn't want to set him off because he seemed to easily ticked. I worried that I would get him mad and we'd be back to aruging.

I was sick and tired of that already!

"Alright." Edward replied.

Back to the quick answers. Inside I growled. Why does he have to be so easy? Why can't he explain or let me in more.

Okay, I know. I'm a hypocrite, I won't let him in all that much either.

But maybe, I would tell him more if he were nicer. I wanted to know more about him before I told him anything.

He could so easily get word back to Jacob, and if I told him everything and I pissed him off... I could be screwed.

"Will you tell me anything about Alice?" I asked testing my limits for this morning. The silence and short answers were honestly killing me.

"What do you want to know?" He replied and I was a little surprised. I had prepared myself to be yelled at or told it's none of my business.

"What does she look like?" I asked gently and I took another drink of my water. Edward's eyes were blazing into mine and he took a deep breath before he shrugged.

"Short, dark brown spiked hair. Very fashionable and as I said, short." He described his sister quickly. "Though it has been forever, she could've grown."

I nodded. "What is she like?"

"Energetic, loves to shop... She makes the best out of every situation. Even ones that are the worst and almost impossible to have a bright side with." Edward explained as he tapped his fingers along the edge of his table. I knew he wasn't very fond of telling me this.

I was surprised he even did.

"Why don't you see her?" I asked.

Edward shrugged.

Silence filled the room.

I decided not to push my luck any further.

"What does Jacob look like?" Edward asked as he made eye contact with me again.

I looked down but figured it was only fair to reply. He did answer my questions.

I took a deep breath.

"Fairly tall, not very built. Black spiked hair that's really short. Natural tan and he has a couple tattoos." I replied but I looked down at my plate. I dabbed my fingers at the crumbs from the bread.

"What is he like?" Edward asked.

Note, next time I ask Edward something, be ready for it to turn right around and bite me in the ass.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box." I replied.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Edward assumed and I looked up at him.

"He's... possessive." I added hoping that would be an answer Edward would settle with.

"What was he to you?" Edward asked.

"A monster." I replied and I instantly regretted it.

"A brother? Friend? Enemy?" Edward urged. I shot him a look as in telling him he was pushing a little to far.

"Boyfriend." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Did you love him? Do you love him?" Edward questioned me. I stood up abruptly and grabbed my plate.

"Of course not!" I hissed and I turned to put my plate in my sink.

"Then why did you date him?" Edward asked me. Then he put his coffee cup in the sink. I turned to face him as he was standing behind me.

"Enough!" I growled out. "No more questions."

I stormed out of the room and I went straight out the front door. I ran to the stream.

It was as though it were a safe place, a place where I could calm myself down. I sat by the edge and grabbed a stick and poked at the rocks in the water with it.

"I dated a girl named Kate awhile ago. I thought I could trust her so I let her in. I told her all." I heard from behind me. "She didn't give a shit and yawned through my stories, yet I kept telling them. I thought I could at least trust her."

"But you couldn't?" I guessed but I kept looking at the stream, I refused to give Edward a glance.

"No." He said and I heard the ground crunch under him as he walked. "She told all her friends. They told their friends and word went around."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward sit down on the ground about a foot away from me. He grabbed a handful of stones near the streams edge. He through one in and then another and another.

"That's when I moved here. That's a reason why I stopped going into town." He finished explaining as he through the last stone from his hand into the stream. I didn't know what to say.

I know why Edward told me that, I knew how our conversations were going know. I asked him questions and he answered them but then he asked me the same and I answered them. He pushed for more and I refused so he let me know more.

Now he's expecting more.

I swallowed hard.

"Jacob didn't love me either." I whispered as I continued to poke at the water with the stick.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"And I wasn't the only one." I continued. "We lived... together. In separate bedrooms and he'd bring women home at night. I stayed in my room."

"He always told me he was disgusted with me. When he wanted... to... He'd just go into my room do whatever he wished before he left to his room for the night. No kisses or adoration either, just him... getting off." I hated saying this aloud.

I looked and over and saw Edward staring at me. He had a confused expression.

"I don't want to get to deep into that topic." I begged, searching his eyes. He nodded.

"He sounds like a dick." Edward said as he looked away.

I chuckled. "He was far worse."

"I've only dated two girls." Edward said as he grabbed another handful of stones. "Tanya and Kate. They were best friends too..."

"I didn't really like them. I just didn't want to be alone." He continued.

"But you're... here." I whispered.

"Yes, I found out the hard way that it's best for me to be alone." Edward said in a low voice as he tossed the first few stones in the stream.

"Don't say that." I argued.

"It's true. I can't trust people." Edward growled and he threw the rest of the stones in all at once. His fists clenched I noticed.

"You just need to meet someone you can trust." I whispered softly. I watched him and he had his head hung low and he pulled at his hair.

"I just... I don't..." He was at a loss for words. "I don't want to risk meeting new people, I don't want to be hurt again."

He sounded defeated. "I don't know why I'm telling you this shit."

"I'm here to listen." I whispered and he looked up at me. "I won't tell anyone, there's no one I could tell anyways. I wouldn't though, I know what it's like to want to keep secrets... secrets."

Edward nodded and he stood up. I noticed that he put a shirt and shorts on so he wasn't just in his boxers.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said as he turned back towards the cabin and started to walk. "And thanks for... listening."

I stared at the water a bit longer.

I still continued to poke the water with the stick in my right hand even though my legs cramped and I just wanted to lay down.

...

I don't know how much longer I stayed by the stream but it had to be at least a half of an hour. I walked back slower than usual and I could hear a lawn mower. When I came into distance sure enough, Edward was cutting the grass with his lawn mower.

He had his white shirt off and it was tucked into his back pocket.

Not that I noticed.

It was hot out. Too hot.

I noticed that.

I looked up and the sun was beating down and the top of my head felt hot. I reached up and touched the top of my head and it was really hot. I was scared it might melt.

Though, I knew it wouldn't.

I walked over to the front steps and I looked over to Edward. Once he noticed me his lifted a hand and quickly waved to me before he turned and went back to work.

Again, I didn't notice how he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I also didn't notice that in all the free time he seems to have, he doesn't have noticeably been a work out kind of guy.

Yeah... Didn't notice the six pack either.

He's hot.

I meant to say... He must be hot, because it's a hot day. Again, I thought my hair might melt. What could I do to help him from the heat?

I went up the stairs of the front porch and went inside the house, closing the door behind me slowly. The house was hotter than outside.

Edward didn't seem to have air conditioning.

I already felt a bead of sweat on my forehead.

Edward must be dying out there.

I decided since it wasn't so humid out so maybe if I opened the windows, it could be nicer in the house and cool it down a bit.

I opened the windows in the living room. Then the one in the bathroom, after that I opened the windows in Edward's room and the windows in my room.

I meant to say the guest room.

Once all the windows I knew about in the house were opened I rummaged through the closet by the front door where a few pairs of shoes were and luckily I found a fan. I smiled to myself at my find and I walked over to the coffee table in the living room.

I rested the fan on the coffee table and I plugged it into the nearby outlet. I turned it on and I seemed even luckier when I found out that it swivelled, letting the airflow throughout the room.

I took my hair out of the ponytail and stood in front of the fan, letting the cool air over come me and take me in. My hair was blowing all different directions and thankfully I cooled down rather quickly.

I ran to each room and turned on all the ceiling fans I found. I walked back into the living room and noticed that the air was already cooler and that it wasn't hot so much. I smiled and went to stand back in front of the fan.

Still that was little I could do for Edward after everything he did for me.

Even though he has his attitude and his moments.

I did too, so who was I to judge?

I'm no hypocrite.

I stood in front of the fan and wondered what else I could do and then it hit me.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I peeked around until I found what I was looking for I hoped Edward had them.

Yes, he did. Lemons.

I pulled them out of the fridge and set them down on the cutting board that was resting on top of a counter top. I pulled out a big jug to put the drink in and I went around the kitchen until I found the rest of what I needed.

Which wasn't much.

I was happy that I didn't have to rummage through the cupboards this time. I knew where everything was.

I smiled to myself at that.

I was already getting used to this place. I knew I shouldn't be though because I would be gone soon and it wasn't good for me to get to be too attached.

I sighed and pulled knife out of the kitchen utensils drawer. I began to cut the lemons one by one and I plopped them into the jug when I was done cutting them. I put the jug under the sink tap and turned on the cold water.

Once it was filled I went to the fridge and opened the freezer door where I found the ice cube tray and put a whole whack of ice cubes into the jug. I added sugar and whatever the heck I did to put into the lemonade.

I had everything into the jug and I stirred it all. I hummed a random tune while I stirred and when I was done I pulled out two glasses.

One for me and one for Edward!

Of course.

I poured the lemonade and smiled to myself when I could no longer hear the lawn mower from outside. Edward must be done and packing up.

I took a sip of my drink and was surprised. It was rather good.

I kind have forgot how to make lemonade; Jacob never really let me cook. He ordered in a lot and I wasn't really … to experiment in the kitchen. I just stayed in my room most of the time.

I was going to pull out a laptop and google up some lemonade recipe but then I remembered.

Edward is not one for electronics. He surely didn't have a computer.

I picked up Edward's glass in my left hand and held my glass in my right hand and I walked into the living room where I found Edward just opening the front door. It squeaked a bit as it always did and before I knew it Edward was standing inside with his left hand in his hair pulling at it.

He still didn't have his shirt on.

Not that I noticed.

Edward eyed the two glasses in my hands and I offered him one. He grabbed it and looked at it before taking a sip.

"Thanks." He said once he swallowed his first sip. He went back and drank some more. "It's good. Real good. Haven't had lemonade for a while, actually."

"Me neither." I told him and took another drink of my glass. Edward pulled his shoes off with the back of his heel and kicked them aside. His shoes had a few grass stains on them and I noticed they weren't the same pair of shoes that were usually beside the front door.

Edward's shorts were a bit dirty and his forehead had a couple beads of sweat.

Edward walked past me and into he went further into the living room. He looked up at the ceiling fan and then to the plugged in swivel fan.

"You did this?" He asked in an obvious tone.

"Yeah. It was hot in here." I explained and I went to sit on the couch.

Much to my surprise, Edward joined me and he sat down beside me.

Not on the opposite side of the couch.

I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I sighed at his woodsy, sweet scent.

I shook my head and took a drink of the lemonade.

"It's hot out there, eh?" I asked and Edward chuckled.

He used his free hand to rub his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'd say."

He took another drink of his lemonade. I looked over and his was nearly gone.

I was grateful for making it then.

"I need to have a shower, I'm sweaty and I stink." He chuckled and he stood up. "Thanks again."

"No problem. There's more in the fridge." I called as I saw him walk to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink. A moment later he reappeared and he went into the hallway, pulling the shirt out of his back pocket on the way.

…

For supper we ate light, neither of us were really hungry. I offered to make some casserole that my grandmother used to make and Edward agreed.

He ate it all and said it was good. I joked saying that he seemed to be rather hungry instead of the opposite.

He laughed and told me that it was my cooking's fault.

9 days isn't a long time to figure out more about him. I sighed internally.

…

After supper we both went into the living room to listen to the news as we did every night. I looked at the clock and it was only 5:56 so we had some time until the news would come on.

I sat on the couch while Edward fiddled around with the radio until it came to life, already on the station where the news would play. I sighed and rested my head against the couch and sighed.

I liked how Edward and I weren't arguing. We didn't argue today, which was good – I didn't have the energy to argue with him it seemed.

I didn't want to either, I'd rather be friends with him. I didn't want him to always think of me as an intruder and I didn't want to think of him as a stranger.

I still had a lot to learn about him and he had a lot to learn about me. But we both were still closed books, diaries.

But I was trying to get the key to him.

I don't know why.

Edward came to sit beside me on the couch and this time he sat close to me, just as he did earlier. The air wasn't tense or awkward as it used to be.

That's a start.

Edward propped his feet up on the coffee table and sighed.

"It was really hot today." He said, making conversation. "I'm glad you turned on the fans and shit."

"Yeah, me too." I laughed. I looked out of the corner of my eye and Edward took in a deep breath before he released it. He sucked in another breath sharply and looked at me. He looked as though he were about to say something but instead he sucked in another breath.

He opened his mouth to speak but the news started.

And that silenced him.

…

"What do you have from your past?" I asked once the news was done.

Edward and I were sitting on the floor in front of the couch and both of us had a small bowl of popcorn before us. I took a couple pieces and popped them into my mouth before I looked over to him. Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"Not much. Rather then those damn memories." He chuckled. "Something I didn't want."

"I know what you mean." I said and I took another piece of popcorn.

Yes, I joked with Edward saying that to top the night off all we needed was a movie. Then I jokingly said 'But you don't have a television.'

He didn't find it completely humorous, but he did chuckle. I assumed he didn't like to be teased. Who did though?

"Really?" I said suddenly becoming serious. "You have nothing?"

He shook his head.

"No pictures… Family movies?" I pushed.

I was hoping that he would fess up on the damn box I found because I wanted to know and I did feel bad if I were to just snoop and look inside of it.

Edward and I were just finally being nice to one and other too and I didn't want to get back into the pissy stage where we both were mad at each other. We both said mean things too…

I shook my head at the thought.

"Nope, not that I recall. I took some money and the memories. I wish I could forget them though." He replied.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar, liar, pants on fire! I said that to myself of course, I wouldn't say that out loud. I did want to though.

It made me wonder about what he told me earlier at the stream. Was that a lie? Was everything about him a lie? What he told me was it all lies?

He said he practically made the house himself, so he had to know what was in it. Plus, if there are pictures that are his, he must know about them, right?

I was confused. I wished I just knew if he was lying or not.

"Nothing at all?" I made sure.

"Nothing! Don't make me repeat it." He said and shoved another fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

Welcome back Mr. Attitude.

That's sarcasm.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled and looked down at my bowl of popcorn.

How could I make him fess up about the pictures?

Then it hit me, like a cinder block.

"Edward?" I started to ask slowly.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful or popcorn.

"My clothes… Well the shirts," I began.

"What, they aren't your style?" Edward cut me off rudely. I swallowed my anger and looked at him. I set my popcorn bowl on the floor beside me.

"No they aren't! But that's not what I'm talking about." I hissed in reply.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"The shirts get wrinkled because I fold them up and shove them into my bag." I explained. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"And? They're wrinkly; you're expecting me to iron them? I ain't you're damn maid." Edward shot back in reply and I almost flinched at how cold his words were.

I hated his mood swings; they honestly gave me whiplash.

"No." I started, in a rude tone. "Can I hang them up anywhere? Is there a closet in the guest room?"

I pretended that I didn't know, or that I had forgotten.

Edward nodded. "There is."

"Can I hang up my shirts there then?" I asked gently.

"Sure." Edward nodded.

"Is anything in there?" I asked, urging him to answer.

"Doubt it." Edward shrugged. "I don't know."

He doesn't know? Well then…

"Thanks, I'll do that now." I said and I was speaking gently again. I didn't want this conversation to proceed into an argument.

I was done with those. I hated arguing, it got me nowhere.

"I'll help." Edward said and he stood up, with his popcorn. He used his free hand to push him up off of the ground.

"Okay?" I said and it sounded like a question.

Maybe he did know there was something in the closet.

I got myself up - no thanks to Edward - not that I expected a hand to get help.

I followed Edward to the guest room and he opened the door and flicked on the light switch. The room lit up and Edward walked inside and I followed.

I went over to my bag that was on the ground and tossed it to the bed. Edward caught it as he was going to sit on the bed. He didn't open it or anything and I respected him giving me privacy with my very few things.

That's when I decided that if he didn't tell me about the box, I wouldn't peek.

Okay, I probably wouldn't.

"I haven't been in here in a long time." Edward stated from the edge of the bed.

"Really?" I asked. "It's your house."

"I don't use this room." Edward shrugged.

"Is there anything in the closet?" I asked again, just to see if he remembered something.

"Honestly don't know." Edward replied and stood up.

"Were about to find out." He said once he stepped before the closet. He reached for the handle to pull it open.

You mean you're about to find out Edward, I thought.

How would he react?

Does he even know about the pictures? Did he care? What were the pictures of?

And the newspaper clippings, what were those about?

I'd soon find out it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No more wrinkly clothes for Bella! How will Edward react?**

**Stay tuned?**

**Review? What did you think of this chapter?**

**Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know when I update; it's whenever I have the chapter done. It won't be 'every Friday' or anything. Just saying ;) I want at least... 2 a week. You never know.**

**Welcome back, forgot to say that!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know I do not own Edward or Bella or Alice or Emmett or Jacob... :/**

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter ending:<em>

_"Is there anything in the closet?" I asked again, just to see if he remembered something._

_"Honestly don't know." Edward replied and stood up._

_"Were about to find out." He said once he stepped before the closet. He reached for the handle to pull it open._

_You mean you're about to find out Edward, I thought._

_How would he react?_

_Does he even know about the pictures? Did he care? What were the pictures of?_

_And the newspaper clippings, what were those about?_

_I'd soon find out it seemed._

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

Edward pulled onto the handle and opened the door slowly. I felt as though I had to hold my breath - Edward didn't know that I already know there was something in there. I felt in a way guilty because I didn't tell him but I didn't snoop through the box and Edward will discover it soon.

I know what you're thinking though - 'Oh Bella, you were going to snoop through the box but then Edward stopped you because he got out of the shower to early'.

As true as that may be, I'm glad he stopped me because I know it would be something I'd regret. If I were meant to know what was in the box - then I'd find out fairly.

And since I'm about to find out... It seemed to be something I was meant to know.

Plus, I didn't look in the box later on because I had time to think it out...

Though for the past while - ever since I discovered the box actually, - I was dying to know what was in there.

"How many shirts you got?" Edward asked once the closet was open. He didn't see the box - it was on the top shelf and he was only looking at the hangers.

Would he notice the box?

"Only 3. One of yours and two of mine." I replied trying to keep my voice casual.

Edward chuckled. "This won't seem like a girl's closet then."

I gave a small laugh to his joke that I wasn't even sure I heard properly, thoughts were still jumbled and I was trying to sort them out.

Would he notice the box?

"There's only," Edward counted the hangers. "8 hangers anyway."

"More than enough for me." I said in a somewhat even tone.

Would he notice the box?

Maybe if I mentioned the top shelf...

"Umm, Edward?" I asked gently and he turned to face me.

Okay, I can't just blurt out about the top shelf - he'd know something was up, he's far too observant.

Think of a question and quick, Bella!

"Well I have a couple books... And I was wondering if I could have a box to put them in or a shelf to put them on... I know there's only, what, 8 days left? But I still was wondering." I was trying to keep calm. My heart was pounding - I could hear it in my ears.

Edward looked around the room. "I don't see a shelf."

I gulped, damn it. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well," I wrung my fingers together and held them tightly. "Can I keep them in the closet somewhere."

Edward turned to face the closet.

He looked up and I knew that he had to see the shelf.

"Hey, here's a shelf." Edward chuckled. "Who would've known?"

I did...

"Wow, really? Never would've guessed." I added and my voice actually sounded confident.

"Is this too high of a shelf?" Edward asked and I saw his head turn right a bit... Right where the box was. "Whoa, what the hell is this?"

While Edward reached up and went to grab the box I couldn't stop the quick euphoric feeling I got. It disappeared the minute he touched the box.

That's when I felt nervous. Perhaps nervous wasn't the word, a better word would be...

Trepidation. I felt a surge of trepidation.

My stomach twisted - did I really want to know what was in the box?

Edward put both his hands on either side of it and brought it up off the shelf and close to his chest he turned to face me.

It seemed that when Edward held the box, it seemed smaller as though it were only a small part of him that were to lie within the box. I had a strange feeling that I couldn't quite describe.

Edward looked up at me and his face showed a hint of disgust.

"What the hell is this?" He repeated but much louder than he had spoken before. If he had neighbours they would've heard him. I involuntarily took a step backwards. I almost wanted to place my hands before me in defence.

For the first time - I had a hint of fear within me, a hint of fear from Edward.

I gulped; he kept his eyes on me. I kept a strong front, or so I tried.

He tossed the box rudely on the bed and I thought he was about to take a step towards be but instead and went to the door and closed it in a slam.

I stayed still as a statue.

He rested his forehead against the door.

"It's not mine." I said... or stuttered.

Strong front, must keep a strong front.

"I know." Edward growled from the doorway. "I know what it is."

"You do?" I whispered and to my surprise I took a step towards him. Involuntarily of course. I took a very deep breath - which was necessary - before I took the remaining steps to him. I stood behind him and kept my feet planted on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. Edward didn't move and I was about to repeat my question and he turned to face me, abruptly.

"No I'm not alright." He spat. Much to my surprise, I stood still. I even crossed my arms and gave him a serious look. I'm sure I surprised myself more than I surprised him. He did seem taken aback though and he looked right past me to the bed.

"You are not to look in that box. I will throw it in the trash and when Emmett comes back I'll throw the trash bag in the bed of my truck, it will be at the dumpster in no time flat." Edward spoke directly to me. He locked eyes with me. "Is that clear?"

He walked over to the bed, not letting me respond and stood right before the box. "It's still open."

Edward looked over his shoulder and to me. I gave him a wary look before I walked to stand beside him. I kept my eyes locked with his the entire time.

"What's inside the box Edward." I asked him with a strict voice.

"Shit." He growled and looked down at it.

"You have a toilet for that." I commented. I looked at the box and the lid was on it still. I wish I could see through it.

Why am I spending so much time on a box?

Edward and I stood still for several minutes. I blinked a few times as if the box would magically disappear. I could feel eyes on me and looked to the left and sure enough Edward was looking at me.

He took an unsteady breath and I couldn't believe my eyes when Edward slowly turned and lifted the lid up off the box. His breathing was shaky. I heard him whisper. "I thought I got rid of this shit."

I kept my eyes glued to him.

I heard paper shuffling but didn't dare look. Edward gave up a dark chuckle and shook his head. He looked at me and gave me a wary look.

For the first time, Edward looked defeated. He looked sad, as though he hated to show the emotion though.

He cleared his throat. "This is Alice. Well, it's the most recent picture I have of her. It's probably eight years old."

His eyes transferred from me to the bed or the box or his hands - I didn't know. I was still looking at him. He looked to me and quickly changed his gaze back to whatever he was looking at. I slowly and daringly moved my eyes to look at 'Alice's picture'. I had to turn my head because my eyes wouldn't go far enough to see it.

In Edward's hand's he held and old photo - it was a Polaroid picture. I was surprised it wasn't black and white.

The picture was of a girl a fairly small girl. She seemed short and had spiked, dark brown hair that shot out in every direction. It wasn't in a mess, it was very well styled but spiky. It suited her. She had a small face with a pointed chin and small lips that fit her face perfectly. Her nose was scrunched and stuck out a tad to far. She had nice eyes though, they were green and they resembled Edward's. That's something that made me believe they were related.

Made me believe that they were siblings. The picture showed her in a green summer dress with a floral print, with a bow under the bust. Her shoes were almost like slippers and matched the bow, which happened to be white.

In this picture she was standing in front of a car, a fairly decent car, an expensive one.

It was yellow it was a Honda. I think. I'm not good with cars.

"She's very pretty." I noted and I smiled softly. I tore my eyes off of the picture and looked at Edward and he smirked.

"She uses that to her advantage. Or she used to." His smirk fell after he said that.

"You two were close?" I asked. Though I had a feeling they were. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said in a now dry voice.

Why did they lose contact then?

I looked back to the picture, and then beyond the picture and to the box - it had more stuff in it. A could see half a picture but it was covered with another picture that was upside down and just white. Most of them were upside down. Edward seemed to notice me staring at the rest.

"I don't know what all lies in here, I must warn you." He said carefully and reached for a flipped over picture. I took a step back.

"I don't have to be in here if you don't me too." I said gently, and it was true. If he didn't want me here I would leave. Even though I wanted to know what the photos were of though, I'd leave.

"You can stay." Edward said but he didn't sound so sure. He nodded to himself. "Stay."

I felt euphoric course through me quickly at Edward's words. I thought that he would kick me out and it wasn't just that he let me stay; it was that he trusted me with this. He had to, right? He wouldn't let someone see this if he didn't trust him or her! I know I wouldn't.

He flipped over the photo and it was a little boy and an even littler girl.

"Me and Alice." Edward murmured and set the picture down on the bed. He grabbed another picture and held it before us.

The picture was of Alice, or so I thought, and there were two people behind her - adults. The adults happened to be a couple because I saw the wedding rings. I looked at Edward and he had his nose scrunched up and his Adams apple bobbed.

I didn't want to ask him about the picture, yet I did.

"Edward and Elizabeth Masen." Edward growled the names. Another Edward obviously.

"What were they to you?" I asked gently and I leaned a little closer to Edward, my eyes were glued on the picture still.

"Nothing." He spat.

"And Alice?" I asked. "What were they to her?"

"Everything." He replied slowly, sadly. So Edward didn't like this Edward and Elizabeth Masen but Alice surely liked them. Edward threw the picture away suddenly and grabbed another from the box. He turned it over and it was of a male and a female, which I guessed to be in there thirties. The man had his arm around the woman and she had a large smile spread across her face.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward mumbled and threw the picture aside. I reached over and grabbed the picture. Edward tensed. I looked at the picture and reheard their names in my head, Carlisle and Esme.

Cullen.

"Your parents?" I guessed. Carlisle had Edward and Alice's green eyes but Esme had Edward's bronze hair. She had long, wavy hair that ended at her shoulders. Carlisle had blonde hair that was rather short. He seemed to be as tall as Edward and I could tell Edward got his nose. I peeked over to Edward and he nodded, though he didn't look back to the picture.

"Yup." He sighed.

"When did you last see them?" I asked.

"I have eight years old." Edward explained. "They died, car crash. Next picture."

I gasped and Edward pulled the picture from my grasp before tossing it aside. It landed on the floor. He reached into the box and this time he grabbed a newspaper clipping.

"Damn obituary." He hissed, tossed the paper to the side and went back to the box. He grabbed Carlisle and Esme's wedding photo - tossed it aside and hissed rather loudly. He grabbed one more newspaper clipping and reached the headline.

He laughed and tossed it to the side before I could catch a glimpse. I grabbed it. I pulled it before my face and scanned my eyes over it. It was a small piece of paper that was wrinkled and grey. The black print was smudged in a few places but the small headline was clear.

_Have you seen this boy?_

A picture of Edward was underneath. Why didn't it say missing? Why was the article so small? It didn't even have a caption to the picture.

"Edward?" I started.

"Don't even." He hissed, not finishing his sentence. He pulled the piece of paper from me and threw it in the box. He gathered the pictures from the bed and tossed them in the box. He picked up the box and swiftly carried it out of the room. I stood still and I went to follow him but stopped when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something on the floor. I walked over to the picture and picked it up. It was the picture Edward had previously tossed onto the floor.

The picture of Carlisle and Esme.

I just held the picture and stared at the people. They had such smiles on their faces. I could easily identify Edward as theirs even though Edward was 23. I gripped the picture tighter in my hands and I felt something on the back of it. I flipped the picture over very slowly as if for dramatic effect and saw there was a picture, about half the size of the one I was holding of Carlisle and Esme, tapped to the back. I gasped slowly and peeled it off.

I brought it up to my face and it was Alice and Edward. I thought it was anyways - it looked like them. Though I never met Alice, the girl in this picture seemed to match the description of the girl in the picture Edward showed me - the girl named Alice.

The same woman that sent him the letter. His sister that he hadn't seen in years yet, he happened to be close to her.

Though I never met Alice I knew a bit about her. I knew her looks; I knew that she and Edward were close. I knew that she had recently contacted Edward through letter, I knew what her parents looked like and I lastly I knew that the 'Edward and Elizabeth Masen from the picture Edward showed me' were everything to her.

Everything.

They were nothing to Edward. Why?

I heard Edward's loud footsteps throughout the house and quickly put the two pictures underneath my pillow - I wasn't going to let Edward through them out. I ran out of the bedroom and to where I heard the most recent loud footsteps, or should I say stomps?

"Edward." I said from behind him when I saw him open the front door. He kept walking so I ran out and followed him, I caught the door when he threw it back to close it, to seal it in its frame and threw it back open. I didn't bother closing the door as I followed Edward's quickened pace. He was walking through the forest and I finally caught up to him. He still had the box in his hands.

He moved it to be tucked under his arm, actually.

"Edward." I breathed once I caught up to him. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me. "Getting rid of these damn things."

"No!" I stopped but he kept going so I caught up with him again. I grabbed his arm and latched my fingers onto his sleeve. "No!"

"Why?" He spat but didn't stop. I stopped and tried to pull him to stop with me. Instead he just pulled me along with him as if I weighed nothing. The heels of my feet digging into the ground below me.

Damn his strength.

"Edward." I pleaded, "Please just stop for a moment."

He stopped, turned to face me, looked down at his arm that I still had my fingers latched to before looking back up at me. He narrowed his eyes and continued to walk.

"Edward!" I repeated loudly. "You're being irrational."

That made him stop.

"Me? Irrational?" He hissed. "I don't need these."

He shook the box and the continents shook around inside making noises. I stared at him.

"There all you have from you're past..." I whispered. "All you're keepsakes. All the people you left, the people you love?"

My statement turned to a question it seemed.

"I love no one." He said in a deep and deathly tone. He quickened his pace but I didn't give up. I still followed him and before I knew it we were at the stream.

"Edward, no!" I cried from behind him. "Don't just... Let everything go."

He stretched the box out before him. My eyes widened. Even though I didn't know why, I just knew he couldn't throw all those things out.

"Everything?" He scoffed. "This is nothing."

I saw his fingers around the box fumble a tad.

It was as though he were holding my favourite book above a fire.

"It's the last thing you have of your parents." I blurted out. I didn't regret it, though I had a feeling I might in the future.

The fast occurring future, actually.

Edward turned from facing the stream to look at me. He had a dead look on his features and his emerald eyes seemed a forest green almost. He didn't say a word; instead he dropped the box on the ground, hung his head and walked past me and back towards his house.

...

I returned to the cabin with the box in my hands and I set it on the front porch. I went to open the front door but when I tried to turn the doorknob it wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

I knocked on the door a few times and tried calling out Edward's name but I never got a response. I couldn't even hear shuffling from inside. I huffed which turned to a sigh before I turned and walked down the front porch steps. I looked over my shoulder and gave the cabin a final look.

Instead of walking to the stream I walked around to the back of the cabin. Or the front...

I stood on the dirt driveway and I saw the mailbox. The red flag beside it was down and the mailbox was attached to a wooden board that was plunged into the ground, just in the grass beside the dirt driveway. My eyes traveled across the driveway and as I looked down I could very faintly see some tire tracks.

Why couldn't this Emmett get here sooner? I was beyond ready to start my new life.

I just wished Edward would do the same. He ran away, I know he did yet he keeps his past around to haunt him. Maybe not the people, pictures or videos, but the memories still lurk. So maybe I was wrong, trying to get to know this strange man. Maybe all he will be to me is a stranger and perhaps I was stupid to even begin to think of him as a friend.

I'll always be an intruder to him and I am not welcome in his house. I'm sure he'd rather have me shipped off somewhere else.

And somehow, even through all this... mess, I'd still rather be here than with Jacob.

That I knew.

...

I heard the dirt crunch beneath my feet as I slowly trudged down the long driveway. I couldn't see the end; it seemed to be downhill a bit.

Where I would go? Who knows?

I know that I'd have a road to follow now instead of some forest - some trees.

This time I didn't have money, clothes, food or water now.

This time I had nothing.

I tried to contain my thoughts while I walked and took steady breaths, trying to calm myself.

...

I managed to get to the end of the driveway. The walk seemed to be a bit shorter than to the stream, and I walked rather slowly. I just stood at the very end of the driveway not sure which way to go. There was a road.

It was gravel.

There were tree's surrounding it as well.

It reminded me of the road Jacob and I were driving on when we first reached this area.

I shook my head at the thoughts.

Don't think of him.

Him - which him, Jacob or Edward?

Perhaps both.

Or neither.

I didn't know either of them. They both were foul.

But Edward had another side, a side I wish I had gotten to see more of.

What way do I walk, left or right?

Follow your heart? That's what my grandmother always told me.

Well, my hearts on my left.

That reminded me of another one of my grandmother's sayings. She's always say '_Even though your heart is on your left, it is always right'._

Just thinking of the words came out in her voice.

So do I go left or right?

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is not a cliffy is it?**

**Review? Thanks.**

****Will she go left or right? Take your guess!****


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back my friends! ; D**

**No Edward in this chapter - but Bella thinks about him. Don't stop reading though, please! This may surprise you A LOT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, lets not mention Doug, kay?**

**Thanks for the reviews, didn't leave yeah hanging long did I?**

**Time for some new characters! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

So do I go left or right?

That's what it came down too. I looked to the left and the road seemed more unused, it seemed darker and somewhat scarier. I looked to my right and there didn't seem to be as many trees surrounding the road. That seemed promising, right?

Yeah, I'll go right.

I took my first step onto the road as if I were trying to walk on water. I looked behind me and I could see in the dirt driveway that there were my footprints there. Would Edward ever see them? Am I being stupid for leaving?

All I am is an intruder, bugging Edward. He said himself he'd want me gone but he didn't have a choice.

Well, this is my choice. I'll follow the road. I'll eat some damn grass the hell like a cow if I need to. I just needed to give Edward his peace and move on in my life. Even though I barely knew Edward there was one thing I knew about him.

I knew that I'd never forget him.

I'd never forget him and even though he wasn't always he nicest to me, he was still generous to feed me proper food, give me a place to sleep and a couple pairs of clothes. I didn't have them with me now.

Now I was wearing Doug's sweater and my shorts, that I washed last night.

Another way Edward was generous, he let me wash my clothes and shower.

Don't forget the toothbrush either.

Maybe he wasn't so mean.

He still didn't want me there.

Right?

Keep walking, keep walking. I chanted in my head over and over again.

I quickened my pace.

I looked behind me one final time, letting the dirt driveway and green lawn have one more glance before I left it.

Forever.

...

I don't know how long I had been walking.

I knew I was getting more fit, all this walking was doing some work.

There was one advantage after all.

I am getting further away from Jacob...

And Edward.

Don't think about him.

I kept on walking.

My legs weren't sore.

I just couldn't feel them. Maybe I will later.

...

Didn't take long until I could feel them again.

My toes ached.

I ignored it.

I kept walking.

...

Didn't Edward say there was nothing for miles?

I think he was right.

Not a person.

Not a bird.

Nobody.

'Cept me.

And this gravel road.

I kept walking.

...

The gravel crunching beneath me became annoying at one point.

I ignored it and kept on walking.

...

Jacob wouldn't let me go on walks.

He didn't like me going out of the house, especially without him.

I wonder if Charlie will still give him the money, since I won't be around to claim it when he dies.

I wonder if Charlie will help him career wise. Not that he deserves it.

I shook my head at the thoughts - it shouldn't matter.

...

When did I start walking? Edward and I went into the guest room a little after 6... I think.

We were there for an hour and outside for who knows how long?

I'd been walking for at least an hour and a half - I could feel it.

The sun was nearly set.

What's up with me walking around at night?

I swatted a bug away, but it just came back.

I watched it bite my arm.

Then I killed it.

...

What time was it? How long had I been walking? Was I going anywhere?

Better then the woods, less bugs to.

I kept walking.

...

The moon was up - had been for a while.

I tried to count the stars to ignore my feet aching.

...

Once I got to 459 stars I heard rumbling from behind me.

Almost as if it were an engine.

An old one, too.

Jacob? Did he find me?

I walked faster.

There was no use.

...

The engine got closer not much longer and I could see dim lights on the road before me. I walked but my pace slowed and I felt defeated.

I heard the vehicle get closer and in a flash it was beside me. I didn't look though.

I kept walking.

I heard the car slow and it passed me, but it stopped not even two feet in front of me. I didn't stop though. I kept on walking until I was beside the car. It was a car. The passenger window rolled down.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A southern voice called through the window from drivers seat. It wasn't Jacob. I almost sighed in relief.

Almost.

I looked at the man in the drivers seat and he had tousled hair, somewhat like Edward's. His hair was a honey blonde and he seemed to be muscular yet lean. He had a friendly smile.

One can so easily be fooled by a smile though. So I only nodded but I continued to walk down the street. The car slowly crawled beside me and I tensed.

"You shouldn't be out this late." He said the window was still down. I didn't reply I didn't even stop or slow my pace. I looked at the road. "Are you okay?"

I nodded but mostly to myself.

"Please, just get in. It's not safe out here. The middle of nowhere, I don't want to know what could happen to you." The man said. I did stop walking and I did turn to face him.

"Who are you?" I asked roughly, my voice dry. My throat ached for some water.

"Jasper Hale." He rang through his southern voice. "You?"

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"You ain't from round here, eh?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't usually pick up people but I insist you get in my car here." Jasper said and I saw him unlock the doors. I even heard the click. I looked around me and back to the man. Did I believe him?

I so easily went into Edward's house.

I didn't know he was there though.

I didn't leave when I found out either.

Actually, I tried to. Edward insisted...

Kind of like Jasper.

I went against my better judgement and slowly opened the door. I sat into the old car and noticed how low the seats were. I closed the door, and sealed myself in. with this man. This stranger.

Jasper Hale.

I slowly reached of my seat belt and buckled up. The moment I was buckled up he started to drive.

I just stared out of the dashboard.

...

It was silent and the heat was on. It was a rather cold night. What month was it? June when I left, so it had to be June still. I left at the beginning of June. I thought I did anyway.

I continued to stare out of the dash and I hummed a tune inside my head to try and clear my thoughts. To try to clear my head of... him.

Him, being Edward.

Why did he matter to me at all?

I was doing this for him.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly in a dry voice.

"To my house." Jasper replied.

I gulped.

"I didn't mean it like that. Shit, Bella... really, I didn't. I can give you a bed to stay on over night... I won't... shit." Jasper said and I saw him shake his head to himself.

"Okay, thanks." I said softly. "And I know. You seem like a nice guy."

"I am. I won't... hurt you in any way. I'm not a pervert. Just trying to help." He replied and I smiled.

Though I only met two people from around here, they were both nice. Well, one was occasionally nice.

I also met Doug...

Never mind about him though.

"I'm not like that either." I reassured him and he laughed.

"I'm sure you're not." He chuckled. "I think my wife will like you, she's all for funny ones. Such a free spirit she is."

Just in those few words I could tell he loved her very dearly.

I'm sure they deserved each other.

"I hope so, I never mean to be a burden." I whispered. "You can just drop me off in town or something."

"Oh no, of course not. Then I'd worry about what would happen to ya." Jasper said and he turned the radio on. It was rather fuzzy and he changed the knob to some country song.

_And it makes me wanna take the back road._

_Makes me wanna take the long way home..._

The radio played. I heard the song before to my surprise.

I hummed and smiled at the warmth of the car. I felt welcomed and it made me happy.

Jasper wasn't such a strange stranger after all, just a nice fellow trying to help someone out.

There should be more people like him out in the world.

I have nothing to give him. That's when I remembered I was going to give Edward some money for everything he did. I did leave everything behind with him so he'd eventually get the wallet and take the money.

If only I wrote a note or something.

Don't think about Edward, Bella.

...

I don't know how long I was in the car with Jasper but we were finally at a point where I could see house every few feet.

"Why were you so far away from home?" I tried to make conversation.

"It was my sister's birthday, Rosalie her name is." Jasper explained. "I got up early and drove the few hours to go see her, she lives in the next town."

I nodded. "Why didn't your wife go?"

I was still trying to make conversation, I was one to try and get to know someone. Especially strangers, especially when I'll be at their house. No matter how kind they are to let me in, you just never know. Edward was a journal, a diary perhaps, and I knew I wouldn't get the key. I'd only have 8 days left if I stayed with him and I didn't think I'd find much out within that time period. He didn't want to open up so I stopped pushing. So I left.

I didn't run though, no I didn't.

I wasn't running away again, I was starting my life. 8 days with Edward wouldn't change my life, so I left early. The truth is, the quicker to start my new beginning the better.

Right?

Why was I thinking about _him _again?

He probably already forgot me.

I hope he finds the pictures under the pillow in the guest room. I hope he takes the box I left on the porch inside and cherish what he does have left from his past.

Even if it wasn't the greatest, even if he claimed not to love anyone - I knew he did.

He loved Alice for one they were close.

His parents...

Emmett, just a friend but Edward must have a soft spot for him.

Me? No, I was an intruder remember?

"She had to work." Jasper said swiftly and chuckled. "Alright, I ain't gon' lie. She and my sister don't get along the best, she asked for another shift for today at work."

I laughed. "I'd do the same, I bet."

"You don't like my sister either? Well, she ain't easy to get along with." He said in a joking tone. I shook my head.

"I meant if I didn't like someone I'd find a way out of it to." I corrected myself.

I didn't like Jacob; I found a way from him.

"Yeah, my wifey's gon' love you." Jasper chuckled.

For the first time in a very, very long time - I saw a streetlight. It was red and Jasper stopped.

"I hate these damn red lights!" He scoffed. "Ya know, there's only one street light in this town."

"Really?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, here it is." He said and it turned green. "Lucky, not a long one."

There were no cars around us but I looked at the dash and figured out why. It was two in the morning.

"It's early, or late..." I laughed sticking my chin in direction of the clock on the dash.

"It's the early morn'!" Jasper explained. "Knew it, told wife there I'd be late. She's probably passed out in bed."

I laughed, Jasper seemed nice and I felt... okay around him. It was comfortable.

"She's a heavy sleeper." He continued, "And don't tell her I told you, but man oh man, does she ever snore!"

I laughed again; Jasper had quite the funny edge.

"I like ya to." He said. "You laugh at my jokes."

"You're a funny guy." I replied and smiled.

"You know though, I don't mind the snorin'" Jasper added. "My grandmother said that gramps snored so much and she seemed to hate it but ever since he passed, she hadn't a good night sleep. She misses his snorin' just reminds her that he was there with her. That's when I realized Ally's snore is the most beautiful sound in the world. Well, that and her laugh. I don't mind the sound of dollar signs either."

Jasper looked over to me and winked.

His wife's name was Ally, keep that noted.

"That's really sweet." I said. "And I'm sorry about you're grandfather."

"He was old." Jasper shrugged. "It happens."

I nodded and looked down at my lap.

"Were almost home." He said and I looked up and through the dashboard again.

Home?

His home.

Where I'd spend the night.

"How long have we been driving?" I asked.

"Not even an hour." Jasper replied. "How long have you been walking?"

"Err, not long? I'd guess a half hour, which is only like ... 10 minutes driving?" I guessed and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jasper nod slowly.

"So you were an hour away, there's only one house that far away..." Jasper said.

"Edward's?" I gasped out, his name flowing from my lips so freely. I blushed for some reason and shook my head to myself. I needed to stop thinking about him.

"Don't know the guy, never heard. Thought the place was vacant." Jasper replied. I shook my head.

"No, someone' there. He doesn't go out much." I already sounded southern, just being around Jasper. Internally, I laughed at that.

"Oh. He hurt ya or somethin'?" He asked me suddenly and there was an edge in his voice.

"No, I just... didn't belong there." I replied.

"Alright, I know. Ya don't want to talk about it. I won't push." Jasper chuckled and turned into a small driveway.

I liked Jasper he didn't push.

The house was small, yet larger than Edward's cabin and I didn't know if it happened to be much bigger than Doug's place. It was cute though and well cleaned it seemed. There was a garden and a porch with hanging baskets. A paved driveway too. There were neighbours, but the houses were cramped together, they were pretty spread out.

"Here we are." Jasper said and he turned off the car. I reached for my seat belt and undid it before grabbing the door handle, opening the door and getting out. I stretched my legs and my arms before I followed Jasper to the porch. When we were in front of the door he fumbled with his keys before he opened found the right one, opened the screen door and then unlocked the thick front door. The door opened and when it did it didn't creak.

Edward's creaked. It was more of a squeak and it let me know he was home, or that he was leaving...

I shook my head at the thoughts as Jasper motioned for me to step inside. I did and there was a mat and I took my shoes off, Jasper told me to just toss 'em aside so I did, I placed them beside his.

His shoes were about the same size as Edward's.

Another head shake.

Jasper flicked on a light. "Here's the dining room. I know a house that opens to the dining room, who would have guessed? The kitchen his connected through the kitchen and then past there is a hallway, to the left there's the guest room and a piss spot. But if you go down the hall further at the end is the living room and just before the living room there's two doors, one's my and wifey's room the other is another piss spot."

Piss spot? Jasper sure is a character.

"So the guest room is yours. You didn't bring anything?" He asked and I shook my head solemnly. "Make yourself at home, I'll give you a pair of Ally's pyjamas."

"No." I gasped. "You don't have to. She doesn't know me and I don't want to just take her clothes. It's bad enough I'm in her home -"

"I let you in!" Jasper protested. "And none of that nonsense! You two are about the same size I guess, you may be a little taller but to hell with that, I'll be right back."

Jasper was incredibly nice. How would I pay him back?

I stepped inside and walked around the dining room, there was a small table with four chairs in it with a buffet off to the side. Windows with the blinds drawn surrounded the room. It was cute, the walls a beige and there was a computer in the corner even. I walked into the kitchen and there was an island in the middle with a candle on top and counter tops along the left wall. There was a small doorway without a door that led to the hallway. To the right there was a stove and a fridge with more counter tops filling the rest of the length of the wall.

It was cute; it was like a couples home. It felt like a home, just by the warmth.

Jasper came back with clothes in his hands. "You can wear these, trust me, she won't mind. You can have a shower, there's one in the guest piss spot or you can just go to bed. Have a nice night, see you in the morning."

With that he saluted me and chuckled before disappearing down the hallway and into his bedroom to retire for the night. I walked down the hall, but first I flicked off the light Jasper turned on and I locked the door. In the hallway I didn't bother checking out the rest of the house, instead I went to the guest bathroom and spent five minutes just trying to figure out how to turn the damn light on.

I found the switch and it was a knob that I turned to the right to turn on.

I thought it was righty tighty, lefty loosey. Oh whatever.

In the bathroom there was a toilet or in Jasper's case a piss spot and a shower on the other side. There also was a small vanity with a mirror on above it. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I didn't really see the girl I once knew.

I was actually smiling. I had dark circles under my eyes though and I raised my hand to touch them. My cheeks were flushed though I didn't know why. My eyebrows needed to be plucked but I didn't have tweezers. I sighed and splashed some cold water on my face before I changed into the pyjamas Jasper gave me.

They were his wife's though.

Ally's.

Would she mind?

I would have had a shower but I didn't want to disturb Ally or Jasper. That would be rude figuring I am a guest he so nicely let into his home.

I dared to think of Edward just one more time before I went to sleep. I wondered if he was thinking about me.

I like to hope so.

The pyjamas were pink shorts with a white tank top, which actually fit. I turned the light off in the bathroom and walked to the room beside it - the guest bedroom. When I got inside I felt the wall for the light switch and turned the light on. The room lit up and the bed had a brown comforter and there were white walls.

It didn't look very bad though. I figured Ally or Jasper knew how to decorate. On the wall behind the bed was a funky mirror that was circular and silver. I liked it. The bed was a double and had countless pillows. Throw pillows, actual pillows, just... pillows.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I could see there was a television on a stand a few feet in front of the bed, against a wall. There were side tables on either side of the bed and both had a lamp. It was as though two people were meant to sleep in the bed and each got their own side and their own lamp. I laughed to myself at the thought. I turned both lamps on and got up to turn the light switch off and close the door. I made sure to be quiet the whole time.

I moved back to the bed and brought my left foot onto my lap and began to it. Still sore from walking.

After that I grabbed my right foot and rubbed it too. I could feel relief instantly, but it still wasn't completely gone, there was still a slight ache.

I let myself think of Edward one very last time for tonight before I leaned back and dozed off into a slumber.

I just had to meet Ally before I started my new life. Perhaps Ally and Jasper would be a part of it.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know what would happen, all I knew was that it was... refreshing. Being able to let the past go and I know that I won't let it haunt me, it won't lurk around.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nervous writing this chapter actually. Don't hate me!**

**Review? PLEASE tell me what you're thinking; what do you thinks going on?**

**Thanks. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back. This is a long one!**

**There aren't that many spelling errors - I mean to type darlin', somethin' and all that jazz. No g's for a reason. Also notice the ya instead of you when Ally/Jazz talk.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

All through the night I'd wake up for a moment and fall back asleep. Restless night, to say the least. I ended up hugging a pillow to my chest and cocooning myself in a bundle of blankets. Don't get me wrong, the bed was soft – I just had a restless night.

When I did wake up the sun was trying to shine through the blinds that were pulled down on both windows in the room. I noticed a wall clock beside the television and it was only seven in the morning. Or a little after, I didn't care.

I unravelled myself from the bundle of blankets and sat up straight on the bed. I ran a finger through my knotted hair. I rubbed my eyes a bit and finally got up off the bed. I stretched before I went to the bathroom. I used my finger, put some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth. I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up better.

I looked up to the mirror above the vanity. I looked tired. I still had bags under my eyes and my legs still hurt when I moved. I wasn't used to so much… walking, but in the past few days it's something I had a lot of experience with.

My stomach growled after I switched the light switch off so I gradually made my way to the kitchen. I came across no one on my way to the kitchen and when I managed to get there, no one was in there either. I sighed and tried to untangle my hair with my fingers. I wasn't going such a good job.

My stomach reminded me that I was hungry and my throat told me how thirsty I was. I couldn't just go through the kitchen right? Did Jasper expect me to leave? He did tell me that I could stay the night.

Well, my dear, the night is gone.

As if on cue Jasper walked in, only wearing some red boxers and he yawned, his arms reaching out above him.

"Morn'." He said through a yawn. He went to the coffee maker and started some coffee. "You drink?"

"Coffee?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, please."

"Hungry?" Jasper asked and he went to the fridge. He looked over his shoulder at me and I nodded.

"What do you want?" He asked gently and pulled out some creamer.

"Cereals fine." I managed to say. He pulled out the milk than he got me out a bowl. He opened a cupboard door and there were a couple boxes of cereal.

"Take your choice." Jasper told me and moved his hand in direction of all the cereal. I walked over and grabbed some Cheerio's.

"Just like Ally." He chuckled. "She loves her some Cheerio's."

"They are the best." I commented and poured some into the bowl I was given.

"Yeah, she'll like you." Jasper added and grabbed out some coffee cups. I felt nervous whenever Jasper brought up Ally. I didn't know her, but Jasper made her seem… amazing actually.

That's what made me scared. What if she didn't like me? I'd be out of here in no time anyways.

I wish I brought the money.

I'm sure I would have if the house weren't locked. If the house weren't locked, would I still be at home with Edward?

Home? It's not home. I shook my head and poured some milk into the bowl.

"Are you sure she'll like me? I don't mean to be a burden." I asked slowly and Jasper laughed.

"No, you ain't. She loves people and I just know she'll love you." Jasper replied. "What do you take in your coffee?"

"Two cream one sweeter?" I offered and it sounded like a question. He nodded and put some sugar into a cup with some coffee and a bit of cream. I know he just guessed the amount though I didn't seem to find it in me to care.

He handed me the cup, which I took eagerly and sipped quietly to myself. Jasper took his cup and walked over to the table and motioned me to do the same. I grabbed my cereal bowl in my left hand and my coffee in my right and managed my way over to the table. I set my bowl and cup down on the table before I pulled a chair back and sat down, across from Jasper.

"When do you want me out of here?" I asked causally though there was a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Damn, I said the night, eh?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, I didn't mean that, you're welcome here as long as you want."

"Thanks… I wish I had something to give you." I admitted and looked down at my coffee cup. I grabbed it and took a sip before I set it back down. I grabbed my spoon for my cereal and twirled it in my fingers. "Really I do."

"It's fine, really." He assured me. "You seemed in a pretty rough situation anyway, I'm sure you suffered enough."

He had no idea.

"So when will I meet Alice?" I asked eagerly, changing the subject.

"She's already at work right now, actually." Jasper said he stood up and walked into the kitchen he grabbed a notepad off the island and carried it back over to me. He showed me it.

_Early shift I know. Have a nice day baby; I will see you after 4! Love ya._

_P.S: Hi Bella can't wait to meet you._

I smiled at the last part. She seemed nice. I set the notepad on the table and took a bite of my cereal. I was starving.

"She seems very nice." I told Jasper and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty lucky bastard to meet her." He chuckled and I laughed.

"I'm sure she's just as lucky." I admitted. He shook his head.

"So you got any family round here?" Jasper asked and I shook my head. I had no family now - my father is history. "Then why ya here?"

"New chapter in my life." I admitted gently, I still didn't want to open up – not even to Jasper.

"So what were you doing at that guy's house? Edgar?" Jasper asked me. I know he was just trying to make conversation with me and figure me out, since I am a stranger in his house – I just wasn't ready to talk about _him._

"Umm, nothing. Really." I replied and Jasper gave me a quizzical look. He even tilted his head to the side. Edward did that once…

I shook my head. "So is there anything I could do around here?"

"Whatever ya like." Jasper replied and understood that I didn't want to talk about… yeah.

"Is there a job nearby or something, I can get some money to buy myself something, food or whatever. I can also pay you –"

"Don't speak of such." Jasper said. "You won't pay me for me dragging you here. You can try to get a job, for yourself though."

I nodded and took another spoonful of cereal and brought it up to my mouth. "Where?"

"There ain't much to do round here." He said mostly to himself. "Ally and I go out of town for work…"

I watched Jasper as he worked out his thoughts. "Umm, I think you can be a bus girl done at the diner. The only diner in town, you just have to apply for a job." Jasper told me after a moment of thought. "It's close too, walking distance."

"Thanks," I said and took the last spoonful of my cereal.

"I can walk downtown today or something," Jasper told me. I nodded and muttered another 'thanks'.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen where I put my bowl in the sink. I drank the rest of my coffee and put the cup into the sink as well. I turned to face Jasper who was still at the table.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do, any chores?" I asked him and he looked over his shoulder at me. He shook his head.

"Whatever ya like." He chuckled.

…

Jasper and I talked a bit longer before I pushed myself up off the living room couch.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." I told Jasper.

"Alice told me to let ya wear something of hers, you only have the outfit from last night eh?" He said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm really looking forward to meeting her." I admitted. "When did you two talk?"

Jasper got off the couch. "Come on follow me, I'll get you something to wear while I explain."

He started walking down the hall and I followed him. He stopped in front of his bedroom door. He opened the door and stepped inside, motioning me to follow him still. I went inside the room and it was nice. The walls were almost grey yet the bed was all white and covered in pillows. There were two tall windows to the side of the room with long white curtains that were swaying around from the wind flying through the open windows. There was a flat screen on the wall and a desk in the corner. Nightstands were on either side of the bed just like the guest room. On one wall there was a picture of Jasper and... Ally.

Ally who happened to look like another someone I saw from another picture.

Alice Cullen.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth. Jasper turned from the closet and gave me a wary look. He moved his eyes to where I was looking and chuckled. "She's a beaut huh?"

I was frozen in place. My breathing hitched and got caught in my throat I felt as though I might sob, though I didn't know why.

"Bella you alright there?" Jasper asked and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Ally." I managed to speak. I couldn't get my gaze off of her.

Alice Cullen.

"What about her?" Jasper asked and he had an edge to his voice. Very protective of Ally, it seemed.

"I... I've seen her before." I said shaking my head. I tore my eyes from the picture and looked at Jasper. "What's her last name?"

Just to make sure...

"Hale." He replied quickly and I gave him a quizzical look.

"Is that her married name." I asked and Jasper nodded. "What about her maiden? Was it... Cullen?"

I barely managed to get the last word out. Jasper nodded and narrowed his eyes at me. He crosses his arms. "How'd you know that?"

My thoughts were going crazy. "I don't know her."

"But you said..." Jasper started.

"I've seen her before is all?" I stated. "I need a shower,"

Jasper nodded and handed me the clothes. I thanked him and went to the guest bathroom. I closed the door behind me and slid down to the floor, my back against the door. I thought this was a fresh start for me, why was I being haunted with Edward?

How did Edward not know his sister lived in town? Or that she's married.

My head was spinning and I had to take deep breaths to control myself. I shook my head a few times and pulled my knees close to me chest.

I guess I was getting away from Edward after all.

What do I tell Alice? Do I tell her that I know Edward?

What will she tell me about Edward?

I rested my chin on my knees and stared at the wall across the room.

...

After a while of just sitting there I remembered I told Jasper I was having a shower and I didn't want him to come check on me so I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and looked around for the towels.

They were in a large cupboard. It wasn't too hard to find.

It reminded me how long it took me to find a cup at Edward's house. Then I scolded myself for thinking about him... But I knew that I wouldn't stop. I was in his sister's house for crying out loud.

Alice Cullen.

Also known to be Alice Hale.

But Jasper calls her, Ally.

How did I not notice Ally? Ally, Alice. Not much of a difference, how could I have missed it?

Alice knows where Edward lives but all she did was leave a letter, she didn't knock or visit.

I really wanted to know what the letter said. But knowing me, snooping around is getting me far. I snooped around found pictures, told Edward... Well I got him to find them, pissed him off and now look at me. I'm at his sister's house and neither of them knows it! Maybe I shouldn't tell Ally that I know her brother. I still want to know about her though, and I still want to know what she knows about Edward. Perhaps she will tell me why they aren't so close anymore.

I turned on the shower and I didn't even wait for it to heat up before I stepped inside. I looked the chilling water overtake my senses and wake me up. Last time I locked it was almost 9 o'clock that means seven hours to kill before I meet Alice. Will she like me? What will she think of me? Will she hate me for pissing her brother off? For intruder in his house and now hers...

Thankfully the shower had a razor because I was in dying need of a shave.

...

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked before adding, "It's almost 2!"

"Yeah I'm ready!" I called from the guest room; I turned off the television and ran into the dining room. Jasper already had his shoe's on.

"I'm nervous." I admitted. He chuckled and handed me my sneakers.

"Don't be," Jasper replied. "Just be yourself, I bet they'll hire ya."

"Thanks." I said and bent down to put my shoes on. My laces were already tied so I just slipped them on and Jasper held the door open for me. I stepped through it and Jasper followed, locking it before stepping off the front porch. I was all giddy inside.

"So you said you wanted to start a new life," Jasper started as we walked side by side down the narrow sidewalk. "Does that life include you staying here?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It's where I'm going to start though."

"I hope you plan on staying." Jasper admitted and I looked at him with a quizzical expression. "I don't have all that many friends, especially in town. Most my friends are from work."

"Where do you work?" I asked. "What do you do?"

"Ally and I own our own little book shop." Jasper said. "It's a bit before the next town, probably an hour and a half away driving."

I nodded. "I love to read."

"Ally loves it there, we serve coffee to in a part of the shop. She works there Monday to Friday, from 8 till 2:30. She gets home around four." Jasper added.

"How long have you owned the place?" I asked and kicked a stone in my path on the ground. Jasper kicked it next before replying.

"Not even a year, we've only lived in town for a year." He explained. "But so far, we're both lovin' it."

"It's nice here." I agreed.

"Neighbours are friendly, it's a small town so ya know everyone pretty much..." Jasper added. "Not everyone's nice though so watch out."

I nodded. "I know..."

"There's this creep that comes down every weekend to the bar, watch out for him. Ya know if ya ever go there." Jasper warned me.

"What's his name?" I asked gently. "So I can watch out for him."

"Doug," Jasper said. "Don't know his last name."

I felt a cold shiver rush up my spine. Edward warned me about Doug, I met Doug.

Jacob brought me to Doug... I gulped.

Do I tell Jasper about him? That I already met him and know he's crazy.

"Desperate Doug. He's been called that before." Jasper continued. "He gets with anyone, ya don't have to be real or have all ya teeth."

Jasper flashed me a smile and showed all his teeth in a joking manner.

"Sounds creepy." I said. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, it gives me a peace of mind ya know?" He asked.

I nodded and kicked another stone I saw.

...

"Bella's her name, real sweet girl." Jasper told a man behind a cash register in the small dinner. "She needs work too, I'm sure she'd be real good help."

I gave my best smile.

"So Bella this is Sam Uley, Sam, this is Bella Swan." Jasper introduced us. Sam Uley reached his hand out before him and I shook it. I made sure to give a firm handshake, my grandmother told me those meant business.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, giving him my best smile.

"Nice to meet ya to Bella." He withdrew his hand and smiled at me. "Can ya hold a bucket of water and while leaning tables?"

I nodded. "I'm sure I can."

Despite my clumsiness. I didn't say that part aloud though.

"Then you got the job." Sam smiled. "Jazz, give me ya number and I'll call her in for Monday and we'll make hours."

I can't believe I got the job so easily. This town was certainly different from the ones I have been in.

"Alright, ya hear that Bells. You start work on Monday!" Jasper smiled. "Thanks Sam."

Jasper waved and walked over to the door and held it open for me, I followed but quickly turned to thank Sam Uley again and I walked out. I let out a breath the minute I stepped outside. "Thanks so much Jasper!"

"Just here to help ya out." He brushed it off. "Now lets get home."

I nodded and Jasper stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we stop at the grocery store, I used the rest of the creamer this morn'?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, I still need to find out where all the stores are in this tone." I laughed. "So where's the grocery store?"

"This way." Jasper started walking in the opposite direction and I followed him.

...

"Half and half, Coffee Mate, Delight, light," Jasper murmured as he looked through the glass to where all the different creamers were. "Holy shit how many brands? How many types?"

"What do you usually get?" I asked and I too was confused at seeing all of the creamers.

"Half and half, I think." Jasper shrugged. "I don't know what brand."

I pointed to a blue one. "That looks trusting."

"We'll get that then." He replied and opened the door and pulled out the blue creamer.

We walked to the checkout and we waited behind someone before we could check out. Jasper seemed to know who that person was.

"Hey Marcus!" Jasper said and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned to face Jasper. He had long flowing black hair and he looked old, perhaps in his forties. His skin was translucently white and looked somewhat delicate. He stood to be at least 6 feet and he had on a denim jacket.

"Jazz and..." He looked at me. Jasper got hit with realization.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Marcus. Marcus Volturi." Jasper introduced us. I smiled.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hiya Bella!" He said happily. He paid for whatever he brought and smiled at us. "I gotta get out of here. Didyme's makin' dinner."

"Nice to see ya!" Jasper said with a wave and set the creamer in front of the cashier. He looked up to the cashier. "Hi Alec!"

Jasper wasn't kidding when he said that he knew pretty much everyone in town. Everyone we came across he knew, and they were all friendly.

Pretty much knew each other...

Not good, not good at all.

Why? Why you ask?

Doug comes to town once a week. Doug knows Jacob... I'm meeting new people... What if they tell Doug?

I gasped aloud and Jasper gave me a worried look. I gave a fake smile but inside I panicked.

...

"Jasper," I whispered when we were halfway home. The walk had been silent.

"What's a matter B?" He asked me gently.

"Umm... How do I say this?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Just say it Bells." He told me and I nodded. I took in a deep breath.

"ImetDougbefore." I said it quickly and it all mashed together.

"What?" Jasper stopped walking. "You met Doug? Where?"

He sounded pissed.

"It's a long story," I muttered.

"Tell me when we get home." He said and quickly walked, I had to run at first to keep up with him.

...

When we reached the house the old car was in the driveway.

Alice Cullen is home... Or Ally Hale now I should say.

Jasper expected an explanation.

Ally would hear it too... I'm sure of it.

I couldn't let Ally know about Edward, right?

I followed Jasper onto the porch and he held the door open for me. When we stepped inside he called out.

"Ally, Darlin' you home?" He called out.

"I'm right here Jazz." A melodic voice called out. I just stood still.

Suddenly just stepping out of the hallway and into the kitchen was Ally.

She was a bit shorter than me and her hair was the exact way it was in both pictures though in person it seemed to be much darker. She had on jean shorts and a white tank top that was flowing. She had on no shoes and she had thin, short legs. She was very pretty. Ally had a huge smile upon her face.

"You must be Bella!" She chirped and ran over to me. "Hmm, you fit the description."

The second part was just a murmur and I wasn't even sure if I had heard her properly.

"Hi," I said a bit shyly. "Nice to meet you Ally."

"Nice to meet you two Bellsie!" She wrapped me up in a tight hug her little frame attacking mine. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Ally darlin' don't hurt her," Jasper said from behind Alice. He gave me a reassuring smile. "Told ya she'd like ya.

"Bella I'm sure we're gon' be the best of friends." Ally said after she pulled back. She was still smiling and it lit up the whole room.

"Me too." I replied with a smile, I wasn't used to her closeness but I was sure that I'd soon be.

"Jasper was right, you're a cutie." She smiled and took my hand, dragging me to the kitchen. I was blushing the whole way. "I'm trying to think about what we should have for dinner, what ya thinking?"

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled and looked around for Jasper. "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, Jazz he probably went outside. I told him when I got home he needs to take a look at the car, it's making this sound ya know?" She asked.

I shook my head, I didn't know.

"Oh well, it don't sound right!" She laughed and looked in the cupboards for something to make for dinner I assumed. "So where were you two today?"

"Jasper helped me go get a job." I replied. Ally turned and faced me, still smiling.

"Did ya get one?" She asked. I nodded.

"Uley's." I replied. "Bus girl."

"Bleh." Alice replied and winked. "Better than nothing, I knew you'd get hired – you're a cutie."

"W-what?" I asked. "You just met me."

"Well this morn' I was gon' put some coffee on for ya but I didn't know what time ya got up at. I saw you sleeping. You were mumbling something too." Alice put a finger under her chin. "Something about an Edwin or Edgar? I don't know – I forget, but it started with an E!"

I froze in place, was I talking about Edward in my sleep or was I talking about some random guy I don't know?

"Anyway," Ally turned and walked to the fridge. "What's for dinner?"

I laughed, "Something yummy I hope."

"Jazz is right, you're a funny one." She laughed. "He woke me up when yall got home last night – he filled me in. I'm looking forward to being ya friend Bells."

I smiled. "Jasper and you seem really nice."

"Jasper, he hasn't been called that in years." Ally replied. "He goes by Jazz more – he introduced himself Jazz to everyone in town."

"Oh." I said. "He told me Jasper."

"He does that sometimes." She replied and turned to roll her eyes. "I see nothing in that damned fridge! Looks like we're ordering pizza! What do ya like on your pizza, Bells? Do ya mind if I call you that; Bells?"

"I don't mind," I smiled.

"Yeah, everyone calls me Ally now-a-days. I used to go by my entire first name – Alice." She said and shook her head. "Jazz calls me Ally and it just caught on I guess. I like it more. Anyway, about the pizza?"

"Cheese, pepperoni? It doesn't matter, really." I replied and leaned on the island.

"Why my oh my, you must be tired. Jazz said you walked a lot! Wanna take a nap? I'll call ya up when the pizza comes." Ally asked me. I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I told her honestly. I wanted to get to know her, Edward's sister.

"Alright than, I'll have a friend around now! I mean the town's people are nice and the neighbours are exceptional but I need a girl friend, someone to gossip with. Sue Clearwater, the neighbour, she's a nice lady but she's in her fifties! I'm only 20! I can't gossip with that, unless we talk about bingo or Mr. Johnson's toupee!" Ally told me and laughed. She walked over to the dining room and searched through the buffet before she found a phone book. She flipped through some pages.

I laughed. "I'm here to listen then."

I instantly felt comfortable around Alice; she seemed much different than her brother.

"I want to get filled in on this town anyways. You know, get to know the people." I said.

"Aha! The pizza man's number, ya know, for a small town – there's a rather large phone book. There's the numbers from the next two towns as well so. And ya Bells, I'll fill ya in – some people you need to just stay away from!" Ally replied and walked over to the phone, carrying the phone book in her right hand.

"Like Doug?" I offered and Ally turned to face me.

"Especially him," She shook her head. "He tried to pick _me_ up once, I showed him my ring like 'Nuh-uh mister' I'm taken. Either way I wouldn't let him … yeah. I told Jazz and whew, did he ever steam up! Like a damn kettle he was, he even marched down to the bar and gave Doug a piece of his mind. So over-protective."

"That's good though, Jazz really cares about you." I said, I noticed how much he loved her within minutes of knowing him.

"He's my world." Ally agreed and picked up the telephone. She dialled the number and waited a bit. "Uh yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery? Oh hi, Irina, how ya doin' girl? Really, wow, he's somethin'. Yeah, oh anyway, can ya just get me a large pepperoni pizza for – well, ya know where I live!"

Irina? The Irina Edward dated perhaps? I felt bile in my throat but swallowed it down – I sure hoped that wasn't the same Irina.

"Thanks!" I heard Ally chirp and hang up the phone. Ally turned to face me and rolled her eyes. "Hate that woman, I tell ya. She thinks we're close – but I tell her, I don't like her! Actually I don't, she gives me a discount on pizza. Her husband owns the place."

"Husband?" I asked.

"Laurent, crazy man I tell ya." She laughed and shook her head. "Still with that bitch. Pardon my French."

I laughed, "What's her problem?"

I didn't mean to be rude.

"She cheats and Laurent knows it!" Ally spilled. "She doesn't tell the men, she just wants their lovin'!"

My throat enclosed. "That's disgusting."

"The men that fall for it are blind!" Ally added. Edward… Was that the same Irina?

I had a feeling it was.

"Ally," I started to ask. "Don't the men know?"

She shook her head. "Most don't, they only go to the bar – especially since some are from out of town. The two closest towns don't have bars! Can't believe them men drive all that way just for a beer… well I guess for some whore too."

I laughed. "Guess so."

…

"Pizza!" Ally called and I got up off the couch. I went into the kitchen and Jasper was already sitting at the dining table with a plate in from of him.

"Hungry darlin'?" Ally asked him and he winked.

"You know it!" He replied. First time I heard him say 'you' I think.

"Bells take a seat and grab a slice!" Ally said once she threw the pizza box down on the table.

I sat down and grabbed two pieces after Jasper took four. Ally sat down and took a couple for herself.

"So what's going on?" She asked once she swallowed her first bite. Jasper shrugged.

"Bella told ya about her job. There ain't much else!" Jasper replied with a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, that's good." Ally smiled at me. "So where'd ya come from? Jazz said you were from outta town, plus I never did see ya in town before."

I shrugged. "I was just walking…"

"What?" Alice shouted and shot her head in Jasper's direction. "Ya took the poor thing when all she was doin' was goin' for a walk?"

"No, no, no. Ally please." I stopped her and I put a hand on her arm. "Let me explain."

"Okay," She said down and Jasper blinked a few times, obviously scared from his wife's sudden outburst.

Tasmanian Devil.

"I… How do I say this?" I shook my head and stared at my plate.

"Say what?" Ally asked gently. Jasper gave me a worried expression.

"Ally, she told me she came from that cabin." Jasper said and I shot my head up. I looked at Ally waiting for her response.

"What one?" She asked.

"Darlin' there's only one, ya know. The one with that guy – he never comes out and he lives by himself, what a creep! Stay away from him – good thing I got Bells away from him eh? Bells was running away from him, she was staying there.' Jasper said. My jaw dropped – he doesn't know that Edward is Alice's older brother?

"Edward?" Ally asked she didn't even sound audible. "I knew it."

I wasn't sure if I heard the last part. Ally looked at me and smiled.

"You're Bella Swan." She stated matter-of-factly with a smile that was starting to fade. I nodded. She suddenly looked sad. "Why'd you leave?"

How did she know my last name? Did Jasper tell her?

"He wanted me gone…" I looked down. Ally knew I knew Edward, she knew that I knew that she knows Edward.

We know a lot.

"What makes you think that?" Ally asked me softly.

"He told me many times. I was just an intruder and I needed to go – I wanted to start my life sooner rather than later too." I replied. Jasper looked very confused – he had no idea what was going on.

"Ally!" Alice looked over at him when he spoke. "Bells left, which is good. Tanya told me he was a creep! I saw him once downtown and I asked Tanya at the bar who he was, she told me he wasn't anyone good!"

"Tanya's a bitch!" Ally spat and I jerked back in my seat a bit.

This isn't turning out to well.

"Why are you so defensive of him?" Jasper asked her.

Ally ignored Jasper and looked at me she leaned into my ear and whispered, "We'll talk about this later – can I come in your room when Jazz is asleep?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'll leave it unlocked."

Ally put on a smile and looked back at Jasper. "Ya can't judge someone, Tanya lies a lot. He might be a nice guy."

"True…" Jasper said and took a drink of his glass of milk.

"He wasn't bad." I assured Jasper. "He just doesn't prefer company."

"I'm sure he liked ya." Ally corrected. "I _heard_ he has a temper sometimes."

"That's never good." Jasper interjected. Suddenly I felt defensive.

"He's been through a lot!" I argued. I quickly saved myself. "I think so anyways."

"Lets talk about something else." Ally whispered. "Bells, when do you start work?"

"Monday." I smiled. "I hope I'll do a good job."

"Cleanin' tables. Fun, fun, fun!" She replied sarcastically and Jasper laughed.

I knew that all wasn't forgotten though.

I just had to talk with Alice Cullen, but that's for later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to continue but this is long, over 6,000 words!**

**Their talk in the next chapter!**

**Review? Thanks a lot! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back! Here's their little talk. Someone will be back in the story soon! :)**

Why are you reading this? The story is down there! Just kidding - I usually put something important here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and it sucks so disclaimers piss me off - DON'T RUB IT IN, I know they aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

After dinner I excused myself to go to the guest room. I needed to cool down – this was happening all to fast. Last thing I remember was that I wasn't going to tell Ally that I knew Edward and now –within hours of finally meeting her- she knows.

I know that her knowing wasn't for the better and I knew that Jasper didn't know Edward. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to mention him because, for some odd reason, Ally kept Edward out of Jasper's knowledge. They're married and he doesn't even know his wife's siblings.

I knew that if I were to even mention it, Jasper would know he was missing something and the last thing I want to do is be a burden in this household too.

At the table Ally and I had our own discussion but Jasper was right there and I knew by the look in his eye – he caught on to something. When I went to my room I sealed the door shut and locked it, I'd unlock it later when Jasper and Ally retire for the night because Ally and I still needed to have our own talk.

About Edward, or so I think it's about him. I know she'll question me on him – I mean, who wouldn't?

I had some questions for her two though.

So many questions.

This town is full of mystery, from Doug, to Edward, to Ally and Jasper. The residents had their secrets too and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know everything or not.

Maybe I chose the wrong town to start my new life in.

I'm still glad I got away, I'm 99% sure that I'd rather be here than back with Jacob.

99%.

But without warning, my head was filled with thoughts – memories. Memories I did not cherish, memories that needed to be forgotten.

_"Bella," Jacob spat. "You really don't belong here. Go away!"_

_"Jake?" I asked._

_"Don't call me that!" He hissed. He turned to face me. "And what the hell do you want?"_

_I flinched back. "But, you…?"_

_I couldn't finish my sentence. Jacob was so sweet to me at Charlie's; he even told me that I looked decent. Decent._

_"Jacob, why are you like this?" I asked gently. I stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on his forearm. He pulled it back and looked at me in disgust._

_"Go away, you don't belong here." He said through clenched teeth. "Why'd you even follow me here? GO HOME!"_

_Jacob went out to dinner with one of his friend and his friend's girl friend. It was a double date – I heard his friend invite me himself._

_So when I arrived, why was Jacob so upset?_

_Jacob walked back to the table, I saw out of my peripheral vision. "Sorry, Bella had to go. Sorry I excused myself, she got busy last minute."_

_I turned and walked home._

I shook my head. That was one of the nicer things he has done with me around. People warned me about Doug when really; they had no idea what I've been through.

"Don't!" I heard a voice faintly through the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against the door and heard Ally and Jasper.

"Mary Alice Brandon Hale." Jasper said strictly and I flinched back. I could tell he was talking through clenched teeth. "We've been married just over a year, why don't I know about _him._"

"Jasper." Ally replied. "I told ya I had a brother-"

"Why didn't ya say who? Especially when he moved into town!" Jasper hissed.

"He was here first and I didn't know! He left years ago, I didn't know where he was until-"

"I want to meet him." Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

"Jasper," Ally started to protest.

"No Alice." He hissed, "Ya meet Rosalie my sister, so I want to meet your brother!"

"Friday we'll stop by. We ain't working Friday anyways." Ally said and it was barely a whisper – I was surprised I even heard her.

"What if he's not home? Call and make sure he's home, alright?" Jasper asked and his voice was softer.

"I don't have his number Jazz, I swear it!" Ally said. "I don't even know if he has a telephone."

He doesn't. He doesn't have a television either. He has a radio… I looked over to the wall clock and sure enough, it was just after six. I frowned.

Is he listening to the news?

I bet he was.

I thought Ally and Jazz were done talking but I heard Ally say one more thing.

"But when he go see him, Bells' is coming." She said and I froze. My breath caught in my throat.

"Fine by me." Jasper said.

"Jazz, I don't like fighting ya babe. I love you!" She cried suddenly. I heard Jasper shush her.

"I love ya two darlin'. I'm sorry I yelled. I just wish ya told me." He told her.

"You know as much as I do now, I haven't seen him in years. I didn't want to talk about him, I-"

"Shush, I know." Jasper said.

I pulled my ear from the door and walked over to the windows. I looked through one and saw the sun just getting ready to set. I looked at the neighbour's house but then over it where I could see treetops. I sniffed.

I can't go meet Edward.

He hates me.

_"You can't run away from your fears."_ Grandmother's words popped into my head and I nodded.

"I know." I mouthed. I just hate to hurt anyone; I'm just being a burden.

…

I just sat around and watched television to get the time to pass. Edward should have a television he has lots of time to pass and nothing to do.

Edward has so much time to pass…

He has the rest of his life – he's wasting it. He does nothing, the same thing over and over. He has no one; he has memories and hate towards people to the entire human race it seems. He doesn't see his family – or what's left of it and he refuses to leave.

His life is hell.

And I ruined it and left.

Like a tornado, they come destroy shit and leave.

Yeah, I'm certainly a pretty damn good tornado. Or a bad one since tornados aren't that good.

And now I'm going back, back to the site of destruction.

How cruel am I?

I looked at my clock it was quarter to ten. The windows I opened and I could feel a bit of a breeze as the temperature dropped for the night. The moon, the stars and turned on television was all the light in the room. I rested my head back against the soft pillows and my eyes were getting droopy.

I must stay awake.

…

Only 10 minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door. I sat up and leapt off the bed towards the door, I unlocked it – which I forgot to do earlier- and turned the knob to let Ally in.

"Hi," I greeted her gently. She had a bit of a frown on her face but replied.

"Hi, Bells." She whispered. She walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it once it was closed. I swallowed hard.

Ally had something in her hands and she saw me looking and smiled. She went to the bed and sat in the middle, motioning for me to do the same.

I slowly walked over to the bed and climbed on, I sat Indian style in front of Ally. She had folded up paper before her and she kept her eyes glued to mine.

"So ya know Edward, my brother." She started and I nodded.

"Will you tell me how?" She asked very gently. Her voice was careful and light. "I'm just wondering, ya probably know him better than I do."

Ally looked down and fumbled with her fingers in her lap. I heard her sniff. "I don't know my only brother."

"I bet you I don't know all that much either." I said truthfully and she looked up at me. She was frowning – it made me frown. She just nodded so I continued to talk. "I won't lie though, he has his temper."

Ally giggled and looked up at me. She rubbed her eyes as though tears were threatening to spill. She laughed again before she replied. "Always did, actually."

I laughed. "I believe that."

We talked about _him _so causally. As though he was just an old friend and we were reminiscing old memories. I shook my head. "I usually brought it on though."

"How did you two meet?" She asked and looked at me, tilting her head to the side just lightly. I laughed humourlessly and shook my head.

"Odd story it is!" I started and she smiled carefully. "I… Want to know everything or just the 'Edward' part?"

"Everything, you're my friend, I want to know ya – not just what ya know about my long lost brother!" Ally replied and patted my knee. "Go on."

"I… Had a, an, umm, an abusive boyfriend." I said and Ally gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, not dramatically though. She looked taken aback. She used her right hand to grip my knee tighter and I continued. "He took me to his cousins to visit… On the way back it was late and he said we were going to stop at this friend's for the night and head back home the next morning…"

Ally nodded but kept her hand over her mouth, as if to hold back vile words. "Umm… His friend was Doug."

"What the shit?" Ally cried out. "What the hell-"

"I know, but if you knew Jacob, you'd understand that they're friends." I replied and looked down at my knee. Alice kept her hand on it, as in reassurance.

"So you were at Doug's?" She asked gently and I nodded.

"Yeah, not a nice place either!" I admitted. I shook my head at the memory. "Anyway him and Jake got well, drunk. Jacob came to bed late and he passed out instantly. I knew that was my chance to go. I got up off the floor-"

"Floor?" Ally cried out.

"Anyway," I continued. "I grabbed my shit and climbed out the window. The door was too loud. I ran and ran, and then I walked. I came across Edward's cabin early morning. I thought it was secluded – I didn't know someone was there!"

I tried to make myself sound innocent I didn't want Alice thinking me as crazy. She nodded and I continued.

"I went inside, it was unlocked. I ran into Edward shortly after." I laughed and shook my head. "We didn't get along. His friend took his truck so he couldn't drive me the long way into town. He didn't let me go back walking because I probably wouldn't make it or I'd get lost or … something and Edward really didn't want to get blamed."

Alice frowned at that. "He didn't care about ya? What a selfish-"

"I was an intruder." I defended Edward.

"You were lost, you didn't know he was there!" Ally argued.

"Either way, he said his friend would be back in … 12 days? He'd have his truck back then and he'd drop me off in town…" It was hard to say for some reason.

"Just drop ya off? Leave you useless?" Ally asked in bewilderment. I nodded.

"Okay, after that… I was trying to get to know him and he was doing the same for me. We just didn't click I guess, he showed me his hatred. I tried being nice and he was. He told me he got a letter from you and I pushed… We fought."

"That's not why I left though," I continued the long story. "We sort of made up, but then I found some pictures in the guest room closet and got Edward to see them, he freaked out and tried to throw them in the river-"

"Sorry to interrupt ya dolly but pictures of what?" Ally asked me.

"You… Some Elizabeth and Edward… Carlisle and Esme, Edward told me about their passing… I'm sorry." I explained slowly, pausing a lot.

"It's fine. He had pictures of Elizabeth and Edward Masen?" Ally asked and I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He told me he didn't like them though, but that's all."

I left out that he told me they meant everything to Ally.

"As I said he tried to throw the pictures away and I stopped him. We argued and he turned around after dropping the box on the ground and stormed back home, I mean to his cabin, his home."

I shook my head. "I grabbed the box after a while and went back to the cabin, the door was locked. I figured Edward hated me, he said himself he didn't like me. So I dropped the pictures and left!"

"Jasper found me then and here I am." I concluded.

"You and Edward always fought?" Ally asked me carefully.

"No, we had our moments. We played Snakes & Ladders once. I've made him laugh too." I smiled at the memory.

"Alice," I said her whole name she looked up at me.

"Yes Bella?" She asked.

"How did you know me before? I fit the description you murmured once and you knew my last name. Did Jasper tell you?" I asked her, that has been bugging me for quite some time now.

"Oh!" She laughed. "No he didn't."

"Wh-" I started to ask but I got cut off.

"Edward told me." Ally replied matter-of-factly. My jaw dropped and I managed to get a 'what' out. Ally picked up some the two pieces of folded paper.

"Edward mailed me." She smiled. "I replied, still haven't got another letter."

Ally frowned and I spoke up. "When did he give you the letter?"

"Hmm." She tapped her chin. "Just over a week ago I believe. I dropped mine off on the way to work."

"Oh." That was my reply; I didn't have much to say.

"Yeah, saying I was surprised was an understatement. I haven't seen him in years." Ally mused and she sounded as though she was talking more to herself than anyone.

"Do you know how he found you?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He said, that his friend Emmett told him. Emmett was in town one night and heard about the Hale's." Ally picked up the letter and read some parts over. "He didn't recognize Hale, but with the first name Ally, and the description he thought I was… well me."

"And it was." I stated.

"Yeah," Ally smiled.

"He told me he hadn't seen you in years." I told Ally, "He told me little, but that's something he did tell me."

"Yeah," She agreed. "We haven't seen each other in years – I'm sure he'll be surprised by the visit on Friday, wait I didn't tell ya about that… Whoops."

I laughed and she continued. "We're gon' visit him Friday, alright? I want to see him and I want ya there for me."

"Okay," I whispered. "Though I'm sure he won't want to see me."

"Well why not?" Ally asked me curiously.

"He never wanted me there… As I said. I'm sure he won't me returning – I'm really a burden!" I explained. Ally Hale shook her head at me.

"No." She scolded. "Eddie's a crank – I'm sure. That's all, you're great really."

"Thanks." I mumbled and look at my lap. "So when was the last time you saw him?"

"He snuck out to see me." Ally said and I looked up and gave her a questioning look. "Very long story. But I'll tell ya if ya want."

"Please." I murmured and our eyes met, she looked sad.

She sighed. "Alright, alright. Where do I start? Little kids Eddie and I were close, ya ya, our parents died we were placed in foster homes. Don't know why, well, we didn't have much family and our parents were too young, they didn't start their will."

"We wanted to go to a family together and we went to a few but we were always back in the 'home'. I was about; well I'm about 4 years younger than Eddie so he was sixteen and I was twelve when Elizabeth and Edward Masen came into the place. They saw me and instantly wanted me. I was go dang happy."

"They didn't want Eddie though – he was to old and they wanted just one kid. Me." Ally looked down and played with her fingers. "I was deathly afraid of leaving my brother, he's all I ever had truly."

"But they took me, from Eddie. He didn't have anyone and I was selfishly being somewhat happy. He didn't even last a year after that, one night he ran off – how, I do not know. He found me again, how, I do not know."

Ally shook her head and chuckled before she continued. "I let him sneak into my room and spend the night. The next morn' Edward Masen who you could say had become my new father, found Eddie and became furious. Eddie put up a front and said he wasn't leavin' me, that I was his sister!"

"Gosh." I gasped. "Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, Edward kicked him out and said 'you boy got one hour to get out of here or I'm telling the damn home I found ya! What ya doin' runnin' away anyway?'. I begged him to let Eddie stay but nope, so Eddie told me he'd find me again one day and to stay good – make mom and dad proud and he left."

I saw a stray tear escape Ally's eye. "I never got along with Edward Masen after that – I wouldn't even call him Dad. He disgusted me, just throwin' my brother on the streets! He should have just let Eddie stay, it was for two years, and then he'd be 18!"

"I haven't heard from Eddie since, I knew he went in hidin' because he was under age. He could drive though, but he was supposed to have an adult. I don't know what happened. Even in the letter he recently sent me he don't explain nothin'!" Ally continued and another tear fell.

"It was so hard, not knowing where my brother was! My only family and he was gone! Jazz came into my life shortly after – met him in high school, he proposed on my eighteenth birthday."

"Couldn't wait?" I asked with a laugh.

"Guess not! We got married shortly after I was nineteen, just celebrated our first year of marriage." Ally said.

"At least your happy." I told her. She nodded.

"I just wished the same for Eddie, he's all alone out there. Damn, did the boy even date? He probably never got laid!" Ally laughed. I joined in on the laughter.

I didn't tell her about Edward's… Nasty ass ex-girlfriends. He can tell her that himself.

"Are you sure I should be there when ya go see him?" I asked Ally.

"Of course, ya know him, you're my friend – I want you there." Ally replied and smiled.

"I won't say much." I warned her.

"I'm keeping Jazz back, I know he'll freak." Ally laughed.

"Why?"

"He never met Edward, and for some reason believes all those damn rumours. I know my brother, he's so sweet, just with an attitude." She replied.

I sure know that attitude.

"Do ya miss him?" Ally asked me suddenly. I looked down and traced my knee with my index finger. "Ya do, don't ya?"

"Kind of." I replied. "I feel back just leaving even if he didn't want me."

"Oh I'm sure he wanted ya." Ally replied and I looked up – she winked at me.

What does that mean?

"I'll let ya get some sleep - night Bells. See ya in the mornin'." Ally said as she got up and off the bed. I smiled at her.

"Night, Ally." I said as she reached the door. "Oh and Alice?"

She turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said gently.

"For?" She urged.

"Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's kind of short, yes.**

**Next chapter will have Edward, 100% sure of it!**

**Review? I love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome Back! As promised, Edward is in this chapter - near the end.**

**I love your reviews. Some question Edward's mood swings! As do I... As do I!**

**Disclaimer: No the characters are not mine. Except Doug - he's not a great **accomplishment** though!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

After Ally left the room I couldn't fall asleep - she's told me more about Edward in that hour than Edward told me in all the time that I've known him.

Not that I've known him forever.

I know that he wasn't lying when he said that he suffered to, that he also ran away. But I only had Ally's take on that - I know Edward has been through more than just that. I know stuff happened within the six years he's been gone, six years since he ran away.

I don't know how I'll be able to see him Friday, him and I left on a rough note, I don't think he wants to see me anyway. Maybe if I think of a good excuse, I can stay back.

But then again, I shouldn't run from my fears. Not that I am particularly scared. Nervous may be the right word to describe my feelings.

Would Edward hate me?

What would he think of me reappearing?

Questions upon questions entered my head and I could barely comprehend any of it.

So I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

...

Thursday was beyond boring. Ally and Jasper both left to work and I was alone in the house until 4. I woke up at one in the afternoon and had a long shower. Once I was out of the shower I got dressed and cleaned up around the house a bit. I brushed my hair and teeth too of course.

The entire time, no scratch that, - The entire _day_, I thought about Edward.

I just couldn't get him out of my head.

Perhaps knowing that the next day I would be face to face with him again was the reason.

Perhaps I just missed him.

I was willing to accept that. Even if he didn't miss me, which I had a strong feeling he didn't.

…

Jasper and Ally came home.

We ate.

We talked.

We watched television, a show was on Ally was particularly fond of. I couldn't tell you the name of it though.

I was thinking about him.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

I'd see him the next day.

That kind of terrified me.

Kind of.

…

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said once the clock hit 11, exactly. I had my eye on the clock for a while.

"Alright Bells. Remember tomorra we're gon' go see Edward!" Ally said. She seemed to still be in an energetic mood. How does she fall asleep with all that energy?

Never mind, I would rather not know.

So I got my ass up off the couch and trudged my way to the guest room.

Yes, trudged. Dragging my feet behind me, shoulders slumped – I looked like a freaking zombie, I swear.

I was whooped.

Don't know why though, I didn't go much during the day.

I cleaned a bit during the day.

I didn't walk at all really, but my feet still ached when I stepped on them from all the recent walking I have done.

I wondered where I'd be if I never walked and never met Jazz.

Would Edward have let me in?

Was he asleep now?

I always thought a dog would be the perfect companion for Edward - something he can be with, smile with, yet something no, someone, that won't argue back.

The complete opposite of me.

So why was I going back there?

Does Edward listen to anything on the radio rather then the news?

What kind of music would he into?

Does he know how to dance?

His laughter filled my head.

I was going insane.

I'd see him tomorrow.

I collapsed on the bed, not knowing if all of me was on it. I was pretty sure my feet were dangling off the end.

I didn't care.

I shut my eyes, gave Edward one more thought. It was more like a letter written in my head to him, a letter he would never receive.

_Edward, you're a strange man with a temper. You are hurting and you need someone, anyone, to be there for you. I haven't known you long but since your absence in my life, I can't get you out of my head._

_I'll see you tomorrow. It will be a surprise, for both of us though._

_I want to apologize for the disruption I have caused. I want to say sorry, I didn't tell you I would leave - I just wanted it easier for you._

_You don't like company – it seems as though intruders are worse, am I right?_

_Please get out of my head, I ran away from Jacob to start fresh but all I can do is worry about you._

_What is your life like? Would you ever consider letting me in? No matter how stubborn or bitchy I can be, did you mind me?_

_Or did you hate me completely?_

_I worry._

_Not sure why, I just do._

_Please get out of my head._

_Don't hate me, but I've found your sister._

_Why didn't you tell me you mailed her first?_

_Edward, I was around to listen, you could've opened up for me. Let me in._

_Do you think I'm another Irina? Another Kate, or Tanya or what was her name?_

_Because I'm not._

_But you shut me out and for some reason, even though you're a stranger, even though you shut everyone out, it hurt._

_It hurt me._

_You kept closed, locked yourself, sealed shut._

_So I left – I hope I gave you peace._

_I hope you think of me because I think of you. A lot._

_More than I should…_

_But I miss you._

_That's all._

_-Isabella Marie Swan._

…

I have no idea when sleep took over, but before I could comprehend that it did, I was awake and the sun was shining through the window. I even heard a bird chirp, just like in movies. I rolled over onto my back and saw that I didn't even make it under the covers.

My feet were dangling off the bed and they were cold. I wiggled my toes, they rubbed against each other; it almost tickled.

Almost.

Then I remembered it was Friday.

The day I will face Edward again.

With Alice and Jasper.

Perhaps he'll be more intrigued to see them then he will to see me. It won't be awkward then, right?

I have a feeling he'll just close the door and shut us all out though.

He's like that.

I laughed to myself and got up, out of bed. My body ached; I didn't fall asleep in a good position.

I was cold to.

Really cold.

I heard shuffling through out the house. I got up and went to the guest room door, opened it and slipped into the hallway.

"Jazz," I heard Ally say from the kitchen. "I'm so nervous to see him – I has been years."

"Darlin', he mailed ya first. He obviously wants to see ya. He misses ya it seems." Said Jasper soothingly.

"Still nervous." She murmured as I walked into the kitchen. Ally smiled when she saw me. "Mornin' Bells! Excited for the day."

"Beyond." I said sarcastically.

"Not you too!" Jazz cried. "Come on, lets put smiles on our faces and get our groove on!"

"Get our groove on?" Ally and I mocked Jasper.

"Ya know what I mean. Come on, eat, get ready – it's kind of a long way to Eddie's." Jasper said.

"Fine." Ally huffed. "What do ya want for breaky Bells?"

"Toast is fine." I replied. "I'll get it myself, don't stress."

I went to the breadbox and grabbed the loaf of bread in there. I took out two pieces, not even sure if I could eat that. My stomach was full of butterflies – I didn't know how food would do in there.

I plopped the pieces of bread in the toaster and started it up. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"No coffee?" Ally asked me and I turned to face her.

I shook my head. "Nah,"

"Alright." Ally poured herself a cup and walked over to me. Her voice turned to a whisper. "I'm nervous, despite what Jazz said."

"Me too." I whisper replied.

We giggled. "I miss havin' a best friend."

"Me too." I replied. "Well, I never really had one."

Rather then grandmother. Rest in peace, Marie.

"People I considered ending up being bitches." Ally laughed. "But I know you ain't like that!"

I laughed. "Good."

Ally leaned against the island and sipped her coffee. "Do ya like my brother?"

I swallowed hard. "What?"

"Do ya like Eddie?" She repeated.

"He's an alright guy. Other than his temper." I shrugged.

"Hmm." Ally mused I was about to ask her why but the toaster popped and I jumped. I walked over and grabbed a plate and the toast. I buttered the toast and tried to eat it.

"Bells?" Ally asked me warily. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How do ya think Eddie will react when he sees me?" She asked.

"I'm sure he'll love you. You are his sister after all." I said and hoped to God that I was right.

"Good." She laughed; she put her coffee cup in the sink. "I'm gon' go have a shower and get dressed. Be ready in an hour!"

"Alright, an hour it is." I replied and took a bite of my toast.

…

Did I mention an hour goes by far to quickly?

Before I knew it, I was putting my sneakers on at the front door while Jasper started the truck. Ally was putting her flats on too.

"Nervous still." She muttered and stood up, fixing her top.

"It's getting worse by the minute." I agreed. I held the door open for Ally and she walked out, me following her.

"It's locked right?" She asked over her shoulder. I wiggled the doorknob.

"Yeah. Won't budge." I replied.

…

"Half way there." Jasper informed Ally and I. Ally joined me in the backseat to keep me company and Jazz drove in the front.

Ally gripped my hand for support.

I was being selfish – this would be harder for her than for me. It's her brother and she hasn't seen him in so long, I was just an intruder.

Just an intruder.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Ally whispered to me. I shook my head again.

"Just nervous." I replied in a murmur.

Ally smiled at me encouraging. "He's gon' be real surprised."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Why so giggly back there?" Jazz asked and he looked in the mirror back at us.

"Nothing baby." Ally replied.

"You keep so much hidden." Jasper jokingly said. He shook his head but brought his gaze back to the road.

"So nervous." Ally squeezed my hand after she said that.

"It will be fine… Though I must warn you, he's known to shut people out. Literally." I warned her.

She nodded. "He's been alone for too long. He needs someone."

"If only he'd let someone in." I hung my head.

"He's stupid to not love ya." Ally laughed then looked at the back of Jasper's head. "Babe! Are we almost there?"

"I said halfway there a minute ago! Ya know the route, ya pass by 5 times a week!" He replied.

"Yeah, ya said halfway, but now we're further so we are past half way!" Ally argued back.

"Okay, darlin'." Jazz gave up. "We will be there when we get there!"

"Thank ya!" She replied and looked back at me, smiling.

…

"The house is up this street." Jazz said.

We know that though, all of us have past it before. Ally went up the driveway once and I resided there for a while.

Jasper still told us.

The butterflies fluttered inside me more. I heard Ally let out a deep breath.

…

"Kay, here's the driveway!" Jasper said with fake enthusiasm. He looked back at us. "I'm makin' yall nervous, eh?"

Ally and I nodded.

"Get drivin'!" Ally yelled. Jasper turned back to drive.

"Don't be to loud!" Ally scolded.

"Oh okay." Jasper said sarcastically. "Car please shut up, Ally wants ya to be quiet." He looked back at Ally. "Better?"

Ally's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Much."

"I know you're nervous, but this will be fine. You ladies got me!" Jasper encouraged.

"Perfect." I laughed sarcastically.

"Sarcasm, sarcasm." Jasper shook his head.

We were at the top of the driveway now.

Driving up there was quicker than walking.

Obviously.

It felt like a forever walk though.

Jasper parked the car.

"Ohmygosh." Ally said in a breath. "This is it…"

Jasper was already out of the car and Alice put a finger to her lips and told him to shut up. She got out of the car and I followed, holding my breath.

"Do we go to the front door?" Ally asked me.

"This is actually the back. There's a porch around front." I explained.

"We'll just knock here." Jasper said and walked up to the back door and knocked. Ally gasped.

"Jazz!" She whisper yelled.

Somehow.

"What?" He asked and looked over his shoulder.

"I needed a moment before going straight to knockin'!" She cried and ran to him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. I just stood kind of behind – hidden by Jasper's build.

"It's okay darlin'." Jasper soothed her and she nodded against his chest. I think she was crying – I couldn't tell.

I knew this was a huge moment for her. I let Jasper comfort her, I wouldn't barge in – I seem to do that to often. Especially lately.

The door was still closed and Jasper knocked again, this time much, much louder.

That's when I heard shuffling.

From inside the house.

Then slowly, as if it were in slow motion I heard a lock click unlock.

I heard grumbling and a foot crash to the ground. Ally tucked her head into Jasper's shoulder. She was hiding herself in his body.

I stayed behind them, staying unseen.

The doorknob twisted open then slowly, slow as ever it pulled back.

Revealing Edward.

I noticed the back door didn't squeak it was all wood too.

Edward's hair was more unruly than ever. I could only see his head; I was looking between Jasper and Ally to see him. I'm sure he didn't see me.

His eyes were darker than last time and… swollen?

He opened his mouth as if to speak but his jaw just stayed opened.

"Eddie?" I heard Ally squeak. He blinked. Ally pushed Jasper aside and threw herself at Edward. Thankfully he caught her. When he did he balanced her and let her go.

She didn't let go though. She clung to him and the sobs escaped.

I stayed hidden behind Jasper.

Coward, I know I was.

This was Ally and Edward's moment.

I felt as though I shouldn't even be there.

"Jasper." I whispered so quietly. "Don't move."

I'm sure his lips didn't move when he spoke. "Okay."

"Can I go back to the car?" I asked. "I don't belong here."

I kept my voice low and quiet, I know Edward didn't hear me; Ally's sobs were far to loud. Edward was looking down at her, not saying a word.

"No." Jasper replied. "Stay. Please."

"Fine." I mumbled but moved closer to stand directly behind Jasper, really hiding myself.

"Oh Eddie!" Ally looked up at his face.

"Alice?" He finally mumbled in astonishment. "How'd you… get here?"

"I missed ya, you gave me your address for the letter and I needed to see ya!" She sobbed. She finally let go of him and took a step back. "Sorry."

Edward blinked. "Okay… Err."

He grabbed at his unruly hair. "Come inside?"

It sounded like a question. I froze.

"Jasper, please." I begged in a whisper. "Let me go to the car."

"No, Bella. Ally needs ya!" He said in more than a whisper – it was rather loud. Ally and Edward both looked at Jasper. I was still behind him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Mumbled Jasper.

"Lets go inside." Ally urged and walked in. Edward walked in and Jasper and I followed. Now I was behind Edward. He led us to the living room.

"Take a seat on the couch or something?" He said and it sounded like a question. I moved from behind Edward, hung my head and walked to the couch. I made sure my hair covered my face. Edward was staring at Ally, I think.

Ally sat in the middle, Jasper on the left and I sat on the right. I made myself look smaller somehow. My head stayed low and looked at my lap. I tried not to breathe loudly; I didn't want Edward to notice me.

"Edward." Jasper acknowledged.

"Eddie," I heard Ally say - I knew she was smiling. I could hear it. "This is Jazz, my husband!"

"Husband?" Edward asked in a grumble.

"Jasper Hale." Jazz said.

"And Edward…" Ally started. I caught her drift. Oh no, Ally don't! I squeezed her knee, telling her no. "This is Bella."

Damn her.

"But you know that already." She finished. My head shot up and I was met with Edward's tortured gaze. He was standing in front of the small couch because there wasn't room for him. I'm surprised Jazz, Ally and I all fit.

"Bella…" I heard Edward murmur. He stayed looking at me.

"Edward." I greeted in a thick voice. For some reason tears threatened to spill over.

His eyes were soft and his gaze was tortured.

"You're right." I heard Ally murmur to Jasper. I didn't look over.

"Edward." Jasper said and Edward gave him a quick peek before he looked back at me. "Ally and I… need to… use the bathroom?"

"We'll be right back." Ally whispered into my ear and patted my knee.

She was going to give Edward and I time to talk?

I swallowed.

"Bathroom is somewhere down the hall." Edward moved his hand to the hall; he was still looking at me. But it didn't make me uncomfortable.

Ally just reunited with her brother after years of separation and the first thing she does is gives me time with him.

She's sweet to do that, but I wish she hadn't.

It was _her _time with _her_ brother. Not mine.

Jasper and Alice got up and walked away. Edward sat down beside me on the couch. We looked at each other.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. I looked down.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Why'd you leave Bella?" He asked in a tortured voice. There was a tinge of emotion behind it.

"You wanted me gone." I shrugged. I was still looking down. I looked up at him. "_You_ locked me out."

My teeth clenched and I continued. "What did you want me to do, huh? Sleep in the woods that night?"

"Bella-" He started.

"No. Don't." I growled. "You locked me out so I ran off! Thankfully Jasper found me, he and Ally have been nothing but nice!"

I continued to babble but the moment Edward took my hand I shut up.

"Bella." He said quietly. "I didn't want to lock you out. I locked the door, heard you fidget a while later. I was pissed I thought about it for a bit and not a minute after your fidgeting, I unlocked the door. I opened the door and you…"

He stopped short but locked eyes with me. "You weren't there."

I blinked a few times.

"I saw the box, but ignored it." Edward continued. "I went looking for you! I thought you were at the stream. I was… worried."

Edward was opening up… Telling me his emotion.

It surprised me.

To say the least.

"I saw your footprints." He added. "I…" He shook his head. "I went to the end of the driveway. Thankfully I could see some dirt you tracked and I knew you headed right."

I just stared at him as he continued to explain. "Here and there I'd see a footstep, a track of dirt… But after a while it stopped."

He… went after me?

"I turned and walked home… Hoping you did the same, I thought that... that you turned around and came back here!" Edward explained in a raised voice.

"I came home early in the morning, or late in the night, whatever. You weren't here. No signs of you coming back either. Nothing." He finished. We stayed looking at each other.

"You didn't like company, I didn't want to make you wait 12 days – I was just a burden!" I said in a broken voice. "I… didn't know that you'd…"

"Go after you?" He asked finishing my sentence. I nodded. "Me neither."

"What?" I asked.

"Me neither." He repeated. "I just did… I just… my mind couldn't... take in... what I was doing and before I knew it… I was on the gravel road…"

Edward still held my hand in his. I squeezed it and he looked down.

"I…" I started to say. He didn't look back up so I just continued – it was easier to speak without his tortured gaze upon me. "I've thought about you. A lot."

Those words made him look up at me. What he said next surprised me.

I've never heard Edward use such emotion.

Until now.

"I've missed you." He said firmly. "_I_ miss you."

His eyes were pleading. "Stay."

He leaned closer. "Stay. With. Me."

He closed his eyes. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Bella's absence gave Edward an awakening.**

**Review! Please tell me what you think!**

;)


	13. Chapter 13

**I COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS. I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!**

**A/N: Welcome Back!**

**Why was this chapter so hard to write? It took hours...**

**Welcome back Mood Swing-Ward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them really. Except Doug and sorry to say but he may or may not be back!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

_I've never heard Edward use such emotion._

_Until now._

_"I've missed you." He said firmly. "I miss you."_

_His eyes were pleading. "Stay."_

_He leaned closer. "Stay. With. Me."_

_He closed his eyes. "Please."_

...

"Edward..." I shook my head. I needed a moment to think, to think this all through. Edward... missed me and I missed him.

Edward went after me.

"You..." I was at a loss for words. "You came after me?"

"Of course." He said simply.

"You're giving me whiplash." I told him honestly. He gave me a questioning look. "Your mood swings, one minute you hate me the next-"

"Bella." Edward stopped me from speaking. "I never once hated you..."

"But you..." I couldn't even speak.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I wasn't used to the company-"

"You don't _like_ company." I corrected him. He shook his head.

"I wasn't... used... to company. I'm not a people person." He said. I sure knew that. "But I liked you. I liked you a lot."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." I mumbled.

"I'm not used to... communicating." Edward explained. "I..."

"Why are you suddenly telling me this? You were so rude and now you're saying you miss me?" I asked and I was mad. Even though I'm glad he is confessing and I'm beyond ecstatic that he missed me, I still had questions. I still wanted to know why he was so rude.

Edward shrugged. "You don't know what you have until it's gone."

"I think you need a little more time to think it through." I told him. As much as I missed him, as much as I miss him, I need time. Time to think everything through.

How desperate would I look if I just ran back to him?

How long would it be until he gets pissy and kicks me out again?

Edward shook his head.

"I have a job starting Monday, I can't get there." I explained. Edward pulled in a breath.

"We'll find a way." He gritted his teeth. I gave him a soft look.

"You sure move on fast." He added.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I just... moped around. You got a job and met new people." Edward said.

"Well, I kind of had too. I have no money and Jasper picked me up... I had to befriend him!" I replied.

"No Ally, it's lefty loosey righty tighty." Jazz said as he and Ally came back into the living room. Edward and I instantly broke apart. I pulled my hand back and scooted further away from him.

"You have a long driveway, Edward." Jasper laughed as they walked back into the living room. Edward got off the couch so they could sit again. I'm assuming him and Ally both tried to walk down the driveway instead of using the 'bathroom'.

"Yeah." Edward replied and he pulled at his hair. He looked at the floor and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Independent person?" Ally asked. I could tell she was pushing him already. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew she'd want an explanation later.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Usually."

Usually.

Edward and Ally still needed to talk… I figured it'd be best if I left.

"Uh, Jasper..." I started and he looked at me. "I think I left something in the car..."

Jasper caught my drift. "I'll go with you."

"You're coming back right?" Edward and Ally asked at the same time. Except Ally said comin'.

"Of course," Jasper replied. "We still need to bring Ally home when yall are done talkin'."

Edward looked at me but I looked away.

...

"What happened?" Jasper asked once the door closed behind him. We were heading towards the car.

"He wants me to stay..." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"So he did miss you." Jasper mused.

"Guess so."

"So ya gon' stay?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know!"

"I asked the wrong question." Jasper said and I gave him a questioning look. "I meant to say, do ya want to stay?"

I looked at the ground. I kicked a stone mixed in with the dirt driveway. My mind was jumbled - I wasn't even expecting Edward to want me at this house to visit, let alone to stay there.

"There's your answer." Jasper said quietly. We were standing in front of the car. Jasper leaned up against the hood, I looked up at him. "I think he needs ya."

"What do you mean?"

"He... He just reunited with his sister, yet, he can't take his eyes off you." He explained and I didn't know what to think from his words.

"But, I have a job - why... why does he want me here! He didn't like me! He wanted me gone! I... My mind can't handle this." I rubbed my temples.

It was silent for a while.

"He needs ya, like I need Alice." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper," I shook my head.

"He doesn't want to be alone." He continued. "I don't know him - I just met him, but I know he wants ya to be around."

"But..." I started but Jasper cut me off.

"Ally found me when I was at my worst. I was with this girl - Maria, her name was." He flinched at the name Maria. "She cheated, typical right? She left, took everything - I mean we weren't married, I was young, but she knew everything about me... Everything."

"I didn't talk much, I wanted high school done. But Ally started comin' to that school and well, I'd always walk her home - she lived close. We became close and she's my saviour now - my light, my everything."

"What's you're point Jasper?" I asked gently. "Edward isn't like that..."

"But he is in so many ways. He's at his worst and he's tryin' to get ya to know him. He wants relief, comfort - and I'm pretty damn sure you can give him that." Jasper told me. I shook my head. "Don't. I see the way you two look at each other."

Jasper's gaze was far too intense so I tipped my head to the ground and fumbled with the dirt using my heels.

"He needs ya."

...

Ally and Edward joined us outside; we didn't know how much time they needed so we just stayed outside.

"Well gee darn, I thought you two left me here!" Ally laughed as she pranced to Edward's side.

"Wouldn't do that to ya darlin'." Jasper laughed and wrapped an arm around her. Edward stood in front of me; there was a foot between us though.

"Never thought I'd see you Alice." He whispered and looked at her.

"Ditto." She replied.

"Didn't expect to find you married, settled down..." Edward continued.

"Before you too." Ally added and Edward narrowed his eyes.

Ally doesn't know when she's pushing or not, but I sure did.

"So yall ready to hit the road or what? I'm hungry!" Jasper asked Ally and I. I looked at Edward but he was looking down the driveway past me.

"Yeah," Ally replied. "I promise to come visit you soon Eddie, on my way home from work or somethin'!"

Jasper looked at me and quirked a brow. "Ally, lets get in the car - give Bells and Ed a minute alone..."

"Fine." She smiled and got in the car.

Edward and I stepped a bit away from the car for more privacy.

Hey, Ally or Jasper might be able to read lips.

"Uh, Jasper was going to show me the bar tonight." I started the conversation. "But..."

Then I realized that wasn't I good way to start - I was nervous and had nothing to say, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

I'd rather stay with Edward.

His face crossed with sadness and anger at the same exact moment. His eyes narrowed and his lips were in a firm line.

"Have fun." He said and turned abruptly, walking to the house. He threw the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him in a flash.

I just stood there.

"But I'd rather stay here." I murmured to no one.

...

"What happened?" Ally asked when we were almost home. The entire car ride was... painfully silent to say the least. Ally offered to sit in the back seat and I told her she didn't have to.

She did either way.

"His temper." I murmured. I played with my fingers in my lap. I looked up at the back of Jasper's head. "You gon' show me the bar tonight?"

"Oh look, she's already talkin' like us!" Ally chirped and patted my shoulder.

Oh, I said gon'.

Wow.

"Sure." Jasper chuckled. "Ally baby, you gon' come?"

"Oh yeah! I'll get my dancing shoes out and grab my lil' black dress and-" She got cut off.

"You know darlin', other men with hungry eyes will be there." Jasper chuckled but I could tell he worried.

"I wanna wear my lil' black dress!" She argued with a pout.

"I'll just have to bring my baseball bat then." Jasper murmured and I laughed. "I'll be keepin' an eye out for ya to Bells."

"Oh yeah." Ally giggled. "As will the rest of the crowd."

She winked at me and despite my sour mood, I couldn't help but laugh - she so easily lifted the mood.

"Bells!" Ally suddenly exclaimed. "I have the perfect dress for ya!"

"Alice, that won't be necessary." I argued.

"Oh yes it will." She snipped. "What else ya gon' wear, shorts and a shirt? I think not!"

"Ya best just agree with her. You'll never win!" Jasper told me from the front seat. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Ally squealed.

Yes, squealed.

...

"It's perfect!" Ally chirped when I showed her the dress she wanted me to wear. She told me to put it on and meet her and Jazz in the living room once I had it on. She told me that she knew it was already perfect but she wanted to see it for herself before we left. She and Jazz were already dressed. "Turn."

I turned. "Is this really necessary? We aren't going to a red carpet event!"

Ally laughed.

"Jasper, save me." I begged.

"Ally." He started. "We are not goin' to a club. We're going' to a bar, it will be hard enough gettin' those filths to keep their eyes off you, just put Bells in somethin' less... revealing. Please."

"Thank you," I mouthed.

"Fine!" Ally pouted, she was a child at heart. I swear. She came over and took my hand. "Lets go, we don't have much time."

She dragged me to her closet.

As much as I hated playing Bella Barbie I had to admit, I love Ally. Her innate kindness was evident from the start, and it was impossible not to feel comfortable in her presence. She was my friend and I was thankful to meet her.

...

We walked down to the bar, because in this town everything is pretty much within walking distance. On the way there, we passed Sam Uley and I said hello, because you know, I now know people.

It made me feel... great. I just wish I stayed with Edward.

Jasper held the door open to let Ally and I go inside. Thankfully, I didn't wear a pair of heels - I wanted to live past that night you know.

Ally and I took off our dresses at home, thank gosh. Jasper and I convinced her that it was just a bar, if we went out of town to a club - that's when we'd dress up. She put me in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a deep blue tank top that was beaded.

She wore a white skirt and a baby pink flow shirt. I'm sorry; I had no idea how to describe how she looked. It suited her though, it really did. She's such a fashionista.

We stepped inside the bar and for a small town it was packed. I remember how Ally told me that people from all over came so I understood - she was not exaggerating one bit. People were everywhere; the guy who owns the place must be living well.

I mean it was pretty packed.

There wasn't smoke flowing through the air, bar fights and drinks slurring everywhere if you catch my drift. There were groups of people so to say, and drinks in their hands. No strippers, sorry.

Thankfully.

"Wow. You weren't kidding." I said in Ally's ear.

She nodded. "I don't come here often. This ain't my scene, ya know?"

"Yeah..." I laughed. Drunk people and horny drunk men, not my thing either. I just needed to get out. Have fun or something.

"I'm gon' go get some drinks, don't go to far." Jasper warned and he walked off after Ally nodded.

"See anythin' ya like?" Ally asked me with a giggle. She wiggled her perfect eyebrows and I chuckled.

And this is her before a drink?

Oh goodness.

No, Edward wasn't here so I didn't really like anything.

"Not really. Drunk and horny - Not my type." I explained and Ally laughed.

"Heeeey." A guy slurred from behind me. Ally and I turned to face him.

"Who are you?" Ally snapped.

"Newton. Mike Newton." He said and he shook his hips for some reason.

He was drunk.

That was an understatement.

He was beyond hammered.

Why did I even want to be here?

"Oh Mike!" A little guy said that appeared beside him. "Leave these lovely ladies to themselves."

"Call me." Mike used his hand and made it look like a phone, kind of. He held it to his ear. "Oh Kay."

"No way." Ally said and turned. "Gee golly and ya wonder why I don't come round here!"

I laughed. "I get the point."

...

Jasper came back with the drinks and before we knew it he was off to get us some more. I wasn't going to have more than four though, I promised myself that. Ally told me she didn't want to get drunk, that even though it was the weekend, she didn't want to spend it with a head ache so she agreed to only have four as well.

"Oh great." I heard her growl from beside me. I tried to meet her gaze but people were everywhere and I didn't know who she was looking at.

"What?" I asked her.

"That creeps here, Doug." Ally hissed.

Then at the exact same moment, we realized what that meant. We turned to face each other and our eyes were wide.

"We need to get out of here!" I cried. Ally nodded.

"I'll go get Jazz, you go outside - hurry!" She said. I nodded and watched her walk away. I also saw Doug grab her arm as she passed him. I wanted to run over and rip his arm off, but thankfully Jasper came into view and stopped the commotion. I turned and practically ran towards the exit.

I pushed the door open and breathed in the fresh air, trying to calm down. I pressed my back against the small building and slid to the ground. I could hear inside, voices, people talking, laughing, drinking. I heard a car pull up though I didn't dare look.

The car sounded old, real old.

I figured it was someone out of town coming in for a drink.

Just like everyone else.

I heard a door open from the vehicle, but I kept my gaze down. I heard fumbling and an intake of a breath. That made me look up.

At first I saw an old truck, it wasn't a car after all. It was a red Chevy. It looked rustic. The sun was set by this time so I didn't see it completely clearly. I looked beside the truck.

I saw Edward.

Standing there.

Hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Head hung low.

He had on sneakers, he dug his heals into the gravel.

He wore a v-neck black shirt.

No jacket.

"I kind of have a habit of chasing you." Edward murmured still looking down. The moon shone light on him so perfectly. I could almost smell him from where I was sitting, his presence was so... there.

"This time, I found you." He continued. He looked at me, and I slowly stood up, pushing myself up off the ground and wiping my hands on my legs when I got up.

"Why are you here?" I asked gently. He took a tentative step towards me, slowly.

"Because I miss you." He whispered. "So damn much."

"I knew you'd be here." He chuckled and grabbed his hair. "You told me before I ran off."

He looked up at me. "I hate that Bella."

"Hate what?" I asked warily.

"I snap and push you away - you take it as... leaving. Forever." He shook his head. "I hate that, I get something I actually want and I lose it."

Edward looked at the ground again and his hands were still in his pockets. "I hate losing the people I... care about. I can't stand it." He looked up at me and his eyes were sad. "So I seal myself up. I push people away - if I have no one to care about, I won't lose anyone."

"You won't lose me." I whispered.

"I fear I already have." He replied in a murmur.

"You just have to tell me!" I urged and took a step closer to him. "Tell me what you want, how you feel, let me in Edward. I won't... I won't hurt you! Trust me."

I pleaded him with my words and my eyes. I spoke some more. "I'll open up to you if that's what you want."

It was silent for a while, I knew Edward was in deep thought, he had his eyebrows furrowed and his nose was scrunched.

But after a moment he spoke.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "I _want_ your company. I _feel_ better with you around. I feel _alive._"

I think a tear escaped my eye. Edward continued. "I can breathe and forget... everything I want to forget. Just for a moment with you around. But then you ask me about my past, and the sorrow, the pain, it all resurfaces."

"I just want you there." Edward whispered. "I just want you here."

He slowly, very slowly, brought his left thumb up and carefully brushed a stray tear away. "At the cabin with me... At home."

"Edward." I whispered I brought my hands up to either side of his face. "You're hurting."

"I am." He didn't even deny it.

"I want to help." I whispered. "So damn much."

He pressed his forehead to mine. "Stay."

He wants me to stay.

"I've smartened up." He chuckled but his voice broke. "I... realized how much I need someone, how much I want that someone to be you."

"You gave me time to think, though it didn't take long to... realize how much you mean to me." He whispered and pressed his forehead to mine more firmly.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me - how I was so used to him shutting me out.

I kept my hands on either side of his face. "You mean the world to me, Edward."

He didn't reply, instead he took a hand from his pocket and brushed my cheek.

"How'd you get here?" I asked and pulled away to look at his face.

He smirked. "Thankfully, Emmett came back early. Or else I would have walked."

"Emmett came back early?" I asked though Edward just told me that.

He nodded. "He missed his girl friend."

What a coincidence. And I don't just mean Emmett coming back early and Edward getting his truck to come and see me...

I mean, that Jacob brought me to this place and I ran away that night and I came across Edward who is also a victim, also someone who ran... Ran from life.

Then meeting his sister - how in the hell did that happen? If I didn't who knows if I ever saw Edward again? If none of that happened I wouldn't know this man.

"Why are you outside?" Edward asked gently.

So this is where it starts, answering each other's every question. I smiled but it fell when I remember why I came outside.

"I ran into Doug..." I whispered. "Friend of Jacob's. Couldn't get noticed."

Edward nodded. "That's not good."

I shook my head.

I didn't know where Alice and Jasper were, they didn't come outside and it had been a while. They have each other though, so I didn't worry. If it was just one of them... I would have.

Edward pressed his forehead to mine again and I could feel his breath fan across my face.

My body took over and I wrapped my arms around his waist, my mind didn't process the movement at all first and I worried if I pushed a line. I didn't it seemed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Please." His breath fanned my face as he spoke. "Come home with me."

Emotion threatened to leak so all I could do was nod.

"Yes." I managed to whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, did you cry? I did - while I  
>wrote it!<strong>

**So much emotion in this chapter.**

**Please review! I need to know what ya think!**

**Thanks! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back to this bumpy ride! ;)**

**No this won't go straight to a happily ever after now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people! Except the old lady and Doug.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Yes!" Ally squealed and ran over to Edward and I, she pulled me into a hug that was tighter then ever imagined.

"What?" I asked and patted her back. She realised me.

"Don't be mad, but there's a chance I may or may not have heard that you're going back to Eddie! Don't get me wrong, I love ya like a sister and I'm visiting a thousand times a week." She stopped to look at Edward and he nodded. "But I'm just so happy!"

"Eddie!" Ally turned to hug him. "What's your phone number? I need to keep in touch with yall – especially Bells, I need to talk to her."

"I don't have a phone…" He replied in a low voice.

"Looks like we're going shoppin'!" Ally laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well look it's nearly ten at night – ya think I'm lettin' you and Bells just leave? You won't get back till midnight dammit! Jazz and I have a guest room, yall stay there and tomorrow we'll shop then you can go home!" She explained in a rush.

Ally really has spirit. I laughed to myself, Edward had the funniest expression – his sister wouldn't take no for an answer and we all new it.

"Come on let's get home. Eddie follow us in your… truck." Ally looked at the Chevy with disgust. Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on!"

Ally started walking to the car. "Bells, why don't you keep Eddie company for the way back."

She winked when she passed me, she went to the car where Jasper was already in, starting it up.

I didn't say a word as I went to the passenger side of the Chevy. Edward grabbed his keys from his pocket and went to the drivers seat – he opened the door and got it, closing it behind him. He started up the truck and it came to life with a roar. I put on my seatbelt and so did Edward and next thing I knew we were on the road.

"I'll drive you to work on Monday." Edward said casually when he stopped at the only red light.

"You don't have too."

"I want to." He replied and looked at me.

I nodded. "Thanks."

…

When we got back to the house, I offered to sleep on the couch since there was only one guest room. They all argued but in the end I won over. I jumped in the shower and got changed into a comfy pair of Ally's pyjamas before I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and heading to the living room for the rest of the night.

Everyone else already went to bed since they were tuckered out – even Ally surprisingly. I placed a pillow on the end of the couch and lay down, pulling a blanket over me as I did so. I laid on my side since the couch was rather small.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard a voice.

"Yeah." I mumbled into the darkness.

"Do you wanna talk?" Ally asked and heard her come closer. She fumbled around and a standing lamp turned on, dimly lighting the room.

"About what?" I asked gently. I sat up and patted the spot next to me; Ally walked over and sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"So you're gon' go live with Edward." Ally stated and for once she used it actual name and didn't call him Eddie.

"Yeah, for now anyways." I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"I know he'll have a mood swing and push me out – I don't know when, I just know he will-"

"Bells" Ally stopped me. "Eddie's like that, but I know he really cares about you."

I shook my head but Ally continued. "He told me so at his house this morn'."

"He did?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Ally grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "He's been through so much, he can't trust anyone. You have to know that."

"I know." I countered. "I do know that. I don't… It's just I want to know. I want to know everything. But, then again, I'm just an intruder."

"But you are so much more!" She argued. I shook my head. "Yes ya are! You mean a lot to me, Jazz and my brother!"

"I just want to earn enough money, then I'm going to go." I changed the subject.

"Go where?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Out of town, somewhere. I'll buy an apartment or something."

"Out of town? Why!" Ally said suddenly sad. I could faintly see a pout. "Ya don't like us?"

"No, No." I assured. "I love you all - I just can't be here."

"Why not?" She argued.

"Alice, this is as far as I could have ran – I had nothing. Nothing. You all were nice and gave me something to start on. That means so much to me." I told her.

"I don't get it." She replied truthfully.

"I'm too close to anyone. It's not… safe. You know how we almost ran into Doug?" I asked and she nodded. "Doug has friends, Jacob has friends and quite frankly this is just far to close to him or anyone he knows. Word will get around – you said everyone knows each other in this town."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and as much as I'd love to be known, and know people and live near you and Jasper and Edward – I can't. I need to get away – I'll start here, earn money, get started… But I have to go. Any sign of someone reporting me back to Jacob or even Doug – I'll be gone. Unless it's too late and one of them came back…"

"What?" Ally asked. "He can't just take you!"

"He has his ways, and if you know Jacob – you do what he says, he has so many 'friends' that will do whatever for him. I can't risk anything! I have to get far away from here." I explained sadly. I hated having to leave but I knew that one day I'd have to. One day soon, I mean we already ran into Doug and if Ally didn't notice him… Well I'd hate to think of that.

"No Bella." Ally cried and pulled me in for a hug. "You're my first best friend – my only best friend! Ya can't just leave."

"You know this would happen." I whispered as I pulled her close. I felt a tear escape – I hated the thought of leaving, even just for a moment. Ally pulled back and narrowed her eyes.

"What about Eddie? Ya just gon' hurt him again?" She asked suddenly defensive

"Ally," I looked down. "It's not like that – he knows I can't stay with him forever! I'll let him know… that I'll be leaving soon."

"Soon?" She gasped.

"I need out of here as fast as possible and I need to go far, far away." I whispered.

"How much money will ya need?" Ally asked me sadly.

"I don't know a couple thousand. That's it… If I work hard enough and do extra – in a month maybe I'll have enough?" I said and it sounded like a question. Ally stood up and I watched her walk away. I was about to follow her but I just sat there. She came back a while later and she had something in her hands.

It was a check.

She came over and sat down beside me. "Take this, it's all the money you're gon' need,"

"Ally I really, I couldn't." I said honestly.

"Yes ya can. And ya will." She replied.

"No." I said sternly.

"Yes. You have to. There's even money for a damn bus ticket. I'll drive you to the next town – to the subway or whatever and ya can go." She whispered.

I gasped. "But, Ally… I can't."

"Ya have to. I'd rather have ya do that, actually." Ally replied.

"Why?" I asked sadly. I felt… rejected.

"Instead of stayin' here and findin' a closer place to _our _hearts." Ally said sternly. I know she didn't mean just her.

"Just do it." She said through clenched teeth.

…

The next morning we all sat around the table for breakfast, it was quiet and awkward though. I was fighting back tears the entire time it seemed.

"So Bells, is gon' go home with you Edward?" Jasper asked making conversation. That was the worst way to start – this was just going to go downhill and Ally and I knew it.

"Actually." Ally counter, cutting in. "I'm gon' take Bells down to Push."

"Why? To shop, to show her our book store?" Jasper asked her. He had no idea.

"No." Ally said in a calm voice. "To the subway."

"Why?" Edward asked. He looked at me and all I could do was look down. Edward raised his voice. "Why?"

"She's gon' go move to the next city I think." Ally explained. I heard gasps, didn't know from whom though. I couldn't look up.

"Why?" Edward growled.

"Why?" Jasper added.

"I need to start fresh…" I whispered and looked up at the tortured faces of my friends. My only friends, actually.

"Bells, was gon' leave anyway." Ally explained in a rough voice. "It's better now than when we get closer to her, eh?"

Ally sounded fine with it – like she didn't care. I deserved that.

"No she isn't." Edward said.

"She doesn't trust us." Ally countered. My head shot in her direction.

I gasped. "What?"

"Well, you're leavin' because you don't want Jacob or Doug to notice ya but really, I think Edward, Jasper and I could protect you enough. That's what friends are for after all." Ally gave me a pointed look. "But I guess not."

"I don't want to bring you guys into this mess." I whispered.

Jasper stood up. "That's bull shit. Bells, Ally is right – you're fine with us! That jacked bastard, Jacob, he can't do shit with us around."

I never heard him so vile.

"You ain't goin' nowhere." He continued.

I looked at Ally and was crying – look at this mess I've made. I had to get out of here…

"I asked her to stay Jazz." Ally sobbed.

…

After a bit I excused myself to go get dressed, when I was dressed in the clothes I wore when Jasper first picked me up, I went back into the dining room.

"Bells, Edward's gon' drive ya. He offered." Jasper said, Ally was nowhere in sight.

I nodded.

"Let's go." Edward said and opened the door. He let me go through for once and then he followed. I went to the truck and got in the passenger side. Edward got in the drivers side and we headed off.

…

"Say something." I begged after an eternity of silence. It was actually only an hour but either way it felt like forever.

"What do you want me to say?" Edward asked but he stayed looking through the dash – both hands on the steering wheel.

"Tell me you don't hate me." I begged in a whisper.

"I don't hate you." He replied casually.

"Mean it when you say it." I begged.

"I don't hate you." He repeated

…

Edward stopped the Chevy and turned up a familiar dirt driveway. I didn't say anything at first but he continued to go up the driveway so I had to speak up. We were nearly at the top of the driveway.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Why… What… we are here?" I asked dumbly. I was beyond confused – he offered to drive me to the subway, yet we are back at his cabin.

"I told Jazz that I'd take you home." He replied simply. He parked the truck and grabbed his keys. He opened the door and got up, walking past the truck and to the house. He unlocked the back door and went inside.

I stayed inside the truck.

...

Eventually I got out of the truck realizing that Edward was being serious and I closed the truck door behind me. My hands ran over my pockets and I noticed they were empty. I was sure Ally told me to put the check in my short pockets. I stuck my hands inside and it wasn't there.

It made me suspicious.

I walked to the door and wiggled the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

I pulled in a breath and opened the door. The front door led to the living room and the back door led to the side of the kitchen. I was in the kitchen. I took my shoes off and carried them to the living room where I set them down beside Edward's. I saw him on the couch.

"Took ya long enough." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Really why am I here?" I asked.

"I brought you home." He replied simply.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Okay you were supposed to bring me to the subway."

"Like hell I was." Edward laughed. "You think I'd do that?"

He shook his head. "You said yes when I asked you to come back with me - so I brought you back."

"When am I going to the subway?" I asked him, my hands were still placed on my hips.

"Never I hope." He chuckled.

I gave him a funny look. He stood up and walked over to me, he stopped a foot in front of me. "Tell me you _want_ to leave and I'll let you go right now. I'll drive you myself."

I just stood there.

"Exactly." Edward smiled. I mean he smiled, huge smile too, ear to ear, like the grinch. But not an evil smile. "You shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to because of that bastard."

"But Edward..." I started.

"No don't. Ally and Jasper were right. I know that I can protect you and I will - I also know that Ally and Jasper will help so you're all good." He explained.

I shook my head. "That's not a good idea."

"We all want you here. Me especially." He argued. "I won't let some asshole ruin that for me."

"Jacob is capable of so much though." I whispered. The last thing I wanted was Edward, Ally or Jasper getting hurt under my account. "I care to much."

"Yeah so do I. I care, Alice cares, and Jasper cares... Jacob can't do shit. He can't come on my property and he can't come within spitting distance of you anymore, that just won't happen." Edward assured me.

I didn't believe it completely but was in no mood to argue.

Edward took my wrist and held it up to his cheek. "Welcome home."

...

Edward and I got into the truck and Edward started the thing up, again it came to life with a roar.

"You know." Edward started. "You need to stop thinking about him - it will be better if you just live now, don't worry about him."

"It's kind of hard not too." I mumbled.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Tell me why."

"I don't want someone I care about, getting hurt in my place." I whispered.

"He's hurt you enough, he won't touch you again." Edward growled. "And he won't come anywhere near us."

"He didn't care about me." I mumbled suddenly.

"I know." Edward hissed and I gave him a questioning look. He started pulling out of the long driveway; he had to turn the truck around so he could go forward to head down it. "If he did, you'd be all over the news. I wonder why not, didn't you have family?"

"Just my dad but he's... an alcoholic. He... saw Jacob as his son and me as... nothing." I explained.

"Some people are so damn blind." Edward grumbled.

...

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the store. "You know I used to have a phone – I threw it out when it got annoying."

"Got annoying?" I questioned.

"Irina wouldn't stop calling." He explained and parked the truck. He turned it off and got out. I got out and stretched my legs.

We walked towards the store and Edward held the door open for me when we got up to it. I walked inside and looked around. It was a small store and had a woodsy smell, literally – it smelled like wood. Edward led to so a section of the store that sold a few electronics and stuff.

I wasn't paying much attention. Edward shoved his keys in his pockets and knelt down to the bottom shelf where some phones were. He grabbed a box and read it over but placed it back. He grabbed another box and did that same. He grabbed a smaller box and read it over and stood up with it.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We need groceries though, we'll get those at Wal-Mart." He chuckled. This town was bigger than the other surprisingly and had a few more stores – more people too.

Edward walked to the checkout with me close behind. He placed the box with the telephone in it and put in on the checkout line.

"How are you doing today sir?" The lady asked. She had thick dark hair that looked almost black. She was tall and thin, she wore glasses. Her hair was straight and pinned back in a few places. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a nametag that read Angela.

"Not to bad, yourself?" Edward asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Good," She replied and it sounded as though she giggled. I stepped closer to Edward when someone came behind us with a basket of stuff.

I still didn't trust anyone around here.

Rather then Edward, Ally and Jazz.

But everyone else, were still strange and some are creepy. I didn't know if they knew _him _either so I didn't try to make myself noticeable. Edward paid for the phone and the lady, Angela, put it in a bag and handed it to Edward.

"You have a nice day!" She called as he grabbed the bag and walked away. Edward said nothing in return. This time he didn't hold the door open for me, which was fine. I was more used it him that way. Edward and I walked, side by side to the truck and we both got in. Edward put the bag behind his seat and started the Chevy up.

He pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the narrow street.

...

"No fruit?" I asked. We just past the fruit, Edward didn't even look at it. It was hard to pay attention though because Edward was being rather close to me. And I mean close.

I pushed the little cart throughout the store but Edward stood behind and held the cart as well, he placed his hands right beside mine. I was trapped in his embrace, his chest almost touching my back. I took little steps so I didn't kick him either.

"What, do you want some fruit?" He asked into my hair.

Oh did I mention he had his chin resting on my head.

For once I felt... content.

"It would be nice." I laughed as I felt him rub his cheek against the top of my head.

"You're a health nut." Edward noted. "What fruit do ya want?"

I pushed the cart a bit further and stopped beside a stand of strawberries. My eyes lit up I swear I loved me some strawberries! I looked for a fresh box of them and placed them in the cart. "Do you like strawberries?"

"Yeah, haven't had some in a while though." Edward mumbled his response against my head. "You smell like strawberries, so yes, I am particularly fond of them."

I couldn't help but smile.

I stopped the cart again once we reached to the apple stand and I grabbed some, bagged them and put them in the cart with the strawberries. I grabbed a bunch of bananas and pushed the cart over to the bread.

"White or brown bread?" I asked as I looked at the bundles of bread.

"Doesn't matter." Edward hummed against my head.

I laughed. "You're not much help, did you know that?"

"Hmm?" He pulled back. "It's not my fault."

I turned and faced him. He smirked. "White."

"Thank you." I mused and turned around, reached over to grab some white bread. I checked the date, it had just over a week, which was good so I plopped it in the cart. I began to push the cart and Edward grabbed some hamburger buns and placed them in the cart. He moved to put his hands on top of mine as we both pushed the cart down the isles.

The store wasn't to packed with people; it really wasn't packed at all for a Saturday. I guessed there to be only 14 people all together, which wasn't much. The store was small though, so it's better having less people in there at once.

"Is there anything else you need?" Edward asked as he rested his chin on top of my head again.

"Hmm..." I smirked. "Tampons."

"Good gosh, I'll go get the milk, meet me there." He laughed and I got out of his embrace and rolled my eyes at him before walking off. I had to peek my head down each isle until I found the right one.

...

I met Edward back at the milk and when he saw me he smiled. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back." I laughed as he opened his arm and I walked back to the cart. He cocooned himself around me again as we pushed the cart down the final isle. "This all we need?"

"It's all I need, do you need anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I smiled. "I have everything I need."

"Anything you want?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I have everything I want too." I leaned back against him a bit.

Now some people may think that this is too soon or strange since we went from an old bickering couple to this but I didn't mind at all. Edward made me feel... important and I liked it. It's not like we were dating and making out in public or something. We never kissed so I don't think it's going to fast.

We pushed the cart to the check out and an old woman was at the cash register. I could faintly hear some old country song playing through the store but I didn't pay it any mind. Edward and I placed the items on the check out line and she quickly scanned them. "Hello you two."

"Hi." I smiled. Edward said hi as well.

"Nice to see young couples these days." She smiled at me and then she looked to Edward.

"Uh, no. We're -" I started to say.

"Thanks." Edward cut me off and smiled at the woman. She kept smiling as she scanned the rest of out items.

"Your total is $54.65, please." She said.

Edward grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out his credit card. He paid while I started packing up the groceries. Edward helped me pack up the rest and we were out of there.

We put some of the cold bags in the seat behind me so Edward could put on the air conditioning at an attempt to keep them cold for the way back. We put the rest of the bags in the trunk of the truck.

"Edward," I started.

"Yeah?" He asked as he started the truck.

"What happened this morning or last night?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me innocently.

"You know what I mean, there's a reason you just brought me back to the cabin." I scolded.

He shrugged and I gave him a pointed look. He sighed before answering. "Jasper and I talked... Okay let me start before that. It was like one in the morning and Alice came into the guest room, she woke me up and told me about the conversation she had with you, which, by the way I am not impressed with. You have to trust me on this, Bella."

He raised his eyebrows at me for a moment before he continued. "I told her that there was no chance in hell I'd let you just leave and she agreed. She told me her plan..."

"Plan?" I scoffed. Edward nodded.

"Yes, plan." He chuckled. "She gave you the money but really, she was going to take it back."

"She did." I corrected.

"Okay, she did - she told me she would." He laughed. "She told me that her plan was simple, that I'd 'offer' to take you to the subway but really I'd just take you home - where you belong, with me. So I did. She told Jasper about the situation with... Jacob, and he knew that the three of us would make sure nothing happened to you."

"If Jacob comes to town, he won't be here long. Trust me Bella, I have my ways. Alice and Jasper have their ways too." Edward said. "Just trust me, trust us. You don't have to leave."

"This is where your new life can begin." He finished with a smile.

I just had to put my trust in him, Ally and Jasper.

...

On the way back home, I thought a lot. My mind went in a thousand directions.

I thought about Edward mostly.

How, he was completely different then the guy I met when I intruded into his house, he was happy and humming to songs all the way home. He held doors open now (usually), and he smiled a lot. I heard him laugh a bit and the way he acted in the grocery store. He really wanted to be calm now.

To be comfortable around me.

And I loved it.

He answered pretty much my every question and I made sure to answer his. We got along and didn't argue. We bickered a bit throughout the day but hey, we weren't perfect.

And honestly, I felt comfortable around him and in many ways I always did. I just didn't like his attitude. Mood swings weren't my thing, but we both were stubborn so that was bound to bit our Asses.

Which it did at times.

I was slowly letting myself believe that I'd be okay in this town, with Edward. That I couldn't get hurt and that I'd be safe.

I just worried, what if Edward were to meet someone and fall in love? He claims to be different and his uplifted spirit is rather attractive so I wouldn't doubt some girl falling for it. And if he met someone I'd have to leave. I wouldn't bug Ally and Jasper; they're a couple a newly wedded couple and deserve their alone time.

I wouldn't barge into anyone's lives; I'd find a place and live, right? Maybe near Ally and Jasper where I could be close to work, maybe I'd get a promotion. I didn't know.

I just knew that right now, right where I was was the best place for me to be and I didn't want to leave.

Though I knew, one day I'd have to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be ups and downs through this story. It's not perfect; there will still be problems! I got A LOT up my sleeve ;)**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Do you want Edward and Bella together?**

**Review please! Thanks: D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welllllllllllllllllcome BACK!**

**Thanks so much everyone! I hit 100+ reviews! This is my most popular story! ;D**

**Disclaimer: No, the characters aren't mine. (2 New Characters In This Chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

Edward and I unpacked the groceries together once we got home.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked him. He turned to face me.

"I don't know. I can make it." He replied gently.

"No, I'll do it. You got set the phone up." I winked and he chuckled.

"Alright." He said and grabbed the box containing the phones that was resting on the kitchen table. "And for dinner... Just surprise me."

With that he walked out of the room. Edward told me on the way home he wanted the phone to be in the living room, on the stand next to the radio. He even mentioned getting a television in the near future.

I believed he was being truthful when he said he would open up, that he would change.

...

"When are you done?" Edward asked me as I reached for the handle of the truck. It was Monday and my first day at my job Sam Uley gave me.

"I don't know..." I mused. "Stop by in a couple hours and I'll tell you, I'll ask Sam when I get inside."

"Alright, I'll be back later." He smiled at me.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'll probably visit Alice, maybe go look at some televisions - I don't know, don't worry about me."

I nodded and opened the door, I got out and turned to close it but not before Edward said one last thing. "And, Bella? Be careful, please."

"I will." I assured him and closed the passenger door, I waved before I turned and went inside the small diner.

"Bella!" Sam called when he saw me enter.

"Hi Sam." I greeted him.

"Come on to the back, I'll show you around before ya start." He said and ushered me to the kitchen.

...

"Oh and lastly, just so ya know, I'm usually back here whipping up the orders and Riley, he's the waiter." Sam said and waved his hands to the young boy near the stove. "Hey, Riley - come meet Bella over here."

The guy walked over and he didn't seem so young, he was just short. He actually seemed to be around my age. "Hi, Bella! I'm Riley Biers."

He stuck his hand out and I shook it for a moment before pulling back. "Nice to meet you, Riley."

"You two will work together quite a bit out front there - I just stay in the kitchen." Sam explained. "So hopefully you two hit it off. Riley help Bella get started costumers will be here soon."

"Will do boss." He said and held his arm out for me. I awkwardly took it and he brought me to the front of the diner, as we walked arm in arm. "I think Sam's right. We'll hit it off. It's nice having someone to work with."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's nice having some help. I don't know how I'll be at first."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. It's pretty easy, and we're only packed on Thursdays - that's when we have our breakfast specials. You're only working Monday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's though eh?" Riley asked.

I nodded. "Yeah just those three days. I'm from out of town - it's kind of hard to get here, so it's good I don't have to be here daily."

"You live alone?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Oh, no. Of course not - I live with a new friend of mine. He drives me into town." I laughed. "I hope it doesn't bug him coming to town a lot, he's not really a people person, ya know?"

"Yeah I get it. Well if you ever want, I live in a small town house my parents used to own, you could always stay there if you want to work more. Ya know if you don't want to cost your friend an arm and a leg." He chuckled after the offer. He ran his free hand through his hair and let go of my arm. He bent behind the diner's counter and grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"I'm fine really, thanks." I said, turning down his offer.

"Alright, but that offer is always open." Riley said and stood up from behind the counter, he winked at me. I gave him a small smile in return.

Then I remembered the question I had to ask someone. "Riley?" He looked at me and nodded. "How long am I working for? I mean, what are the hours?"

"Uh, ten till two." He replied after a moment of thought. He nodded. "Yeah, that's what Sam told me - you know he's real glad to have ya here. As am I."

Another wink.

...

I didn't work right away since I was told to clean tables and at times hand out orders. I had to wait until the first few costumers were gone so that I could go and clean the tables for the next costumers to come in. After a while, when some people were eating, Riley and I stayed behind the counter and talked. Then a young woman walked, she was pregnant. I mean she looked as though she was about to blow right then and there.

"Hey Kate!" Riley called when he heard the door close behind her.

Kate...

Edward dated a girl named Kate.

I can't just make assumptions.

"You look as though you're about to pop!" Riley chuckled when she wobbled closer. She sat down on one of the stools before this. "Kate, this is Bella, she's the newest employee - Bella this is Kate."

"Hi," I offered her a fake smile.

"Hi." She said thought she was looking at Riley.

"Bella, this will be Kate's 3rd child." Riley stated and motioned towards her over sized stomach. I tried to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. Why would Edward date a ... slut? I mean she looked to be my age and three kids by 21? Perhaps she was a little older.

"Yeah, this lil' guy will be named Richard. I have a feelin' he'll look just like his father, Garrett." She smiled. "Garrett is the father of this one, but my twins at home have a different father."

I swallowed hard as she continued. "Their father is Eleazar. Not as handsome." She laughed.

"Kate's been around." Riley chuckled and Kate sat up to smack his arm.

"Not as bad as Irina or Tanya." She clicked her gum. "Not near as bad as that."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But you did date a lot." Riley chuckled and rubbed his now sore arm.

"Only 7 guys." Kate countered looking at me. "It's not that bad, eh sweetie?"

I shook my head to be polite. I'd be rude to disagree.

"Yeah but you start at 18 and you're only 22." Riley chuckled and earned a snarl from Kate.

"Don't mess with this pregnant mama." She laughed and rubber her large stomach. "And Riley, get me a coffee - do your job."

She was joking but it still sounded serious. Riley nodded and went to get her some coffee.

"I didn't date that much." She whispered reassuringly, she didn't like to have a reputation it seemed. "Trust me, most of 'em were just for a while. Never serious."

I nodded and gave her a friendly smile.

As if on cue, the door opened to the diner and I saw Edward step inside, grabbing at his hair with his left hand. The door closed behind him and he locked eyes with me, smiling when he finally saw me. I smiled back and he walked over, he sat down on the stool that was three away from Kate.

"Eddie?" Kate asked in a squeal suddenly. "It can't be."

Edward shot his gaze over to her and narrowed his eyes when he saw her. He spat, "Kate?"

"It's been to long - I thought you moved outta town!" She smiled and moved to the seat next to him. I just stood there kind of awkwardly. Actually, it was really awkward. I twisted the dishtowel in my hand and wrung it together, before I unwrapped it.

"I did." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Are ya back?" Kate asked and I saw her eyes light up.

"No." Edward growled.

"Calm down." Kate said shaking her head. She placed a hand on his bicep. I was about to turn around, to go to the kitchen or go somewhere else but Edward reached across and grabbed my wrist.

"Actually." Edward countered. "I'm just visiting Bella on the job."

He smiled at me when I turned to face him. Kate's hand was off his bicep and he wasn't looking at her. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me. "Bella? Is she your girlfriend?"

She asked Edward that, though her eyes were glued to me.

"Yes, yes she is." Edward stated with a smile. Kate looked from me to him and then she looked back to me.

"Why, Eddie?" She asked. "Remember when we were together? Remember that?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do." He sighed and looked at her.

Where's Riley with that damn coffee? I looked over and saw him talking to a costumer at a table, with a cup that was steaming in his hand. I wondered if it was burning him.

Kate slowly stood up. "Bella, tell Riley I'll take a rain check on that coffee."

Can you even rain check coffee? I nodded anyways and when she wobbled to the door I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward did the same.

"I hate her." I groaned. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I hate running into people."

"Well can I get you anything?" I smirked with a wink.

"A coffee would be nice." He sighed. "Even though it's noon."

"Oh, I talked to Riley and he told me I was done at two. Right on the dot." I said while I poured him a cup of coffee from the brewer near by.

"Riley?" Edward asked when he took the cup from me. He grabbed some sweeter and creamer to put in the coffee and mixed it together. He breathed cool air on the steaming cup before he took a small sip. "Who's that?"

I pushed my chin in Riley's direction and Edward looked over. He turned back to me. "The waiter?"

I nodded. "Yeah he helped me out a lot this morning. I'd be completely confused if not for him." I laughed and shook my head. I didn't even know how to work the register. He helped me so much.

Edward's lips were in a firm line as he nodded.

Riley looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I smiled back and he walked over with the cup in his hand. He looked at the now empty stool - guessing where Kate was I assumed.

"She had to leave." I explained and he nodded. He took a sip.

"More for me." He chuckled.

"Riley this is Edward." I introduced them when I noticed Edward scrutinizing Riley carefully. "Edward this is Riley. Edward's the new friend that I live with, from out of town."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you." Riley smiled friendly at Edward.

"Likewise." Edward nodded and looked down at his coffee. He held the cup in both hands and casually took a sip every minute or so.

"Yeah, I told Bella earlier." Riley started and I took in a breath. "If it's ever to much for ya to bring Bells into town, that she could just stay with me. I live within walking distance and it would be easier for her to get to work. I have a guest room and everything just calling her name."

Edward sat up straighter and I saw his grip on the cup tighten. "Actually, I'm more then happy to drive her into town - gives me something to do. And trust me she's more than fine at my house in her room."

Edward gave an intimidating smile to Riley. He quivered a bit in response. I gave Edward a scolding look.

"Well, I'm going to go get... someone's order, yeah." Riley said and ran off to a table with people - they already had their food though. Riley was just looking for an escape.

"Edward." I scolded in a whisper.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Riley was just trying to be nice!" I told him and crossed my arms.

"You're telling me you want to go live with him?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No, but he just being nice."

"And I nicely told him that you were fine with me." Edward growled.

I sighed giving up. "Okay, well I'm done at two as I said."

I turned around and walked off. "Bella."

I turned. "What Edward?"

"I just don't like the idea of you... living with someone else." He gave him. I walked back to him and put down the dishcloth. I leaned in towards him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you." He replied. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" I asked. "Thanks for what?"

"Well first you reassured me that you're staying with me. And second thanks for going along pretending you're my girlfriend. Had to get Kate off my ass somehow. Even though she's engaged - she'll go for anyone." Edward explained.

"Yeah, no problem." I replied.

...

Edward left after his coffee to go look at some televisions, he came back just before two to come and pick me up. I tried to ignore all of his nasty looks towards Riley, though it was hard to miss. I took off my apron and came out from behind the counter, following Edward to the entrance. I made sure to thank Sam again and told him I'd be back on Wednesday.

Edward held the door open for me and I walked through, him following me in close pursuit. I saw the red Chevy and walked towards it. "Anywhere else you need to go?" I asked politely.

"No," He replied. "You?"

I shook my head and got into the truck, closing the door behind me. I did up my seat belt and Edward did the same. He turned on the truck and pulled out of the parking lot in no time. "Bella, I think we should get cell phones."

"Now you're a tech guy?" I asked with a chuckle. "All into the electronics."

"Ha ha, very funny." He smirked and stopped at the red light. "But no, it's because I won't always be with you... and if you run into someone or need help, how will you contact me?"

"Edward," I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" He asked and he looked at me quickly before continuing to drive. "And Ally, Jasper and I promised to protect you... I think it's a good idea."

"Okay, then I'll buy myself a cell phone." I told him.

"I'll buy them." He offered.

"No, I'm fine." I assured.

"Just let me." He pushed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I am going to anyways." Edward said, "And you know it."

"Fine." I sighed with a pout. It reminded me of Ally.

"I saw Alice today, she got the home number, she said she was going to call you tonight. Be ready for an earful, she always has a lot to say." Edward chuckled.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Though, I am looking forward to talking to her."

"Yeah..." He mused and he was about to say something else but he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You have something to say." I told him. "And I know it."

"Emmett is thinking about visiting tomorrow, he's got to come into town and wants to stop by on the way..." Edward explained.

"Okay, how'd you talk to him?" I asked.

"Ran into him at Alice's." He replied simply.

"Ally knows Emmett?" I asked dumbly.

Edward nodded. "Yeah he's dating her sister-in-law, what's her name Roxanne or something?"

"Rosalie." I corrected him.

"Yeah that's it. She brought Emmett down to meet Jasper, you know, for brotherly approval." Edward chuckled. "I think she'll smarten Emmett up."

"How so?" I asked.

"He's quite the party guy, but Rose seems to want to settle down and have a family - well from what I've seen from her, she does." Edward said. "She's kind of a grump though."

I laughed. "Hmm... Some people are like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward shook his head jokingly.

When we got home I offered to make spaghetti for dinner. Edward said that sounded great and he went into the living room, he said he had to measure for the television he was going to get and I was excited. For some reason a television made me excited - it's as though I never saw one or used one. Edward and I talked about it on the way home a bit and he said he would get a flat screen.

Actually he said, 'If you're going to get something, it better be the best of the best'.

And flat screens seem to be better then box TV's.

I shook my head and laughed to myself as I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed some pasta, a pot that I filled with water and the sauce. I got everything I needed and started making dinner.

It didn't take long to cook and when it was finished I called Edward in for dinner.

"This is good." He said in approval once he took the first bite. He already had a bit of sauce on his chin, which I chuckled at. He had no idea so he gave me a questioning look. I leaned across the table and used my thumb to smudge the sauce away.

"You had a little sauce on your face." I said once pulled my hand back. "It was rather funny."

"Oh yeah?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Most definitely." I assured with a nod.

"You know," Edward mused. "I really like your company."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Most definitely." He assured with a nod. I smiled impossibly wider.

...

After dinner Edward and I went to the living room to you guess, yes, listen to the news. It was strange at how much I missed that even though I never really paid attention. Half the time I fell asleep but when I was with Ally - not listening to the news at six o'clock just seemed... off.

I didn't like it.

But I'm back home now.

For now.

Or forever.

I didn't really know and quite frankly, that terrified me.

Edward rested his arm on the back of the couch and I sat down beside him. He already had the radio on, since he was in the living room, looking for a place to hang the television. He chose the only wall seemingly available and where you could sit from the couch and watch.

You never would have guessed, right?

The news started but the phone went off and I wasn't used to the ringing at first. It was the first time I heard a phone go off in Edward's house. I got up and hopped off the couch though and ran towards the phone. I picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" I asked even though I had an idea on who it might have been.

"Hi Bells!" Ally chirped. Yes, I knew who it was before she even spoke. "Nice to see Eddie got the phone hooked up right away, eh?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "Nice to talk to you, it's been a while."

"A while?" Ally scoffed. "It's been much longer then that! Feels like forever!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed.

"So how was work?" She asked me. Edward's phone was cordless which kind of bugged me - I always liked twirling phone cords between my fingers. But since Edward was getting into technology, he really needed hi-tech stuff.

"It was great actually. I work from ten till two and I only work Monday, Wednesday and Thursday." I told her.

"That's great Bells. Ya have weekends off to come and see me." She said and I could tell she was smiling. I bet if I were there in person she would've winked. Because, really, that's just what Ally is like.

"Of course." I smiled.

"So are Eddie and ya..." She paused and her voice turned to a whisper. "Hitting it up?"

"Hitting it up?" I questioned.

"I don't like to say this... it's such profanity and Jasper would freak but... is Eddie boy tappin' that yet?" Ally asked in a low voice.

I gasped and Edward looked over at me warily. "No of course not."

I held the phone closer to my ear, as if it would make it more private. Ally laughed. "Poor boy, I wonder if he's even ever got-"

"So how was your day?" I cut her off. I didn't need to know what she was going to say, I already had an idea.

"It was alright, Jazz and I drove to work together. Long drive, I hate it! We talked a bit though and I was wondering, what are Eddie and ya doin' this weekend? Saturday particularly." She asked me.

"One minute..." I said and pulled the phone from my ear. I looked at Edward. He was still looking at me so I asked him. "What are you or we doing this weekend?"

He shrugged. "Nothing? We have to go grocery shopping sometime probably."

I smiled. "Thanks." I put the phone back to my ear. "All clear."

"Not anymore! You two are comin' down for a visit." Ally said and I bet she was beaming.

"Why?" I asked in a light voice. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to go; I just wanted to know why.

"I just got my brother back and I already miss my best friend. That calls for a celebration!" She laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll let Edward know." I told her. "What time?"

"Well, do ya want it during the day so ya can get a ride back without it bein' so dark? I'd prefer you guys to come for dinner and just stay the night though." Ally admitted.

"I'll talk to Edward about it." I told her, I couldn't make decisions for the both of us.

"Alright, well I'll call ya tomorra, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, bye Ally." I replied.

"Bye, Bells." Ally said.

I pulled the phone back from my ear and pressed _end_. I put the phone back on the charger and went back to sit next to Edward. When I did I felt his hand slide down the back of the couch a bit and rested a bit on my shoulder.

"Alice wants us to visit already?" He asked. I noticed he rarely called her Ally, only Alice.

"Yeah this weekend, for the night." I replied and looked at him cautiously.

"That would be... fun." He finally said.

I nodded. "I miss her already."

He chuckled. "Trust me, now that we have a phone - she'll call a lot. You'll be tired of her in no time."

"Doubt it." I argued.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have major writers block! :(**

**What do YOU want to see happen? Please tell me!**

**Review? Thanks a lot! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back. I do not own the characters.**

***Please Read* - I thought you guys would want... something else and I had the chapter written but then I saw some reviews - and well, I was wrong.**

**I thought you wanted Edward/Bella to kiss or to be together. Ha ha.**

**Actually, you guys want some darkness, eh?**

**Well, here you go.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

The rest of the week went by semi quick. Edward brought me into town for Wednesday and Thursday to work. On Wednesday he picked up the television and Thursday night a cable guy came down to the cabin to hook everything up. I could tell Edward didn't like people in his house since he wouldn't leave the cable guy alone the entire time he was there.

Edward even told me to ignore the guy and pay him no attention because he didn't know if he could trust him or not so neither should I. I just rolled my eyes and yes, Edward and I got in an argument - right while the cable guy was in the other room.

But hey, one tiff in five days was pretty good - so far it was our record.

Work was... quite boring. Riley still winked every time I looked at him and reminded me of his little offer, which I always assured him I was fine with Edward. Riley acted as though on the third day I still didn't know what I was doing and he insisted on being within a foot of me at all times. But when Edward walked in to pick me up early or stop by and grab a coffee Riley was gone lickity split.

It made me laugh and I told Edward he sure scared him off. Edward told me in return that he knew Riley was still on my ass (not literally) when he wasn't there and he knew it. I couldn't disagree because we promised not to lie to each other. Edward said as long as Riley kept his hands to himself he thinks he'd be all right.

I told him I knew a bit of karate in case the situation goes for the worse. Edward laughed and I beamed.

It was Saturday now anyway and Edward and I were in his old, red Chevy driving to guess whose, yeah, Ally and Jasper's. For the night, because you know, they asked us too. Ally called me every night to talk and it really wasn't boring either. She could talk for hours and I'd just listen - never getting bored.

Edward said he got the phone more for me because I surely use it more. He did call Emmett once and Emmett called him the next day, Emmett said he wanted to meet me and that was planned.

Emmett would be bringing Rosalie along that day. That day would be sometime next week as well.

"So you excited to spend the night?" Edward asked causally, making conversation.

"Sure, I wonder what Ally has up her sleeve." I replied, looking out the passenger window. It was four in the afternoon and we were nearly there. Edward told me there was only a half of an hour left but I kind of figured.

Let's just say I've been down this road before.

Okay, more than once.

More like three times a week now.

"I'm sure she has something planned." Edward mused looking out the dash and at the road. I noticed he drove faster then Jasper ever did but I never spoke about it. It wasn't a big deal.

...

"Oh Bells, Eddie!" Ally squeezed us both into a tight hug. "I've missed yall so much!"

"Ally, let them breathe, please!" Jasper chuckled and hugged me when Ally finally let me go from her bone-crushing hug. Jasper realised me and shook hands with Edward before letting us step inside.

Jasper and Edward went to the living room to watch television and talk. Ally grabbed me by the wrist and brought me to the kitchen so we could prepare dinner together. Ally looked through the fridge and groaned, slamming the door shut.

"Damn." She cursed.

"What is it?" I asked in a worried tone. Was something a matter?

"Actually," Ally said. "I wanted to make a salad for dinner and I forgot the lettuce shoppin', Bells do ya mind walkin' uptown with me quickly to get some?"

"Of course, lets go." I smiled and she ran past me to go tell the guys in the living room.

"Bye!" I heard her call as she pranced down the hallway and back to me. We both walked to the front door where we put our shoes on and we outside. It was about quarter to five and the wind was a little chilling. I zipped my sweater up a bit more and I say Ally do the same. She closed the door behind us and we walked down the porch and to the sidewalk.

I already knew where the store was and for once, I felt as though I belonged somewhere. I belonged here, with Edward, Ally and Jasper. They're all I'll ever need now.

We passed the small bar to get to the grocery store and we both noticed that there were already cars in the parking lot of the bar.

"Men... Get here early. Anything for a drink." Ally shook her head. "Thank the Lord above that Jazz ain't like that."

I nodded. "Edward too."

"Yeah, honestly I'm surprised. Most men drink to get rid of their problems yet Eddie doesn't. I've seen him with a beer once!" Ally laughed and I joined in.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

We reached the grocery store and went inside walking straight to the vegetables. Ally looked at the different kind of lettuces there were before picking up a head of lettuce and bagging it before we went to go check out. On the way to the register Ally grabbed us to Snickers chocolate bars, which she winked and said, were for later.

"Yum." I said. We both looked at each other and laughed before turning out of the isle to walk to the register.

"Wait." Ally stopped.

"What?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." She mumbled and tapped her chin. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "I also need carrots!"

"Wow, my memory..." She mumbled but I only heard half of it. She walked back to the veggies and I followed her. The vegetables and fruits were at the back of the store were all the cold stuff was. We walked down a random isle to get there and we were just turned out of the isle to get to the vegetables when we were stopped in our tracks.

Ally and I both froze. We were laughing and looking at each other while we turned out of the isle but neither of us was looking. That meant neither Ally or I noticed when we ran into someone.

That someone being Doug.

As I said Ally and I both froze.

I wish Edward had gotten the cell phones this week instead of planning on getting them next week because this was an emergency.

And this time Doug saw me. At the bar, he didn't.

I honestly thought Ally and I would run but it seemed we both were frozen.

I saw a smirk cross Doug's face and I moved my eyes to see if there was someone, anyone, which could help us.

But in a small town at suppertime, lets just say the grocery stores aren't packed. They are more like deserted. Doug looked at Ally and I like we were his prey and I swallowed. Hard.

"Well look at we got here." He said gruffly and gave us a missing toothed grin. It wasn't a friendly grin it was a ... I couldn't think of a word.

Perhaps murderous.

Maybe that was over the top.

My spine shiver and I felt Ally grip my arm.

"Ally and I remember you." He circled his finger in my direction. "Bella? Jacob mentioned ya, where'd ya go, he was lookin' for ya. He'll be real happy when he finds out I found ya."

I still couldn't move. I couldn't even talk.

"And Ally, nice meetin' you again." He chuckled darkly. "Remember last time we met?"

I didn't know about this and I feared I wouldn't live to ever find out.

I know I am over exaggerating but in a small town like this, there isn't much worse that could happen to me.

"D-Doug." Ally stuttered.

"So you do remember." He chuckled. He turned to me and smiled. "You and Ally have a lot in common it seems. You both ran away from my house... at one point or another."

What was he talking about?

I didn't know if I moved or not but I know my face had a confused look.

"You never told her?" Doug asked as he looked back to Ally. "But you both look like such good friends."

Doug faced me suddenly. "Ally here was lost once, she just bought her book store that she owns now and it was her first time goin' there alone, without her husband drivin' her. She got lost. She saw my house and came knockin' at my door."

"I let her in..." He chuckled. "Well, I'm not sayin' anythin' else. I'll say she ran away the minute she got out."

Bile came to my throat and I was sure I was about to vomit. My stomach twisted in knots and I wanted to cry.

My eyes were dry though, I knew I hadn't blinked for a while but I just couldn't get myself to do the movement. I was literally frozen in place.

Ally seemed to have awakened and I felt her grab my arm and spin me around. She practically dragged me to the register but no one was there, there was a bell to ring to get an employee to come out but we weren't taking any of that. Ally dropped the items in her hands; Snickers included, and pulled me out of the store.

When we got outside the store and the chilly air hit my body I seemed to awake from my trance and I peeked over to see Ally crying, her eyes beet red and her cheeks too. I couldn't move my lips but I could move my feet and Ally and I ran back to herself.

We didn't look behind us to see if Doug followed or not, but hoped to God he hadn't. We got back quickly and Ally threw the door open, the minute she was inside she lost control and fell to the floor with a loud sob escaping her.

"Jasper!" I screamed from the very top of my lungs. "Edward!"

I too was crying, I felt a tear fall down past my chin and onto my shirt. I saw Edward and Jasper run into the dining room where Ally and I were. Jasper instantly rushed to Ally's side and pulled her into his arms. I could feel the air cool my body and I knew we left the front door open.

I just couldn't get myself to move to close it.

My lips were moving and I was mumbling something though my mind didn't even understand what I was saying. Everything I saw was blurry and my head spun and spun. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. In my head Ally and I were still in the grocery store looking for lettuce.

And Snicker's bars.

But when I did get my vision back I saw that I was in the guest room of Ally's house on the bed, curled up in Edward's arms. My face was pressed to his chest and I was sobbing, more like dry heaving.

"It's alright, sweetheart." I heard Edward soothe me.

I know someone out there would think that I was over reacting but to me this was understating what was going on. My new life, everyone I loved and cared for could be all destroyed so simply. I could lose it all and that would crush me.

These people, Edward, Ally and Jasper - were all I had, all I have.

Doug was amongst one of the most dangerous people to me and he saw me. He's going to tell Jacob and I'll lose everything.

"He won't touch you." I heard Edward murmur. We were sitting upright on the guest room's bed, against the headboard and Edward was rocking me back and forth in his arms. I fisted at his shirt and held on for dear life.

I felt as though walls were closing in around me.

I was going to lose everything.

He was going to tell Jacob.

"This is why I should have left." I sobbed and it sounded garbled.

"No." Edward hissed and tightened his hold on me. "No."

"Yes, the only people I care for will be hurt now." I cried and I was honestly surprised I could even form words. Edward was soothing me but I was still a mess.

"No, it's okay. You're safe, Alice is safe - it's okay. He won't hurt you." Edward whispered into my ear.

"He saw me, Edward." I said in between hiccups. The sobbing and dry heaving gave me a bad case of the hiccups.

"It's okay." He whispered again. I didn't know if he was saying it to convince himself or me.

Perhaps both of us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I need to leave."

"No..." Edward shook his head; I could feel him do it. "No."

"What are we going to do?" I repeated my question.

"We're staying." He replied.

"But we can't..." I whispered.

"Yes we can, some asshole isn't going to make me leave this town and you neither!" Edward growled and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have my ways." Edward said.

I wasn't sure if I imagined him saying that or not, but before I could ask him I was out like a light.

...

"Bella lets go." Edward whispered as he shook me to wake me up.

"What?" I garbled from my sleep. My voice was beyond thick.

"We're going home." He sighed.

I shook my head. "Just five more minutes..."

I heard Edward sigh and I think he said something but I feel back asleep.

...

I woke up in the guest room of the cabin. At first I was dizzy and I didn't know where I was but I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room and I knew I was back at Edward's. How I got there, who knows?

Well, Edward probably knows.

I got out of bed and stood up, stretching before walking out of the room and to the living room.

"Alright, will do. Okay, bye." Edward hung up the phone and turned to face me when he heard me walk in. "Mornin' sunshine."

"Good morning." I said through as stretch. "How'd I get here?"

"I drove us home early this morning." Edward explained.

"But I was in Ally's house?" I asked dumbly.

Edward chuckled. "I carried you from the house to the truck and from the truck into your room here."

My room. I smiled.

"What happened last night?" I asked as though I was drunk.

Then I remembered running into Doug and running home. I don't remember anything else, not even opening the front door.

"I ran into Doug..." I whispered and Edward nodded. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"He won't touch you." Edward assured as he whispered into my ear. "No one will touch you."

"It's not me I'm worried about so much." I replied and I felt Edward shake his head.

"You're safe." He whispered and picked me up in the hug. He carried me to the couch and lay down, pulling me to lay with him. He grabbed the old Afghan off the back of the couch and put it on both of us.

I leaned on his shoulder. "What are we going to do? Is Ally okay? What happened? Who were you talking to on the -" I got cut off.

"One question at a time please." Edward replied and I sighed.

"Is Ally okay?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Uh yeah, he told me about her encounter with... that... thing. He told me quite a bit actually. Why she was crying and all, but he's calming her down. She was just being... remembered of some unfortunate events."

"Doug told me a bit. He said she was lost and he let her in his house and she ran off. What happened?" I asked as my eyes watered. I remembered seeing Ally on the floor and I remember her crying as she pulled me from the store.

"He tried to have his way with her but she got out and ran off - out the back window. He saw her but knew he couldn't keep up so he opened the door and told her that if they ever ran into each other again, she'd pay." Edward growled. "That bastard."

I knew it pissed Edward off, I mean Doug messed with his sister. Now he's messing with Ally and me.

"It's a hunt for him now," Edward continued in a snarl. I rubbed his neck with my right hand, trying to calm him down. I was still lying on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, not letting me go. Our stomachs were touching and I pressed my nose against his neck while my right hand rubbed it.

"He wants you both it seems. He..." Edward trailed off.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Jasper ran off after him." He chuckled and shook his head. It wasn't really a funny chuckle, more of a dark chuckle. "He was at the bar so Jasper couldn't do shit without getting caught. He yelled at Doug but it was causing a scene. Doug just said he wants you both. Alice and you."

"Won't happen though." Edward growled.

"What would he do if-" I started to ask.

"Don't even want to think about that." Edward cut me off.

"Okay, we'll what's going to happen? I mean what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Jasper and I talked about it late last night, you and Alice were sleeping. I was just talking to him on the phone as well. We don't know what to do yet; we don't know how bad this will get. We can't just leave, Alice and Jasper's lives our here. And this is our home Bella, I don't want to leave." He explained.

"I don't want to leave either." I whispered the truth.

"Jasper and I just don't want to run away either. We've all done that enough - its time to just stop and face it head on or it will never go away." Edward sighed.

I looked up at him and he had a strange expression. "What?"

Edward shrugged underneath of me. "I don't know, I'm so used to running away but for once I don't want to. You've given me strength I guess."

I smiled and I almost kissed his neck - it seemed like the natural thing to do, but I pulled back instead. I kept my head rested on his left shoulder, my back leaning against the back of the couch.

"Jasper and I have this though, we both care about you and Alice, more than anything - nothing will happen." He finished.

"I know, I'm just nervous." I admitted shyly.

"Don't be." Edward replied and ran his fingers through my hair. "But I'll need your help."

"How so?" I asked.

"Tell me about Jacob? I need to know if he comes into the picture." Edward said and it kind of sounded like a question.

I nodded. "Well, what do you need to know?"

"As much as you can tell me." Edward replied.

I pulled in a breath. "Well he's really selfish yet he has so many friends. They'd do anything for him. Jacob... isn't the nicest - into drinking and he smokes quite a bit. I know he's into some stuff that isn't necessarily... legal so he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"I know from experience that if he wants something he'll get it." I whispered.

"How?" Edward asked. "Experience?"

"He wanted to move into an apartment complex - note he lives there now - and well, he has a bit of a record so they told him no, you can't. You know the owners of the building. Landlord, whatever. He got his friends and they all went to the guys house and threatened him. He didn't go though so when the guy called the cops, they didn't catch Jacob..." I continued.

"I don't know exactly what happened, Jacob never let's me tag along, thankfully - he tells me just to stay in the house so I do. But somehow he did get the apartment. Threatening or whatever he had to do. He got it." I sighed. "He's scary."

Edward rubbed my back, trailing his fingers up and down my spine.

"Jacob dates a lot... I mean he kept me around for other reasons and I knew I couldn't get away... He gets ladies off the streets and brings them to his room. He goes to clubs and bars and brings girls home. I just stay in my room." I whispered.

"What about you? Didn't he... want... you?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Not in any way, shape or form. He took me... sexually only a couple times and one day when I said I was going to visit my dad I went and got tested. Got the results back a few days later and thankfully I was clean. No diseases or viruses, but I knew I had to keep away from him."

"Which I did, Jacob was pretty much disgusted by me, he never came close and if he wanted... it... he usually went and got someone else." I explained.

"Why'd he have you as his girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"For my father, strangely my father is wealthy and has quite a career, even though he's an alcoholic that is still hurting from the divorce years ago - blamed me - anyways, I digress. My father is in his fifties, old I know, my mom married him for the money and left taking me and a got chunk of the cash... My mom's way younger then my dad. I never see either of them though. I don't want to."

"I ended up living with my dad as a teenager - wait this is about Jacob. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, as I said Jacob just well, somehow thinks he is going to marry me so when my dad dies which I have a feeling is within the next 10-20 years, Jacob will get everything and also get a great career. Jacob was on my dad's friendly side, he's like a son to him and I'm not even like his daughter and I am his daughter!"

I was crying at this point. Edward wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"My dad wrote his will last year stating as long as Jacob and I were together we split everything my dad owns. My dad has no one else to give everything too." I sighed. "But... I don't know. I wish I could just erase my name from the will. I don't care about the money Jacob can have it. Just leave me alone!"

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled myself closer to him. "I just want all that gone. It doesn't matter to me! I don't care, I just want you and Ally and Jasper too!"

Edward started using both hands to rub my back and he kissed the top of my head as he whispered soothing things into my ear.

"I told Jacob that if he let me go, and when my dad does die, I'd give him everything! He didn't believe me." I cried. "He never does, he doesn't listen. I asked my dad to take my name from the will but no, he just wants to hate me even more."

"I came from a small town." I added. "Everyone knows Jacob there. You know there aren't many cops around and there's shit going on everywhere I know Jacob sold... illegal things throughout the town, that's how he made friends. He's like the king."

"It's okay." Edward whispered. "He won't touch you."

"I just want him to stay away! He can't hurt someone I care about!" I sobbed.

...

I fell asleep sobbing against Edward and I woke up in the late afternoon. Edward was asleep underneath me and I smiled at his sleeping form. He looked to be so peaceful and I kissed his forehead. I saw his eyelashes flutter open and he awoke, smiling up at me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." He grumbled through sleep. "If I slept any longer, I'd never fall asleep tonight."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"You listened and held me through... a lot." I whispered and smiled.

"Of course." He replied and matched my smile. "I care about you, Bella."

"I care about you too." I admitted and I knew I blushed - I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I talked to Jasper as I said." Edward told me suddenly and I nodded. He continued. "You're not going to work for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not... safe. Can't trust it." Edward whispered.

"I guess so." I whispered. I already earned a hundred from working just one week, which was all right, I guess.

"It's fine. I've got money-"

"Oh no you don't." I said cutting him off. "You aren't paying for nothing!"

"Bella, trust me - I don't work, I do have a bit of money. It's fine." He chuckled. "I have a lot actually."

"I don't even want to know right now." I admitted shaking my head.

"I'll tell you one day." He chuckled and patted my back. "Alice and Jasper aren't working for a while either. Just staying at home until we figure something out. Now that we have phones to talk to each other on, it will be easier."

"It will be okay Bella." Edward concluded. "I'll keep you safe."

With that he stretched up and he kissed the tip of my nose.

And that's all it took for me to believe Edward 100%.

…

That night Edward and I both watched the news for the second time. The first time was right after the cable guy left – since he came in the afternoon.

We sat perched up on the couch, sitting close together and I could relax for a moment it seemed.

"Doug can't lay a hand on you or Alice." Edward assured me for the umpteenth time. To one that may seem completely and utterly annoying but to me it was reassurance and it was exactly what I needed.

I hated to bring Edward and Jasper into this. Ally too. The thing is, either way if Doug ran into Ally he would've been after her. He was a scary man and I don't need to be reminded of that.

I wondered if Doug went home and called Jacob, so I asked Edward.

"Edward do you think Jacob knows? Do you think that Doug went home and called him?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Doubt it…" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Unless Doug used a pay phone." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Jasper chased Doug to the bar, or well, that's where he found Doug – he knew if he wasn't at the store he'd be there… Anyway Jasper questioned the bartender and the bartender told him Doug was complaining that he got his television and phone taken away because he wasn't paying the bills on time." Edward explained and I relaxed a little bit.

"Also," Edward continued. "You made a smart choice throwing the phone into the stream."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Doug also asked if he could use the phone at the bar – he needed to call a friends cell phone. Jasper said that Doug said cell phone. So, I'm thinking that might have been Jacob he was trying to call." He replied.

I nodded. "Jacob rarely gave out the home phone, he never wanted me to answer it."

"Well, then it might save us some time, hopefully." Edward sighed.

"I just hope we can get out of this mess." I whispered. Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"We will, eventually." He whispered. "I promise."

And that was the moment I realized I needed Edward more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much drama! Just know that this isn't an entirely realistic story, I don't go exactly on what would happen in real life. I have a bit of leeway.**

**Review? Please, tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Thanks, you know, for the review ;) jk. No really...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome To My Story, It's A Quick Chapter but...**

**It's a fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, EVERYBODY! ... That was stupid. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, these people are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

...

That night Edward and I passed out on the couch together. He fell asleep before me but I had no intention of waking him up, he looked rested and I was very comfortable.

I awoke the next morning and I had an amazing sleep, which was strange since I passed out on the couch. I'm pretty sure it was since Edward was there.

I never thought, the first day that I walked into his house, I would have never guessed how important he would become to me. But now, it just seems natural.

For breakfast Edward cooked eggs and bacon, which was delicious, and I ate it so quickly it was almost embarrassing.

Edward talked to Jasper on the phone but I left him in privacy to do that. My mind was far to tangled anyway, I didn't want to get another earful. Jasper asked to talk to me though and when he did Edward handed me the phone.

"Yes?" I asked when I pressed the phone to my ear.

"It will be okay." Jasper said in a calm voice. "Trust me, trust us."

I nodded but he couldn't hear me nod so I replied. "Okay."

"We'll figure out something." Jasper continued.

It worked, I felt myself a bit less tense.

"Just don't worry - you both are fine." Jasper finished.

"Okay," I whispered and gave Edward the phone.

...

I didn't do much that day, I read a little bit and Edward and I went to the stream just to sit and talk. It was nice... To say the least.

For dinner I made homemade pizza, which Edward said he loved, so I made a little note in my head to remember to cook that for him again sometime. I didn't mind it either; I mean pizza rocks! Who doesn't like it?

Plus anything homemade is instantly ten times better.

Right?

Anyway, after dinner Edward brought me to the living room to not listen, but watch the news.

...

The news was over at eight, and surprisingly I stayed up the entire time, of course for a large portion of the time I was on the phone with Alice, but other then that - I stayed awake. It was weird how long the news lasted and I knew Edward didn't always listen to the entire thing. That doesn't mean I was listening to the guy though, because I wasn't. I didn't care that there would be a chance of wind tomorrow. Okay, well, I heard that and really - who says that? A chance of _wind_.

There was one thing I did notice during the entire time though, and that was that Edward kept his arm placed lightly on my shoulders the entire time. I didn't complain though, and really, why would I? I didn't mind one bit.

Anyway, after the news was done they played music on the station. I don't know either, guys - that's just what happened. The first song was kind of up beat, it wasn't auto tuned or anything (thank God) but it was something that would make your head bob a bit. Edward and I just stayed on the couch though, neither of us dared to move.

But after the upbeat song played another song came on right after. This song was slower and after the first few strums of the acoustic guitar I knew what song it was. The song was, Slow Dancing In A Burning Room by John Mayer.

Don't ask me how I know either, I just did. It was the acoustic version of the song too, because I remembered the song had more instruments in the background, but this version did not. I did prefer acoustic versions better usually, so I didn't mind.

The song was already playing, the man was singing and I just sat back and let the words sink in.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms._

"I love this song." I murmured to Edward. "It's really good."

He chuckled. "I've heard it before."

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked suddenly. Yes I was in a dancing mood. I shook my head to myself at my sudden excitement, I was being like Ally.

"Maybe." He replied and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Well come on," I patted his chest. "Show me."

"But-" He started but I interjected.

"Before the songs over!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him as hard as I could until he gave in and stood up. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes - I knew he thought this was stupid, but I didn't care. I could pretend that it was romantic if I wanted too right?

Yes, yes I can.

And so I did.

He placed a hand on my hip and grabbed my other hand and held it in his. I wrapped an arm around his neck and we started dancing. I wasn't the best dancer, I never really had anyone to dance with until this point - but I've seen it on television and on the computer, in person a few times as well. I've been to weddings and watched people dance and I always wanted to try myself.

Edward seemed to know what he was doing since he took lead and we spun ourselves around the room.

And I must say, it was rather romantic. The setting, the song, the fact it was just us. Him and I, me and him.

The setting well, it was in the living room. Which really didn't seem romantic, since it was small and the walls were wooden. Edward did push the coffee table aside with his foot though, which gave us more room. The face was the sun was setting and the blinds were pulled up so we could see it perfectly.

Okay, the sun was nearly set and I could see a star - it was at the perfect transition from day to night. There were no clouds, and the sky had some pinks and oranges in it, as it went to hide behind the trees.

The house was romantic as well, to say the least. As I said the couch was a bit of a problem, but I didn't care. The fireplace was on low, warming the room just perfectly. I could hear a crackle every once in a while and the flames ablaze. It looked amazing.

Edward's fireplace was built into the wall (of course) and the couch was facing it, there was about five feet of space between the couch and the fireplace itself. Plus the coffee table was usually in the middle of that, but it was perfect for this house. The fireplace was stone on the outside and wasn't a gas fireplace it was a wood fireplace.

The crackling from the wood being heated just added to the environment. I rested my cheek against Edward's left shoulder and faced to look at his right. He pulled me a bit closer and I could hear his heartbeat softly beating under the flesh of his chest. I could also hear his breathing, I felt his chest rise and fall with each breath as well.

I also felt him rest his cheek on top of my head and he squeezed my hand a bit tighter. I felt pressure in my hair and for a moment I thought he could've kissed the top of my head. I wanted to look up to check, but it would ruin the moment.

Wow, Edward and I were actually having a moment.

Edward could be a romantic. The thought almost made me want to laugh. A little laugh you know, nothing over the top.

"I never knew you could dance." I murmured, but I knew he could hear me.

"No?" He hummed into my hair.

"No." I smiled. "I didn't know..."

"There's quite a bit you don't know." He admitted but pulled me impossibly closer.

"Will I ever know?" I asked gently.

"Hopefully." He whispered.

"Hopefully?" I questioned. I could feel him nod.

"If you stay long enough." Edward murmured and rubbed his cheek against my hair.

"I'll be around as long as you want me around." I whispered the truth. I could tell the song was nearing the end but I didn't dare let go.

"Then you're staying forever." He hummed against my head. I just heard him; he was hiding his face in my hair at this point.

I smiled but it started to turn into the frown when John Mayer stopped singing, there were just guitar strums, I knew the song was practically done. The moment went by far to fast.

I smiled again, remembering what Edward just said. "I like the sound of that."

Edward pulled back since the song was ending but kept on arm around my waist. He stood in front of me and used his left hand to bring his index finger up under my chin. He looked into my eyes for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah?" He mused in a low and soft voice. We whispered and kept our voices this whole time, it just seemed right.

"Yes." I whispered instantly.

I saw a smile grow on his face and his eyes twinkled. I got lost in the green emerald of his eyes and he moved his right hand a little lower. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Hmm?" I couldn't form words.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered and pressed our foreheads together more firmly. It didn't hurt though.

"Then kiss me." I murmured. I opened my eyes and saw that his were open as well. He looked directly at me through my lashes. Before he moved both his hands to cup my cheeks. I swallowed nervously but was sure there was nothing more I wanted.

"You're an angel." He whispered very softly before he pulled my face just a bit closer. Our noses touched and his mint breath fanned across my face, enticing me - pulling me in closer.

_"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won."_ Edward quoted.

And so softly, Edward brushed his lips against mine.

Slowly at first, as just a caress. He pulled back briefly before he placed his mouth against mine again. Our lips moved in synchronization and our noses touched on the sides a bit. I kept my arms wrapped around Edward's neck and fondled with the hair at the nape of his neck. His right hand came up to tangle itself into my dark brown curls.

He moved his left hand from my cheek to wrap around my waist and he pulled me close to him, wrapping me in his embrace. I pulled back for a breath before meeting his lips again. I parted my lips and Edward's tongue came out and swept across my bottom lip. I tugged at his hair with my right hand, pulling him closer, wanting more of his scent, his taste, everything.

He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it and pulling back for a moment. He turned his head to the other side and kissed me from a different angle. It sent my body on fire, the tips of my toes to the scalp on my head felt it - felt him.

I was so absorbed by him.

His tongue reached out and ran across my bottom lip again but this time he was asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He groaned and I sighed against his mouth.

We moved against each other and our mouths tingled against each other. It felt so right I couldn't picture it ending.

Sadly it did.

I could feel myself getting dizzy from the lack of air so I unwillingly pulled back. Edward wrapped his other arm around my waist and joined fingers with his other hand. He rested his forehead against mine.

Both of us were panting.

"Henry VI Part 1?" I asked after my panting started to calm.

"Hmm..." He breathed. "Yes."

"How'd you know that?" I asked. "The quote?"

"How'd you know it?" He asked.

"I studied it, read it..." I replied dumbly.

He chuckled and pulled my tighter into his embrace. "Same here."

"That's really... sexy, you know?" I asked and giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how to woo a girl." I murmured. "I hope you haven't had lots of practice."

"I never really tried." Edward said honestly. "Until I met you."

"I've noticed." I sighed and rubbed my nose against his a bit.

"How?" He asked.

"Well many ways. You now hold doors open for one." We both laughed and I continued. "We don't argue, you open up a lot more... I appreciate it all."

"I was stupid," He murmured but it sounded almost to be a growl. "You deserve to only be treated the best."

"Thank you," I murmured and kissed his jaw.

"Mmm." He replied unintelligently. I giggled and nipped at his jaw a bit listening to his groan. That's when it was my turn to 'Mmm'.

"So what does this make us?" I asked once I pulled away. He kissed my forehead then rested his chin back on my head, pulling me into a hug.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked in a murmur. "I'll go for anything."

"Anything?" I challenged raising my eyebrows, knowing he felt the movement against his shoulder.

"Yup." He said and his mouth made a popping sound to emphasize the 'P'.

"Then we're married." I joked. I felt him chuckle but he played along.

"Alright, we're married." I knew he rolled his eyes without even seeing for myself. I sighed into the crook of his neck and smiled. We stood there in silence for a while. It wasn't silent I realized though, another song was playing, but it was more of a piano instrumental.

"This is nice." Edward sighed and nuzzled the top of my head. "I don't understand it, but I like it."

I pulled back and he gave me a confused glance, I looked up at him. "What don't you get?"

"These... feelings. I honestly don't know what to do." He admitted in a whisper.

I smiled a small smile and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into another hug. "This is enough." I said gently.

"Does this mean we're dating?" He asked.

"Would it bug you if we did?" I answered with a question into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," Edward started. "But really, you feel like so much more than just a girlfriend to me."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied simply and wrapped his arms back around me.

"So we'll start with dating and see where it takes us?" I asked, guessing that's the right thing to do.

"Okay, ." He chuckled and pulled back to kiss the tip of my nose. "You know what? That suits you."

"Cullen?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Isabella Cullen."

"I don't mind it much myself." I said truthfully.

"Good." He chuckled.

...

We ended up sitting back on the couch a while later - it was only 8:30. The coffee table was still kicked off to the side and Edward didn't seem to have any intention on moving it, he looked rather comfy. He sitting diagonally on the couch so only part of his legs and feet were off of it. I was lying next to him in the space available and rested my head carefully on his chest. My head would rise and fall with his chest while he breathed, deep and slow. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"I like this you know." I said looking up at him from his chest. I played with the collar of his white shirt.

"What?" He asked and looked down at me, opening his droopy eyes a bit.

"Being close to you, having you open up. I like it." I stated truthfully. I did like it so why lie?

"Me too." He smiled and tightened an arm around my waist.

"And I won't be like... them." I told him carefully, hoping I wasn't pushing or making him remember anything he didn't want to. "I'll stay here, and I'll keep your secrets."

"I know," Edward replied in a thick voice. "I trust you."

"And you'll keep my secrets." It wasn't a question, I knew he would - I trusted him in return.

"Always." He replied and closed his eyes.

"You're really warm." I noted and pressed my nose to his neck, inhaling him.

"Mmm, so are you." He hummed. He sounded sleepy.

"You're about to pass out." I noticed.

"I'd rather not move." Edward whispered.

"I didn't say you had too."

With that I closed my eyes and pressed myself a little closer to him.

It was amazing how Edward could make me forget... everything, even if it was just for a moment.

I must say, I was certainly enjoying our little moments together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decided to please both crowds. (Sorry it's a short chapter - forgive me?)**

**70,000+ words later - they're a couple!**

**I'm not good at writing kisses, sorry :(**

****Please, REVIEW (:****


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**PLEASE Note that this is my story and I will have leeway. It's not all realistic. These 'towns' you won't find on a map. It is Forks, but not Forks, Washington. Its Push not La Push. And lastly Port not Port Angeles (You'll understand once you read).**

**Also the information given isn't completely realistic or true. I try my best to sound realistic but it is all fiction and don't expect exact real scenarios. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Maybe Doug... But he's not my favourite :(**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

After a week off, Ally and Jasper went back to work. Jasper made sure they had the same shifts and that they drove to and from work together. It was pretty simple to change all of that since they owned the place and Jasper also planned on hiring some extra employees.

It seemed that owning the place had a lot of perks.

Jasper and Edward were far overprotective.

And that's an understatement.

I didn't mind though and Ally said she didn't either. It seemed to be kind of... sexy in a way. Edward and I just started our relationship but it's already going great and everything seems right with him.

It was Friday in the late afternoon and I was preparing for Ally and Jazz to come over for dinner and stay the night. It's nice living with Edward and being able to stay in contact with Jazz and Ally was nice, but whenever we got together it was usually for dinner and staying the night.

Which wasn't a big deal to us, we were all close anyway.

Ally and Jazz would also visit a bit during the week on their way home from work since its to early to visit on their way to work - Edward's usually still sleeping. As for sleeping since that's mentioned I proudly announce that Edward and I passed out on the couch quite a few times the past week.

Other than that we stayed in our own rooms, though I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Edward. I mean I shared the couch with him many times and that's way smaller and it has much less space. Edward and I talked about Ally and Jasper's visit too, and they'd stay in the guest room since Edward only has one guest room and it would be rude to put them on the floor.

I told Edward that I would willing sleep on the couch but he refused. He told me that I was sharing his room with him and that was the end of that discussion.

I didn't argue much either. Who would?

...

"Smells good." Edward hummed into my ear. He had both of his arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I was in front of the stove, stirring the sauce I had for the Alfredo pasta I was making for dinner tonight.

"You think Ally and Jasper will like it?" I asked gently and pulled a spoon from the drawer beside the stove. I put it in the small pot with the Alfredo sauce and scooped up some of it. I turned a bit to face Edward and held the spoon to his mouth. He opened up eagerly and smiled around the spoon when he tasted it.

"They must have lost their taste buds if they don't." Edward replied when I pulled the spoon back. I tossed it in the sink and grabbed the wooden spoon I used to stir the sauce and continued to stir. I reached across the stove to turn down the boiling water and poured some pasta noodles into the bigger pot. I stirred them so they wouldn't stick and Edward nuzzled his nose against my cheek.

"I feel like we've been together forever." He murmured.

"You're really a romantic." I noted and laughed at the reality. I never pictured Edward to be like this.

"You've brought out the life in me," He stated so simply and kissed me cheek. "I really like your company."

"And you told me you hated company." I smirked and went back to the sauce.

"You've proved that theory wrong." Edward chuckled and pulled me tighter back to his chest.

"You're really... different." I told him lightly. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

He loosened his hold quite a bit. "Is that bad?"

"No, I like it." I replied quickly and used my free hand to rub Edward's left arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

Edward and I haven't said we loved each other yet, which was good, we have only been dating a week. Not even actually. Last Saturday we became official. I smiled at the memory.

"Good me too." Edward replied and kissed my cheek. I smiled wider at that.

I heard a couple knocks on the door.

"Company's here." I laughed. "Good thing your theory was wrong."

"Yay, company." Edward said with fake enthusiasm. "I'll get it."

He unwrapped his arms from around me and walked out of the kitchen. I heard him walk into the living room and too the front door. I heard Ally squeal when she saw Edward and I knew he was pulled into an extremely tight hug.

"I missed you!" I heard her cry. I also heard Jasper chuckle and apologize to Edward. Ally laughed but asked Edward, "Where's Bells?"

"In the kitchen." Edward replied quickly.

"Makin' her do the dirty work?" I heard Jasper asked - I knew he was joking though. I heard quick footsteps and I was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug from Ally.

"I have missed ya so much." She pulled me tighter. I turned into the hug so I could face her.

"I've missed you to, Ally." I replied and patted her back. She pulled back and gave me one of her lopsided smiles.

"Jasper won't give me a foot of space lately." She rolled her eyes and her voice turned to a whisper. "I actually like it."

I laughed and smiled at her. "Same here, same here."

"So how are you and Eddie boy?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows. I told her the next night that she called (after Edward and I became to a dating relationship) that we were together and I'm surprised at how quickly I got my hearing back. She squealed so loud.

Yes, squealed.

"He's really... different." I replied and my voice was a whisper, we didn't need Edward and Jasper hearing. "I love it."

Ally actually jumped up once and clapped her hands, repeatedly. "_I_ love it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Somethin' smells good!" I heard Jasper call as he began to walk into the kitchen; Edward was beside him and had a crooked grin on his face.

"Somethin' is good." Ally corrected, eyeing the stove. I laughed and picked up the big pot and carried it over to the sink where I poured the hot water and pasta into a strainer. I shook the strainer so all of the water got off the pasta and then I put it back into the pot. I carried the pot back to the stove and grabbed the saucepot.

I poured the sauce into the pasta pot and stirred it all together. I turned the oven off knowing the chicken inside it was cooked. I smiled - I hadn't burnt a thing.

Mission accomplished.

"Anythin' I can help with?" Ally asked me and patted my shoulder. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward walk over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He gave one to Jasper and opened the other one and took a sip. I told Ally she could get some plates out since dinner was nearly ready. She opened cupboards and began to search for plates.

"You guys go... watch television." I winked at Edward, empathizing the word television. I always teased Edward about just getting into technology. He now knows what he has been missing. The news fellow isn't a mystery anymore - he has a face now.

Edward chuckled and nodded before him and Jasper went to the living room.

"This house feels more homey now. Ya know? It felt... cold the first time I came here with Jazz and you." Ally said once the guys were out of sight.

"Edward's changed too, as I said." I replied with a nod. I stopped stirring the Alfredo and pulled the chicken from the oven after I put on an oven mitt. I put it on top of the stove, near the pot of pasta. I put the small saucepot that was now empty into the sink and filled it with cold water to start to get the remains of the sauce away.

"For the better." Ally added and smiled at me as she placed the plates she finally found on the open counter top. I began to plate the food.

"Dinner's ready." I called.

Ally laughed. "They probably just got comfy too."

"Can't get comfy with an empty stomach." I corrected with a friendly wink.

...

After dinner we all ventured our way to the living room. Ally had to sit on Jasper's lap so we could all fit on the couch without crushing each other, but that was fine with her. She wiggled around a bit and Jasper chuckled.

"Just right." She said once she was settled.

"Ally, darlin', your butt is quite bony." He chuckled.

"Get used to it." She wiggled around a bit more and Edward chuckled.

The TV was already on and can you guess what was on? The news, you're right! It was shortly after six so Edward missed a little but he didn't complain.

I know he wanted to though. I was quite surprised when he didn't. Edward kept an arm wrapped securely around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. I found it to be a rather comfortable spot lately.

I had recently learned I was in a small town names Forks, and near a town named Push. I know I came from a town named Port, which is the weirdest name, I know. I was just learning this all by the news. Most of it is within this region but it is national news.

That's really all I ever paid attention too. Just like tonight.

I watched the TV but didn't pay much attention until something came on the news. It was about my old town, Push.

_Push's law officers are hunting a couple of young criminals in the area, accused of gunning down a local. He and a few other suspects are currently getting hunted for murder of local now being unnamed. Suspects fled the scene and law officers in the area are now planning on finding these suspects. Once found they will be sentenced and spending quite a bit of time in our county jail._

_Further information will be reported as soon as possible, please stay tuned within further days._

"Why do they keep the dead guy unnamed?" Ally asked suddenly.

"Dead guy." Jasper murmured and shook his head. "Nice."

"But why?" Ally pushed.

"His or her family may not know that this person is dead." Edward explained. "It's breaking news, so it will be awhile until this person's name gets out, I'm sure."

"My old town." I shook my head. "Always something bad going on."

"You're here now though." Ally beamed but then she frowned just as sudden. "I feel bad for that guy and his family."

"Hope they catch that bastard." Jasper added and shook his head in disgust. "How can people do that?"

Edward and I shrugged and Ally just kept frowning.

"I need somethin' happy now." She sighed and leaned back against Jasper. He tightened his hold around Ally and I saw his forearms flex.

Ally sat there for a moment before a look of realization crossed her features.

"Time for charades!" Ally said quickly and hopped up. "I'm first."

She pushed the coffee table out of the way and grabbed the remote, turning down the volume. Ally turned faced us, taking a deep breath before starting to act.

She waved her left arm and cupped her hand. I was beyond confused. She curtsied and blew a kiss. She pretended to place something on her head and she waved again.

"Ally you're being a princess, as always." Jasper shook his head. He looked at Edward and I. "She always chooses to be a princess."

I laughed. "Wow,"

"Fine!" Ally pouted and crossed her arms. "Your turn Jazz, as if _you_ can do any better."

Jasper chuckled. "Bet ya I can." He pushed himself from the couch and Ally took his spot. Jasper stood in front of us and took a minute to think before he started to act out. He pretended he had a lasso and got a cow - I think. Or something like that.

"Cowboy!" I shouted out and Jasper.

I usually played charades this way - guessing words and shit got to confusing for me. Especially when it came to movie titles, how do you act out the word, the?

"You got it." Jasper said and I stood up.

My turn.

...

We played charades for hours before we all retired for the night. Edward and I walked hand in hand down the hall to his room where he opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Hmm," I mused. "I haven't been in your room actually."

"There's not much to it." He shrugged. I looked around, the comforter was gold and the walls were beige. He had a small white sofa in one spot of the room, but it looked as though it could only hold one and a half people, or perhaps a real over weight person. No offence to anyone...

There was a bookshelf on one wall that covered most of the wall itself. There were books scattered across it and I wish Edward let me read one of them, now that I knew they were there, I'd surely ask. There was a floor lamp in one corner of the room but there was also a lamp on the nightstand beside the bed.

The bed was a queen sized and it was nice. I liked it instantly.

"I like your room." I told him. I turned to face him and he was standing in the doorway. "You look uncomfortable."

"I've never let anyone into my room." Edward confessed. "I'm not used to someone else's presence in here."

"Do you mind?" I asked him casually.

Edward shook his head. "Not one bit actually."

"Good," I replied with a smile. I walked across the room and over to him. I stopped in front of him and continued to smile. I grabbed his right hand and held it in mine while I pulled him into the room with me. "Come inside."

He chuckled, "Okay, okay."

…

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked casually while I pulled the covers over me. Edward was standing before the bed in his pyjamas, just standing.

"No," He said and shook his head. I mentioned him to come to the bed with he obeyed. He walked over to the right side of the bed since I was taking up the left and he pulled back the comforter and sheets. Edward crawled in and pulled them back over his body before he rolled to his side to face me. I rolled on my side to face him and I smiled.

"Hi," I said.

"Well hello." He replied with a wink. I moved myself a bit closer.

"Your bed is comfortable." I noted and he smirked.

"I know."

"Mhm."

"Bella," Edward started.

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"Jasper and I were talking and, we're going back to town tomorrow night." He replied.

"Just you and him?" I asked.

I saw him shrug. "I don't know,"

"Why are you going back?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes.

Edward sighed. "Doug's usually in town Saturday nights. Tomorrow is Saturday; hence Jasper and I want to go to town. I know Jazz lives there and all, but I mean we want to go uptown."

"To what?" I asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Stop with the questions, please." Edward said and suddenly clenched his teeth. "And I'm not sure, I just need to… see him."

"If you lay eyes on him you won't be able to just walk away and neither will Jasper." I pointed out.

"Then we'll do something." Edward said casually with a shrug. I couldn't believe how easily he was talking about this.

"Edward," I shook my head.

"Don't." He stopped me from continuing. "Just… trust me on this okay?"

"But,"

"No buts." He interjected. "And don't even start on those ifs and ands."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

He became serious again. "I just want him, Doug, to know that he can't always get what he wants and that he can't bug you and Alice. End of story."

"Fine." I sighed.

"I was going to do it either way." Edward told me. "Whether you wanted me to or not."

"I know." I grumbled, getting angry. I didn't want Edward dragged into this. He doesn't even listen to me. He never does. I rolled over to face away from Edward. I was still lying on my side just facing the wall instead of him. "Night."

I heard movements and suddenly I was enveloped in Edward's arms. I felt his bare chest touch my back through my tank top. He leaned into my ear. "Don't be mad."

I didn't reply, instead I closed my eyes and pretended he wasn't there. Childish I know. He pressed his nose to my neck and inhaled deeply.

"I really care about you." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "Don't forget that."

He moved to lean his head on the back of my shoulder, keeping his arms around me.

I sighed, giving in. "I care about you too, that's why I don't want you dragged into this!"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I can handle myself, and if… Doug or Jacob-"

"Don't say his name." Edward cut me off.

"Well, if something bad happens to you because of this – I won't ever forgive myself!" I cried in a hushed tone.

"Bella," He whispered. "I'll be fine. I'm just making sure you're okay. You're over thinking, over worrying – just relax."

All I could do was sigh. Even though Edward was right, I still hated it.

"Goodnight." I heard Edward whisper.

"Night." I replied quietly and I closed my eyes.

I just had to see where this would take me, take us. Because honestly - I had not clue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry no update yesterday - busy, busy, busy. Sorry this one was fairly short. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm having major writers block to though. :/**

**Thanks for reading, as always.**

****Please leave a review - they make my day :)****


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome Back To My Story!**

**Sorry I don't update as often - a lot going on and I have writers block. Gah!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, aside from Doug and an old lady (she only appeared once though)**

**Enjoy! Please read the bottom ;) See you there!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning." I stretched and rolled onto my back. I looked to my right and saw Edward, lying on his side with a big ass grin on his face.<p>

"Mornin'." He chuckled. He looked past me and I assumed he was looking at the nightstand. "It's early."

"How early?" I asked, too lazy to roll over and look myself.

"Almost seven." Edward replied. I nodded and stretched again. I was beyond comfortable. I knew I could pass out if I didn't move. I smiled at him.

"Are you always up this early?" I asked him with a questioning look.

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Did you not have a good sleep?" I questioned, curious as to why he was up early. I know I had a great sleep, I just wish the same for him.

"I had a great sleep." He smirked. "I just woke up early."

"You sure?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

Edward chuckled. "Yes," he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead briefly. He kissed my cheeks, "How did you sleep?"

"Not to bad at all." I smiled as he kissed my lips quickly.

"That's good." He said and he moved so he was pressing his head into my shoulder, he nibbled on my collarbone.

I giggled. "I'm having a really good morning too."

I felt him smile after he moved and pressed his lips to my neck. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded slightly. Edward kissed my jaw.

"How much experience have you had?" I asked a bit dazed. "You're a real charmer."

He chuckled. "None, I'm just trying it out."

I laid there with a smile on my face and Edward pulled back after one more kiss to my cheek. We laid in silence for a while before I spoke up.

"I need to get up." I sighed.

"Why?" He asked and pulled back to look at my face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was slightly frowning.

"Ally and Jasper are still here and if you continue that, I don't think I'll ever get up - I need to escape now." I laughed when he pouted - it looked like Ally's pout. They are brother and sister... It was certainly noticeable that they were related.

He moved to lie on his back beside me so I could get up. I sat up forward and pulled the blankets off my legs before swinging them around the side of the bed. I went to stand up but Edward locked his arm around my waist. He pulled me back and I felt him press his lips against my lower back where my tank top must have ridden up. Ally gave me the pyjamas and a couple pairs of clothes that she had bought for me before she came to visit. I thanked her for that multiple times - wearing the same clothes (most of which are for men), got very irritating.

"Thank you." I barely heard him mumble.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Everything."

...

"Mornin'." I heard Ally yawn from behind me while I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" I offered and looked over my shoulder at her. She nodded.

"Yes please." She responded with another yawn.

"Okay," I poured her a cup. "What do you take?"

"Two of each please." She replied. Okay, two cream, two sweeteners. She yawned again which made me chuckle.

"I'm on it." I laughed while I grabbed the creamer out of the fridge. I also grabbed some sweeter packets Edward had in a cupboard. I mixed us both coffees and handed her a cup.

"Thanks." Ally said once she grabbed the cup from my hand.

"Anytime." I replied with a friendly smile.

I turned to face her and held my coffee cup between both hands. I leaned back against the counter top. She had a robe over top of her nightgown and her spiked hair was messy. She looked like she had a good rest though.

"Sleep well?" I asked her friendly like.

"Most definitely, that beds real comfy." She replied and laughed, shaking her head. "That's why Jazz is still passed out in it!"

I laughed along with her. "Edward's out like a light again I bet."

"Men." Ally shook her head.

"Gotta love 'em." I chipped in.

"Especially ours." She added then raised her voice as she continued. "Even though they're sleepy heads!"

I'm sure that if Jasper and Edward were barely asleep, they still had heard.

"And lazy." Ally added and winked at me. She tightened her robe around herself and smiled at me. "Livin' room?"

"Already there." I replied and followed her. We both settled into the couch and I brought my coffee cup up to my lips.

"I'm so glad Edward got a television - there's finally something that's time consuming, something to watch." I told Ally.

"I don't know how that boy lived without it for so long." She admitted, shaking her head.

"He's still bugging me on getting a cell phone." I said.

"I have one, don't use it much - but it's always around, ya know? Just in case." Ally told me. "Well, it's in my purse right now and I'm far to lazy to get up off my ass and show ya."

I laughed. "It's fine."

Ally and I just drank our coffees in comfortable silence for a while.

"Ally?" I asked after a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Doug. I mean... what he did to you." I whispered sympathetically.

She nodded. "Thanks, I'm glad I got Jazz now." She shivered a bit. "He'll protect me... from creeps like that."

I nodded and she continued. "And you have Eddie."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I don't know about Doug though," Ally brought him back into the conversation. "I've heard that he ran from an old town - he murdered someone so he came here in hidin'."

Ally shook her head. "But Kate told me that, can't trust shit she says!"

"Do you believe it? I mean he is kind of creepy..." I asked.

Ally shrugged. "Hope not - murderers don't deserve to escape and go on livin', they need to get their asses in jail!"

She sounded a bit angry.

...

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Ally said in a very high-pitched yell. She stood up off Jasper's lap and turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest in the process. Jasper started to push himself up off the couch with a sigh.

"Alice, please." Jasper tried to calm her down. He stood up and placed both of his hands on her shoulders to stop her from her rage. She was so pissed off that she was shaking. I would be scared to approach her like that; I had a feeling Jasper had experienced this side of her before. He knew exactly what to do.

"No, Jasper." She hissed and pulled back from him. No wonder Edward excused myself when Jasper brought up the subject. He has been in the kitchen for a while... maybe it would be best if I were to join him...

"Jasper," Ally said through clenched teeth. "I can handle myself! You and Edward do not have to go on and protect Bells and I! Don't bother Doug, I just won't go to the bar - I don't like to anyway."

"I don't want ya girls livin' in fear." Jasper replied in an even tone.

"We're not, right Bells?" Ally looked at me, still with an angry face.

"Jasper," I sighed. "Ally is right, we are fine."

"No, I won't let Doug think it's okay to-" Jasper started.

"He only goes to the bar, I just won't go there." Ally cut him off in a dry tone. She looked at Jasper and even though she was much shorter than him - she was intimidating.

"He went to the grocery store!" He corrected her. I saw Ally slump her shoulders.

"I just want this done. I don't want to bring ya in this Jazz, it's my past - I hate to be haunted from it." Ally sighed and walked a step to Jasper where she pressed her face into his chest. She kept her arms at her sides though. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head multiple times.

"It's all right, baby." Jasper assured her in a quiet voice, I could just hear him speak. "Don't worry."

I saw Ally nod.

"Edward and I just want to talk to Doug, we won't throw punches or anythin'!" He continued. He used his right hand to rub her back. "Unless it comes to that of course."

Ally looked up at Jasper and shot him a look.

"Kidding." He whispered and kissed her forehead. I felt awkward and uncomfortable just sitting there, watching Ally and Jasper's own private moment so I slowly eased myself up off of the couch and tip toed to the kitchen, making sure the floor didn't creak or anything - I didn't want to get caught. When I reached the kitchen I saw Edward standing in front of the fridge, with the door open and he was just staring.

"How long have you been doing that?" I asked when I stepped closer to him. He looked to his left and saw me.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He tone was beyond dry.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's a matter?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Edward Anthony," I scolded. He shut the fridge door and turned to face me and copied my stature, crossing his arms before his chest. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked and puffed out his chest a bit.

"Don't lie." I kept my face serious. I tried to stay confident, his large stature didn't scare me... much. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I hated that we were getting back to this - blocking each other out and arguing. I already could feel myself getting a headache. I fought the urge to rub my temples to prevent that.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and turned to face the door that led outback. He reached down and put on a pair of shoes, I never knew were there - they weren't the ones he usually wore.

"Don't you dare walk away from this!" I said through now clenched teeth. Edward lifted his arm before him and grabbed the handle to the door, in the back of the kitchen. He grabbed it and twisted until the door slowly opened. He shot me a look over his shoulder before he stepped outside, slamming the door behind him. I sighed angrily before I stomped toward the door and opened it, stepping outside and slamming it with just as much power behind me. I saw Edward walking down his brown, dirt driveway. I was in bare feet but I didn't give two shits.

"Don't walk out." I hissed and jogged down to where he was. He had his hands now shoved in his pockets and he looked at the ground with furrowed brows. He kicked the gravel. I grabbed his arm and wrapped my fingers as far around it as I could.

He stopped and faced me. I placed my palms on his chest in attempt to calm him. I could feel his heart beat as it slowly beat behind the skin.

"Edward." I said in a calm voice.

"What?" He spat. I stopped myself from flinching at the ice in his words.

"Lets not get back to this." I whispered. "I don't want to get back to how we used to be."

"Sorry," He hissed. "For once, I want to run away from my problems - but I can't. Whenever you want too, you can, eh?"

My hands fell from his chest. "What?"

"I just wanted to go off for an hour on my own - forget about this," He raised his arms and pointed around. "Get away from this shit! But I can't huh?"

I knew that wasn't what was bugging him.

I narrowed my eyes as he continued. "But whenever you want out, you just run away."

"You followed me but I can't follow you?" I asked with a raise from my left eyebrow.

He shook his head sharply. "I don't want to talk about it! I told you that!"

"Then just let me stay here and be with you." I replied softly. "I'm here."

He snorted and looked away.

"Edward!" I scolded and took his face in my hands. "What the hell is your problem? I'm here!"

His solid expression cracked and his features became somewhat sad. His lips were in a firm line.

"You think I'm just going to leave?" I assumed. His features became a bit sadder and he looked down, refusing to give me a glance. I took his hand and wound our fingers together. I pulled him with our locked hands onto the grass past the driveway, which was bugging my bare feet. There were trees scattered throughout the yard so I walked (still pulling Edward alongside me) towards the closest once. We stood under it, not saying a word.

With our fingers intertwined, I pulled my arm down as I sat and he sat down beside me. I watched him as he slowly laid onto his back and I sat Indian style beside him, our fingers still intertwined.

"Why would you stay?" He asked after awhile of silence between us. He was looking up at the leaves above with a tortured expression I had seen him wear too many times.

"Because I care about you." I replied in a soft tone.

More silence.

I watched him as he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Even more silence.

I heard some leaves from the trees rustling from the slight breeze passing through.

"You wanted to leave." Edward said quietly. His voice was rough and dry as though he needed a drink.

"No." I said sternly.

"Yes." He replied just as sternly. "Alice gave you money and you were going to leave."

Did he really think that I w_anted_ to leave this? To leave him, Ally and Jasper? I just knew it would've been better if I left, not that I wanted to.

"I'm to much of a burden." I gave in and looked at our still intertwined fingers.

"Never." He whispered.

"I didn't know... that you'd want me to stay Edward. I couldn't live with Ally and Jasper. They're married and have their own life - they don't need me there. They don't need a roommate." I replied, letting out the truth.

"But I do want you here." He corrected.

"For how long, though?" I asked gently. "I'd rather leave now before I get even more attached."

"Forever, I want you here forever." Edward replied instantly with an even tone. "With me."

I shook my head. "Edward, I couldn't do that."

He sat up and looked at our hands, which I was still looking at as well. "And why not?"

His voice was gruff.

"You won't always want me around, Edward. What about when you meet someone? When you want a future with someone I can't just be sticking around in the background!" I told him. I squeezed his hand a bit.

"But I already met someone." He said barely audible. "I met you."

He looked up at me; I could feel his eyes on me. So I looked up and sure enough, he was. Our eyes locked.

"But that's not what you want." He offered leaving an open answer to be said.

"Edward," I started and shook my head with a laugh to this reality. "There's honestly nothing I'd want more."

I'd rather spend the rest of my days here with him. I just wanted him to know that if he ever met... someone or wanted to move on, I wouldn't stop him. Even though I know I'd want too...

"You would be fine living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by only few, in a secluded area with... me?" He asked gently. He looked worried for my answer.

"Sounds perfect." I laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "But we need to take this slow."

Edward nodded. He still looked a bit disturbed but now he was smiling.

...

"What do you think Jasper and Ally are doing?" I asked after a while. Edward and I were still underneath the same tree, but now we were lying on our backs underneath the tree, looking up at the green leaves that moved with the breeze. The sun was hidden behind a small cloud but it was still giving off a lot of light. It didn't hurt to look up at the sky.

"I have no clue." I sighed. Edward had an arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder a bit.

We watched the leaves in silence for a while longer.

"I..." Edward started but stopped. I moved to lie onto my stomach and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Every time I get someone I care about, I lose them." He whispered.

"Do you think you'll lose me?" I asked him gently.

"It's bound to happen." He said with a nod.

I pulled in a breath. "Edward you need to trust me on this, trust us."

"Do you want to lost me?" I asked and he shook his head. "Then you won't."

He snorted. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is! We just have to put effort into it." I said and my voice dropped. "I'll always be here."

"I want to let you in." He said. "I told you that before."

I nodded. "I'm here."

I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth firmly. His lips moved against mine and I felt a hand of his tangle into my hair. I held both hands on the sides of his face. I pushed myself against him a bit harder. My lips parted and I felt him trace my bottom lip with his tongue.

"I want us to be close, to know each other." Edward panted once we pulled back. "I want us to be like Alice and Jasper."

I smiled. "That's what brought this on? Watching Ally and Jazz together?" I asked him.

He nodded. So that's what was bugging him.

"We can have that." I told him. "Just you and I."

He smiled. "Good."

...

Ally and Jasper left for home after we all had lunch. Ally hated saying good-bye.

Plans changed, Ally convinced Jasper that it would be best to wait – to not head back to town and go straight for Doug. I don't know what she told him exactly, but it worked. Edward still wanted to go 'knock some sense' into Doug but with a few kisses I convinced him that it would be best just to stay at home for the night.

It was better to stay on the sidelines and watch things play out, instead of jumping into action without a plan.

After dinner Edward and I went out to watch the news as always. He sat on the couch and I sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We waited for the news to start.

Once it did start, I didn't pay it much attention as always but here and there I caught a word or two. I preferred just to sit on the couch with Edward and relax.

Six o'clock was his news time and it was my relaxing time – but we both knew it was time we spent together, even if we didn't talk much through it. The thing is, with Edward we don't have to keep a conversation flowing, we are both content with just sitting with each other, just knowing that we have each other's presence to warm us.

Though I never paid much attention to the news, something suddenly came to the screen that caught my eye.

"Push law officers have not caught the suspects that fled a crime scene the previous night. A middle aged local man was gunned down and killed last night at a nearby gas station in Port. Witnesses say that it was a drive by shooting and there were two males in a black truck who that the shots came from." The news reporter said. He was outside in front of the gas station where the shooting took place. He was pointing at the scene and had an ear bud in where he was getting the information. I couldn't seem to peel my eyes from the screen.

He looked back up at the camera and continued. "Suspects fled to Push, where Push officers took over and are now overtaking this case. As always, we'll keep you posted with all the information we get. Back to you Jane."

The television transitioned and a woman was blond hair pulled into a bun was at a news table. "That's horrible Aro."

She said something else but I looked back over at Edward who was watching the fire instead of the news.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him. He looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

Edward sighed, "Things like that happen daily."

"You act like it's nothing!" I scoffed. "They killed a guy and left and it's in this area - the suspects are one town away, Edward!"

"Yeah, we won't be going to that town for a while." He replied casual as Edward.

I could feel myself getting pissed. "Edward! Someone loved that dead local and what if someone else gets hurt from those... suspects, criminals? They're monsters!"

"At least I know you won't be the next suspect." Edward replied.

"Edward!" I yelled angrily. "You are so rude!"

"How so?" He asked in reply.

I pointed to the television. "That guy is dead Edward, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Bella, as I said - things like that happen daily, it is sad but you can't freak over every story! Haven't you ever watched the news?" He asked sitting up forward on the couch and leaning his hands on his thighs.

"It doesn't always happen in this area." I pointed out.

"Touché." Edward replied.

"Ugh, damn it, Edward!" I was getting even madder.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You don't care one bit do you?" I asked and folded my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not going to yell and cry over it." He replied.

"I'm not yelling and crying!" I yelled.

"You're yelling." Edward corrected. "And about to cry..."

"I cry when I'm mad, sue me for crying out loud!" I replied. I stood up but Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Bella please." He whispered when I seated back to the couch. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tightly against his side.

"Please what?" I asked rudely. "And don't tell me to calm down!"

"Sweetheart," Edward whispered into my ear. "I do care, but there's nothing we can do - that man, that local, he's already gone. Instead of yelling just remember him and pray that those foul suspects get caught, okay?"

"Fine." I sighed angrily and gave in. "I hate you sometimes you know?"

"Why?" Edward asked with a chuckle. He knew I was somewhat joking.

"You always have to be right." I shook my head. "I don't like it!"

"I don't_ have_ to be right. I just am." He smirked and I playfully smacked his shoulder.

...

After a while longer of watching television with Edward on the couch, my legs started to fall asleep.

"Edward, want a drink?" I asked.

"Why?" He questioned

"Because I'm getting up and going to the fridge?" I replied and it sounded like a question.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm thirsty and my legs are starting to fall asleep, I need to get up!" I exclaimed. "So do you want a drink?"

"Why?" He asked but his eyes twinkled - I knew he was teasing me.

"Edward," I rolled my eyes but laughed. "I know we promised to answer each other's questions from now on but really?"

"Really what?" Edward asked with a smirk. I stood up, pushing my hand off his knee to help me up and looked down at him.

"No more questions." I replied.

"Hey, we promised - all questions." He interjected and smiled.

"Not stupid ones, okay?" I asked and he chuckled.

"All right, I'll have a water." Edward told me and I walked around the coffee table in the living room. The television was still on and it was still on the news channel because Edward had to watch the weather. They showed us the weather a while ago but Edward and I got into a conversation and paid the television no mind. I started walking out of the room but stopped when something caught my attention. I turned to face the television.

"Breaking news!" The man, Aro, from the news exclaimed. "Suspects from the killing at Port gas station have been identified by an anonymous witness. The two suspects that fled the scene of murder in a black truck are Jacob Black and Embry Call. If you have any information please call."

The newsman, Aro, said the number and it flashed on the screen under the pictures of Jacob and Embry.

Jacob Black.

Jacob Black is the suspect of a murder case.

Jacob Black murdered someone.

That's when my world went black, or at least my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not being completely realistic. I researched how to write about this... But I won't go into detail.**

**Did anyone catch on in the last chapter when Bella first heard about some unknown murder? Did you think it was Jacob who killed him? Who's dead?**

**What do you want to hear?**

***NEWS!***

**Hey, I have a banner for this story. Check out my profile to see it :)**

**Review? Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome back! :) Thanks for joining me here again.**

**Huge thunderstorm - why does that make me want to write? Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I can't claim these characters - just that thing... Doug and that one old lady.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

_Jacob Black._

_Jacob Black is the suspect of a murder case._

_Jacob Black murdered someone._

_That's when my world went black, or at least my vision._

* * *

><p>"Bella..." I heard a frantic voice. At first I heard nothing then as if I radio being tuned in -fuzzy to clear- I heard Edward's voice tune in. I slowly opened my eyes and after a few blinks I could see a pair of green emerald, worried eyes staring at me.<p>

"Edward?" I asked in a whisper. I looked to the side, not moving my head and saw I was on his lap, my head anyway and the rest of my body laid across the rest of the couch. Edward had one hand running through my hair and his other was on the side of my face, stroking my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked still frantic. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Jacob?" I asked and sat up. I felt Edward tense; he must have thought I was looking for Jacob. I looked to Edward and he had a hard expression on his face. "Did he... did he really...?"

I couldn't even manage to finish my sentence. I didn't want to hear Edward say the word that he must have known since he just nodded in reply. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear and his hot breath tickled a bit. "It's okay. I am here."

"I knew he was bad..." I mumbled mostly to myself. "I never thought that he would..."

"I know." Edward whispered. He must have heard me while I mumbled. I felt fingers in my hair and I started to relax. Edward placed his head down on my shoulder. "He will _never_ touch you, angel. I swear it."

I found Edward's words comforting. I almost smiled.

Almost.

I heard a roar of thunder outside and I jumped back against Edward more. He nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"But who would he... do that to?" I asked, getting my voice back.

Edward shrugged. I shouldn't have even asked, Edward didn't know Jacob.

Thank God.

"I honestly don't know." He murmured into my ear. He placed a kiss on the sensitive spot below my ear and I shiver - not from being cold, though. I felt myself sink back into him and his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. He nuzzled my neck but I felt him, as he was tense. He placed some kisses down my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently; I closed my eyes letting the feeling of him kiss my neck sink in. He kissed the side of my throat before he pulled back to my ear and answered.

"I am so very glad you ran away from him." Edward admitted and I heard more thunder. Out of my peripheral vision I saw a flash of lightening. Normally storms didn't bug me but tonight... I just had so much going on everything was bothering me. Except Edward.

I nodded a bit, barely moving my head. "Me too." I breathed. My eyes stayed closed and I tried to pus away all the terrible memories threatening to leak into my brain.

"If he's capable of..." I sucked in a breath as Edward spoke. "Doing that... I am so very glad you are as far from him as possible."

Edward spoke slowly, letting the words sink in for the both of us.

"I know." I sighed, letting out the breath I sucked in as Edward spoke out. "He always got so mad at me... But I didn't think he would ever... Do something drastic about it, I never thought he would... until now."

"So glad you are here with me." Edward tightened his arms and pulled my impossibly tighter to his chest. He pressed a kiss on my head. "With me."

It was silent for a while and Edward spoke up. "Do you know anyone that Jac- I mean, _he_ would-?"

"No," I interjected. "I honestly don't. He only got mad when... a deal... went wrong. But he let that out on me when he came back usually."

I felt Edward stiffen and his arms locked securely around me. They were around me before, but now it were as if his arms were made out of steel and I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to anyway.

"Deal?" Edward questioned.

I nodded. "I don't know exactly what _he_ was into but I know he'd steal and sell it. He hated to get ripped off... Or have a deal go wrong. Or so, that's all I know."

"You're with me now." Edward whispered but sounded as though he was assuring himself more then me. Edward told me before he hated... how I was treated and that his mind couldn't comprehend... knowing. He still asked me to tell him though.

"I never though he would..." I repeated, my mind just couldn't conjure the situation - I never thought Jacob could do that. "It's monstrous. Down right monstrous."

"Yet he had someone as amazing as you in his life - he still treated you like shit. That's monstrous." Edward shook his head; I felt another kiss placed on my head. "I'm just beyond lucky you became part of my life."

"Edward." I whispered.

"Hmm?" He hummed into my hair and I heard thunder in the distance outside, this time not jumping by it.

"Distract me." I begged. "Please."

I felt myself move as he placed his hands on my hips and brought me off of his lap - really, it was the last thing I ever wanted. I started to pout but watched him as he stood and turned to stand in front of me. We locked us and I saw an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes, one I couldn't place a name to. Edward bent down and picked me up in his arms, carrying me away. As we passed the television he flicked it off with the button on the side and since the living room light was already off - turning off the TV just darkened the whole room. Edward walked down the hallway, still holding me in his arms. He carried me down to where his bedroom door was and used one arm to open it - I was surprised that he could still hold me using one arm.

Once the knob turned he brought the arm back and held me in both his arms, using his left foot to kick the door open. I wrapped both arms around his neck and hid my face into the crook of his neck. He didn't flick on the light and walked into the room, using his foot to close the door behind us. I tightened my grip around him and placed a heated kiss to his neck, nuzzling my nose against his neck and inhaling his scent deeply into my lungs. I felt relaxed instantly. Edward walked to the bed and set me down on the bed, in the middle. I laid back completely and I heard Edward move around and a lamp of the side table flicked on. It dimmed the room perfectly.

Edward turned to face me and I watched him as he took the step to the bed and sat down. He moved to lay back against the pillows and headboard. I crawled my way from the middle to up near the top and wrapped my arms around him.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I nodded and moved to lie down beside him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes feeling content when I could hear his faint heartbeat underneath the flesh. As always, my head would rise a bit with his chest with each breath he took and I couldn't help but smile.

I was at home.

A clap of thunder struck and knew lightening flashed. I clung to Edward a bit tighter, not expecting the loud noise. Edward wrapped both arms around me and moved me so he was cradling me to his chest. I sighed.

"Bella," Edward mumbled. I peeked up and looked at his face, it still looked perfect in the dim lightening of the room. I knew Edward had not much to say and that he was just saying my name for the sake of knowing I was there.

"Edward," I whispered and my tone turned teasing when I continued. "How will you distract me?"

"How would you like me too?" He asked gently.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." I whispered.

He sighed. "I know I promised to tell you everything, but I don't want to tell you... _everything."_

"Why not?" I asked growing mad.

"It's not all good Bella." He whispered.

"And you think my life was just dandy?" I asked and narrowed my eyes. I pushed against his chest until I was sitting up.

"Bella..." He shook his head. "Lets not start."

"Edward." I protested. "Tell me... I want to know everything one day and now is a good start, right?"

"Wrong." Edward said.

"Come on." I whispered and leaned forward leaning my forehead against his and watched his eyes shut. He squeezed them tightly together. "You don't have to say everything right now Edward. I want to know something though..."

Edward tried to shake his head but I took it in both my hands and held him still.

"I won't think of you differently." I assured him. "If that's what you worry about."

Edward let out a deep breath that fanned my face. I breathed in the mint smell. "I was... an alcoholic. Was."

I didn't move though I felt as though I should have pulled back and scrutinized him, seeing if he was lying or not. I didn't though, because I knew if I pulled back - even the slightest - he'd get the wrong idea.

"For how long?" I asked in a breath.

"A while." He replied.

I tightened my grip on his face. "Tell me."

"Two years." He sighed.

"How'd you stop?" I asked.

"I stopped going out... then I didn't have any alcohol stocked in the house... I had nothing to drink so I didn't." I felt him shrug.

"That easy?" I asked.

He chuckled a bit darkly. "It was far from easy."

"You can drink now and not go over board." I mused.

"Yeah." Edward let out another breath.

"Why'd you start?" I asked. I pulled back and saw him open his eyes. I didn't want him to think I was rejecting him so I took his left hand and held it in both of mine. He pulled his hand back though and I started to feel rejected until I felt him place both hands on either side of my hips and pull me to sit on top of him.

Oh lord, I was straddling him.

He took my hands in his and looked at them when he answered.

"I ran away... Well, it's a long story." He shook his head.

"I'm opted to listen." I whispered and it came out in almost a purr. Sitting this way... Drove me insane. I tightened my thighs around him.

He looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring nod. "Alice and I were in foster homes all our lives... My parents died as I said."

Oh goodness, Ally told me this story. Do I tell Edward I know? No, I won't interrupt; I want to hear his version anyway. I nodded and he continued.

"One day... I was sixteen, Alice was twelve years old and a couple came to the damn foster home. The shit heads ended up falling in love with Alice because she's so damn bubbly and shit." I could tell Edward was mad talking about this. I caressed his left cheek and felt him calm as he continued. "They took her."

"They_ took _her." Edward repeated. He looked at me and he had a frown and a saddened look across his features. "They took her from me. And she's all I had!"

I leaned in and kissed his forehead in attempt to calm him. He pushed himself up straighter and pulled me into a hug - I was still straddling his lap. He hid his face in the crook of my neck as he continued. "So I gave up, they took her and I just... moped. I moped around - no one wanted me, I was stubborn, rude, independent and old. 16! Who wants a sixteen-year-old kid? Two years and I would be gone - they'd have to pay if I wanted to go to college or something."

I could barely hear his muffled voice as he spoke into my neck. "I went after her, I couldn't stand being all alone. I was independent one could say, but when Alice was the only friend and family I had, I lost it when I lost her. So I ran away. Thank the heavens above that I overheard the speaking while signing papers. Their address was glued into my brain. Just like Dory from Finding Nemo, she had that address stuck in her forgetful mind."

"P Sherman Wallaby Way, Sydney." Edward and I both said at the same time. We both chuckled.

"Anyway," Edward continued. "It was like that - so when I ran off I knew where she was."

"What were you going to do when you got to her?" I asked and ran my right hand through Edward's bronze hair.

"Take her back. She was _my _sister not _their_ daughter." He growled. "I found her she let me sneak into her room. That fuc-"

He stopped from himself from some major cussing. "That... piece of-"

He stopped himself again. "That damn Edward Masen!"

Edward snarled. "Kicked me out so I ran the hell away!"

I rubbed Edward's neck and heard him sigh. "I ran and ran. I took the first bus I knew could - spending all the money in my pocket. It dropped me off in town. The man who owns the bar gave me some cash and I just ran... I walked for nearly a day Bella - I got of the road when I saw a bit of dirt... It was the driveway to this house."

I heard Edward swallow. "I followed the long ass driveway to the house - which looked much shittier then it does now a days may I add, I surely fixed it up - and I went inside after I realized the door was locked. I didn't know if someone was here and I was glad there wasn't - I wanted the place as my own instantly."

"You see Bella," Edward whispered and moved, pulled back from our hugging embrace to look at me. He took my face in his hands. "You reminded me of myself when you came in this house. I know the feelings, the pain, I know how your legs ached and the sweat dampened your hair, I know the feeling that you felt when you saw this cabin - you felt safe... the first time you felt, hope."

Hope. I recall that feeling.

"Am I right?" He asked me.

I nodded firmly. "Exactly."

"That's one of the reasons I was so... rude to you. I am sorry I was. I just hated being reminded of that terrible moment - my past. But now, I am so glad you came across this cabin, this house. Our home." He whispered. We locked eyes again and Edward gave me a firm look. "Don't you see Bella?"

I gave him a confused expression. "See what?"

"This is our home - our safety." Edward whispered. "We both ran away and came here to stop our troubles."

"To start over." I murmured.

"To have a life worth living!" Edward finished and closed his eyes. "Though I had nothing to live for before you joined me here."

Edward was beyond right and we both knew that. This was our home it's our safe haven where we ran to, to start over and have a normal life. Even though the past still lurked we had each other and we had this home. I knew there was nothing more I would need. I could feel the sudden rush of emotions take over me and a small smile crept across my lips.

"Edward." I whispered just for the sake of whispering his name. I saw lightening flash out; I saw it from the corner of my eye.

He pulled our faces close suddenly, crashing our lips together. An electric ran through my body and I allowed it - I brought it on. I tangled my fingers in Edward's hair and he held me close. He brought my bottom lip into his mouth and I moaned against his mouth.

All to soon the kiss stopped and Edward released my lip with heavy breathing. Our eyes were closed.

"Home." I whispered. I heard the rain start to pour down in buckets. It pelted against the window.

"I never got to my point." Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes and saw his were open as well. I tilted my head.

"When I first got here... I did have a cell phone... There was a phone book here. I called for a cab. I didn't have money - got in shit for that - but I got driven into town. Where I met Emmett. He gave me a job, he works at the bar weeknights and he got the manager to give me a job... I got hooked. I was always there. I earned enough money for the Chevy and drove myself to town - no more cabs." Edward continued his story after our brief pause... It was a little longer actually.

"If I wasn't working I was there drinking - I even drank while I worked. The discount since I worked there just encouraged me more." He shook his head. "I hate myself for that."

"How can you?" I asked. "How can you hate yourself? Look at you now Edward, you've came so far! I wouldn't have ever guessed!"

"That all I could do was drink for awhile, most people know me by that. That night when I picked you up at the bar - I got some funny looks. People must have thought I was getting back into that shit." Edward sighed. Another burst of thunder. I jumped a bit.

"I didn't know people were around?" I said and it sounded like a question.

"One or two - if they lived in town for a while, they knew me. Or the old me." He replied.

"Why don't you come to town and show them how great you are now?" I asked him and tilted my head to the side.

Edward shrugged. "Most people think that changing my habits would be impossible. It would be impossible for me to be a well-known local without someone knowing my past without someone... thinking of me as terrible. It was inevitable to get past that."

"I don't see you any different." I said truthfully. I kissed his lips quickly. "I still feel the same."

"Good." Edward murmured.

"Two years?" I asked and he nodded.

"When I first got here, for the first two years." He replied.

"What made you stop?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I looked at the photos of my parents and Alice. They wouldn't want me like that - ruining my life. Plus, rumours got around that all I ever did was drink. I guess it was true, but I didn't want that reputation for me."

"What did you do after that?" I asked him. I could faintly hear the rain still pouring down, but now since I hadn't heard thunder, it sounded almost soothing.

"I fixed up this house." Edward replied and looked around the room. I couldn't stop my eyes from scanning the room.

I smiled. "You did a good job."

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek. That kiss made me smile even wider. "Did I distract you enough?"

I nodded but sighed as the memory hit. "Yeah..."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Edward sighed and when he saw me frown.

"It's fine..." I sighed.

"No it's not." Edward scolded himself.

I kissed his lips quickly. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's okay."

"Fine." He teased. "I won't scold myself."

"You already did." I smirked. "That job is for me."

"Oh yeah?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I laughed and pushed him back so he was laying on his back instead of sitting up straight. I crawled on top of him and placed a finger to his lips for dramatic effect. He chuckled beneath my finger.

"Shh." I whispered. "Don't speak."

"Oh gosh." Edward shook his head.

"I said don't speak!" I teased and Edward pretended to zip his lips tight. He handed me the invisible key and I threw it aside to play along. Edward's eyebrows wiggled and I leaned down and peppered his face with feather light kisses. The rain continued to pour.

"I could get used to this." He spoke and wrapped his arms around me. He flipped us so he was on top of me. He grinned mischievously and winked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid between my parted legs.

"You are mine." Edward growled possessively. "All mine."

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips. "Yup."

"Always." He smiled and kissed my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay Edward, my turn for a distraction alright? Wait what? I'm ruining your time with Bella? Well, if it weren't for me... Then... Okay I'll shut up.**

**Gosh that boy :/**

**Again banner for this story is on ma PROFILE :) (Edward's cabin is in the picture ;) )**

**What did ya think about him drinking... a lot?**

**Review? Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back! Good to see ya! :) Whoa, 90,000+ words. My fingers aren't even hurting ;) It's only been a month too!**

**Some hints in this chapter - keep an eye out.**

**Again I'm not 100% realistic! Remember that please! SORRY, SLOWER UPDATES! School started again and well... it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this? I don't own them! :( 'Cept Doug but... he's... well you'll find near the end!**

**Beat you to the bottom! (P.S My profile has the banner for this story)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I was lying on his chest and my head was between his right shoulder and his neck. I awoke with a smile placed across my face that wouldn't fade. Not that I wanted it to.

I could hear Edward's faint snore and his chest would rise and fall with each deep, slow breath he would take. It was comforting to say the least. I smiled wider and wrapped my arms around his sleeping form the best I could and nuzzled my nose against his neck and I breathed in deeply. His scent was intoxicating. I loved it.

He wore no shirt and I unwrapped my left arm to trace over his stomach best I could since I was still half on top of him. I'd trace my index finger from the top of his shoulder to the top of his hip using a feather light touch. I tried my hardest not to wake him. I pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and sighed.

I felt so content.

For once.

...

"It's been a week and there still hasn't been any sign of Jacob." I said to Edward after he flicked off the news. It has been over a week since I first heard about the murder, one day less than that since I've known that is was Jacob.

Jacob... Murdered someone.

The thought alone made me stomach clench and twist into knots. My mind couldn't comprehend the situation and each time I heard about it I felt as though I'd throw up. Jacob has always disgusted me but to stoop so low, and obviously for no good reason - is beyond his natural disgusting personality.

I mean, who would murder someone? There can't be a good enough reason for Jacob to! He was in charge all his friends looked up at him! If anything he'd be the one that got murdered, not the other way around.

My stomach twisted again, I almost had to cover my mouth to hold back the bile in my throat. I swallowed thickly though it didn't necessarily help me in this situation. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to clear my thoughts - I had to think of something else.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me warily as he ran his fingers through my hair. He had his left hand propped up on the back of the couch and his right hand was the one running through my hair. He touched my ear and tugged on it playfully and I smiled a bit.

"Nothing." I shook my head. My voice was low and thick. My voice and lips were dry. I licked my lips to moisten them then I bit down on my lip - habit of mine.

"Something's wrong." He said in a lower tone. He moved me closer by placing the arm from my hair to around my waist. He kissed my head and sighed. "Bella, I know something is wrong."

"Just thinking." I sighed and leaned into him some more knowing he could comfort me.

Edward put his arm from around my waist underneath my shirt and rubbed my stomach gently. His hand was warm and as he traced around my navel I felt a shiver up my spine. Not a cold shiver though - this one was different.

"About?" He asked me in an urging tone.

"They still didn't catch Jacob." I whispered. I bit into my lip again this time harder though, almost biting through the flesh, it didn't bug me though my mind was far to scattered to be bugged about it. I felt Edward's hand stop moving around on my stomach and he tensed, not just his hand but also his whole body. It froze instantly and completely. I turned my head to look at him and his eyes appeared to be darker and narrowed. His face held the same expression that I couldn't quite put a name too.

"Edward," I whispered gently and raised my right hand to cup his cheek. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip and turned completely so my whole body was facing him. I crawled into his lap and seated, making myself comfortable - which quite frankly, wasn't a hard thing to do with Edward. He was always warm.

He dropped his arm that was around me and stayed still. I sighed angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't think of him," Edward said quickly after his face came back to life, he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close so our chests were touching. I wrapped my legs around his waist since he wasn't pressed all the way to the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our foreheads together.

"It's kind of hard not to." I admitted. I shook my head. "I still can't believe he did that. Monster..."

"Bella," Edward sighed and pressed our foreheads against each other more firmly, our noses were touching. I felt his breath fan my face and I sighed in content.

"I just..." I tried to find the right words to say to Edward. My mind was to scrambled to sort out sentences that actually made sense. I pulled in a breath and tried to fit the right words together. "I can't believe I lived with a potential murderer."

"It makes you no different." Edward told me.

"I know." I said. "But it's just... I never could trust him but I at least didn't think I had to worry about things getting... that bad, ya know?"

"Yes," He tried to nod but our foreheads were together so he just repeated the word 'yes'. "I do know, I don't know how somebody could do such a thing."

"Exactly." I let out a breath that I have been holding my breath. I ran my fingers through Edward's hair and he growled playfully.

"And," Edward continued. "You are not with him anymore - I don't see why you'd have to worry."

"Edward, they still didn't get Jacob or his friend... whatever his name is. Embry is it? Anyway, they're still out there and even though I know they won't find me - there's other people... All the other potential victims out there. I worry for that reason. Jacob has a temper and now he's a wanted criminal. He always did bad things but nothing that made him a national criminal." I said and it felt good being able to fess up to Edward, I knew I could tell him anything I wanted to. We are so different now then when we first met each other.

"I know." He replied gently. I felt one arm unwrap from around my waist and he placed his index finger underneath my chin and forced me to look at him. He had an intent gaze as if just from my looks he was reading me, taking in everything. He was looking through me as if I was a book and he was getting information. "And I've got you."

"I know." I said and I weakly smiled, it was hard to force though I knew I wanted to.

"Always." He added. "All the time."

I smiled a little stronger. "I know."

"I mean forever." He continued with a smirk. He was trying to cheer me up and it was working.

"Oh possessive are we?" I asked with a raise from my left eyebrow. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss the very tip of my nose. I felt his lips to my forehead and he breathed in my scent.

"Yes." He mumbled against my forehead. I heard a loud intake of his breath. "Strawberries."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You smell like strawberries - have I told you that?" Edward asked me wrapped both arms around me again, pulled me close and placed his face in my hair.

"Yeah, once or twice." I joked and smiled wide. "You know...?"

I started to ask but I got cut off or in this case distracted when Edward kissed my forehead again and again.

"Hmm?" He asked when his lips reached my cheek and he kissed me there a few times. He moved my ear and his hot breath fanned across it. He brought his hand up and moved my hair to tuck it behind my ear.

"You... are... really... distracting." I said and I was almost stuttering. My brain couldn't find the words. I was far too distracted.

"Yeah?" Edward asked with a whisper into my ear.

"Yes." I breathed.

He moved and pressed his lips against mine. I found my fingers working their way through his bronze of hair. I felt his tongue reach out and make its way slowly across my bottom lip and I parted my lips to let him in. He groaned when his tongue went inside my mouth and they moved against each other. I sighed against his mouth and brought his face impossibly closer.

"Edward," I breathed against his mouth when he began to suck on my bottom lip. I tightened my legs around him and moved my hands to his shoulders, then to his neck where I played with the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a button up shirt and before I could comprehend my movements I had the top two buttons undone. Edward brought his hands behind me and I felt both hands on the bare skin of my back where he went under my shirt.

One hand went on my hip well the other moved up and down my back. He pulled me closer. He released my bottom lip before attacking my mouth again with his own. He kissed me once quickly and pulled back, turning his head to the other side where he pressed his lips with mine again. I had all the buttons undone on his shirt and I went back up to his shoulders where I pushed his shirt off.

I ran my hands over his bare chest and he groaned against me, which only encouraged me. Our mouths detached since we needed air and I began to nibble on his scruffy jaw.

"Bella," He sighed and tiled his head back a bit. I moved to his neck where I sucked, nipped and kissed it all over. I moved down to his chest where I ran my hands over his stomach and placed feather light kisses along his chest.

"Mmm." Was all that I seemed to be able to reply with.

Our mouths ended up together after a bit of a breather and I found myself tangling my fingers into his hair again, pulling him closer. I tried not to tug but that was nearly impossible. I heard a sound around me but paid it no notice; I was far to focused on Edward. He pulled me closer.

Then he pulled back and grumbled something under his breath. I gave him a confusing look. He smirked and pressed a finger to my lips. That's when I noticed what the sound was - the phone.

I laughed a breathy laugh - still panting a bit. "I didn't hear that."

"I didn't... until now." Edward said and I crawled off his lap and ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked it up I looked out the window while waiting for a reply.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked. He sounded... to be about my age I guessed but it was hard to tell just by his voice.

"I think I have the wrong number." The guy said.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked and turned to face Edward. He stood up off the couch and I noticed he put his shirt back on, still buttoning up the last few buttons.

"Edward Cullen." The guy replied and I smiled.

"Well then no, you don't have the wrong number. He's right here." I said proudly. Whoever it was I surely didn't meet. He didn't know about Edward and I either and it's been over two weeks. It's been over a month since I met Edward so... Oh the phone was for Edward. I pulled the phone away from my ear and took a step to Edward where I handed him the phone.

"Yeah, you're really good at distractions." I murmured to him while he grabbed the phone. He chuckled at me and gave me a sexy smirk before he brought the phone to his ear. I wanted to give him privacy and not disturb but I couldn't find the will to stop myself from walking over to him and wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Hello?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He kissed my head and chuckled. I heard sounds on the other end of the phone but I couldn't make out the words, which was fine with me - I trusted Edward.

"Oh hi, Emmett." I heard Edward say. He rubbed my back with the hand that was around my waist. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward said. "Hmm? No... Maybe. I don't know. You still owe me."

I kissed Edward's cheek; I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach though.

"You know Alice?" Edward asked and I saw him nod. "Yeah."

I moved my arms to wrap around his shoulders and I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Oh that was Bella." I heard him reply proudly. I smiled and pulled back to look at him. He kissed my forehead quickly. "Ya so you thought you had the wrong number?"

I laughed a bit.

"Uh yeah." Edward said and I had a feeling that if he didn't have both hands in use - he would have tugged at his hair. "Oh she's my girlfriend."

I sure hope he was talking about me or else I had to kick some chick's ass. I smiled at him warily and he gave me a crooked grin back.

"This weekend?" He asked and I saw him look at me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Ha ha very funny."

Edward was being sarcastic - I didn't hear that too often.

"Yeah, well call me tomorrow or something, k?" He asked. "Yup, okay, bye."

Edward pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button. He tossed it to the couch and I worried it was going to miss and fall to the floor - it didn't though. Edward wrapped his other arm around me and laid his cheek against the top of my head.

"So that was Emmett?" I asked gently. Edward would answer my questions but he still didn't like the whole twenty questions idea. I was the same way though so I couldn't argue - I would be a hypocrite then.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "He wants to meet you - he wants to come over this weekend."

"What day is it?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled. "Tuesday, dear."

"Oh," I said and laughed. "I'm pretty forgetful."

"Anyway, he wants to meet you." Edward repeated.

"Is that bad?" I asked. I was getting the wrong vibe from Edward.

"No, no." Edward shook his head. "Emmett's just..."

"Just?" I asked Edward. I tilted my head once again I was confused.

"Always overexcited." He replied and smirked.

"Will that be a problem?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I hope not."

...

"What's for dinner?" I asked Edward as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Umm..." He replied unintelligently.

"What do you want?" I rephrased my question. I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"Umm..." He replied again with the same answer.

I shook my head and replied sarcastically. "You are so helpful!"

"Well, I don't know what you want!" Edward said defensively he even held his hands up before him.

I sighed. "What do _you_ want? Don't worry about me - I'll eat almost anything."

"Me too. We are in the same boat here, Bella." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk to the fridge. I opened it and felt my arm chill the minute the chilled air hit my arm. I stuck my head inside a bit so I could see around. I couldn't find much.

"We didn't go out to town this weekend." I said and closed the fridge.

Edward shrugged. "I was kind of side tracked."

I laughed. "With what?"

"You." He winked and I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." I said and I heard someone knock on the kitchen door. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but turned to open it, Edward came behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist like usual. I opened the door and Ally and Jasper were there with a box of pizza. Jasper was holding the pizza. Ally had a shopping bag.

"Hi!" She said excitedly. "Sorry if you're busy and all, we didn't invite ourselves over!"

"We were on our way home from work..." Jasper continued for her.

"We got pizza and decided to say hello! It's been a week ya know!" Ally said all bubbly, which was just her personality.

I laughed, "Well good! Edward and I actually couldn't find anything for dinner - we didn't go shopping on the weekend, we'll last the week though."

Edward and I moved out of the doorway to let Ally and Jasper inside and they took their shoes off, tossing them to the side.

"But we have to head out at 6, Emmett is comin' over." Jasper said when he was in the living room with the rest of us.

"He just called me earlier actually." Edward said. "Didn't know that he knew you two."

"He lives by our book store, he and Rose visit a lot. I think they're dating now." Jasper replied and sat down on the couch. Edward and I walked over to the couch where Ally and Jasper already seated, Ally on Jasper's lap like always. I've noticed with each day passing Edward and I did get closer and closer, knowing each other better so when we sat down with Ally and Jasper, Edward pulled me onto his lap instead of me sitting in between him and them.

I smiled. I looked over at Ally and she winked in approval, I laughed at that

"So what happened this past week?" I asked making conversation. The television switched on but Edward used the remote to turn down the volume so we could still talk - on the television was some cooking show that no one paid attention to.

"Oh no to much!" Ally said and patted her knees. "This babies hurt! I did a lot of walking - we are restocking the shelves in our store and I walk down all the book isles... it's so much!"

"I don't know why her knees hurt," Jasper chuckled.

"I just told ya!" Ally shot back but still smiled.

"Well, I did the same but my knees don't hurt one bit." He replied.

Ally shook her head. "Well now ya know who works harder."

"Hey!" Jasper said defensively.

"Well it's true." Ally protected herself.

"What a show." Edward murmured into my ear and kissed my temple.

"Well ain't that precious!" Ally awed and I looked back to her, seeing her staring at Edward and I. I blushed a tad and Edward chuckled. The pizza box was on the coffee table, opened and after a while of opening conversation we all grabbed a slice and munched down.

"Man! Have I ever been cravin' me some pizza!" Ally laughed and swallowed her third bite of pizza. It was just pepperoni and cheese since we all liked different toppings - pretty much the only pizza topping we all liked was pepperoni and the cheese so that's what Jazz and Ally bought. It was really good, just out of the oven it seemed though it most definitely wasn't - it was hot though, which was a definite plus.

"You've been cravin' extra chocolate to." Jasper chuckled.

"I know! I know!" Ally laughed. "Don't judge."

Edward chuckled. "Bella loves chocolate too."

"My dirty little secret." I admitted.

Ally nodded and took another bite, chewed and swallowed the bite of pizza. "Well, me too! It's been so much worse lately though. Oh well, lots of stress with the store. I thought it would work off the chocolate - all that work. But it hasn't!"

"That sucks." I said and she nodded again.

"You need to cut back." Edward chuckled.

"I know." Ally pouted. "It will be hard though."

"I bet." Jasper said. "That's like an alcoholic and their drinks."

I froze wondering how Edward would take that statement but he surprised me but laughing in reply.

"It can't be that bad..." He joked.

Ally and Jasper laughed. I just sat there in bewilderment.

...

Ally and Jasper left just before six as they said they had to. Edward and I ventured our way to the couch once we said our goodbyes and shut the door. We both sat down on the couch but Edward kicked his legs up on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news channel where we made it just in time for it to start.

"You and your news." I laughed.

"What about it?" Edward asked defensively but he chuckled so I knew he wasn't pissed.

"You old man." I joked.

"Hey!" He called but the lady, Jane, started talking and he stopped from speaking - instead he switched his gaze to the television. I really didn't want to watch the news since it never said anything good - especially lately - so instead I ran my finger up and down Edward chest. I had to turn to face him better, curling up on my side.

I heard a low growl build in Edward's chest but it wasn't an angry one. It was more... seductive.

"Does the news lady do something for ya?" I joked and kissed his cheek.

He rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the TV.

"I could never compare..." I trailed off with a laugh.

"Don't say that." Edward looked at me and reached up to kiss my nose. "You're far better."

"So should I be the weather girl?" I asked with a wink.

"I'd rather have you right here then on the TV actually." Edward admitted and I smiled. I kissed him quickly and he went back to looking at the television. I rolled my eyes at him but I am positive that he didn't notice me. Instead of looking at the TV I just watched Edward.

...

Halfway through the news and it being seven o'clock I just about drifted off. But instead I faced the television and watched the news.

The weatherman was on the news and even though I sat through it daily I still didn't know what the hell his name was. But halfway through the weather and him pointing at different locations it got cut off and went back to the newsroom with the chick Jane sitting there with a serious look on her face. At the top of the screen the words 'Breaking News' scrolled across in white writing on a read banner. I widened my eyes a bit and I had a strange feeling it was about a case I'm a little too familiar with.

"Breaking News," Jane said in a clear and hard tone. "Suspects Embry Call has been caught and is now under the custody of Push law officers. Last week Embry Call was part in a drive my shooting which killed a local." She paused and looked down at her sheets before looking back directly into the camera. "That local being Charlie Swan."

Without warning my eyes started to tear up, my throat tightened and a gasp escaped me. She wasn't done talking though. I felt Edward tense.

"Jacob Black was found dead along Doug Crowley. Police are still investigating the crime scene but for now we're going on, as it was a shoot out between the two. They were found dead in the home of Doug Crowley. Embry Call was there at the scene and the police arrived to arrest him once they got a lead. Police arrived after the shooting took place." Jane said still in a serious tone. I was gasping again and again was though I was a fish out of water.

I saw the TV flick off which Edward must have done but I was still freaking out with myself. I was gasping and my eyes were all watered up but yet I didn't cry. I didn't scream and I didn't even move. I froze but my mind didn't.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically and pulled me onto his lap. He cradled me to his chest and I latched onto his shirt gripping it tightly.

"My..." I couldn't get the words out but I pushed and tried again. "My dad is dead."

"Jacob is dead." I gasped out.

And I thought circumstances couldn't get any worse.

At least I had Edward with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun Dun... Okay so there were some hints in this chapter.**

**Should I give you a hint for the hint(s)?**

**A: Ally's talk...**

**And**

**B: Shoot out? My ass.**

**...**

**What did you think? Please tell me?**

**Review? Why thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry no more daily updates I try to update ASAP! At least once a week okay, is that okay?:( Blame it on school!**

**200+ Reviews... THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

**Check out my profile for the banner link & follow me on tumblr! Keep updated with me!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all... Except Doug but he's dead so...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I really wasn't sure what happened. All I could remember was watching the news... Hearing that Jacob was... no longer residing on this earth. Doug wasn't either.

I wondered if Ally knew... She and Jasper must have some weight off of their shoulders. Surprisingly even though Jacob and Doug were dead - I still had weight on my shoulders. A lot.

My father was dead as well.

It's strange how in less than two weeks three people I know were gone, gone forever.

It was then I realized that my eyes were closed. I slowly opened them. I blinked so my foggy vision became clearer. I looked around at the darkened room and I figured it was almost midnight, if not past. It couldn't be past one in the morning though; I knew that was for sure. Edward was sitting - or slouching - on the couch and was passed out, snoring slightly. My head swam with thoughts I couldn't handle.

...

I don't know how long I stayed awake for but I looked around the darkened room and felt eerie for once. Usually the dark never bothered me but tonight the darkness, the mood of my surroundings honestly scared me shit less. Not literally.

"Edward." I shook his sleeping form. I felt bad for trying to wake him up but didn't stop my movements.

"Mhm?" He grumbled from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed I was pretty sure.

"I need you." I whispered and tucked my head into the crook of his neck and I kissed there a few times.

"Hmm?" He asked. He sat up a bit more so he wasn't slouching and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn it."

"What?" I asked warily. I pulled back and tried to make out his face in the darkness - my eyes were adjusted but it didn't help much.

"Kink in the neck." He replied into the darkness.

"Oh..." I whispered back. "That's from passing out on the couch."

He stood up, carrying me with him and cradled me to his chest. He kept his balance perfectly, which surprised me since he just woke up.

"Lets go to our room." Edward murmured and kissed my head a bunch of times.

I laughed a bit. "Our room?" I asked and raised my eyebrows though I'm sure he didn't see.

"Yeah, you've spent enough time in there." He chuckled. "We spend lots of time in there."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I spent the last week with Edward in his room - well, actually, just the nights - we had a life too, even though we loved to sleep in.

"Edward." I murmured into the darkness and he walked into the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked me gently.

"I'm so glad you're mine - that I met you." I admitted and he opened the door to his room. He carried me inside but he didn't bother to flick on the light switch.

"Me too." He murmured and kissed my nose.

"How can you walk through the house in the complete darkness without tripping and falling flat on your face?" I asked him gently.

"Well I spent many years here - I know where everything is." Edward replied and set me down on the sort, cushioned bed.

"Wait." I stopped when he started to crawl into bed with me. He pulled back the sheets and began to reach for me to carry me under before I stopped him. He froze his movements and didn't say a thing.

"I didn't brush my teeth." I admitted shyly.

"Hmm, passing out on the couch may be the reason." He chuckled and reached his hand out. I saw it because the blinds were open leaving the moon cascading light throughout the room. I grabbed it and he pulled me from the bed where we walked to the bathroom.

...

After brushing our teeth we walked back to the bedroom, hand in hand in the dark. I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over me while I snuggled into the pillow. I heard Edward's faint chuckle before I felt him crawl into be with me. I pulled the covers so that they were over him to and I put one of my legs between his, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped both if his strong-arms around me and held me tightly and firmly to him. I felt him place a kiss to the top of my head and I smiled against his chest.

"I'm so glad I'm here." I mumbled into his skin. I moved my head and placed a small kiss to his left shoulder.

"Me too." He agreed and I moved to brush my lips against his. Edward placed a hand to my cheek and pulled me face closer, kissing me harder.

We pulled back and rested our foreheads against each other's smiling widely.

"Yeah, you're good at distractions." I sighed and frowned when the events of the day came back to my mind.

Edward let out a breath and it fanned my face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything you're going through - I want to help." He murmured and pulled me tightly to him so we were practically hugging. I wrapped both arms around his neck the best I could and he pressed his lips to my cheek. I sighed.

"You do help. You help a lot." I assured him. "If it weren't for you, I'd be even more of a mess."

"You aren't a mess." He argued which came out in a mumble since he still had his lips pressed to my cheek.

I sighed. "I just hate my past! It's still lurking."

"I know what you mean." Edward whispered thickly. He was completely right though - if anyone knew what I was going through, it was Edward. Surely we didn't have the same problems but we both ran away and we both needed to start fresh. And now, we both have each other. Always.

"It's been awhile... Char- my dad has been gone for awhile..." I murmured into Edward's neck. I could feel his grip tighten.

"Yes?" He said and it sounded like a question.

"Don't you think they already had his funeral?" I asked dumbly.

I felt Edward shrug a bit and he sighed. "I honestly don't know. The news doesn't provide enough information."

"Well, Charlie's friends must know... And some family - though there isn't much family left." I whispered.

"What do you mean 'there isn't much family left'?" Edward asked, quoting me.

"My grandparents are all passed away. Charlie had no siblings neither did my mother. His aunts and uncles are either passed away or way far out of town... I really don't know who the police would contact." I answered in a low voice. "They had no way to contact me."

"They didn't even look for you." Edward murmured and I saw him shake his head a bit.

"I never saw my dad much. Only with Jacob every other month pretty much. I didn't have many friends - Jacob didn't like me having friends... and we just went over the family thing." I replied.

"Well if you ever left - even for a few hours - and I didn't know where you were, I'd certainly go looking for you." He said in a completely serious tone.

"You don't have to worry." I assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." His arms tightened around me. I kissed a trail on his neck and moved to his chin, kissing my way up to his jaw. I moved my lips to the corner of his mouth and planted a kiss before placing a quick kiss to his bottom lip.

He chuckled. "Come on, Bella. You can't leave me hanging like that!"

I giggled and leaned into kiss his lips fully, pressing them to mine firmly. They moved n sync and Edward placed his left hand in my hair and tightened his fingers in the curls. I wrapped both arms tighter around his neck and nipped at his bottom lip. He growled playfully and pulled back for air quickly before attacking my neck with wet kisses. At first I giggled but that was cut off when he nipped at my neck. I sighed in content and ran my fingers through his hair, scraping my nails against his scalp. He hissed at that, though it wasn't an angry hiss.

All to soon he pulled back.

"Thank you." I murmured once we both got comfy again, ready for sleep.

"For what?" He asked me gently, running his fingers through my hair.

I let a deep breath out through my nose. "Everything."

...

The next morning Edward and I woke up fairly late, it was past eleven but not quite noon. I quickly hopped in the shower and got ready for the day and Edward had a shower after me. While he was in the shower I made lunch, which was turkey sandwiches, since I couldn't find much other to make. We had food stocked up but it was more breakfast foods and some dinner foods. There was no ham but turkey.

Edward and I ate in the kitchen and had small talk - mostly just looking back and forth at each other and smiling.

It felt weird, with everything happen on the outside world, everyone I lost... and yet here I was smiling from ear to ear.

After lunch Edward went outside to cut the grass and I stayed inside and cleaned up a bit. I changed the sheets for both beds and watched TV once the old sheets were put in the wash. Edward came inside after a while and I got him a glass of water. He drank it quickly before joining me on the couch and watching TV with me.

"I'm going to put this in the sink." He said and stood up from the couch, taking his empty glass with him.

"Okay," I said and kicked my legs up on the coffee table getting more comfortable.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called to Edward who just got to the kitchen.

"All right." He yelled back and I hopped off the couch.

I didn't know whom it could be, perhaps Ally and Jasper even though they came the day before. It wasn't the weekend though so they should have been at work. Emmett wouldn't be here until the weekend, unless he came early.

I guess I'd only find out if I opened the door. I walked to the door quickly and turned the knob, pulling the door open.

When I opened the door, I found a very young man in a uniform.

A police uniform.

"Hello?" I asked once the door was open, to let him know the door was... well open. He was looking down so when I spoke up he looked up at me. He was not as tall as Edward but surely he was taller then me. He had naturally tanned skin and black hair with a medium cut.

But I'm not hard to beat when it comes to height.

"Hello, Isabella?" He asked to verify if I was the right person.

I nodded. "In the flesh."

The young man flashed a very quick smile before clearing his throat and speaking again. "I am officer Atera, but you can call me Quil. Just Quil."

I looked at his badge, it seemed real enough to me. I stepped out of the doorway. "Come on in, Quil."

He followed me and we went to sit on the couch. He sat down and I looked to the kitchen where Edward was now in the doorframe staring at Quil rudely. I gave him a pointed look and opened an arm, telling him to come on over. Edward did just that and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist - pulling me tightly to his side.

"Edward, this is Quil." I said in a whisper like voice. I looked at Quil and spoke louder. "Quil, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Quil stood up and walked over to shake hands with Edward. Edward pulled back after a moment of shaking his hand.

"Quil is actually Officer Atera." I whispered so only Edward could hear - in other words I was telling him to shut his rude ass up from making any rude comments. Edward still didn't like people coming into his house and never treated then with a ten so I warned Edward to behave. It seemed normal for me.

Edward gave a stiff nod.

Quil spoke. "Isabella," I fought the urge to interject and tell him its just Bella. "You have heard about Jacob Black's, death no?"

I nodded. "Why didn't... they wait-"

"You're asking why didn't they wait until his close relatives and friends knew about the death? Why it went straight to the news moments later?" Quil asked cutting me off. Edward growled, probably finding it insulting for cutting me off. Edward didn't give a damn about someone's status or their profession, if he didn't like someone, he didn't like them. I stepped on his toe quickly so Quil wouldn't see.

I nodded. "Yes." It was hard to even form words.

"Well, Jacob didn't have much of a family for say, his closest friends were Embry and Doug on his claims. He had you... as well, and I know it must have been hard hearing his death since you have such feelings for him -"

"What?" I cut Quil off. I shook my head. "No, no! I ran from Jacob! I'm glad a monster like him is gone!"

Quil's expression froze and he showed now emotion. "Well I see. On Jacob's claims such as his home and relationship status and through Embry's knowledge I've heard you are... quite involved with him."

"No," I stated firmly. "It's all... confusing! A misunderstanding."

"I can see that." Quil spoke affirmatively looking straight at Edward as if that were his proof. I peeked at Edward and saw him smirk.

"Go on?" I asked though it wasn't really a question. I changed the subject. "You still didn't say why..."

"Yes," Quil shook his head. "My apologizes for going off topic and apologizes for my... assumptions."

I nodded for him to continue.

"It went straight to the news because counties officers all over were looking for him and so many people, locals, were all worried sick for their sake and their children's sake that we as officers wanted to put them at ease as soon as we could." Quil answered.

"That makes sense." Edward murmured and I didn't know if Quil even heard him or not.

"The... scene, the story isn't out. What happened? Well, that is why I am here." Quil continued and I nodded, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. "I'm here as a friend Isabella, not as an officer."

I nodded and he continued. "Though I suppose I have to be both."

Edward sighed. "What happened?"

He was impatient and I knew that - I knew that whatever Quil had to stay wasn't the best thing I'd hear.

"Jacob killed himself." Quil said in a straight and even tone.

I gasped, it seemed dramatic, well it didn't but I didn't know how to reply.

"The news just said he was dead..." Quil added. I shook a bit and a nasty shiver went down my spine.

I nodded I let out a breath saying, "Continue."

"Embry was there - Embry is known being held in the court of law for his quite frankly, stupid choices. Embry spilled the truth. He said all, and I am here to tell you the story. You know about the will right?" Quil asked.

"My fathers?" I asked though I knew.

Quil nodded. "That's what Jacob was after."

"That's what I guessed." I whispered. I looked up at Quil and gave him a firm look. "I do not want whatever is being given to me."

"Jacob wanted everything on it." Quil replied.

"That's why he killed my father." I stated - it wasn't a question either.

"Yes." He replied. "He was stupid thinking he would get away with it too."

"Jacob is... I mean he was stupid. Always! He thought he was king and everyone had to bow down to him." My voice shook as I spoke and I felt Edward's grip on my waist tighten.

"Maybe it's best if we sit down." Edward offered, leading Quil to the couch as he pulled me along with him. Though there was room for all three of us, Edward still pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around my waist, breathing in air against my head.

"It's okay." He murmured. I nodded.

"It's a long story so prepare." Quil sighed. "And Doug, do you know him?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately yes."

"Thought so." Quil mused in reply. "Well, he's dead as well - you know that. He shouldn't be, he should've lived and spent his rightful time behind bars."

"What did he do?" Edward asked curiously.

"He murdered someone and fled the country. Came here - well to this town and no one noticed. He grew a beard and died his hair thick black when he came here too." Quil shook his head. "And he got off lucky - a quick death."

"Same with Jacob." I whispered. He killed himself, my mind couldn't reel it all in.

I remembered Ally told me that she heard from Kate, Doug was a murderer. She didn't believe it and quite frankly neither did I... until now. I knew I had a long chat with Ally going on after. After Edward calmed me down or I stopped hyperventilating, which I had a feeling would happen.

"I was an officer at the scene, I saw Jacob die. Heard the shots for Doug's murder as well." Quil continued. "I'll explain from the start. Just what I know, my experience and from Embry's words."

Edward and I both nodded.

"From Embry's words, they killed Charlie for his will, the cash. Jacob promised Embry some of the cut. When they killed Charlie and fled they thought they had done it being unnoticed. Jacob needed to know where you were Bella, so you could be there to claim what was on the will, then Jacob was going to take it all - somehow, Embry didn't say how..." Quil started.

Sounded just like Jacob. I shivered and Edward squeezed me tighter to him.

"Jacob knew you had to be in this area - or so he thought. The last time he saw you were at Doug's so he went to Doug's, dragging along Embry in case it went dirty. They made it to Doug's and barged in demanding to know where you were! Doug said he had no idea." Quil explained.

I gave a confused look. Doug knew where I was, why didn't he say so? "Embry said Jacob saw right through his little act, he was lying so Jacob pulled out a gun and threatened him. Doug reached in the drawer by the telephone and pulled out a gun, they pointed at each other but didn't shoot. Embry said he froze and couldn't look away he was literally frozen."

"Doug was yelling profanities but eventually said he knew where you were and your friend. I don't know who that may be but..." Quil muttered the last part. He looked away before returning his gaze back to me. "He said he wanted to get you for himself."

I nodded. "I had... a strange encounter with him."

"He has many charges. He molested a young lady and murdered her." Quil said in a low tone. "That man would do anything..."

"Anyway." Edward hissed. He obviously didn't want to think what Doug would do if he got near Ally and I again.

"More yelling happened and Jacob shot." Quil sighed and shook his head in disgust. "Thing is, the officers caught a lead from someone asking to remain anonymous saying that Jacob was heading this way. So a few officers and myself drove all the way to Doug's where we were told Jacob would most likely be."

I sucked in air as though I had been under water for a bit to long. Quil continued after he drew in a deep breath. "We came a little to late, Doug was down - shot down."

"Oh gosh..." I gasped. Edward stayed stiff underneath of me.

"We yelled 'police' and Jacob turned to see us. The douche looked surprised! We kept yelling telling him to drop the weapon and put his hands in the air - last part same for Embry. Embry complied and Jacob did not. One of the officers told him he was a goner now and that he had no use to fight back. Jacob narrowed his eyes and we thought he was going to shoot at us. I told Jacob he'd spend the rest of his life in jail no matter what." Quil continued the story and I had to remember to breathe.

"He turned the gun around and shot himself - he'd rather be dead then in jail forever." Quil shook his head once again in disgust.

"He didn't deserve to go like that, peacefully." Edward growled and I rubbed his knee trying to calm him.

"I know!" Quil agreed instantly. "But his planned failed, he wouldn't be able to live with that. He killed two people and himself."

"Monster." I whispered. "So glad he's gone! He can't hurt anyone now."

I was crying with relief. Edward placed both hands on my hips and turned me to cradle me to his chest. I sobbed in relief. I know it was bad to cry happily, but Jacob was such a monster, such a burden. I finally felt as though I could live... Have a fresh start.

A long and happy life with Edward, that's all I wanted. Ally and Jasper as well!

"I'm sorry for your losses." Quil concluded sympathetically.

"Don't be." I whispered. I pulled from Edward's chest and looked at Quil. "I've only gained."

Edward kissed my head a few times.

"My father and I weren't close." I explained so I didn't sound completely rude about being happy. "He had charges, DUI and all - you must know that."

Quil nodded and I continued. "Jacob was such a burden! A monster!"

Quil nodded. "I see that."

"Doug wanted to hurt one of my closest and dearest friends!" I cried thinking about how hard it would be to cope with Ally getting hurt.

"Yourself as well." Edward murmured and kissed my head. His grip tightened around me. "Wouldn't happen, I wouldn't let that happen."

"I'm happy now." I concluded looking at Quil still, and I gave a weak smile. "I can finally live."

"You were surrounded by criminals." Quil shook his head. "I'm glad to see you're happy now."

"How long will Embry be in jail?" I asked.

"He's the one who shot the bullet that killed Charlie, your father. So a very long time, I assume. Plus he had other charges, drugs, DUI, and so on, which I am not supposed to say... Anyway, he also witnessed two other murders; well one was a suicide... So he'll be on death row." Quil explained and I nodded. "Would you like to see him or something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else." I replied sadly. I looked down then placed my head against Edward's shoulder.

"He'll only be hurting himself for now on. He'll realize his stupid decisions." Quil answered. "He took someone's life away."

Just for money.

How disgusting.

I felt as though I still had a lot learn to learn about Jacob and even though I know I won't see him on this earth anymore - he left behind so much.

Or maybe he didn't.

The thing is, I didn't know.

All I knew was that now, I could start fresh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah! Does that clear anything up? I hope so...**

_*Important*_

I got a tumblr! So if you want any teasers... or quick updates on my fan fiction I suggest you check it out! I will post teasers if people follow me... Because why post teasers if no one wants them?

You'll also know when the next chapters should be posted. Plus I also post random, funny Twilight stuff.

Links on the profile ... or right here:

twilightsmypassion(dot)tumblr(dot)com

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review - I love them :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome back to my 100,000+ worded story! ;)**

**Thanks for reading, important Author Note at the end. See you there!**

**Disclaimer: Well, the only characters I own won't be back. The rest... I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Are you planning to go to Jacob Black's funeral, Miss Swan?" Quil asked me in a suddenly official tone.

"Must I?" I asked warily. All his friends would be there... I knew I wouldn't have to worry anymore; no one could take me from where I was now. With Edward. Always. Still, the thought of seeing Jacob's friends would make memories of him resurface and I don't know how I'd cope with that. Probably not well.

"Well, you don't necessarily have too, but I think it would be best if you were to go. Show your final respects - even if Mr. Black wasn't the nicest of people." Quil replied truthfully. "Of course, you don't have to go alone." He looked at Edward.

"I'll go with you, if you'd like that." Edward murmured into my ear and I instantly felt more at ease, just by his few words.

"Would you?" I asked in a murmur so only Edward would hear.

"Of course." He replied and kissed my temple soothingly.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you wouldn't go?" Quil asked, butting in on mine and Edward's bubble.

"Umm..." I started. I shook my head. "Not really."

Quil tilted his head to the side a bit in what I guessed would be confusion. "Would you not be comfortable there?"

"Of course I'll be uncomfortable there." I replied back a bit hastily. "Do I look like I loved the damn bastard? No! I ran the heck away from him for a reason!"

Each sentence I said my voice went up another octave and I saw Quil flinch back a bit. I felt sorry for being disrespectful, but why would Quil even begin to think I'd like to be anywhere around Jacob's friends? I don't want to go to a place where people are sitting there respecting him. I just got away from him - I don't need to get back into the chaos.

I sighed and muttered out my apologizes. Edward's grip around my waist tightened and he rubbed my thigh with his right hand soothing. He kissed my cheek a few times and I brought in a breath.

"It's okay, I understand." Quil said after a while of awkward silence.

Just from those few words, a bit of rage formed. All the stress, the events, the environment around me - made me fill with it and I was now letting it out.

"You understand?" I scoffed. "I surely doubt that you understand what I am going through!"

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. "Take a deep breath, baby. It's all right."

I complied with Edward's words but the breath didn't soothe me at all. Edward kissing my head multiple times did though. I said I was sorry to Quil again. His cell phone went off not much longer after we made our amends.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Oh, shit, really?" He asked and his voice dropped. "Okay... I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and looked at Edward and I apologetically before speaking to us. "I'm sorry, I'm needed uptown." He stood up, Edward and I stood up as well. I patted my thighs and looked at the ground.

"I believe the funeral is Friday. Can I have your number to call? I'll call and make sure." Quil asked, I think he was talking to Edward - I didn't know since I was still staring at the ground as though it were about to do a magic trick.

"Yeah sure, you got a pen and paper?" Edward asked and I looked up to see Quil patting his pockets on his uniform until he grabbed out a notepad and a pencil. I walked out of the room and too the kitchen, needing to get away. I couldn't hear anymore of that talk - not for today at least. I really didn't want to go to the funeral, no matter how rude that sounded.

I heard some laughter from the living room but I paid it no notice as I walked to the fridge and opened the door. I stuck my head inside but nothing seemed to catch my eye so I just closed the door again and turned around, pressing my back against the fridge door. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" I mouthed.

I heard goodbyes being said but Edward's tone seemed to be much sharper now and almost harsh. Quil sounded uncomfortable and quickly left. I heard the door close with a bit of a slam and a grumpy Edward huff and start walking. Before long he joined me in the kitchen, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting in it, rather roughly.

I looked at him for a moment before walking to the table and sitting down at the other chair. I pulled the chair to go beside his first because I'd rather not sit across from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently and tucked a stray hair behind his left ear.

He huffed. "I don't like him."

I laughed lightly at his statement. "I don't want to go to the funeral." I said after a bit of silence.

"I don't blame you." He whispered thickly. He clenched his fists and rested them on top of the table, looking down at them. I ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly and sighed after a while more of silence.

"I don't go to Port often." Edward murmured, still looking at the table. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and I could tell he was talking through his teeth.

"And why is that?" I asked gently, tucking away another strand of hair that fell out of place from behind his ear.

"It's where I ran away from too you know." He whispered and this time he sounded softer then before.

"It is?" I asked astonished at the news he just told me. Edward sat up straight in his chair, keeping his fists clenched on the top of the table. He looked at me.

"Yes." Edward whispered in an uneasy tone. We spent a few minutes just sitting there and staring at one and other.

"I didn't go to my parents' funeral." He added after a bit.

"Why not?" I asked carefully, trying to not push him.

He shrugged. "Probably the same reasons as why you don't want to go to Jacob's. I didn't want to be reminded of anything."

I nodded. "Exactly."

I looked down but Edward's hands captured my face and made me look up at him.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

Edward looked at the clock behind me on the wall. "Nearly four in the afternoon."

I sighed and stood up, causing Edward to drop his hands from my face. He frowned slightly when I pulled back but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him casually. "And don't say 'I don't know' or 'I don't care'."

"Doesn't matter to me." He winked and stood up chuckling.

"Come on!" I pouted. "That's not fair."

He walked over and wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me close. "I honestly have no idea."

"What are you hungry for?" I asked into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his midsection.

He chuckled. "I have certain hungers..."

"Hmm?" I asked pulling back to look at him. He almost looked embarrassed to speak to me or make eye contact with me.

"Nothing." He chuckled and gently pushed my head so I was pressed back to his chest.

"Well if you don't tell me what you want, you'll never get it!" I argued, trying to make him spill.

"Never?" He gasped in fake horror.

"Nope, never." I laughed.

"That sucks." Edward laughed along with me. I placed my hands to his chest, on either side of my head and tried to push back to see his face but his grip on me tightened, locking me in.

"Well you better fess up pretty boy." I joked and gave up with my struggling. Truth is, I didn't really want to move - I just wanted to see his face.

"I was just making a joke, love." Edward chuckled and rubbed my back with one of his hands.

"Well repeat it." I urged.

"I'll have a patty melt." He said, changing the subject. "That was good."

"I made that a long time ago." I said frowning at the memory. It was before I left.

"But it was good." He countered. "And you want to know what I want."

This time he let me pull back and I looked at his face. He had a faint smile on his lips but his eyes were very soft - softer than his tone. I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Two patty melts coming right up." I joked when I pulled back.

"Not yet." Edward growled playfully and pulled me into another kiss. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back but only to suck on my neck.

"Okay, okay." I argued but it stopped when he licked the sensitive spot right under my ear. "Never...mind..."

"Hmm?" He asked and pulled back with a dazzling crooked grin on his face.

"Nothing." I murmured a bit dazed.

"Okay, well is there anything I can do?" He asked me, still smiling.

"Anything you can do?" I questioned, as I was puzzled.

He laughed. "With dinner?"

"Oh!" I gasped, coming back to reality. "Sure... grill up some hamburgers."

"I'll be right on that." Edward said and walked to the fridge's freezer where he grabbed out some hamburger patty's. He grabbed out all that was needed for the barbeque - all the utensils - and turned to head out the kitchen door to go outside where the barbeque was. I followed him and latched on to his open arm.

"Joining me?" He asked causally and smiled over at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, well since you like company..." I joked with him.

"Only your company." He corrected and chuckled which I joined in with a giggle.

"Oh, my bad." I said sarcastically.

"It's okay... This time." He smirked and kissed the top of my head, stopping in front of the barbeque. I didn't have to worry about being with him instead of in the kitchen since all I needed to do was make a grilled cheese for the hamburger to rest in and that didn't take long at all. Edward lifted the lid of the barbeque and turned all the knobs to turn it to the right temperature. The flame blazed.

"Good thing there's propane." Edward said and nodded to himself.

"That would have sucked if not." I added and he smirked. He waited a moment longer before placing on two hamburger patties.

"Now," I started. "This may or may not be a competition."

"For what?" He mused.

"Who makes the better hamburgers?" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

I saw him roll his eyes. "I'll obviously win."

"Doubt it." I lied though I knew he was right.

"We will see." Edward said overdramatically.

"Yes we will." I agreed.

...

"And why did you not like Quil?" I asked once the stove was on. I placed the frying pan on the stove and moved to go better the bread for the grilled cheeses.

"Because he liked you." Edward replied and I felt his arms wind around my waist.

I let out a hearty laugh. "He had to be nice, he was trying to tell me that the... boy... I lived with for the past few years killed himself!" The ending I was laughing so much at though. I was just laughing at Edward's reason to not like Quil. "Plus, he was nice - shouldn't you like him then?"

I know Edward didn't like company and I'm sure a police officer just made matters worse, but Quil was nice and Edward had to see that at least, right?

"That's not what I meant." He said into my hair. I heard him take in a deep breath and he murmured, 'strawberries'.

"What did you mean then?" I asked and plopped two pieces of buttered bread onto the hot frying pan, buttered side down. I grabbed some cheese and put it on both slices of bread. I then grabbed the cooked hamburgers and put them on the cheesed up bread. To finish each sandwich I put on the last piece of buttered bread. Edward moved with me so we were a bit closer to the stove.

"He _liked_ you." Edward repeated.

"And?" I asked in a confused tone.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You pay no attention do you?"

"Yes I do!" I protested and used the spatula to flip over both patty melts. They were a golden brown, the bread. They looked good.

"And," I added. "You were laughing with him! I heard it."

"Yeah I laughed then he pissed me off." Edward growled and nuzzled his nose behind my ear.

"Why? How?" I asked him, turning down the stove a bit.

"Because he liked you!" Edward said for the third time. I didn't reply, instead I gave Edward a very confused look.

"He told me, when we were in the living room and you were in the kitchen, that at first when you answered the door he thought you were hot. He said that if you didn't introduce me as your boyfriend or if it was just you here - he'd ask you out." Edward snarled the last bit. "And even though he was joking over the matter and didn't want to piss me off - he did, because he still meant it!"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Not funny." Edward growled.

"You're rather absurd." I said still chuckling. I reached above to the left of the stove and grabbed out two plates.

"How so?" He asked me, he sounded mad but still kept both arms wrapped firmly around me.

"I'm sure Quil wouldn't. He was joking." I said and turned of the stove, leaving the melts to sit there for a moment longer.

"How do you know?" He asked and I faced him. He was smirking a bit but I could still tell he was pissed.

"Edward," I sighed shaking my head. "Quil was here to tell me about Jacob - not to ask me out. It wouldn't be a good time to ask me out either..."

"He would have at least gotten your number. Well... he still did!" Edward argued.

"For details on the information." I countered. Edward shook his head.

"And if I weren't here, to ask you on a date." He shot back.

"Well that's right. You are here so it doesn't matter. I'm taken." I stated proudly and turned back to put our food on the two plates.

"Hell yeah you are." Edward said in a serious tone but still had a bit of humour behind it. "By me."

"Yes," I laughed. "Now get some drinks out of the fridge for us."

I heard the fridge open a minute later and Edward spoke up. "What do you want to drink?"

"Any orange juice left?" I asked.

"Yup." He said and took it out of the fridge, placing it on the counter. He grabbed out two glasses and poured them both with orange juice. "Though we are running low."

"Hmm," I said. "Well, maybe we should go shopping tomorrow instead of the weekend."

"Maybe." Edward shrugged and thought about it for a minute longer. "Yeah, since Friday's the funeral and Emmett will stop by Saturday. Actually, maybe I should call him..."

"Why?" I asked and turned with both plates in my hands and walked to the table, placing the plates on it. Edward followed and put a cup of orange juice in front of each plate.

"Well Port isn't that close." Edward sighed and explained. "And depending on the time of the funeral, I don't think you or I will want to drive back home... We might as well just go to a hotel. I'll tell Emmett to come by on Sunday - if you want."

"Good idea." I agreed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ketchup, I walked to the table and set it down - knowing Edward and I both liked ketchup. Edward sat down and let me use the ketchup first, which was strangely gentlemanly of him. I put some on my plate before handing Edward the bottle, leaving the lid open so he didn't have to himself.

I took a sip of my orange juice and saw Edward do the same a few moments later.

"No beer?" I asked. Edward usually had a beer, at least one a day. Today he had none I noticed.

He shook his head. "Nope,"

"Why not?" I asked before he took a bite of his patty melt.

He shrugged. "I want to cut back."

"You aren't over drinking." I protested.

"It's still not good." Edward argued and swallowed another bite of his meal. I took my first bite while thinking of an answer.

"Oh." That was the only answer I could come up with.

"Yeah..." Edward said and there was something behind it.

"What motivated you to... cut back?" I asked gently and took another sip of my orange juice. I peeked up at him and he was chewing another bite. Thankfully he chewed with his mouth closed, open-mouthed chewing was a major pet peeve of mine.

"Uh..." He stuttered in reply after he swallowed. "You."

"Me?" I asked dumbly. Edward's right hand clenched into a fist on top of the table.

"Yeah..." He sighed and looked down at his plate. I took another bite and left the room filled with silence so he could continue. When he didn't and I had swallowed I brought back the conversation.

"How so?" I questioned him carefully. I kept my eyes glued to him as he continued to look down.

"Well," He stammered. "It's a long story kind of, well not really but..."

"We have time." I interjected.

"I just..." Edward stopped mid sentence and rethought his words. "I want to be... right for you."

"What does that mean?" I asked completely dumb struck.

"I want to be... enough for you. To deserve you." Edward said and his tone dropped.

I blinked a few times, trying to take in his words. "You already are... You're already more than I deserve." I argued.

"Don't say that." He almost hissed.

"And why not?" My voice rose, challenging him.

"Because, Bella!" He looked up at me and he had a sharp expression. "You think I am good enough for you? You've got to be kidding me!"

I just sat there as he continued. "I'm nothing..." He voice dropped. His eyes became sad and he looked past me. I was about to cut in but he continued.

"You think someone who has nobody, nothing, is good enough for you?" He asked but didn't let me reply. "I've spent my whole life drinking away my problems and spending all my time alone. You deserve far more than that."

"Edward." I whispered but he silenced me with an icy look.

"You deserve everything, I can't give you what you deserve!" He looked down, staring at his food - but making no further movements.

"You're wrong." I said with all the confidence I could muster. Edward was so blind at times.

Edward didn't reply to my words. "And hearing how other people want you - Quil, Embry - it's just... impossible to bear. Even they can give you more.

"Edward-" He stopped me.

"Bella, they at least work! They can bring home shit for you and stuff. Where here, you do all the damn work." Edward shook his head in disgust. "I just... don't need to work."

I didn't say anything, knowing he was going to continue. I could tell.

He looked at me with a soft expression. "I already have the money."

I blinked, confused but made no effort to speak.

"My parents left behind quite a bit." He whispered. "Claimed it the minute I turned eighteen."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have to work - but I can." He said.

I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Edward shook his head. "You truly deserve the best."

"And that's you." I argued. I felt as though he was once again, pushing me away. Pushing me out.

Edward snorted in disagreement.

"Edward, you are honestly the strongest man I have ever met." I whispered. I couldn't just sit across from him so I stood up and walked around the table to him. He moved slightly, and gave me enough room to crawl onto his lap. I sat on one thigh and had my legs dangle of his other thigh. I placed a hand to his cheek and forced him to look at me. "I don't get how you can say such of yourself. You think so little of yourself!"

He shook his head but I didn't let him but in.

"You know," I murmured, leaning in closer to his ear. "Most people wouldn't even let me in their house. They'd let me walk the woods... alone."

"I didn't let you in for the reason I told you." Edward interjected. He must have gotten the wrong impression of my words.

"I know." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "You care for me - that's something I've never truly felt."

My grandmother popped into my head, but it wasn't near the same. Edward would do anything for me - I already knew that. My grandmother just loved me like a grandmother should.

"That's stupid." He hissed. "How could someone not-"

"You do." I nuzzled my nose into his cheek. "I hate all the gushy love sick moments too but we're having one."

Edward chuckled and wrapped both arms around me. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know." I whispered. "And you won't."

"I just want to be the best I can for you." He sighed. "So I open up... and smarten up. I won't let you loose again."

"So you quit drinking?" I asked and he nodded. "So you could be better for me?"

He nodded again.

"I want you to be you, Edward. That's the man... that I... really care for." I whispered not letting the word love fall from my lips.

"Well I want it for myself too." He replied. "I want to not be known as the guy that always has a beer in his hand. In Push and in Fork I am..."

"I don't think of you like that." I told him truthfully.

"Then what do you think of me?" He asked.

"The man who saved me." I kissed his cheek. "The man I care so desperately for. You're everything to me, Edward."

Edward didn't reply. Instead he placed a hand to my cheek and pulled my face close to his. Our lips brushed against each other's and I couldn't help but sigh against his mouth at the wonderful sensation. The hand that was on my face moved to the back of my head and he pulled me tighter to him. I parted my lips and our sweet kiss turned rougher. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and growled when our tongues touched.

"Edward." I gasped against his mouth the minute I felt his finger tips of his other hand underneath the hem of my shirt. He rubbed my stomach and continued to kiss me.

All to soon I was out of breath and I had to pull back, resting my forehead against his. Both of us were panting, trying to control our heartbeats and our breathing.

"Thank you, Bella." He murmured.

"Mmm?" I said and it was like a question.

"Thank you for everything, you _are_ my world." Edward whispered as our noses touched.

...

We finished our dinner after a while of murmuring sweet nothings. Edward I really weren't into gushy, romantic moments - of which I recently realized weren't all so bad, I've just never experienced them... until Edward - but there were times where we just needed to show how much we needed each other.

There wasn't a trace of doubt in my mind of Edward's feelings for me. In which, I felt the exact same way for him. He told me he never treated anyone the way he treats me, that he is new to it - but wants to try, to be his absolute best to me. He said Kate or Tanya are nothing to him and he rarely kissed him.

I told him that he didn't need to reassure me on those things, I know what him and I have couldn't be expressed with anyone else. Edward also told me it's completely different when he kisses me compared to them, he said that with me it's more... real. It feels right.

"I feel at home with you." Edward confessed when he pulled me to his lap on the couch, getting ready to watch the news.

"I feel at home with you." I murmured.

"Good." He kissed my temple.

"Edward," I started to ask in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"This is all happening right?" I asked dumbly. "We really have each other forever?"

"Yes." He replied jokingly.

"You remember that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course, the night we first kissed - the night we became a couple." He smiled against my cheek.

"That was one of my favourite nights." I whispered. "Perhaps my absolute favourite."

"My top ten nights are definitely all the nights I've had with you." Edward sighed and the news came on but much to my surprise, we kept on talking.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "You know, you complete my bed."

I laughed. "All right, there, Mr. Cullen."

"Mmm," Edward kissed my cheek. "You know, one day... I intend on making you Mrs. Cullen?"

My heart fluttered. "Really?"

"Yes," He kissed a trail on my neck.

"One day." I sighed.

"Perhaps sooner rather then later..." He chuckled. "I can't tell you my intentions though."

"Fine." I pouted and he kissed the corner of my mouth. He flipped me so I was facing him and he locked eyes with me.

"I believe," He started and took my hands, bringing them up to his mouth. He kissed each one of my fingertips between each word he spoke. "I believe we have much more then Alice and Jasper."

"Me too." I smiled and Edward began to kiss my knuckles.

"Funny how we met though," He chuckled and kissed my last knuckle.

"Seems almost like fate..." I sighed. Edward pulled me close and we moved to lie on the couch. His legs were a bit longer then the couch and they rest over the arms rest near the end. I laid on top of him and he wrapped both arms securely around me.

"You're not paying attention to the news." I murmured after a while of silence. Edward kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have something far more important to pay attention to." He chuckled.

"I thought we weren't gushy romantic people..." I said with a smile. I certainly did not mind the sweet nothings we'd murmur to each other.

Edward shrugged the best he could since he was laying down. "Just saying the truth."

"Mmm," I smiled and kissed him quickly. I moved to place my head on his shoulder. He tangled his left hand with my right and our fingers intertwined. "What's the truth right now." I kissed the back of his hand.

_"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night." _Edward quoted in reply.

"Oh Romeo." I laughed. Edward leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I moved up so I could reach better.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Edward quoted once he pulled back.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" I joined in.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He quoted Romeo prefectly, each word to the exact. I kissed him again.

"You kiss by the book." I murmured afterwards.

"You're good at quoting you know?" Edward asked with a smile.

"You aren't to bad yourself." I smiled.

...

"You know I could fall asleep right here?" Edward asked. The news was nearly done and Edward caught the middle but we started talking again near the very end.

"Me too." I said. I was using my right fingertips to trace up and down his left arm. "You didn't call Emmett."

"I didn't," He agreed but made no effort to move. "Maybe I should tomorrow..."

I laughed. "Are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure," Edward said. "We have nothing else to do."

"Yeah," I whispered. "True."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "I have to keep an eye out for all those men though..."

"You know, you're sexy when you're possessive?" I asked him and he looked down at me.

"Possessive? I think not. Protective maybe..." He chuckled.

"Both, possessive and protective." I argued and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Edward said.

"Well, I like it anyways." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For 100,000 words goal being reached, I added some cute moments. Make out scenes take up a good amount of words.**

**Question! Important!**

**Should I end the story soon?**

**Or**

**Continue... venture into Edward and Bella's relationship.**

**Answer in the review? Or PM or something!**

**Thanks! And DOUBLE thanks if you review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Blah, to many Edward and Bella moments eh? There's no angst/drama right now... Don't really like that actually! Ha ha, maybe Edward and Bella should fight... or break up... or something! Right? ;)**

**Passed my goal of 100,000 words, how long should the story go... Hmm...**

**Disclaimer: These people you are reading about belong to SM. But this plot is mine, please respect that.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"You ready to go?" Edward asked me as he handed me my coat. I bought it when we went shopping a few days back; I also bought a few other clothes. I wasn't a fan of shopping but I really needed a better wardrobe. I also wanted Edward to see me in something other than sweats and shorts. It was July, but here and there rainy days occurred and wearing just shorts and a tank top really made me cold.

I'm especially glad about the coats and sweaters I bought, even though it was the middle of July, the rained poured outside and the sun was in hiding. It felt more like the middle of September.

It was Friday that wasn't a good thing - usually Friday means the weekend and relaxing but this Friday only made me tense. Yes, today was Jacob Black's funeral. I was beyond thankful that Edward said he would go with me and I told him so multiple times all week, today twice as much. Edward just told me in reply that he'd always be there for me and that he wouldn't leave me all alone, especially not today.

I was beyond thankful that I ran into him, he's everything. For the first time I have something there for me, always.

"Yeah," I sighed and grabbed the coat. We already had our shoes on. I put my arm through the first hole. "Thanks."

"Mmm," Edward said and grabbed his keys, opening the front door. He held it open for me and I walked outside, putting my hood on to hide myself from the rain. Edward and I jogged to the truck and Edward hopped inside, starting it instantly.

"I can't believe I might actually have to turn the heat on in July." He shook his head while reaching for his seatbelt to the side. He brought it across his chest and buckled himself up and I did the same.

"Unbelievable." I murmured in agreement. Edward pulled out of the dirt driveway, which was rather muddy now due to all the rain. The tires squealed in protest at some parts of the way down the log driveway, but all in all, the truck made it down. That's all that mattered.

It would have really sucked to have to get out and help Edward push the beast down the driveway, it would suck even more since the driveway is far larger than average. I would have just convinced Edward to just stay home!

Maybe getting stuck wasn't such a bad idea after all...

My mind kept going back to the day and what Edward and I were going to do. I pretended we were going to get groceries - trying to trick my mind - and that we would be home, happy as ever, many hours later. That's not the case though, we were heading to a funeral of whom I do not wish to speak of and we were spending a night in my old town.

Yeah... Not so fun.

I turned the radio up to distract me. The song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 was playing.

"I like this song." I told Edward and I hummed along to the tune.

"Ask her if she wants to stay a while... And she will be loved." I sang along.

"You never told me you could sing." Edward mused and peeked over at me quickly.

"And she will-" I stopped singing abruptly.

"You could hear me?" I gasped and covered my face in horror.

Edward chuckled and turned down the radio a bit. "Yes, you're a good singer actually."

"Hmm." I grumbled and crossed my arms. I looked at Edward quickly and he was trying to hide a smile.

"What?" He asked me innocently.

"I didn't think you could hear me!" I pouted.

Edward looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I swallowed the urge to tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Bella," He said. "You're a good singer." And with that he turned the radio back up.

It was hard to not sing along so I sang under my breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I sang under my breath.

"ANYMORE!" Edward yelled out, singing terribly.

"No..." I laughed shaking my head. "Way off key."

"AND SHE WILL..." Edward sang off the top of his lungs. He stopped suddenly - mid sentence - and chuckled. "I don't know the rest."

"Good." I said under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked me with a smirk, I knew he was joking.

"I said good!" I laughed with confidence. I knew could handle his remarks.

"You think that's good?" Edward asked me, faking sadness. "You don't like my singing?"

"You're a terrible actor." I noted.

"Hey," He chuckled. "You already pointed out one flaw - the singing - so stop."

"Fine." I sighed sarcastically. "I'll stop."

"Good." He replied.

...

"Come here." Edward murmured. He could tell I was tense and fidgety, we were almost there - only a half of an hour left Edward told me. He patted the empty middle seat. I undid my seatbelt and slid my ass over to the middle seat, pulling the seatbelt over my waist and securing it. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me tightly to his side.

"What's got you so worried, dear?" He asked and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I do not know..." I murmured sarcastically.

"The funeral?" Edward asked as if he didn't know.

"No..." I said sarcastically. My mood was sour.

"Well," He started. "It's better then having to face him... alive, right?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"No guessing, you know I'm right." Edward corrected.

"I just don't want to be reminded of him, I want that part of my life done." I whispered to Edward, resting my head gently on his shoulder. His arm around me stroked up and down against the side of my ribcage through my shirt and coat.

"The man who killed your father and ruined your life." He mused mostly to himself. I'm sure he wasn't talking to me when he said that.

"But," I said, suddenly getting hopeful. "I have you, so I'm good."

"You look at me... You see me... As so much." He murmured.

"You just don't see yourself clearly." I argued.

"I really don't think that's the case." Edward argued against me.

"You know, for someone who has to be always right - you're wrong." I told him truthfully, no hint of humour in my voice.

Edward didn't reply.

...

I took my seat and pulled Edward to sit down next to me. He did and wrapped an arm around me. I looked down at my black shirt and sighed. Why were you supposed to wear black to a funeral? I looked around the room and surprisingly it was filled with people, a lot of people crying and some women had black veils on, hiding their faces which you could still see where covered and runny mascara from their sobs.

I knew of some of Jacob's friends but this was a little out of hand. I saw Sarah Anne Black, or in other words Jacob Black's mother holding onto an elder woman and sobbing her eyes dry.

"Don't these people know how much harmed he caused?" Edward asked me into my ear, whispering so no one but me would hear him.

"I really don't know..." I said truthfully. I looked down at my lap which had one of Edward's hands in both of mine, Edward still had his other arm wrapped securely around me shoulders as if he were holding me together. He was though in more than one way. In many ways, but with his arm around me it was as though he was physically holding me together and for that I was thankful.

I didn't shed a tear surprisingly.

"I didn't even go to my father's funeral, why the hell am I here?" I asked Edward suddenly. He leaned in and kissed me temple to comfort me.

"Dear," He whispered. "You were never told about Charlie's funeral and when you did know... well it past."

I nodded letting the words sink in. My father was really dead, not that he paid me no mind - but the man... the man who is part of the reason I am on this earth, a fraction of the reason why I was able to meet Edward, is gone. Forever.

I was about to say something else to Edward but then the funeral started.

...

"My son was a good man!" Sarah Black cried from the podium at the front of the room, she was holding a picture of Jacob against her chest as she sobbed and sobbed. "I never saw him, I don't know where he was - but he was a good man. That I am certain about!"

"He killed someone." I heard somebody from the crowd say in a slightly raised voice. I saw Jacob's mother freeze in front of the podium.

"Well there must have been a good reason." She said and her cheeks were tear stained and black for her makeup trailing down her face. "I know my son wouldn't do such a thing for nothing."

"There's no good reason to kill someone." That same man said and this time he spoke more clearly, I could recognize his voice. It was one of Jacob's friends... Brady. The last name, I honestly couldn't say for sure but I knew it was Brady. He stopped by the apartment a few times and often called.

"Shut up!" Sarah yelled and loud out a mangled sob. The same woman from earlier ran up to Sarah and pulled her into a tight hug.

It was going to be a long day.

...

"He was going to spend the rest of his life in jail anyway, so either way you'd never see him!" Brady argued. It was after the funeral and just after the burial. Right by Jacob's tomb, Brady and Sarah were yelling at each other, screaming profanities.

"Why do you hate my son?" She sobbed.

"He killed my dad!" Brady yelled out and I froze in place. Edward and I were only a foot away from the scene and Edward had both his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I held up an umbrella over the both of us since it was still pouring rain. Everyone around us had umbrellas as well but most people left after the funeral, not many came to the burial. Edward and I didn't want to come but it was the same cemetery my father, Charlie, was buried at and I at least wanted to show my respects to him.

We had just gone over and placed some flowers over my father's grave before walking to the truck, stopping when we heard the yelling. Edward and I moved to see who was yelling and we stopped a foot away, watching as Sarah Black and Brady yelled to each other. They were pissed and Sarah looked as though she wanted to rip out Brady's throat.

Maybe that's where Jacob got his mean streak from...

"What?" Sarah asked, yelling off the top of her lungs. "You're lying!"

"No!" Brady yelled twice as loud back. "Why the hell would I lie about such a thing? My own damn dad is dead before of that bastard of a son you had! I went to his damn funeral yesterday and somehow, I ended up at your son's funeral!"

"He didn't kill your dad. My Jakey would never..." Sarah shook her head in disbelief. Edward pulled me back a bit so we were a bit further from the scene.

"My dad, Doug Crowley is dead because of your messed up son!" Brady shouted and his frame was shaking in pure rage.

"Doug Crowley is your dad?" Sarah Black asked and chuckled darkly.

"Hell yeah he was!" Brady yelled. He voice was raspy now from all of the yelling he has already done.

"Your dad was a murderer there, pretty boy." Sarah spat in Brady's face.

Brady grew very pale.

"And you said there wasn't a good reason to kill somebody! My son saved people from a criminal, he did it all in good intention." Sarah continued but Brady just stood there. The green umbrella he was holding above his head fell out of his grasp and landed on the muddy soil below. Sarah chuckled darkly and walked away, her rubber boots squishing in the wet ground below.

I just stood there watching, wide eyed and Edward did the same. After a moment of so Brady fell to his knees. I couldn't stop myself from pulling from Edward's strong grasp and walking over toward Brady. I gave Edward the umbrella first. I knelt down beside Brady. Edward walked over holding the umbrella above the three of us and he too bent down.

"Brady?" I whispered.

"Sarah's right..." Brady shook his head. "My father's a murderer. Jacob killed him for good cause."

Edward didn't say anything and I could tell he was thinking about my encounters with Doug. I pushed that aside and took a deep breath.

"He was still your father." I whispered.

"I hate to admit it! Why the hell did I just stand up for him now?" Brady asked but didn't peek out from his hands that were covering his face.

"He loved you." I stated sure of it.

"I was taken away from him." Brady murmured into his hands. "He said he'd get me back! He promised!"

"It's okay," I murmured.

"No it's not!" He spat and looked at me from the protection of his hands. His eyes were beet red and his cheeks were tear stained. "How the hell... Why would you say that? You don't know shit! My dad is gone! Forever!"

"My dad's gone too." I said and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye narrow his eyes and keep his lips in a firm line.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked gently.

"Call my girlfriend to pick me up?" He asked and his voice cracked. He began to murmur to himself. "She's all I have left..."

"Who's your girlfriend?" I asked in an easy tone. I saw Brady reach into his back pocket and grab his phone, which luckily was dry compared to the downpour we were in at the moment. He didn't speak but handed me the phone.

"I can't talk right now." He cried mostly to himself. I took the phone and turned it on. It came to life with a bright white light glaring on the screen before going to the phone's background. It was of Brady and a young lady, I assumed to be his girlfriend.

"What's her name?" I asked as I scanned through the list of contacts on the small cell phone.

"Vanessa." He replied and he stuttered on the 'V'.

"Vanessa, Vanessa," I murmured to myself as I scrolled down the long list. I came across Jacob's name - Brady mustn't have deleted Jacob yet - and swallowed hard. I skipped past some more names that were actually slightly familiar but paid no notice, those people weren't anything in my life anymore. I finally found Vanessa's name, the only Vanessa on the list so I knew it had to be her. I pressed the middle button and the phone said it was calling 'Vanessa'. I brought the phone up to my ear and pressed it firmly so I would be able to hear clearly.

The rain and some other voices around - not to mention Brady's sobs - were rather distracting. I felt Edward bring his hand that wasn't on the umbrella to my back and he rubbed soothing circles onto my back through my coat. I sighed in content just for a moment and someone picked up on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" A young girl asked, who I was sure was Vanessa. "Brady?"

She must have caller ID.

"No, Bella." I said and wanted to instantly slap myself in the forehead, she didn't know me.

"Bella?" She said and sounded a bit uneasy, her tone dropped as she continued. "Why do you have Brady's phone."

"He's at a funeral, Jacob Black's to be exact. We just went to the burial and Brady... kind of lost it. He really needs you to come pick you up, he wants you... To come and get him." I said choosing my words carefully; I didn't want to give to much information, which conversation was for Vanessa and Brady, not Vanessa and me. I also didn't want Vanessa thinking I was some stripper or something. Gosh if someone called me from Edward's cell phone - which he still doesn't have yet - I'd probably go to the worst conclusions first. Even though I trust Edward with my entire being... It's just the first thing that pops into someone's head.

"Okay, Port's cemetery?" She asked me and her tone was sad but she did seem a little relieved, again as would I.

"Yes," I said and started to bring the phone from my ear to hang up.

"Bella?" I heard Vanessa ask, as the phone was only three inches from my ear.

"Yes?" I asked bringing the cell back to my ear and waiting for her reply.

"Please stay with him until I get there?" She said and it came out like a question.

"Of course." I replied and smiled a bit, though she didn't see it.

"Thanks." Vanessa sounded relieved.

"Anytime." I told her honestly.

...

"Crazy day?" Edward asked. We just got to our hotel room for the night and I ran straight to the bed and laid myself out completely.

"To say the least." I grumbled against the sheets of the bed.

Edward chuckled. "Well it's over and done with."

"That's true." I said as I flopped over onto my stomach. I saw Edward standing at the end of the bed, smiling down at me.

"Is it bad for me to be happy right now?" He asked me gently.

"Not really." I said truthfully. "I am as well."

Edward smiled a bit wider.

"I feel... relieved." I told him and sat up on the bed, my feet dangling over the edge. I wiggled my eyebrows at him joking. "Edward, there's only one bed."

He laughed but played along. "I guess I have to sleep on the floor..." He looked down at the ground.

"No! I didn't mean it like that." I shook my head.

"What did you mean?" He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I sighed. "Never mind, you know what I meant."

"Hey! I just got in on the teasing and you give up!" Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up and off the bed.

"I'm having a shower," I told him and walked past him. I desperately needed one. I was disgusting. My face was caked with black makeup and my hair had too much hair spray in it that it made it sticky. The rain also made my skin feel all gross and sticky so I knew that a shower would help me with that. I grabbed me bag by the door to the hall of the hotel and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and flicked the light switch on.

Port isn't the biggest town there is but Edward still had to find the best hotel. Actually, it was this or a motel and the motel was pretty nasty. The hotel on the other hand had marble bathrooms; king sized beds and drapes on the windows that fell to the floor. I know, strange but still pretty awesome. Edward of course insisted on paying for every last few including being able to watch TV and he told me that he'd also buy something from room service if needed.

"Even for your midnight chocolate cravings." He had said.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on hot. Burning hot, I wanted it to heat my skin and wash away every last reminisce of Jacob Black that there was. I knew that was pretty much impossible - that he'd forever have a place in my mind - yet, I still felt as though I had to try.

I spent over ten minutes in the shower.

...

When I walked back into the room freshened up Edward took his turn to use the shower, I wanted to call Ally but I knew that there would be long distance charges and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste Edward's money. I'd talk to her the next day, I told myself in my head. If I got hungry I'd probably get something but that is the only room service I was going to use.

...

"Freshened up?" I asked Edward as he walked into the hotel room wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers.

"Yeah," He nodded and walked over to the bed, which I was laying on. It was a huge bed as I said before and the sheets were a white as were the pillows - there wasn't much to expect though from a hotel and I had to admit this one was pretty fancy. Edward crawled onto the bed, the left side since I was taking the right and laid down on his side facing me. We were both under the covers and it was dark outside, the drapes were open letting the moon cast it's way in but I noticed that there weren't all that many stars.

"You know," I heard Edward murmur and looked from the window to his face. "I've learned a lot recently."

"You have?" I mused.

"Yes," He sighed. "You've shown me so much."

"What have I shown you?" I said and laughed a bit. "What a patty melt is?"

Edward chuckled but stopped after a quick moment. "No... I mean yes, but there's so much more..."

"I didn't think we were into gushy stuff?" I asked dumbly.

"I know. I just... I don't know - you make me feel all gushy." He chuckled.

"That's just your stomach from eating all those patty melts." I joked.

Edward gasped in mock horror. "You think I'm gushy now?"

"No..." I said and his face disappearing from over dramatically mocking horror. I murmured under my breath, "Chubs."

"Excuse me!" He said. "I heard that."

We both laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I told him reassuringly though I was still laughing.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

...

"I've realized..." Edward said gently. I had my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him tightly. He had both arms wrapped around me. We spent the last half hour joking around and placing random kisses on each other. I had one to many belly laughs and my cheeks hurt from smiling. Edward said his did as well so we settled down and got nestled into the hotel bed.

"Hmm?" I asked and looked up from his shoulder. He was staring at the ceiling. I pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I've realized." He stopped shaking his head. "I now know... Well I did for a while."

He rambled on trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered.

"Well you aren't." I said.

"I know, it's just when I ran away I always thought I was meant to be alone... Where I had nobody, I forced myself to think I didn't deserve anybody and that I'd never want anybody." Edward explained.

"That's not good." I said angrily. "You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"Well you've proven that wrong." He sighed. "I... may not deserve you," I went to protest but Edward stopped me. "I do want you though - I need you."

"So, I'm here." I replied gently. He pulled me closer and I tucked my head underneath of his chin.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward murmured and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Edward." I nuzzled a bit closer.

And a goodnight it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I got a whack load last chapter - I honestly didn't know that many people were reading my story.**

**And for that reason - since I have snagged a few readers - I will continue this story. I feel as though... Edward and Bella deserve to have a deeper relationship, eh? Plus Edward said he'd be pissed if he didn't let me give him and Bella some more lovin' cute moments... Yeah he's a gushy guy.**

**Review? THANKS! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**Just like to thank my bestest friend, Morgan; she helped me through some criticism on this very story. I love her… strong… language towards 'haters'. And that person know who they are – thanks for the strongly worded PM. ;) Don't worry. I blocked that person!**

**Anyway, back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

The next morning it was still raining, the rain did stop through the night but after a while it started up again. The rain wasn't pouring as much as the day before, but it was still best to have an umbrella in hand and I was thankful Edward brought two. I even thanked him at the ceremony of the funeral for bringing umbrellas and he told me in reply that I should stop hating on the news since without hearing that the weatherman had to say we wouldn't have any umbrellas.

I just rolled me eyes at that comment.

Anyway, I woke up rather early, earlier than usual. I used to wake up early but since Edward and I started sharing the same bed at home or anywhere else we went, I've noticed I found it harder to wake up each and every morning. Of course, all of that is Edward's fault - I blamed him for being far to comfortable and making the bed ten times more appealing to me then it used to be.

Edward would roll his eyes whenever I said that.

We had to be packed up and out of the hotel by noon, so shortly after ten I woke Edward up and he garbled some words that I couldn't understand since he always spoke unintelligent things in the morning. After ten minutes I could hear his snoring once again so I ran over to the bed and started hitting him with a pillow.

I didn't hit him hard or anything... Just enough to wake him up.

"What the hell?" He grumbled and swatted the pillow away. I laughed and hit him again. He had slow reflexes in the morning it seemed since five seconds after I hit him with the pillow was when he swatted it away. Man, if he ever were to get attacked by a giant group of bees one morning, he wouldn't make it out okay.

Not that such a thing would ever happen. Which is good on Edward's behalf because as I said, he wouldn't survive!

"Wake up!" I said and hit him with the pillow.

"Stop hitting me!" He complained.

"Only if you wake up." I said and yes I hit him again with the pillow.

"Bella," He grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach. He grabbed another pillow and covered the back of his head with it. I swear there were at least seven pillows on the bed.

"Edward, it's time to wake up!" I argued and crawled onto the bed, tossing the pillow to the side. I sat on his back and pulled the pillow that was still covering the back of his head away.

"What time is it?" Edward asked me dumbly and he was hard to hear since he had his face pressed against the sheets of the bed.

"Almost ten thirty. You need to wake up." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because we need to be out of here by noon!" I explained and put both my hands in his hair to ruffle it up. It was already messy from the natural messy look he had but he also had bed head. It bugged Ally whenever I messed up her hair so Edward must not like it either, right? I mean they are related.

"It only takes me ten minutes to get ready... Okay twenty since I need to shower. So wake me up at eleven thirty and we'll be all good." Edward said. He tilted his head to the side so I could understand him better. He also slurred on the word 'good'.

"No." I argued.

"And why not?" He challenged me.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm having a shower now but when I get out I expect you to be dressed and ready to go!"

"Take an hour long shower and you got it." He chuckled and I saw him smirk. I was still sitting on his back but since he had his head tilted to the side I could see his expression pretty well. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You've got twenty minutes there, mister." I told him and hopped off of him before jumping off the bed, grabbing my bag, and running to the bathroom. I was going to have an extra quick shower just to piss him off.

He was pretty damn cute when he was angry.

Just the way his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip stuck out a bit.

I laughed to myself at the thought before closing the bathroom door and locking it.

...

"Well if you care for your own health you will." I heard Edward say, I just opened the bathroom door and walked back into the hotel bedroom where I saw Edward by the window with the hotel room phone pressed firmly to his ear. His lips were in a firm line and he was obviously in deep thought since he hadn't heard or seen me walk back into the room. I instantly wondered whom he was talking to.

"Look, I really don't have time for your shit so I'm just going to hang up - please tell Sam I said thanks." Edward growled and I saw his fingers tighten around the phone. Edward said something else but he said it in a low tone so I couldn't quite make it out - I did hear the f-bomb get dropped though. Edward often didn't use such profanity unless he was very pissed. He never said such a thing to me thankfully.

"Edward?" I asked once he hung up the phone. He turned to face me and his lips were still in a firm line.

"Yeah?" He asked and I walked the rest of the way over to him.

"Who was that?" I asked him. I folded my arms across my chest and looked up at Edward suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Sam,"

"Uley?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"Why were you so mean to him? But wait..." I stopped mid sentence. "You said 'Tell Sam I said thanks'.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to Riley then." Edward smirked down at me.

"You weren't being very nice to him." I raised an eyebrow.

Edward just shrugged.

"Sure I was," He replied after I kept my eyebrow raised and arms folded across my chest.

"If you care for your own health you will!" I quoted sourly and I ever did air quotes with my fingers after unfolding my arms.

Edward sighed. "Well that was just the truth."

"What were you talking about?" I demanded.

"You." He chuckled and walked past me to the bed where his bag of stuff was. "Now should I have a shower now or when we get home since I'm already dressed?"

"Don't change the subject." I said and walked over to him. "What were you and Riley talking about?"

"Bella, please just drop it." Edward begged and turned to face me. Once again my arms were folded across my chest and once again Edward's lips were in a firm line, meaning he was in all seriousness.

"No!" I said.

"Bella." Edward warned. I knew I was ticking him off.

"Fine! I'll just ask Riley when I get back to work tomorrow." I told Edward.

"No, actually that's why I called Sam." Edward said and looked at the ground acting guilty.

"Why did you call him?" I demanded.

"So many questions." He shook his head to himself after murmuring the statement.

"You surely don't answer enough." I argued. Edward shot his head back up and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I told you more then anyone else and you're still pushing?" Edward said and it came out like a question.

"I thought we were going to tell each other _everything _and right now you're keeping things from me!" I hissed and threw my hands in the air for effect.

"You need to just drop it." Edward said through now clenched teeth.

"Okay just tell me why you called Sam." I said smoothly. "I'll drop the Riley thing," Which really meant, I'll ask Riley once I go to work.

"I asked Sam to give you another week off. He complied and said he understands. He's even giving you pay, only for the days you'd normally work though... He also said that he might change the shift to Monday and Tuesday's since he's got someone else working there... Didyme? I think it's a name like that... You just call him when we get home or something." He explained nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked rudely. "You didn't even ask me, you're just cutting my work schedule. I don't need another week off. I want to go back!"

I was really pissed it seemed as though all the stress from the recent events just came pouring out. It hit me like a brick and all the anger just came flooding out - I never meant to yell at Edward, I just couldn't find it in me to stop my sudden outburst. It only set Edward off more as well.

"You need the time off!" Edward insisted. "You're going through a lot."

"I think I'd rather go back, Edward." I hissed in reply and my tone rose up a level. Surely if anyone was in the room beside the one I was in had heard me yelling. "I need a distraction or something! Work would be perfect!"

Edward stood still and his frame froze, his eyes still narrowed. "I'm sure Riley will be the perfect distraction!" He yelled out suddenly.

I felt myself bubble with rage and without warning, words spilled from my lips. "Maybe I just need a distraction from you!"

Edward took a step back as if my words hit him with force; impact.

We stood in silence for a while and I could feel the rage pouring off of each other.

"If that's what you want, so be it!" Edward hissed and grabbed my bag off the floor and threw it to me roughly. I caught it but stumbled backwards as the force of the throw hit me.

"What do you want me to do, huh?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, go out for the day." He reached in his back pocket of his pants and tossed me his black leather wallet.

I fumbled it and it fell to the floor. It was hard to catch since I already had my overnight bag in my arms. I bent down at the waist and grabbed it.

"I'm calling the room downstairs and calling in for another night. Go have fun today. I'll be here." Edward told me and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door with force behind him.

"I will!" I yelled so I knew that he had heard me.

...

"Can I please use the spare key?" I asked.

"Fine." The woman behind the desk said. I was at my old apartment complex where Jacob and I used to live. I decided to go there and get the rest of my few belongings. The woman handed me the key and I thanked her.

When I got to the floor of my old apartment my stomach twisted in knots and I instantly felt uneasy. Despite my anger, I wished more than anything that Edward was with me to support me as he had at the funeral and when I found out the news... As he always had.

He always supported me but right now he probably wished I died.

I slowly walked my way to the apartment that was mine. The apartment number was 409 and I had seen the door one to many times. I told myself this would be the last time I would ever go into the apartment or anywhere near it and that this moment had to happen in order for me to get my things back.

Sometimes I hated when I was right.

I slowly put the key in the lock and turned it to the side, unlocking the door. I took in a breath and opened the door slowly. The first thing that assaulted me was the scent; it was almost musky and woodsy as was Jacob's scent. I stepped inside, not bothering to take of my shoes and walked straight into the living room. The walls were a caramel colour and the furniture was white, it didn't look the greatest but Jacob never let me redecorate.

Nothing in the house reminded me of myself.

It had nothing of my personality to it.

Only my room did, since it was where I resided most of the time. That's where absolutely all of my belongings were, so I went in there, I surely didn't want to waste any time in the apartment. I wanted to get all of my things and get my ass out of there before I broke down completely. I could almost picture the gruesome memories as I looked around.

It was like my own personal purgatory. It made me feel sick and a gross taste came to my mouth - I swallowed it back down.

My room had orange walls, which wasn't a bright orange, more like an orange you would see in a sunset. The bed was white and had an orange floral print on it, which suited me since I loved to garden and be outside in the wilderness. No wonder I felt so at home at Edward's.

One wall in the room was completely covered in books, arranged by preference. Usually I ordered them alphabetically but it got to confusing to find my favourite books and I did spend a lot of my time reading.

Again as the memories flooded I felt myself break inside and I wished that Edward were here.

I quickly grabbed my favourite pillow, a bag under my bed to put everything in, a couple books since I definitely couldn't bring them all, a necklace my grandmother had given me for my tenth birthday, money that I had stashed, the little clothing I had, and a picture of my grandmother and I. I put all I could into the bag but ended up carrying the pillow under my left arm. While passing through the living room, the one picture of Jacob and I was on the coffee table and it had a tear in it.

Jacob must have looked at it...

The only picture of us.

I ran to the kitchen after dropping my stuff and grabbing the picture. I pulled open a drawer with a matchbox and ran a match along the striker so a fire was lit on the end of the math. I burned the picture in my hand, watching it melt away was a relief.

After that I ran back to the living room and grabbed my stuff ready to get the hell out of there.

Before I knew it I twisted the key into lock on the door and walked as quickly as I could downstairs.

...

After giving back the key and calming my ass down I got walked down to my favourite diner where I ordered myself a sandwich for lunch. I sat down at the booth and put my stuff beside me and played with the salt and peppershakers while I waited for my food.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call. I looked up and Angela Weber slid into the seat across from me in the booth.

"Ang?" I asked and smiled a bit. She -before Ally, Jazz and Edward - was my very best friend. Jacob hated that and forbid me to see her, just being the complete ass he is... I mean was. I also skyped her and she understood me; she too had a boyfriend like Jacob. Her boyfriend certainly wasn't as bad but she got the point.

She dated Jacob's enemy, Paul. Which is mainly the reason I couldn't be her friend. She wasn't supposed to be my friend either.

"I've missed you." She said and her voice turned to a whisper. I looked behind me and saw someone was listening in, nosy people in a small town.

"I've missed you too!" I said in a cry. I too was whispering.

"I heard about Jacob..." She started.

"It's a relief actually." I whispered.

"I heard you left him." She murmured. "Is that true?"

"Yes," I started. I told her quickly how I went to Doug's with Jacob where I ran away that night and went to an abandon cabin which wasn't really abandoned and a young man let me in to stay. I told her about Ally and Jasper I also told her about my job.

"You still live with that young man?" She asked me and raised her eyebrow.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Yes."

"How old is he?" Angela asked me.

"Only two years older." I said.

"Is he handsome?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows; I looked down at the table, blushing scarlet and giggled.

"He is!" She exclaimed and I saw her cover her mouth with her hands in awe. "Are you in love?"

"What?" I gasped out, looking up at her. If I had a drink in my mouth I surely would have spit it out.

"Do you love him?" She asked me again. "That would be so sweet, a perfect book, a fairy tale actually! He'd be your prince."

"Angela," I blushed embarrassed. "It's not like that..."

"So you're not with him?" She asked me.

"I am with him." I corrected and she smiled at me.

"I knew it." Angela laughed. "I knew you liked him."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"But you don't love him?" She asked me and gave me a quizzical look.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really just got in a fight with him... So I left and went uptown for the day. Actually, I got my shit from the old apartment."

"Every couple argues." She told me. "Doesn't mean you feel any different - just that you have differences."

"I know." I sighed. "I let my anger out on him, I feel bad. He has a temper as well."

"Mixing fire with fire." Angela laughed. "What's his name?"

"Edward." I said proudly. "Edward Cullen."

Angela gasped slightly. "I've heard that name... He isn't from this town no?"

I shook my head and Angela continued. "I used to go to Forks to go to the bar. He was pretty popular there."

"I know..." I whispered.

"I mean he was always there." Angela continued. "Paul used to drag me there every weekend. Remember? We'd skype at like two in the morn' when I came home!"

"Yeah," I said.

"And one day he just stopped going there." She went back on the conversation. "I mean he... drank... a lot."

"Stop." I pleaded. "I know, he told me."

"He admitted that?" She asked me.

"Yes, but he's changed. I know that for a fact." I explained.

"If your sure about that..." Angela said hesitantly. I instantly felt defensive.

"I am." I said in a final tone.

"So will I be able to see you now?" Angela asked me, catching on that I needed to change the subject.

"If you want." I smiled.

"Of course! You're my best friend." She replied eagerly.

"Well, you've got to meet Ally, Ang. I'm sure the two of you will hit it off." I laughed picturing them gossiping.

"Oh! I so want to! Here, give me your number." She said and reached down into her purse and pulled out a notebook. After looking through her purse a bit more she got out a pen and I told her the phone number where she could reach me, Edward's cabin.

"So are you still with Paul?" I asked and my sandwich was placed before me. It was a smoked ham sandwich and it made me mouth water. It was stacked really high like a clubhouse sandwich so I offered half to Angela, which she took and thanked me.

"No." She said and swallowed her first bite of the sandwich.

"Good." I said and took a drink of the water that I was also given.

"Yeah," She said and looked down. "Bella, why weren't you on the news? I mean missing person?"

"Well, I just think since I'm an adult I can move if I want! My dad didn't give two shits about me and well Jacob wouldn't want to give a reward if 'returned' like usual missing person's cases. He'd rather look for me himself." I explained.

"Which he did." Angela stated. "He went after you."

"Yes." I said looking down.

"I won't ask you more on that." She whispered understanding me perfectly.

"Thanks." I replied and took another bite of my sandwich.

...

"The will?" I asked.

"Simple, not complicated. You're the offspring and the only person left on the will able to claim such... You get it all." I was told.

I went to the County office to have it accepted for probate. I didn't understand any of the will or the crap that came with it. As I already said, I didn't want whatever was left for me but since I was the only person left... alive... on it I had to do something about it. So I googled what to do and went to the County office to figure out what the hell to do.

"It's easy really. Usually there needs to be a representative but recently your father updated it and really there was only you and on it. You're the only one left so it's not like you'll have to fight for anything since it all belongs to you." Jenks, the person who was helping me said. He said other stuff that I didn't quite understand but pretty much I got everything and he needed to do some shit to get it final. I gave him my number and he would call me.

That's pretty much how it went down.

Plus, a small town doesn't have much to it. It's not fancy and official, it's more of 'he's dead and wants you to take his shit'.

Which was better for me since I didn't need to get to deep into such a thing.

"The bank accounts will be yours too..." I heard Jenks say to me. I nodded.

"I don't have to use it all though and I can sell all his belongings, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Once it is yours, do as you wish. The money though, I'd really not mess with that - either use it wisely or don't touch it at all."

"Can do." I said. "Do I owe debt and taxes, stuff for my father's funeral? Will you just use his money once it's mine or what?"

"I'll get it all settled." Jenks said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

...

I slowly walked back to the hotel, which thankfully happened to be only a few blocks away from the County office. I went inside and went up the elevator. When the doors opened I stepped out and walked down the hall to the room reserved for Edward and I. I wasn't too sure if Edward wanted to share with me anymore but I at least wanted to tell him I was back and give him his wallet back. I used the money I took from the apartment - which was my money anyways - and used that for lunch. I still had a couple hundred left, lunch was only five dollars.

I slid the key into the door handle and it unlocked. I turned the knob and walked inside closing it behind me and I set my bags and pillow to the side. I dropped Edward's wallet too.

"Bella." I heard Edward sigh in relief and was suddenly engulfed in his tight embrace. He picked me up off the ground and kissed me on the lips firmly. He pulled back after a moment. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Me too." He whispered.

"You don't have to tell me." I said.

He nodded. "I will sometime."

"Okay."

End of discussion. Thankfully we didn't push, we said sorry and that was that. It was as though we didn't argue.

"I went to the County office for the will." I told him once he set me down.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I nodded. "I get everything..."

"Everything?" He asked me.

"Everything."

"Wow." Edward mouthed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

...

"Edward," I sighed. We were in the hotel bed once again as Edward did book the room for another night. He had me in his arms under the sheets and we were watching some show on the television. I wasn't paying much attention. I was nearly asleep.

"Yeah?" He asked through a yawn.

"Tomorrow." I grumbled.

"Tomorrow what?" He asked.

"Tomorrow I want to go visit someone." I whispered.

"Who?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Sarah Black."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Bella wants to speak up!**

**Edward and Bella arguing... Well no couple is perfect - I mean Edward can't stop being a total jerk now! It's who he is... Forgive him?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**Sorry updating has been a while. School + Studying + Tests = Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters! But I do not! :(**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I breathed in relief as soon as I stepped into the doorway. Edward came in behind me chuckling. I dropped my purse at my side with a thump. Edward got me one a while ago, thinking I would need it.<p>

"Glad to be home?" Edward asked me, closing the front door behind him and flicking on the lights. The living room light up dimly but to me that felt all the more homey.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. I took my shoes off, noticing Edward's were already off and put to the side. He carried our bags - being the gentleman he claims to be - and walked to the hallway where I was sure he would stop at his room to drop them off. I walked over to the couch and sat down, resting my legs up on the coffee table. I looked around the room, as if taking it all in before my eyes narrowed in on the phone.

I sighed; Ally would really want me to call her. It _has_ been days since we last spoke. I have to tell her about Angela, I really want them to meet each other.

I saw and heard Edward walk back into the living room and he sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around me and sighing.

"Edward," I started. "Do you think I should even bother?"

"With Emily?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, she thinks Jacob was an angel, I don't know how she'll cope with hearing the opposite."

"I know." I said. "That's my point exactly. Maybe it was... I don't know... Fate. We went to her house this morning and she wasn't there! Maybe that means it's best if I just keep my distance. I don't want to ruin her memory left of her son."

"But you also don't want her to be thinking a lie? Since he is... or was... the complete opposite of what she thought?" Edward asked, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But maybe it's just best. Jacob was always nice to her, so that's the memory she can live off."

Edward sighed in reply.

"I don't know." He finally said.

"Me neither." I admitted.

"Well, just give it time - think about it. You don't have to decide now. You do know her phone number." He said.

I patted my pocket, which held a folded up piece of paper with Sarah's number. I called her a few times when I was with Jacob... But I never could remember the number. I had it written down from the hotel phone book just in case I ever needed to contact her. I thought when I went to her house she would be there but she wasn't. And that might have been a good thing.

This morning Edward and I had to be out of the hotel by noon so we got up and ready, we were out of there by ten not noon. Anyway, we went to Sarah's house and knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer, her car wasn't there either. The house looked like it had been empty for a while.

So we just left. Edward reminded me that I had her number so if I really wanted to, I could call her.

I didn't know what to do. Going to her house was just a thought and so I did it without really thinking, now I am glad she wasn't there because I honestly didn't know what I would say to her if she had been.

I just wanted to talk to her.

...

"K, so what's for dinner?" I asked dumbly. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Me neither." Edward said.

"Just pick something, please." I begged. "I honestly do not know!"

"Uh, I don't know." He shrugged. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his wonderful help – note sarcasm – and walked over to the fridge opening it and just randomly staring into it as though it would tell me the perfect dinner idea.

"We have milk!" I said sarcastically.

"Yummy!" Edward said equally sarcastically. He even made the word into two syllables.

"And cheese," I noted as I poked my head around more. "Sour cream… Ketchup… Water… Hey, Edward, where's the beer?" There were at least four there last time I looked, which was the night before Edward and I left to go to the funeral.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he shrugged innocently. He said he didn't want to drink around me anymore… Or that he didn't want to drink at all. Maybe he just didn't want me seeing him drink and he did it when I wasn't looking.

"Did you drink them?" I asked Edward. "Tell me honestly."

"No I didn't." Edward replied instantly. I closed the fridge and turned to face him, crossing my arms on my chest.

"What did you do with them then?" I asked him.

"I just threw them out." He replied evenly as if it were nothing.

"Edward!" I said and slapped my thighs.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"You didn't have to throw them out!" I argued. I didn't want him thinking he had to do that for me. "You can still drink!"

"I don't want to." Edward shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" I asked sarcastically. "You don't want one?"

"Of course I want one." He chuckled.

"Well then why'd you through them out?" I questioned him again. I was beyond confused with him. I really didn't want him thinking that he had to follow any… rules. I just wanted him to be _him._ Beer or not.

"Nasty habit." Edward said simply and walked a few steps closer to me. "Really, I don't care."

"You don't have to…" I took a deep breath trying to find the right words. "Change for me."

"I know." He assured me. "I want it for myself too."

"Okay." I mouthed. He nodded reassuringly and kissed my forehead.

"Plus beer gives you bad breath." He winked and I laughed. He walked the remaining steps to me and stood directly in front of me, smiling. "What? You'd kiss me less and that's not worth a bottle of beer."

"Oh really now…" I joked.

"Really." He murmured and kissed me. "Now." He kissed me again.

"You're perfect." I barely heard him murmur against my lips. My lips curved upward and I leaned in closer to him. My heart was fluttering and I knew I was running out of breath. I let a breath out of my nose and I was sure he felt my breath across his face but I didn't care. Instead of standing on my tiptoes Edward pulled me tightly against him and just barely off the ground so I could reach better.

"All mine." He muttered against my lips. He pulled back and opened his eyes, looking at me. I was smiling widely and gasping for air, my eyes wide with amazement. He smiled and kissed me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I felt at home.

_"Are you in love?" _Angela's words came bubbling back into my head, just floating around. I pressed myself tighter against Edward and sighed into his mouth.

_"Doesn't mean you feel any different - just that you have differences." _Angela's voice came back to my mind.

Angela, you are a wise, wise, girl.

_"He'd be your prince."_ He is.

Edward pulled back and we were both panting. He rested his forehead to mine.

"Okay what's for dinner." I asked breathlessly. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his chest.

…

Edward and I were lounged out on the couch after dinner, watching the news. We finally found something to eat, - well thought of something to eat – and we had spaghetti. Once the news was over neither of us moved since we both claimed to be comfortable where we were so we just talked instead. The show 'Wipe out' came on and we both started to watch that but halfway through sleep took over Edward.

I was half asleep myself to be honest.

I could feel my eyes getting droopy and I was halfway asleep when the phone started to ring. I sighed and pushed myself off the couch and off Edward and walked to the phone.

I picked up the phone before it woke Edward.

"Hello?" I asked once I pressed the talk button and held it to my ear.

"Bella?" Sam asked on the other end.

"Yes," I said to him.

"Hi! Hope I'm not disturbing or anything." He said.

"Oh no, you're not." I told him quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure Edward told you that you are now working Monday's and Tuesday's. Starting next Monday." Sam said. I looked over my shoulder at Edward's sleeping form on the couch and smiled.

"Yeah he told me. What are the times again?" I asked Sam, still looking at Edward. I heard shuffling on the other end of the phone and some murmuring, I couldn't catch much of it.

"Not now, not now." Sam hushed someone. "I'll let you talk to her later!"

"Sorry," I heard Sam talk to me again. "Riley's just is being Riley."

"It's okay." I said with a laugh. I'm sure Sam rolled his eyes when he said Riley's name.

"Anyway, for working... is ten until two okay? I know it's not very long but Riley is going to work every afternoon shift and we close at seven..." Sam told me.

"That's fine." I said. "Thanks for giving me the job."

"No problem, glad to have ya around." He replied. I heard a voice in the back ground then a heavy sigh come from Sam. "Riley wants to talk to ya."

"Okay," I said. "Put him on the line."

"Bella?" I heard instantly.

"Hi Riley." I said. "What's up?"

"Not much, just working... About to close up actually since it is nearly seven. Are you all right? You must be going through a lot." He rambled on.

"Riley, I'm fine really. It was nice to have a few days off and I'm kind of glad Edward got me another week off. I really just want to rest, I feel mentally exhausted ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Riley said but his tone was flat now. "What's up with Edward anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know that you two were a ... thing." He said but when he said the very last word his tone turned to nearly a whisper.

"Oh, well we are. Have been for a while actually. Not really, just a few weeks - but that is quite some time. I've only be in town for just over a month." I replied and smiled, I turned and walked over to the couch and sat down beside Edward's sleeping form where there was little room since he took up so much space.

I was thankful the phone was a cordless.

"Yeah, I kind of wish I knew you guys were together sooner... Or that you were planning on getting together." I heard Riley murmur.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"Well yesterday when Edward called... Look this is embarrassing I'd rather not talk about it." Riley stopped.

"Just spit it out." I said.

"Fine." Riley sighed. "Well, you see... When Edward called, I asked Sam if I could talk to him because err, well, I wanted advice..."

"Advice?" I asked. "Advice for what?"

"I kind of figured since you and Edward lived together... And I thought you two were just friends - that he'd know some stuff about you... I wanted advice on what you like or something 'cause I kind of wanted to..." Riley stopped but took a breath and continued. "I kind of wanted to ask you out."

"What?" I asked, I didn't think I heard him clearly.

"Yeah I know! Embarrassing!" I could tell that if we were talking in person he'd be blushing worse then I was. "I wanted to know like what kind of flower you liked or something..."

I hated to admit it, but that was kind of sweet.

"What did Edward do? Or say?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"He kind of freaked." Riley admitted shyly.

"What did he say, Riley?" I repeated.

"He told me that you guys were dating and some other things... Quite a few profanities." He replied and chuckled nervously. "He uh... He's pretty protective eh?"

"He's Edward." I replied, which I'm sure only Ally and I would completely understand.

"Possessive too." Riley added.

"He's been through a lot." I defended.

"Yeah but still, he wasn't nice. How in the hell was I supposed to know you two were dating?" Riley asked suddenly getting angry.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Yeah." Riley said and his tone dropped when he continued. "Does he yell at you like that? Really, Bells, you can tell me."

"No!" I gasped out astonished. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, he kind of freaked out, I mean, he can't be perfect around you." Riley told me.

"Riley, trust me. I'm fine." I assured him through clenched teeth. "Now goodbye."

I hung up the phone without furthermore.

I put the phone on the coffee table and pulled at my hair with both hands. Some people, I swore. I had to admit that I was a bit flattered by Riley, but he was younger then me and to be completely honest, he's no Edward. He never would be. No one would be. I looked to my side where Edward was, with one arm behind his head and the other sprawled across his chest, his lips apart and he breathed evenly in his sleep. He had a slight snore, but nothing to loud, nothing I'd complain about. He looked so peaceful. It made me smile.

Angela's words came to my head from my conversation with her the day before.

_I saw her cover her mouth with her hands in awe. "Are you in love?"_

_"What?" I gasped out, looking up at her. If I had a drink in my mouth I surely would have spit it out._

_"Do you love him?" She asked me again. "That would be so sweet, a perfect book, a fairy tale actually! He'd be your prince."_

I almost laughed out loud at the memory. If Edward heard such a thing he'd probably laugh his ass off to. I don't think Edward would like to be known as a prince and our relationship surely isn't a fairy tale. And he didn't love me either.

...

"Sweetheart, it will be fine." Edward said. It was Monday just after noon and I was holding the small piece of paper with Sarah Black's phone number in my hand.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't know why it seemed too hard to call her but it did.

"Do you want me here?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Please." I whispered.

He nodded and I picked up the phone off the coffee table and pressed talk. I dialled the number on the piece of paper before holding the phone up to my ear. I took a deep breath and heard it ring a few times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked. A voice that could only belong to Sarah Black.

"Hi." I said rather weakly. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hi, it's Bella."

"Bella?" She asked and stopped for a minute. "Oh Bella! Yeah, I know you."

"Mhm-hmm," I mused into the phone. I hadn't seen her much but Jacob brought me to her house a couple of times. I also saw her at his funeral...

"What is it?" She asked. "Why are you calling?"

There wasn't a mean edge to her tone but she still wasn't being polite.

"Just to talk." I said and it came out weak. I couldn't find confidence, but Edward rubbing my knee did help. Without, I'd probably be squeaking out words or not talking at all.

"Okay?" Sarah asked. "About what?"

"Jacob?" I suggested.

"What about him?" She defended and I was pretty sure her grip tightened on the phone though I couldn't be to sure.

"Would you like to know him?" I asked. "About him?"

I suddenly was sounding confident.

"I know my son, thank you very much." She said rudely.

I snorted, not sure were the confidence came from. "Oh sure."

"You think _you _know him better than _me?_" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." I told her truthfully.

"Well I don't want to hear it." She replied.

"You're gonna have to eventually." I said.

"How so?" She questioned.

"He's dead, he's a murderer, and he's going to be in the paper a lot. He's also all over the news. The whole town knows him except for you, you just can't take the fact that he wasn't perfect!" I said and the rage I felt towards Jacob came through. "He mistreated me and everyone else he came across! He did no good and it's a relief that he's gone!"

"How dare you speak of my son that way?" Sarah yelled into the phone. "Damn it! You don't know shit!"

"I know first hand what he was like Sarah. He treated me like trash just to get my father's money." I replied.

I didn't hear a reply. I could hear her breathing though and I didn't hear any beeping so I knew that she didn't hang up on me.

"He killed my father when I ran away so he could get the money faster. I wouldn't be there to collect the money so he found it as the perfect time to kill my father." I said and my voice dropped, reality sinking in. "Then he came looking for me but ended up killing someone else and himself instead."

"I," Sarah stopped.

"Sarah, he may be your son and I know you loved him... that you love him, but he wasn't the best kind of person." I said and my voice was calmer, smoother.

"He promised me he would get some money to take care of me." I heard Sarah say in an uneasy tone on the other end of the line. "I just lost my job... I was going to lose my house..."

"But I didn't think he'd go to such extremes..." Sarah concluded and as if though she were shaking her head in disbelief. "No, I didn't think he would..."

"But he did." I whispered.

"Yes." She said evenly.

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly, it was as though it felt right to say.

"I know," Sarah replied. "Look, Bella, I got to go."

"But-" I started.

"Thank you, but goodbye." She said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and took the phone away from my ear.

"How was that?" Edward asked.

"I think... That maybe... She will... Finally... Comprehend?" I said like it was a question while stuttering.

Edward nodded. "You did the right thing."

"She just couldn't believe what she was hearing." I said.

...

"I just don't want to make a big scene." I said.

"That won't make you weak." Edward murmured. We were lying in bed and it was nearly midnight. His fingers were playing through my messy curls and the moonlight shone in through the window.

I sighed. "I just want to forget my past! I don't want to stand up and tell everything how bad Jacob was - he murdered someone! I think they got the point."

"Exactly." Edward agreed.

"So I'm not doing the interview with the local press." I murmured. "I can't believe they even called! How did they even get our number?"

Halfway through the day the local press and paper called wanting and interview. They wanted the scoop on the mysterious Jacob but I wasn't down for that shit. He was already a bad guy and they didn't need to eavesdrop, they had enough information! I understood for a small town that this was big, big news, but I didn't want to be reminded of it.

I had my life now and I thought I could start living it. I didn't want Jacob bugging me, not even when he's dead! I told the press I would get back to them.

"It's just if I don't won't it seemed as though I were hiding?" I asked. "Make me weak?"

"As I said, saying no won't make you weak." Edward murmured, stroking my cheek. "They don't need to know everything."

"I don't even want to get into it with them. They always twist words and shit." I grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Everyone who matters or needs to know about the topic does."

"Yes." I agreed in a breath. "That's true."

"But if you want to, you can." He assured me.

"I don't want to." I sighed. "Could you imagine? They'd find out I ran away, then they'd bring you, Ally and Jasper into this. They'd know my whole story and they're just a bunch of strangers! Everyone would question me and going into town would probably be a nightmare!"

Edward chuckled. "You're worrying yourself when you didn't even say yes."

"I'm going to say no." I said confidently. "That means they will probably put something in the paper of me not wanting to speak up."

"Ignore it if they do." Edward murmured.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Now get some rest, you're worrying far to much. You're fine, I've got you." He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me to my chest. I pulled the comforter up underneath my chin and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night." I whispered into the somewhat darkness.

"Night," He whispered back.

...

"I really should call Ally," I said once I put my empty bowl in the sink. "It's been a while since I spoke to her."

"Then call her." Edward smiled, leaning in the frame that connected the kitchen to the living room. It was a nice day; Edward and I opened all the windows to let the slight breeze in. It wasn't humid or raining which I was thankful for and the sun was shining but not to brightly. It was also cloudy.

"I will later, she's still working." I said looking at the clock. It wasn't even noon so I knew she wouldn't be home.

"Nice day out." Edward said looking out the kitchen window. "I like it."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

Edward walked over to me and took my hand, leading me to the back door, which led to the outside. He opened it and held it open for me to walk outside, still holding my one hand he went out a moment after me, closing the door behind him.

"I don't have any shoes on." I complained.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Yes it does, we're outside and I don't have shoes on." I complained again but I was smiling.

"You don't want you bare feet on the ground?" He asked.

I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. Next thing I new he tossed me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I protested.

"Well you didn't want your bare feet on the ground." Edward said.

"Doesn't mean you have to carry me!" I told him.

"Oh well," He argued and walked over onto the grass. He walked over to the exact tree we sat under before when Ally and Jasper were over. The day he got upset and I followed after him when he ran out. I was bare footed then.

He set me down gently on the grass under the tree.

"Why are we outside?" I asked as he took a seat beside me. He was leaning against the tree trunk and I leaned against him, placing my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me.

"You can't waste a nice day." He murmured and kissed my head. "I love when the sun shines on your hair, it makes it look reddish."

"It does?" I asked dumbly. I obviously couldn't see the top of my head to make sure.

"Yeah," Edward said and I felt him take a strand of my hair between his two fingers. "I like it."

"I love it here." I told Edward and nuzzled his neck with my nose; it was already a habit of mine.

"Right here? This tree?" He asked. I could tell he was joking.

"This tree, right here, this house, here with you." I corrected. I wrapped an arm around him best I could with the position I was in. He tightened his grip around me.

"Yeah, you really spice up this place." He said and I laughed. "What? You do."

"Nice choice of words." I rolled my eyes.

"I like having you here." He said. "And so does the house."

"Oh and the house told you that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it likes feeling homier." Edward joked.

I laughed. "The house likes feeling homier. How strange."

"The house said it, not me!" He protested. I rolled my eyes but giggled.

"Well, I like the house to." I said matter-of-factly.

"Good, because you're going to be spending a _lot_ of time here." Edward chuckled. I turned my head to look up at him and he looked down at me smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah." He murmured and dipped his head down to kiss me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I don't really skip through days that much in a chapter. I had nothing to write though...**

**Hope I didn't confuse you.**

**Check out my tumblr (Link on my profile) for teasers! I post them as I write, so you get hints as to what's next!**

**Leave a review? Thanks :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome back! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Thanks to all who review, PM'd, story alerted, author alerted, favourited, e.t.c. It means a whole whack to me! Again, please check out my tumblr (Link is on my profile) I give teasers for upcoming chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Well as you know by now, I do not own these characters. Sorry. Plot is mine though!**

* * *

><p>"Do you even shovel the driveway in the winter?" I asked Edward. We were still under the tree in the back, in the shade on this beautiful summer's day. Edward still had an arm wrapped around me as he leaned against the tree. I had my knees tucked in against my body, my chin resting on them.<p>

"I don't usually get much snow, this town just gets really cold. The most snow I've been with was five inches and the truck's tires can handle that. Plus, with all the trees the snow has a journey to get to the ground." Edward explained and chuckled at the end. I knew he was right; there were so many trees. I couldn't wait for winter because I loved how beautiful the snow was. I just wasn't ready for the cold.

"Oh," I said. "But it gets really cold?"

I frowned. I didn't really like the cold. I just liked the snow.

"Sweetheart," Edward shook his head. "You know the town you came from isn't to far from here, the winter's are pretty much the same."

"I didn't know. The scenery is so different, I couldn't be to sure about the seasons." I defended myself in a mutter to Edward.

"Well you don't have to worry." Edward assured me. "That's also months away, it's only July."

"It's July?" I asked dumbly. The last time I looked at a calendar it was June and I already forget what day it was when I looked. I moved my head from resting on my knees to look at Edward.

"Yup." He said. "July 15th."

"Wow, how long have I been here?" I asked him. "I honestly don't know."

"Over a month now." He replied instantly. "I'd guess almost forty days."

"Seems longer." I mused.

"I know." Edward agreed. I looked at the grass ahead and smiled breathing in the fresh air.

"Forty days." I murmured under my breath. I didn't think Edward heard me until he replied.

"And that's just the beginning." He replied in a joking tone. I smiled wider and my eyes wandered the open yard. There wasn't much to it rather then the greenest grass and trees every few feet. The cabin was in the middle of an open patch of grass that was wide. I noticed that the back where the driveway was had a lot less trees then the front.

"Oh look." I said when I spotted a dandelion. I pushed myself up off the ground and walked the few steps to where it was. I bent down and picked it.

"A dandelion?" Edward asked and I nodded. "What about it?"

"I don't know. It's pretty." I shrugged and walked back over to Edward. I sat down beside him and sat crossed legged.

"It's a weed." He corrected me and I snorted.

"Prettiest weed I've seen." I smiled.

"I don't like dandelions. I must have missed that patch of grass when I spread out the weed killer." He told me.

"Why do you put chemicals on your grass?" I asked. "And yet it stays so green."

"I don't want weeds, Bella." He told me as if it were the most obvious thing. "Not even pretty weeds."

I sighed. "I like this dandelion, though."

Edward snorted. "Okay, one dandelion is better then a yard full of them. That would suck."

"And you have no flowers." I noted looking around the yard again. I just noticed that, I never really paid attention.

"I know. There's enough trees I don't need anymore plants."

"Flowers are pretty." I corrected.

"No one would see them." Edward said and I looked at him.

"You would, I would. Ally, Jasper and Emmett would as well." I said matter-of-factly.

He shrugged. "Who pays attention?"

"They're pretty."

"Yes, because I look like such a gardener." Edward chuckled and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat up on my knees still holding the dandelion. I gave him a mischievous smirk and leaned forward to wipe the dandelion all over his face, making his cheeks and forehead yellow.

"See, dandelions are pretty." I smirked and tossed the weed aside, sitting back down on my ass trying to hide my giggle. Edward's shocked face was priceless and the fact it was a bright yellow shocked face made it harder to contain my giggle.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." He narrowed his eyes but was smiling. I squeaked - yes squeaked - in excitement and jumped up, running away form Edward.

"Get back here!" He yelled and I looked over my shoulder as I ran to see him getting up. When he was on his feet he started to chase me.

"You'll never catch me!" I taunted him and looked back ahead, thankful I didn't fall yet. My clumsiness always was a weakness for me. I ran to the front on the house and stopped mid step, trying to find a place to hide. I heard him nearing so I started running again. I made it to the side of the house when I started to breath a bit heavier and stopped. He was nowhere to be seen. I was getting worried instantly and my heart fluttered but not in a good way.

I looked around but saw no one.

"Edward?" I called out getting even more worried.

No answer. Absolutely nothing.

"Edward!" I repeated much louder in a worried tone.

"Ed-" I got cut off when I got sprayed by water on my back. I turned around wide-eyed and saw Edward standing there with the hose in his hand.

"Edward!" I yelled out again but this time I was angry.

"I told ya I'd get ya." He smirked and went to spray me again. Thankfully the water was warm even though it was warm outside, cold water wasn't nice either way.

"Don't you dare." I warned him. I swallowed hard.

"And why not?" He asked me playfully. I started to walk towards him to get the hose from his hands but he turned it on and soaked me.

"Edward!" I hissed and spat out the bit of water that got in my mouth from the hose. He started laughing. He turned around and pulled the house around to where it started and turned it off.

"There, I got you back." He said simply when he reproached me.

"I can't believe you." I narrowed my eyes. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, you should've seen you face." Edward said laughing at the memory.

"Ha ha, real funny yellow face." I spat.

"You know I was joking." He smirked. I couldn't help but smile at seeing him so happy. He looked younger with a smile on his face - it suited him.

"I know, I know." I said with a smile and started walking towards him. "Now give me a big ol' hug."

"Oh no you don't." He said and held his hands up before him defensively. I opened my arms and ran at him, hugging him tightly making sure I soaked him to.

"Thankfully the water is warm." I said against his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"All right, all right. We're tied." He told me and released the hug. "I think we both need to change clothes and I need to wash my face."

"Okay." I agreed and walked back to the house.

...

"You don't have to go back to work if you don't want to." Edward told me. "It's not like we're hurting for cash."

"I know." I nodded. "I just don't feel right using up your money."

"You aren't using up-" He started but I cut him off.

"I know but you contribute so much, you give me everything and I have nothing to give in return." I said sadly.

"You're wrong." He corrected me and I looked up at him. We were at the kitchen table eating sandwiches for lunch. "You have given me more then I ever could have imagined, Bella."

"Okay, but I think I want to work." I said changing the subject a bit.

"Okay..." Edward murmured and looked down.

"I talked to Riley on the phone." I said suddenly.

"When?" Edward demanded.

"A few days back. The night we got back." I told him with a straight face.

"And?" He pushed.

"And I talked to him on the phone. He called." I said.

"That bastard really had the balls to call again?" He asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, Sam called but Riley asked to speak with me." I corrected.

"What did he say?" Edward questioned me.

"You aren't very nice to him." I said dryly.

"You expect me to be nice to that-"

"But he pissed me off to so I hung up." I interjected.

"What did he say to you?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "Bella."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did he say?" Edward repeated his question. "I swear to God if he-"

"Edward." I said cutting in and Edward stopped talking. "He told me about the conversation he had with you through the phone. That must have been very awkward for the both of you since... he wanted to ask you about me."

Edward murmured some cuss words under his breath as I continued. "But I guess he knows better now, right?"

"What did he say that bugged you?" Edward asked me calmly. "Please, just tell me."

"Well he wanted to know if you were rude to me like you were with him. He wanted to know if you treated me wrong or yelled at me." I said quickly.

"What did you tell him in reply?" He questioned with a frown.

"That you treat me fine, obviously." I told him truthfully. "Then I hung up, it's rude for him to suggest such."

"So people are thinking because I'm a dick with a bad attitude I treat you like shit?" Edward asked but it sounded as though he was talking to himself instead of talking to me. He frowned.

"But you don't." I corrected quietly.

"I don't want people thinking I do." He sighed. "Guess it only makes sense though."

"You aren't a bad guy." I told him.

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not." I said in a final tone.

Edward looked up at me and our eyes locked. "Whatever good I am now is because of you."

...

"When were you going to tell me this Edward?" I yelled angrily. I threw the dishcloth aside, forgetting the dinner in the oven and placed my hands on my hips. I narrowed my eyes and he took a step back.

"I didn't want you to think of me any differently." He said in a hushed tone.

"You honestly think that how much money you have changes what I think of you?" I asked loudly. I threw my hands in the air.

"Most people do if they find out. It's better to just keep it hidden." Edward said in a calm tone. I knew he had money, he had told me so a while ago but it wasn't until now that he told me how much.

He told me that he was family was rich and their when they passed they left him and Ally with a lot.

A lot, a lot.

I mean they each got almost five million a lot, a lot.

I guess that's what you get when your mother was a well-known painter and your father gets to be one of the best doctor's out there. Not to mention his grandfather being a lawyer...

"Oh so now you think I'm just some gold digger?" I yelled out and my voice was scratchy.

"No! I never thought that!" Edward's tone rose with each word he spoke to me.

"Well then what else could it be?" I asked dumbly. "Huh?"

"I just told you, Bella!" He hissed at me. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes like mine. We both stood in front of each other except I stood much shorter then him. He still didn't scare me and I know he wouldn't hurt me. We were both just pissed.

"I don't think of you differently, Edward!" I yelled with unnecessary loudness. I could literally feel the steam rolling off me in angry waves. Edward's face-hardened and his lips pursed for a moment.

"Good!" He shouted back.

"Good!" I said in the exact same tone as him.

And then he shocked me.

He took my face in his hands and pulled me in for an everlasting kiss. Our lips met roughly and I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling at it roughly. He pushed me back against the fridge kissed me deeper, all of our anger coming out in the kiss. His thumbs traced over my cheekbones as his lips crashed against me once more before he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine like he usually did after we kissed.

"Good." He repeated in the softest tone I have ever heard him use.

"Good." I murmured and kissed his lips again quickly.

...

"When is Emmett coming over since we were busy during the weekend?" I asked Edward. We were watching the news since we had just finished dinner.

"I don't know, he told me to call him whenever we're free." He said. I laughed. "What?"

"We're almost always free." I told him, smiling.

"Not on weekends, or Monday's and Tuesday's." Edward rolled his eyes.

"True." I agreed. "But I want to meet Emmett, he seems cool."

Edward snorted. "Prepare to be disappointed."

"That's not very nice." I scolded Edward.

"Emmett's just a ladies man." He explained defending himself. "He and I just sort of became friends, I don't know why."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well, I still want to meet him."

"And you will." Edward told me.

"I need to call Ally," I said after a while of silence. I watched Edward look away from the television and too me. He nodded and reluctantly released his arms from around me. I kissed his cheek quickly before I hopped off of his lap and the couch, walking over to the phone that was on its charger. I picked it up and dialled Ally's number. I had it remembered; I didn't need to read it off of the little piece of paper she had given me with it on.

I pressed the phone up against my ear and it rang two times before she picked up. "Hello, Bells!"

"Hi, Ally. How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Caller ID, remember?" She laughed. "We haven't talked in a long time, Bells! Fill me in! How was the funeral?"

"Torturous." I breathed. "I'm glad it's over now though. The weekend was nice though. I got most of my things from my apartment - well all of my things, I wouldn't need much other - and went too uptown to get the will probated. The guy, Jenk's will call me sometime saying when I can get the items and all."

Maybe I would have something to offer Edward, I did get all my dad's bank accounts and he wasn't poor. He wasn't five million dollars rich neither though, nor would I ever be working at Uley's.

"Nice so you got more clothes?" Ally asked.

"Yup," I replied quickly.

"Then we might not have to shop so much. I mean, you still need more but..." Ally rambled on.

"I know, I know." I hated shopping but Ally did have good style when it came to fashion and decorating. "Maybe we can go shopping together for winter, I will need some new, warmer winter clothes. Plus I'll have money to spend since I get my dad's shit."

I was also going to sell my dad's stuff. He had collectibles and furniture that wasn't the best - I was just going to put it all in auction. I already had the planned out too, Angela new a guy that owned an auction house. I'm just giving him 15% of the pay from selling all that stuff. That's what we had settled anyways...

"Okay!" She squealed on the other end of the phone. "That's awesome."

"Couldn't you see that coming, Ally?" I asked her dumbly. She had to have seen that coming, I couldn't get a whole winter wardrobe out on my own.

"To be honest." Her tone dropped. "I didn't know if ya were goin' to stay that long."

"Ally, I'm not leaving." I assured her and I saw Edward look over at me and smile widely. He seemed to like the sounds of that.

"Good. You're my best friend, I can't lose ya Bells." She told me and I smiled at her words.

"You won't." I promised. "I swear you won't."

"Now don't make me cry girly." She sniffed on the other end of the phone.

I laughed. "All right. Anyway, how are your knees now?"

"Oh they're so much better! I stopped eatin' the chocolate too. I didn't lose the weight because it was tummy fat and bendin' in the knees wouldn't help me lose that right? So I started doing aerobics and I already lost a pound!" Ally told me happily.

"That's good, but you aren't fat." I told her. "You don't need to lose weight."

"I know, but I wanna keep my figure, ya know?" She asked me and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed. "You know, I used to do yoga all the time."

"Really? No way! You're gonna have to show me some moves sometime." She said excitedly.

"Okay, it's a date." I joked.

"A date it is." She agreed and her tone dropped and became humorous. "But don't tell Jazz I'm cheatin'."

She was kidding of course. "I won't." I assured her sarcastically.

"Yeah and guess what Bells!" She said.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Jazz was startin' to think I might be pregnant 'cause I was gettin' so chubby and all the cravings..." She told me.

"You aren't are you?" I asked surprisingly.

"Oh no I'm not!" Ally assured me. "Actually, ya wanna know somethin'?"

"Sure." I said. "What is it?"

"I'm kinda scared to have children." Ally said in a whisper. I barely heard her.

"Why?" I asked. Was she really scared it would hurt? I mean it does, I'm sure, but still...

"I already got pregnant once... Jazz and his super sperm... Anyway, inside joke that sperm thing..." She told me. "Anyway! I did get pregnant once and well, I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered yet shocked by this sudden news.

"I know, and it broke my heart. I honestly couldn't go through that again." Ally said.

"But you were only married for a year..." I said. I was confused.

"Yeah, we got married and I was feeling funny, see Jazz and I didn't wait until marriage... We were only married for two weeks when I found out. Four months later I lost him." She explained sadly. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Him, that means she going to have a baby boy.

"We were gon' name him Edward. I told Jazz I loved that name." Ally said and I was sure she had a tear fall. "But maybe a kid just isn't right for us."

"Oh no, Ally. You deserve children." I saw Edward look over to me again and I gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time." Ally sighed.

"Maybe." I said, trying to sound hopeful.

"But yeah, I lost my little Edward." She concluded sadly. "He's in a better place, right?"

"Right." I whispered thickly. She was going to name him Edward. I felt so bad for her loss.

"One day, I will try again... But if that ever happens again I don't know how I will cope, Bells." Ally told me quietly.

"I understand." I told her truthfully.

"Well, I must go, Jazz needs to make a phone call, we're ordering more books for our store, he needs to make the order since he procrastinates!" She yelled the last word so Jasper would hear her say it.

"Okay," I said in a stronger tone. "Bye."

"Bye, and Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"We still on for yoga?" She asked me.

"You know it." I smiled.

"Okay, thanks, bye." Ally hung up.

"Bye." I said to no one and pulled the phone away. I pressed the end button and put it back on the charger.

I yawned as I made my way back to Edward. He chuckled. "Someone's sleepy."

"That someone happens to be me." I smiled and stretched. Edward wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me to his lap.

"This is almost over, then I'll get to bed. You can go now if you'd like." He murmured into my ear.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine." I was comfy right where I was.

"All right." He breathed into my ear. Very, very distracting.

I didn't know what happened but just staring at the television didn't help me stay awake and I felt my eyes get droopy. I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning I was in bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me and his face was in my hair as he slept. His slight snore was the only sound I heard rather than our breathing. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting myself sleep in a bit longer.

...

"Can't breathe..." I stumbled on my words as this 'Emmett' held me in the tightest hug known to man.

"Sorry Bells," He apologized and set me down. "So Eddie, sorry I didn't call... I was on my way into town and decided to stop by."

Emmett still didn't set me down from his tight hug.

"That's fine for the surprise visit... But you're crushing the hell out of Bella and that's not fine." He said carefully, trying to not get upset it seemed.

"Oh, sorry, Bells." He set me down and even fixed my hair for me. He patted my shoulders. He mouthed the words 'Thank You' to me. I gave him a confused look and he held up his index finger. "Edward, get me a water would ya?"

"Sure..." Edward said hesitantly. "I'll be right back."

And with that Edward walked out of the living room and to the kitchen.

"Thank you for being awesome, pretty, and makin' my friend happy. First time I've seen him smile. Also thank you for not hitting me when I hugged you. Thank you again for not yellin' at me because I called you Bells, it's your nickname - Ally told me she calls you that. Whenever I go to the bookstore she fills me in about ya. But ya mostly thanks for ya know makin' Edward happy. I can already see such a change in him." Emmett said quickly under his breath, he had a loud voice naturally so I knew he was making sure Edward wouldn't hear him.

Edward came back in with a water bottle in his hand and he tossed it to Emmett. "Thanks."

"Yup," Edward said and sat down on the couch. Emmett sat down beside him and Emmett had a rather large build, so much that I had to sit on Edward's lap if I wanted a spot on the couch. So I sat on Edward's lap, there was nothing wrong with that. I looked at Emmett and smiled friendly at him. He smiled a toothy grin back. I couldn't see why Edward liked him so much - I mean he was a nice guy and all don't get me wrong but he seemed so upbeat and teasing. Edward surely couldn't love that in a friend.

Plus, he hates being called Eddie. Ally does it to piss him of usually. Emmett called him Eddie and Edward didn't say anything about it.

Edward and Emmett have been friends for a long time, Edward told me that. I guess Emmett grew on Edward and they became good friends. I was glad that Edward had a friend, especially a nice friend.

Emmett had dark, curly hair and a large build. A toothy grin and he wore a jersey shirt and a pair of jeans cut into shorts. He was always smiling and had quite a few dimples. He wasn't ugly but he surely wasn't my Edward.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"Have you been to Ally and Jazz's shop lately?" He asked us.

"I haven't been there yet actually." I said.

"Well ya gotta go there, it's pretty sick." Emmett laughed.

"Will do." I smiled and Edward chuckled. He wrapped both arms around my waist and rubbed my stomach. Emmett pulled out his cell phone from the front pocket of his cut off shorts. He pressed a few buttons and looked back to Edward and I.

"Yeah, I can't stay to long. My girl, Rose, wants me to get some groceries while she's at work." Emmett said with a nod. "A man grocery shopping, I know..."

"So she is your girl?" Edward asked. "Last time we spoke you were working up to that."

"Yeah, last time we spoke was over a week ago. We're dating and I spend lots of time at her house... I eat to much she complains." Emmett snorted. "But now I gotta get some food for her."

"Oh," Edward replied. "Rosalie, Jasper's sister, right?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe one day somehow we will all be related." He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Edward sighed. "Maybe."

"Ya, you know, when you marry Bells." Emmett continued and smirked.

"Emmett, stop." Edward growled.

"What you don't want to marry her?" He challenged.

"Of course I do! Look, now isn't the time." Edward shook his head.

"Fine." Emmett pouted. He reminded me of a little boy in many ways. "Oh and Ally wants us all to get together. She knows about Rose and I."

"Like a double date but with three people?" Edward asked.

"A triple date?" I questioned.

Emmett laughed. "A triple date it is!" He stood up. "Look I should go, sorry, but I'll tell Ally and she'll probably call yall and whatever."

"It will probably just be a pizza and a movie." Edward laughed.

"Still." Emmett insisted. Edward and I stood up and walked Emmett to the door.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." Emmett said as he put his shoes on.

"All right." Edward replied with a nod.

"K, nice meetin' ya Bells!" He smiled and hugged me again before opening the door and going outside.

"He must be using Rosalie's car." Edward said once he closed the door. "He always had to use my truck before."

"Must be then." I mused.

"So Emmett likes you." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "But I like you more."

I laughed. "I'm sure you do."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Mmm."

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. "You're mine."

"Hell yeah I am." Edward chuckled and put both his hands under my bottom to pick me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed my lips twice before pulling back to look at my face. We were both smiling like idiots.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked as I wound my arms around his neck.

"Don't matter." He replied and kissed my nose. "What do you want to do?"

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggested.

"We haven't been to the stream for a while." He smirked and set me down. We both put our shoes on since we were already at the door. Edward held the door open for me and I went outside, him following me.

We walked hand in hand to the stream. We walked slowly just taking in the scenery around us, the fresh air. I couldn't wait to see how beautiful it would be covered in snow. I loved how snow sparkled under the sun. The days where it wasn't freezing but there was still snow on the ground and the sun would shine.

"I love this stream." I told Edward once we were standing before it. It was clear and sparkled in the sun. It was beautiful.

"Me too." Edward murmured. He used his hand that was holding mine to pull me close and he wrapped both arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as well and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Bella," Edward murmured into my hair. He kissed my head and repeated my name. He put his finger underneath my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Bella."

I smiled up at him. The sun shining down on him caused his bronze hair to have more red in it. His green eyes sparkled down at me and I smiled wider when he gave me a crooked grin.

"I love you Bella." He said quietly yet sincerely.

I smiled even wider, so wide that I thought my cheeks would burst. My eyes widened and he continued to gaze down at me, refusing to look away. He was pouring into me with emotion. He wasn't hiding it. He wasn't looking away. He was looking directly at me and saying the only words I needed to hear.

"I love you Edward." I said in a whisper not trusting my voice. I was overcome with emotion, so overcome I was worried I may have cried. I almost cried tears of joy.

"I know." He mouthed and bent to capture my lips with his gently. He pulled back but only to sweep his lips across mine again. But when he pulled back all to soon I couldn't stop myself from knotting my fingers in his hair and pulling his face back done to mine. I took charge and it felt great. Not as great as his lips against mine though.

"I know," He murmured once we broke apart panting. "I love you so damn much."

"I know." I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally. Eh?**

**Okay... Big question here, please answer.**

**I'm writing the next chapter...**

**Is it okay if I skip ahead a few months? Maybe to December? :) Or would that bug you or mess up the story? I have nothing to write! But I have a lot planned for the winter season. I also don't want to write the triple date... It's just pizza and a movie...**

**Review? Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Welcome Back.**

**Sorry for those who don't want me to skip ahead... I already had most of the chapter written and some want me to skip ahead. Please trust me, you won't miss anything. Triple Date is a memory at some point so you'll get the gist. **Thanks for reading. Again check my profile for my tumblr page, because on there I post teasers... and the banner for this story! Yeah, check it out ;)****

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own the characters. But the plot, I do own that.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

_* Nearly Five Months Later *_

"It's crazy out there." I said as I moved the blind aside the living room window to see outside. It was the first day of December and there was already a blizzard. Edward walked over to me and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and kissing my neck.

"I know." He hummed against my skin. "I have never seen it this bad."

"We've had some crazy rain though. Especially in September." I reminded him. It was beyond nerve-wracking. The house shook from the crazy winds and the rain pelted down – I shuddered at the memory.

"At least it's not to windy." Edward murmured and flicked my earlobe with his tongue. "And if it's really bugging you, I'm sure I can distract you." He pressed his nose against my neck and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sure you could." I sighed and melted back against him.

"Kind of sucks though, tomorrow we were supposed to go out with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice." Edward breathed into my ear. "But now you're just stuck with me."

"Ever since that first 'triple date' it became a tradition." I laughed and Edward chuckled behind me. He rubbed my stomach under my sweater and shirt. I sighed at the contact.

"That was a crazy night." He chuckled.

That night – the night of the very first annual triple date – was hectic and crazy. Edward and I were late to get to town and we went to the wrong restaurant at first! But instead of pizza and a movie, which was what Edward and I expected, Ally planned for all of us to go out to dinner at this beyond fancy place.

It had some fancy French name to top it off. I couldn't even pronounce half of what was on the menu, I assure you.

But that was the night I met Rosalie, blonde, stubborn and motherly. Somehow that works amazingly well with childlike Emmett. She keeps him grounded and he keeps her young at heart. Rosalie and I instantly hit it off, we both hated shopping but Ally still forced us all to have a shopping spree days later.

Anyway, after the dinner we went to the movies and it turned out that the movie we wanted to see wasn't even open until the day later so we were stuck watching some stupid movie that was in a different language.

Don't ask me how that happened because I honestly could not tell you.

The movie theatre was awesome though, instead of watching it and since it wasn't packed, hardly anyone went there, we all played hide and go seek.

Yes, that was Emmett's idea.

And yes the girls' –including myself- wore dresses. Nothing to fancy though.

We all also shot popcorn into each other's mouths, which was beyond fun.

Ever since that night, once a month we all would plan to go out. The movies were usually where we went but sometimes we would go to each other's houses. It was even better since we were all couples so no one felt left out.

Edward surprisingly loves going out. I love seeing him happy and he always tells me he is beyond joyful that his sister is now back in his life. He also says he loves that I am part of his life as well.

Edward and I have been dating since nearly the beginning. We've had a serious relationship for the past nearly six months and everything goes smoothly. Of course we have our scraps but what do you expect? We both have our opinions and we are both stubborn.

I don't work at the diner anymore, ever since I got all my father's items, auctioned them and got the bank accounts there was really no need to work. I help out at the diner occasionally but really Edward and I don't need the money. We are set for life.

I had disputes over Jacob's will as well. In the end I just let his mother have everything, I didn't want any of his shit. Bleh.

I always spend the nights in Edward's bedroom, which we now consider as our room. The guest bedroom is well, the guest bedroom. Edward and I discussed making it the piano room since I found out he loves to play piano but stopped when he ran away.

But we didn't change the room because we have company a lot. Okay, Jasper and Ally come over a lot and it would be rude to make them sleep on the couch. Occasionally Angela and her new boyfriend Ben will come over and Edward and I always offer the guest room. Rosalie and Emmett also visit us. Since we live in the middle of the woods if we have company they usually come at noon so they can visit and drive home or they stay the night.

Which is fine because Edward and I would never move.

"Hmm, sweetheart?" He asked. "Bella, are you listening to me."

I shook my head. "Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I apologized instantly.

_I nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."_

_"You always are." Jacob argued and I continued to look down._

_"Sorry," I repeated, my voice low and shaky. Jacob chuckled without humour._

_"Whatever." He growled._

I shook my head at the memory. Edward was no Jacob.

There is no Jacob.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. He turned me around so I facing him. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yes." I whispered and nodded. He looked at me warily but sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"What were you saying before?" I asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"It's okay. I was saying that the satellite went out from the storm so if you want to watch a movie we can." He told me.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay, we still need to get more movies." He chuckled and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. We walked over to the television and sat down at the cabinet underneath of it, which held all of our movies and photo album.

Yes we have photo albums now.

Ally always takes pictures of Edward and I. I mean honestly, Thanksgiving she took tons of pictures. I don't even understand why she did that. There are also pictures of just hanging out or date nights. Edward has his own small album of pictures of his parents and grandparents. He looks through it every so often. He looks through our photo album more often though.

"Finding Nemo, that's a classic." Edward chuckled as he pulled out the Finding Nemo DVD.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." I sang and giggled at the end. Edward set the DVD down to his left and went looking for more. At times we would rent a movie. When we went grocery shopping we'd rent a movie and take it back the week later when we went to get more groceries.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" He asked me. "Horror, comedy…"

"Comedy. Horror in a blizzard is just beyond frightening." I replied instantly.

"Chicken." Edward smirked.

"Am not." I frowned. "I just want to watch a comedy."

"A comedy it is." He replied and grabbed out a handful of comedy movies. We only had like 17 movies in total and at least 6 were comedy. "Step Brothers, The Hangover, Grown Ups, Death At A Funeral."

"Grown Ups?" I suggested. "Haven't watched that in awhile."

"Adam Sandler is hilarious." Edward agreed and put the rest of the DVD's away except for that one. "You go get comfy, I'll set it up."

"Fine by me." I leaped up off the floor and pranced my way over to the couch where I sat down and pulled the afghan off the back of it off, spreading it across me. Edward and I got it when we went to Vancouver. Ally brought us there for sight seeing and such. Where the Olympic games were and all. It was pretty fun. And yes, Edward and I bought an afghan. We wanted a blanket to cover us when we went to the hockey arena to watch a game and we didn't pack one.

"Room for me?" Edward asked with a wink. He had the remote in his hand and the rest was all set up, he just had to press play.

"Plenty." I smiled and tossed the blanket aside so he could sit down. He sat down and pulled me over and onto his lap, tossing his legs up on the coffee table in front of us. I pulled the afghan back onto us and pulled it up under my chin. It was a huge blanket, if held up straight it was taller then me. Which was good since Edward was tall – it covered both of us perfectly. It was red with some shaped design on it in grey, super cozy blanket I must say. Edward pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

"Skip the previews." He muttered to himself as he pressed forward a bunch of times.

"Impatient are we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really." He shook his head. "I have waited a long time for you."

He kissed the top of my head. "It was worth it though."

"Mmm, I love you." I murmured and pressed my nose into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." He replied and I saw him press play again for the movie to start.

…

Edward and I were both watching the movie and laughing our asses off. Halfway through though we heard a loud engine shut off from what sounded like it came from out back.

"What the-?"

"What the hell was that?" Edward growled and pulled back from our embrace. He hopped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen. I got up and followed him to the kitchen. He opened the door that led to the back outside and a little bit of snow came in that was stacked against the door from the outside. We paid it no mind as we both went to the doorframe and stuck our heads out of it.

I was shocked by what I saw before me.

Ally and Jasper.

On a four-wheeler.

In the nine inches of snow.

They already had their helmets off so I knew it had to be them. It had to be.

In their snowsuits.

Ally was barely visible because hers was so puffy and her scarf covered half of her face.

"Mmells! Mmemward!" She called out from the four-wheeler, I couldn't understand her but I thought she called out my name and Edward's name since she usually did when she first saw us. The sun was falling but it wasn't windy and there surely wasn't a blizzard.

"Alice, Jasper?" Edward asked. We watched them hobble of the four-wheeler and Ally sprinted towards us in her big snowsuit. Unfortunately halfway to us she stumbled and since she seemed to have the inability to bend her knees, making running hard. She fell over and rolled around on the snow-stacked ground.

"Ah!" She cried out. She said something else but I couldn't make it out again because of her scarf. Edward, Jasper and I could not contain our laughter as she tried to get up. Jasper new better though and hid his chuckle with a cough before he hobbled over to help her up.

When she stood up she pulled the scarf from her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "That was not funny!"

"It was hilarious, sis." Edward corrected. "Come on in, you must be freezing."

Edward and I moved out of the doorway, still laughing a bit at Ally. Her and Jasper were already taking off their snow gear as they walked to the house.

"There's nine inches of snow outside, the power was off for half the morning, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked Ally, scolding her. He closed the door and locked it.

She shrugged as she took off her coat and hat, I grabbed her snow gear while Edward grabbed Jasper's and we set it on the kitchen table to be moved later. They both bent down to start taking off their boots.

"Eddie, its Friday! We always see each other on Fridays! You expect me to not visit my family?" She asked dumbly. She had the most obvious tone. I couldn't stop the blush and smiling from spreading across my face when she said family. "And yes, Bells is family."

The smile grew and the blush deepened.

"Always." Jasper smirked and stood up since his boots were off. Ally was having problems with her boots to such an extreme that she had to sit on her ass to take them off.

"Okay, that makes sense but there's still nine inches of snow outside." Edward said. "I've never seen it that bad. Never had so much snow..."

"I know! That's why we took the four wheeler." Ally shook her head. "See we're smart." She tapped her index finger against her head. She went back to trying to get her right boot off.

"Ally, unzip the zipper on the side first. It will make it easier to take off." Jasper told her as he watched her struggle. He bent down beside her and helped her get the boot off.

"I know Jasper's smart..." Edward murmured. "Not sure about Alice…"

"I heard that!" Ally said.

Jasper and I laughed while Edward looked down. He even said 'Oops'.

"Sorry we couldn't bring pizza somethin' though, the four wheeler really wouldn't do well with that. It was windy and shit so they'd probably blow off." Ally apologized.

"Plus," Jasper added. "It wouldn't even fit on the four wheeler."

"But I will make up for it!" Ally concluded with a smile as she stood up. "Oh, it's so warm in here."

"It's even warmer in the living room, Edward started the fire." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Then what are we doing in here?" Ally asked jokingly and skipped her way into the living room. We all followed her but at a much slower pace. When we got to the living room she was already on the couch watching the movie.

"Whoops, sorry if we walked in on something. We didn't know if you'd two would be busy." Jasper apologized once he looked at the television and living room.

"It's alright. We were just watching a movie." I assured him. Edward took my hand and led me to the couch, pulling me to his lap like he usually did. It was kind of mandatory though since the couch was small and would never fit all of us. Jasper moved Ally aside so he could sit then he pulled her to his lap. Edward and I were sitting on the afghan but I didn't find it in me to care.

"I love this movie." Ally smiled, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Me too!" I said.

Edward and Jasper started talking but Ally and I were far too focused on the movie to understand their words. Ally did tell them to shush at a point because she couldn't hear the movie as well with all the noise.

"Adam Sandler is a comical genius." Ally swooned and giggled at the screen.

"Chris Rock is hilarious." I added. He was by far my favourite character in the movie. Him and Adam Sandler together was genius though, props to whoever did that.

"I'm better." Edward murmured into my ear so only I heard. His hot breath tickled.

I snorted. "Sure."

"You know I am." He chuckled and pinched my sides slightly. I squirmed around on his lap.

"Stop!" I laughed when he tickled me by tracing over my rib cage with his fingertips. I moved my hands to cover his and I tried to stop his movements. He was strong than me though, so it was impossible to stop him.

"Not until you say I'm better." He growled into my ear jokingly. His fingertips repeated their tracings over my ribs and I squirmed again.

"Never!" I said loudly and laughed. I hated being tickled but I still couldn't stop from laughing. It was pure torture. Jasper looked my way but Ally was far to distracted by the television to pay no mind. Jasper on the other hand raised an eyebrow and chuckled. I don't think Edward caught that though.

"You're causing a scene now, angel." Edward laughed.

"Fine!" I laughed. "Fine, you're better. Stop tickling me!"

Jasper smirked at me and went back to looking at the television. Edward released me with a sigh.

"I knew it." He said. "I knew I was better."

I rolled my eyes but I know that he didn't see me.

...

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you two could always stay the night!" I yelled through the open back door. The snowy chill caused my arms to cover goose flesh. Ally and Jasper were on the four-wheeler getting ready to leave. Jasper already had his helmet on. Ally smiled at me and shook her head.

"No we're good. We need the car since we have work tomorrow! It's Sunday!" Ally shouted back at me.

"I doubt they'll be working tomorrow." I heard Edward say quietly.

"It's really dark out too..." I murmured. I was worried for their trip home, the roads were icy and covered in snow the fact it was dark didn't help. I should have kept my eye on the clock, but instead I was to busy enjoying the company.

"Bells, calm down we will be fine! The roads and shit are the reasons Jazzy and I took the four-wheeler to begin with!" Ally assured me from the four-wheeler. She put her helmet on and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist. I could only see them from the moonlight and the four-wheeler's front lights.

I sighed but spoke up again. "At least call me when you get home so I know you're okay."

Ally gave me a thumbs up and tried to blow a kiss, which was hard since she had her oversized red helmet on. She patted Jasper's back and he started up the four-wheeler, reviving the engine before speeding off into the snowy night.

"They better be okay." I gritted my teeth. Edward wrapped both of his arms around me waist and pulled me out of the doorway and into the kitchen. He kicked aside any snow dragged in and closed the door, locking it too.

"They should be." He whispered into my ear. I felt his chest heaving up and down with each breath he took against my back. "I told Jasper to go slow just in case. Plus you shouldn't have to worry about other traffic."

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "They are the only crazies one's willing to drive in this weather."

"I bet Rosalie will be mad she missed out tonight." Edward said. I nodded against his chest and turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Probably, even though we try to hook up every week." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"True." He kissed my forehead.

"Ally and Jasper better not go to work tomorrow. They're going to be home late and its still snowing. Tomorrow the roads will be worse! If they even try to leave the house I swear to God-"

"They will be okay." Edward murmured against my forehead and sighed. "Alice will call the minute she is home, I'm sure of it."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Come on," Edward took my hand and intertwined our fingers, leading me into the living room where the television was still on and the board game we all played earlier was still out.

Snakes and Ladders.

Edward released my hand and started to put the board game away while I folded the afghan still spread out across the couch. I laid it against the back of the couch once it was folded and I sat down on the couch. Edward left the board game box on the coffee table and he sat down beside me, placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side.

"How long will it snow for, weatherman?" I asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Weather man." He murmured with an eye roll.

"Well you watch the news enough." I stated dumbly.

"So I know the weather, so I know what to expect." He replied, defending himself.

"Okay, so how long will it snow for, _Edward?"_ I asked him again, emphasizing the name Edward.

"All night and most of tomorrow." He replied instantly.

"What!" I gasped.

"I know I've never seen this much snow here." Edward shook his head. "It's insane."

"How much snow will there be?" I asked him.

"You really don't pay attention when I watch the news do you?" He asked me disbelievingly.

"Not really, no." I admitted.

"We're expecting at least a foot." He told me and kissed my temple.

"At least." I shook my head. "That's... to much."

"We can make a snow man tomorrow!" Edward said, mocking enthusiasm.

"And the day after that and the day after that..." I sighed. "Good thing we went grocery shopping yesterday, who knows when we can go out again?"

"I don't mind being trapped here." He put his arms around me and twisted me around, pulling me to his lap. He placed both hands on my hips and smiled at me. "With you."

"Good because you will be seeing a lot of me." I laughed. I placed both hands on his chest and leaned forward. "You might get sick of me."

"No," He shook his head. "That could never happen."

"And since it's really cold, we can cuddle." I giggled and kissed his lips briefly.

"Bella, men don't cuddle." Edward said as though he was disgusted.

"You do." I corrected. "And you know you like it."

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes, mocking him. I kissed him again.

"Okay, I do." He laughed and pulled me back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was thinking (since some people wanted to hear about the triple date) that I will write an outtake *eventually* on the triple date?**

**Who likes the sound of that?**

**Can we hit 300 reviews?**

**Thanks for reviewing... if you review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Err… Welcome Back.**

**Sorry it's late… I just want you all to understand this first:**

**I've never written for a vast amount of people to read. I was never 'taught' how to write. I've learned to write essays, but never such grammar and imaginative writing. I mean of course, I wrote little stories for school—but this, no never this.**

**I am quite young. Not saying my age… But take a hint – I'm on my school lunch break while writing most of this. Please don't expect perfection. And please don't PM me telling me that I should never write again because it sucks. Brings me down... :/**

**Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

Edward was cussing under his breath. He had been doing that for the past while.

I sighed. "Well there isn't much we can do."

I was only saying the truth, there wasn't much other we could do. Edward did the only thing he could think of and turned on the fireplace, to keep us warm and to light the room.

Yeah, the power went out. In the middle of a huge blizzard, it had only gotten worse. It seemed as though each tick the wall clock would make meant that the storm had gotten just a bit worse. It was crazy outside, the wind howled and the trees shook. It was dark and I couldn't really tell the snowflakes apart from the stars, except the fact that stars weren't falling to the Earth.

The power hadn't gone out long ago and ever since it had, Edward had been cussing under his breath and walking aimlessly around the house trying to figure out something to do. It was as though he never had to deal with this before. I was surprised he hadn't bumped his head or stubbed his toe yet on something while he walked through the house. The only way I knew he was still in the cabin was his cussing and the way some floorboards would creak underneath his feet.

I, instead of walking around scolding myself, went to the kitchen and opened the drawer that held the matches. I walked back into the living room, touching the wall to guide me. I also used the very dimly lit fireplace to help as I walked over to the mantelshelf on the fireplace. I had the matchbox in my right hand and I brought it before me. Squinting, I tried to see the best I could. I opened the box and pulled out a match, sliding it across the striker. Much to my luck a flame blazed and set down the matchbox so I had a free hand to grab a candle. I pulled a vanilla scented candle off the mantel and brought the flamed match close to the wick.

The candle lit and I went to the next one and the one after that. Once all four candles were lit I blew out the match and smiled to myself. It wasn't much of an accomplishment but I was quite proud I was able to do _something. _Edward walked back into the living room at that time and quirked an eyebrow when he saw the lit candles.

"Smart." He chuckled but sighed when remembering why I had to light them in the first place.

"I hate when the power goes out." Edward complained.

"There's not much we can do, baby." I said and walked over to him after I set the used candle on the mantel. I hoped it didn't leave a mark. I walked over to Edward and wrapped and arm around him.

"At least I'm not alone." I heard him murmur and wrap both arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Never again." I stated clearly.

...

We were on the couch and it was nearly midnight. The lights were out since the power was off and the television was off too. The fireplace was still on, which was the only light being given in the room.

"Huge blizzard out there." I said, pulling the afghan under the chin and staring at the fireplace. I heard Edward drop his feet to the floor from the coffee table.

"I know, it's only gotten worse over the past hour." I heard him murmur into the darkness. After he finished his sentence I heard the wind howl outside.

"I hope Ally and Jasper are home - they haven't called yet." I said. The wind outside and it almost made me feel colder, just the sound. I picked my legs up off the ground and pulled them onto the couch. I wrapped my arms around my legs once they were tucked in against my  
>body and I rested my chin on my knees.<p>

"The powers out Bella. I doubt they'll reach us if the call." Edward explained.

"Oh." I said and almost face palmed myself. I unwrapped my arms from my legs and pulled my left arm through the left armsaye of my big, navy sweater. Then I brought my arm in through the right. I wrapped my arms around my middle and listened to the outside.

It was silent.

"Still want to make a snowman?" I asked sarcastically as I looked to window. It was dark outside but white snowflakes were blowing everywhere.

Edward laughed and it sounded a bit to cachinnated. "Of course. But really all you'd have to do is step outside. With the way the snow is blowing out there, you'd take one step out that door and get covered in so much snow you'll look like a snowman."

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Maybe? You know I'm right." Edward scoffed. I rolled my eyes but I know he didn't see me so I snorted.

"Yeah okay." I said becoming sarcastic.

"Hey, I hear that sarcasm." He growled and I felt hands on my hips. Before I could comprehend the situation, I was lying on my back on the couch. I felt Edward's lay on top of me and the heat of his body warmed me. He held up most of his weight with his arm that was on the left side of my body.

"And?" I asked in the darkness.

"And I don't like it." He said in a humorous tone. I could feel his hot breath fanning my face. I brought my arms through the sleeves of the navy sweater and ran my left fingertips over his cheek. The afghan was between us and I could faintly make out his features in the darkness.

"Well, that's to bad." I bluffed and put on my best poker face. "I am a sarcastic person, better get used it to buddy."

He chuckled and caught on that I was bluffing. "Oh I know you are." He traced his nose along my jaw line.

I sighed. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He breathed against my neck.

I swallowed and tried to clear my thoughts. I almost forgot what I was going to ask him. "What are we doing for Christmas? It's only twenty four days away..."

"Twenty three." He corrected me.

"What?" I asked.

"Twenty three days until Christmas, it's past midnight my dear. Hence it is the second of December. Twenty three days." He explained. He rested his head over my heart and I was sure he could hear it faintly beating under my flesh.

"Oh, didn't know that..." I mumbled and I sounded a bit obfuscate.

Edward chuckled into the fabric of my sweater. "And as for what we are doing, I honestly couldn't say. What would you like to do?"

"What do you usually do?" I asked instantly curious.

"Nothing to ineffable." He admitted. "It was really just myself Bella."

"Did you decorate the house? See friends?" I questioned. I mean he had to do _something._

I felt him shake his head and sigh. "Nope. I mean I got a tree once, but it's really depressing to decorate. Back then; I'd rather just forget the holiday. It's better to forget than to celebrate alone."

It was depressing just to think of such. Edward being all alone for the holidays and suffering so much he'd rather just forget it all. The very thought sent a nasty shiver down my spine. I took his face in both of my hands and spoke clearly to him. "This year, we are celebrating Christmas to such an extent that after December even hearing the word reindeer will make you think back to the holidays."

I heard Edward gulp and I saw him nod. A smile broke across his face after a moment of thinking through my words. "Can't wait."

"Ally has been talking about Christmas quite a bit lately, she wants to spend it with us." I told Edward remembering all of the phone conversations Ally and I have recently had. In each and every conversation the word Christmas was brought up at least once.

"I remember," Edward started but stopped and looked as though he bit his tongue, holding back words. I nodded at him letting him know I wanted him to continue and to my surprise he did. "I remember when I was a little boy, my father decorated the house. After awhile he stopped decorating because apparently, Ally and I were getting too old for that kind of stuff. But really, who gets tired of the holiday spirit? Anyway, I promised myself that when I got older and my own house I would overboard on decorating and shower everyone that I cherished in gifts."

"Well, that really hasn't happened." He stopped and sighed. He moved to press his forehead against mine and he pressed his lips to mine quickly. "But this year, I plan on doing exactly that."

I smiled and kissed him again but only briefly. "I look forward to that, actually."

"So we're going to have to go shopping soon. This house honestly has nothing Christmas related in it." Edward admitted.

"I guess we'll have to do some shopping then." I agreed and my smile stayed unmovable on my mouth. Edward pulled back to look at my face and I could see his matching smile written across his features. It was also unmovable in this moment.

"What do you think Alice and Jasper will want?" I heard him ask after a few moments of comfortable silence. I pursed my lips and thought about that question.

"I honestly do not know." I told him truthfully. "That will be a hard one."

"Not like we can go out shopping anytime soon." Edward scoffed and I looked past him to the window. I could still see white pellets of snow falling down in all directions. The wind still howled outside and I saw some trees sway back and forth. The older, thicker trees just stayed put and dealt with the weather. No trees had any leaves and a few even had icicles on the end of their branches due to the major drop in temperature.

I looked back to Edward. "We still need to figure out what we're buying." I tried to lighten the mood.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We can look through some catalogue sometime to get an idea. It seems neither of us have a clue what Ally would want." I offered and brought my right hand up to trace the over his features. He kissed my fingertips when they grazed over his lips and I sighed at the contact.

"When do you think we'll be able to go out?" I asked him after he kissed my palm.

"In a few days I hope. If it stops snowing the snowploughs will go out on the major roads. The truck has snow tires so the rest we should be able to get through." He replied.

I yawned, the warmth from Edward and the house making me sleepier. Plus it was past midnight.

"Someone's sleepy." Edward murmured and kissed my cheek. I nodded and stretched both my arms up behind my head. "Lets get you to bed."

"Okay," I agreed and Edward sat up. He grabbed my hands and helped me up. I slowly stood off the couch and stretched quickly before taking Edward's hand.

"Guide me to our room, I'm still not professional at the floor plan." I said jokingly, but really, I did need the help. I was clumsy and the darkness didn't help. I didn't need a carpet to pop out and trip me. With my luck that was exactly what would happen.

"Alright, come on." He said and pulled my hand. He walked a step in front of me, still holding my hand. He blew out the candles on the mantle before walking out of the living room. "I'm leaving the fireplace on."

We walked slowly the short distance to our room. Edward opened the door and went to flick on the lights but groaned when he remembered.

"How could you forget that so easily?" I asked jokingly. "You just blew out the candles on the mantel!"

"It's a habit to flick on the lights." He defended himself. "I'll make sure not to turn on the lamp."

I laughed and nodded. He walked me to my side of the bed and tucked me in before he crawled in after me. We instantly attached to each other, wrapping our arms around each other's body and I rested my head on his chest. I heard him yawn.

"I'm not the only sleepy one it seems." I mused and kissed his collarbone through his shirt.

"It is after midnight." Edward said and laid his head onto the pillow. I toyed with the collar of his shirt. I kissed his neck. "Maybe I'm not so sleepy."

I giggled. "You are and you know it."

He rolled over on top of me and pinned me beneath him. I felt him place a kiss to my nose and I closed my eyes. "Definitely not tired."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Come here then."

He kissed my lips and murmured, "M'kay."

"Love you." I whispered, tugging at his shirt.

"I love you." He replied and used one hand to help get off his shirt. He tossed it to the side. "Now come here." He tugged at my sweater.

...

I woke up with my face pressed into Edward's chest and his arms around me, holding me tightly. I looked around the room, which was dimly lit; the sun was just starting to rise. I looked over to the window and thankfully it had stopped snowing. I tried to reach to the side and turn on the lamp but my arms just weren't long enough. I refused to move so instead I tucked myself back into Edward's form and closed my eyes.

My shuffling must have woken him since I heard him groan. He unwrapped an arm from around me and rubbed his eyes. I yawned and smiled up at him. His eyes fluttered opened and blinked a few times, taking in the light.

"Morning." I said and sat up a bit so I could place a kiss on his check. The comforter fell from my bare shoulders and the chill in the room hit my skin quickly. I grabbed the comforter and covered myself back up quickly.

"Good morning." He said sleepily. His voice sounded groggy and his words came out garbled. I smirked and kissed his forehead.

"It's not snowing anymore." I murmured against the skin of his forehead.

"Thank God." He praised and cleared his throat in attempt to gain his full voice. He wrapped both arms around me under the blankets and pulled me skin tight to him. "You're really warm."

"So are you." I smiled and tucked my head against the spot between his shoulder and neck. "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to. It's not like there's much to do." Edward said and sounded more awake. He brought his left hand up to my hair and ran is fingers through the curls.

"I have to get up eventually." I told him. "Even though I don't want to."

"It's not eventually though, it's morning so stay in bed." He begged and tightened his grip with his right arm. "I won't let you leave."

"Oh so I'm trapped?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup." Edward replied simply.

"You're quite childish." I rolled my eyes even though he didn't see me do so. "But I love you."

...

"Top of the line hair straightener?" Edward offered as we flipped through the pages of a Sears's catalogue.

"I think she already has one. How else would she get her hair so straight?" I asked and Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, but is it top of the line?" He asked me in return.

"I don't know. We can't ask her, she'll get the hint." I replied. "Man, I wish we could just straight forward ask her what she wants for Christmas."

Edward and I were sitting on the living room floor, lying on our stomachs. Different types of catalogues were sprawled out all across the floor. I flipped the page Edward and I were currently on and looked at the pictures. "Jasper might like that."

I pointed to a picture and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod. "He has been complaining that the car needs new seat covers."

"Does he like flames though? I mean look at that design, I'm already reconsidering the idea." I questioned my opinion while scrutinizing the picture.

"Want me to ask him if he likes flames?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Sure." I laughed with Edward.

"What? It wouldn't be obvious!" He defended but smirked at me.

I sighed after we stopped laughing. "This is really tricky. I honestly have no idea what to get them."

"Why don't we get Alice some hair gel?" Edward joked. "She needs it to get her hair so spiky right?"

I rolled my eyes but chuckled. "Yeah, Merry Christmas, here's some hair gel." I said to Edward sarcastically.

"Yeah that might not be to good..." He mused and tapped his chin with a finger. "Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"We need to be tricky, to get them to say what they want." I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Without being obvious." Edward added and I nodded.

"Good thing we still have twenty three days." I let out a breath. "We're going to need all the time we can get."

"Whom else are we buying for?" Edward asked me. I sat up and turned to face him.

I shrugged. "Who else is there? We can get something for Emmett... I need to get something for Angela."

Edward pursed his lips. "And Ben." He added.

"Oh yeah, Ben too." I agreed. Angela and Ben had been dating for about three months since Angela finally got out of her relationship with that moronic Paul. When she did leave him though, he wasn't very happy. He was so mad in fact that Angela moved out of town and in with her mother in Push. Paul always said he would get her back but Angela was always one to put up a fight and refused to fall for his little games.

I was proud of her, especially when she got with Ben. They're the perfect couple and I'm so glad to see her happy. Edward, Ben, Ang and I all went on a date a few times. Edward and Ben hit if off, they're pretty good friends now which was good since we saw each other often.

"Wow, what do we get them?" I asked dumbly. Edward sat up and shrugged. He reached aside and pulled a catalogue to his lap, closing it and setting it aside.

"I don't know, but these sure aren't helping." He growled and grabbed another one. He closed it and stacked it on the one he closed before that.

"Maybe when we shop we'll see something." I offered hopefully.

"Yay shopping." Edward said sarcastically.

"You know we have to." I told him as I stood up. I grabbed a few catalogues and tossed them on the coffee table. Edward got up and placed the catalogues he stacked on the coffee table as well. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I know." He sighed and pulled at his hair with a hand. "I just know that it will be hard to pick stuff out."

"It's worth it though." I murmured and rubbed his arm. "And you know it."

"We can always get a shit load of hair gel if we don't find something." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "What? It's better then nothing."

"Who's house are we even doing Christmas at?" I asked suddenly.

Edward shrugged. "We're going to have to plan that all out when Jazz and Alice call."

"They didn't call yet..." I gasped suddenly remembering.

"It's not even noon, sweetheart. They got home late, I'm sure they'll call later. Stop giving yourself a heart attack." He murmured and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Yeah, that's right." I said hopefully.

"That's the spirit." He chuckled and rubbed my hip. "Now, I was thinking we could put the Christmas tree right around here."

He waved his hand to the far corner of the living room as he continued to speak. "We'd have to move that table and the phone but I think that would be the best spot."

"I like that." I agreed. "It would look good there."

"I'm putting lights on the house, I don't give two shits if no one will see it." He added.

"We will." I corrected and he smiled, kissing my head.

"That's right. We will. That's all that matters." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read.**

**The reason it took awhile for this chapter to be posted is because I researched or 'taught' myself more. I hope my writing won't bug anyone as much now. Again I just want you to know that I've never written like this before and I'm still learning. I **_**want**_** to learn I am **_**trying**_** to learn. It's not perfect.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading despite my errors.**

****Please review!****


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Writers block, school, nearing the end of this story, etc.**

**Plus writing another story in present tense then writing this is confusing!**

**Disclaimer: Well, as you may know... These characters are not mine! :(**

* * *

><p>I felt something on my cheek. I was still half asleep so refusing to open my eyes I brought my hand up to my hand and pushed away whatever was on my cheek.<p>

It was a hand.

Edward's hand.

Once I realized I pushed his hand away, I felt around - still keeping my eyes shut - and patted around until I found Edward's hand once again. I held his hand tightly in my own, even though his was much larger than mine. I heard him faintly chuckle and he squeezed my hand, not tightly though.

"G'morning." He murmured and I felt him lean in to kiss the very tip of my nose. I couldn't stop the smile that spread to my face. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the... darkness?

There wasn't any light.

I tilted my head to look at the window and sure enough it was pitch black out, not to mention a few snow flurries flying around in the sky.

"Mornin'?" I questioned and grumbled. "You're kiddin' me, it's dark." I yawned and I felt the bed shake a bit from Edward's silent laughter. I looked over to where he was but since it was dark, I honestly couldn't see him. The moon was hiding it seemed since it usually gave me some light. Tonight there was none. "G'night is more like it. Night."

I closed my eyes and snuggled against the bed.

"But Bella." I heard Edward begin to protest. I wanted to shoot my eyes open and look at him, to try and get his emotion but there wasn't any use in the darkened room.

"What?" I grumbled in my still sleepy mode. It couldn't be morning, it just couldn't! "Let me go back to bed."

"Someone's grumpy." He murmured into the darkness beyond my eyelids. I nodded though I doubt he saw me do so. I felt him lean in and his hot breath fanned my face. I breathed in his intoxicating scent. I felt him kiss my cheek, then forehead before trailing his lips down to my chin. His nose trailed along my neck before he kissed my collarbone.

"Sorry for waking you." He breathed into my ear after he made his way back up to my face. He moved to lye his head against my heart. "I love your heartbeat."

"Obsequious little kiss up." I murmured after awhile of silence. "Now why'd you wake me up?"

It seemed I finally got my full voice back. That wasn't a good sign - it would be harder to fall back asleep.

"I just wanted to say..." He stopped mid sentence and kissed the crook of my neck.

"Just wanted to say..." I pushed when he didn't start speaking again. He didn't reply instead he pressed himself closer to me and listened to my heart again.

"Merry Christmas." Edward said to me in a hushed whisper after a few more moments of silence. I looked to my side and the alarm clock was exactly midnight.

"You had to tell me that at exactly midnight?" I asked joking. I brought my right hand up to tangle itself in his hair. I ran my fingertips through his bronze hair, tucking some longer strands behind his ear.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you, the moment it was Christmas." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're really into the holiday spirit, eh?" I questioned.

I felt him nod against my chest. "I told you I would be. Remember, with the lights."

Edward setting up all the thousands of lights were... amusing, to say the least. Him and I went out and bought dozens of boxes of lights, of all colours because each year we wanted to do a different colour scheme. We chose blue and silver for this year. We went out once the roads were better after that terrible blizzard. He took the truck and we chose out a tree after we went to the stores. We couldn't find anything to buy but we put that off for later, that day we just wanted get the decorations.

_"I think we might need another cart." Edward said, pushing the cart with me through the Wal-Mart. I was pushing the cart and Edward was behind me, his arms around mine also pushing the cart. I looked into the filled cart and smiled._

_"Well we don't have anything, so this isn't much. I bet ya Ally and Jasper have at least this much." I told him and grabbed another set of Christmas lights off the shelf. "Are you planning on stringing lights up out front?"_

_"You know it." He murmured, his lips at my ear._

_"Overboard?" I offered and he chuckled._

_"Didn't I warn you, love?" He reminded me and I laughed, nodding. "Plus, our house will be the best house for decorations out there."_

_"I believe you on that." I admitted once again looking to the over flowing cart._

_I felt his lips at my ear and he moved. He kissed my cheek a few times._

"You can go back to sleep now." He murmured and kissed my neck.

I sighed. "Alright, and Edward?"

"Hmm?" He asked, tightening his hold on me.

"Merry Christmas."

…

"What's this once supposed to be?" Edward asked me as he poked his pancake with his fork.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Do not critic my art work."

For a Christmas breakfast I decided to make pancakes in Christmas-like shapes. It didn't turn out well.

"I didn't have anything to pour the batter into. I had to freestyle the artwork. It was tricky." I defended myself.

Edward chuckled. "And I like it. This is a pretty… Santa Claus."

"Edward, it's a snowflake." I told him.

"Oh…" He tried to stifle a smile. He poked it again before using the side of his fork to cut apiece off. He stabbed the piece and dipped it in syrup before bringing it to his lips. I rolled my eyes and drank a bit from my glass of milk. "It's a tasty snowflake, that's for sure."

I laughed. "Well thank you, kind sir."

"Anytime, my lady." He smiled. "I thought I didn't like blueberries either…"

"They taste great on pancakes though." I told him and he nodded.

"They do." He agreed, still smiling.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me when he noticed I stood up. I walked over to the microwave and turned the radio on that was above it. We had gotten that recently, since I loved to listen to music while I cooked.

"Turning on some Christmas tunes." I said, turned up the volume. Edward and I listened to some Christmas tunes the night before, so it was already on the station. "I love this station- non stop Christmas jams and few commercials."

"Hmm." Edward nodded in agreement, chewing another bite of his breakfast. I watched him swallow as I walked back to the table and sat down. "Gosh, I love your pancakes."

"So that's why you love me." I joked and winked at him.

"One of many reasons, actually." He corrected and winked back.

_"Baby it's cold outside." _The radio blared out the music.

"They sure got that right." Edward agreed, looking over at the radio, then to the kitchen door where a small window was on.

I nodded. "It's December though, what do you expect?"

"The sun and being able to go outside in a swim suit." Edward said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He pushed his chair back and picked up his now empty plate, walking over to the sink and dropping it in the soapy water.

"What time are Jazz and Alice coming over?" Edward asked me when he walked back to the table. He grabbed his cup and drank the remainder of his milk before he walked back to the sink and put the empty cup into the soapy water. It splashed a bit, but didn't cause a mess.

...

"I think Santa came." Edward chuckled, intertwining our fingers as we walked slowly into the living room. I looked at the Christmas tree which had even more presents stacked under it than it did the night before.

"What the hell?" I asked, eyeing the presents.

"Last night, when I told you that you could go back to sleep... I didn't mean I would as well." He explained and kissed my temple. "It's only four more presents Bella, and half are for Jazz and Alice. We forget to put them out."

"We? I thought Santa came?" I joked, mocking disappointment.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry to disappoint ya there, love."

"Oh, it's fine." I instantly replied, kissing his chin. He tipped his head down and met his lips with mine quickly.

"But there is a gift I want you to open before Jasper and Alice get here or after they leave." He murmured once we departed from our kiss. He sounded... nervous?

"What is it?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll find out." He chuckled and kissed me again, quickly removing my forming pout. "I think after would be better."

"Fine..." I sighed. "What one is it?"

I looked back at the presents - none of which I needed - and tried to guess which one it was. I wanted Edward to tell me so I could at least shake it and guess.

Yes, I can be childish at times.

"Well, it's not under the tree so you can't shake it." He chuckled and I frowned.

"How'd you know?" I asked dumbly.

"I know you." He replied instantly.

I smiled. "Yes you do."

...

"Ally!" I smiled as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ditto!" She hugged me tighter. "Yay!"

"She's been saying 'yay' all day..." Jasper shook his head, standing behind Ally. Edward chuckled and they did an awkward one-armed hug.

Yeah... Men aren't usually one's to hug other men it seems.

"Jazz, we gotta get our gifts out the trunk." Ally told Jasper once she released me from her hug. Edward and I offered to help bring everything inside and not even ten minutes later, the tree had with even more gifts under it.

"Ally, you want to help me in the kitchen? The turkey is almost done." I asked, getting up from Edward's lap.

"Of course!" She said and hopped up off of Jasper's lap, following me into the kitchen.

"I'm so happy." Ally laughed. She was in a happier mood than usual; Jasper must have given her chocolate. I grabbed the oven mitts off to the side and put them on. I opened the stove and pulled out the turkey, setting it on top of the stove to cool for a bit.

"Why so happy?" I asked her as I took the oven mitts off.

"I finally get to spend Christmas with my whole family! I mean, Jazz is great and all, but I always wanted Edward... and now you! And now I got it!" She sang.

Yes, sang.

She was in a very ecstatic mood.

...

"Ah, yeah, you're going to need help loading all that up." Edward said to Jasper and he grabbed some now unwrapped gifts and helped Jasper bring them outside, through the snow, to Jasper's car.

The day flew by, Jasper and Ally were already leaving and felt as though they just got here.

We opened the mounds of gifts and stuffed ourselves to where we all felt as though we'd explode if we ate another bite.

Edward and I got Jasper a history book that dated back over a hundred years. Edward found it in an antique store; it was just calling out Jasper's name. He's such a history buff.

For Ally, we didn't get her hair gel even though Edward thought that would be the perfect gift. Instead we bought her a heart shaped locket where a picture of the four of us was inside.

Ally and Jazz got me rather large picture frame with a picture of Edward and I. I don't know how Ally got the picture, but it was perfect. My new favourite picture.

They got Edward a cell phone. Not a blackberry or smart phone, just one to start him off since he was just getting into technology.

Of course, we all got each other little things as well, chocolates, clothes, candy, etc.

I gave Edward a photo album, where I took all the loose pictures he had around (mainly in that one box) and put them all neatly in a photo album. I won't tell you that he got choked up over it all though, I wouldn't want to embarrass him.

He still had something to give me and I've been curious all day as to what it was.

He still wouldn't tell me.

"Goodbye Bells." Ally pulled me into another tight hug. "Thanks for giving me the best Christmas ever!"

"Touché." I murmured into her ear and we released our hug. Jasper was already in the car and I held the door open so Ally could go outside. She wore designer boots, as always, and I watched her as she jumped through the snow to the car. Jasper honked and waved once Ally was inside and they drove off.

"That was fun." Edward smiled.

I stared outside where all the Christmas lights were strung around the house but the chill hit my arms making me shiver. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back inside with him, closing the door behind me.

Even the kitchen had some decorations.

The stove had lights above it and snowflakes were stuck to the wall. It was kind of cheesy, but I understand completely why Edward did that. I was happy to help.

Lots of bonding time went into decorating the house.

One or two arguments as well. What do you expect though? I mean it is Edward and I!

"Merry Christmas." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips quickly.

"Ditto." He kissed the tip of my nose and I saw him smile. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be a pain in the ass taking all this stuff down."

"I know." I smiled and looked around. "There's a lot."

"It was worth it though." I heard Edward murmur. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go watch the news." I winked and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room.

...

I looked at the little gift placed on top of my knee. It was wrapped in a red ribbon, classic I know.

"Open it." Edward murmured. For once, he didn't have both legs propped up on the coffee table while he sat on the couch. He had both his feet planted on the floor this time.

"Okay." I whispered and pulled at the ribbon, using my other hand to hold the gift in place. The ribbon undid and I used my pinkie finger to slide under the taped down wrapping paper. I ripped the paper and slid out the small, black box that was concealed by it.

Before I could comprehend the situation, Edward had the box out of my hands and into his own. He took a deep breath, stood and closed his eyes. He opened them and pushed the coffee table aside with his knee. Looking directly at me, he knelt down.

Onto only one knee...

My heart fluttered.

Edward shook a bit. He was taking deep breaths, never taking his eyes off of me.

He opened the box before him, having it face me. It revealed an elegant ring.

My stomach tightened and my heart jumped again, missing beats.

"Isabella Swan," Edward said shakily but brought in a breath. He released it quickly before continuing. "I was broken, for a long time. I was never... complete."

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to gaze at me again. "I never knew... the reasons to live... I never knew..."

"But I met you." He said clearly. "And I instantly loved you, I know I always will. I can't lose you."

I bit my tongue.

"You're everything to me, as you always will be."

Oh gosh, I choked up.

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Instead of the typical, hand flies to mouth and gasping... I froze.

Edward froze too, taking in my reaction.

I couldn't form words.

I nodded.

I flung myself at him, almost knocking both of us over.

He caught me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I buried my face into his neck.

"Yes." I murmured. "A million times, yes."

His hold tightened and he kissed my head. He moved to rest his forehead against mine; kissing me fiercely I felt his hands feel around for my left hand.

And he slipped the ring onto my finger, never breaking our kiss.

I pulled back, needing air.

"Thank you." He breathed and I kissed him again and again.

"Thank you." I murmured between a kiss.

"I love you." Edward murmured. "So damn much."

"I love you." I brought my right hand up to cup his cheek, leading his lips back to mine.

We both looked down at my left hand, pressed to his chest.

"It fits." He muttered, staring at the ring.

"Yes." I said and pulled my hand up so we both could see the ring better.

"So beautiful." He whispered kissing my knuckles.

"I know it is." I said tilting my hand around to get better glimpses of the perfect ring.

"I wasn't talking about the ring, love." Edward replied and kissed the tip of my nose.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. His lips moulded mine perfectly and I sighed against his mouth.

"I'm so glad you said yes." He muttered sheepishly once he pulled back from our kiss.

"Did you even think I'd say no?" I asked him dumbly.

He looked down and shrugged.

"Really Edward?" I snorted.

"What?" He shot his head up. "I didn't know!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Well you know now."

"Yes," He murmured, kissing my head. "I know now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... This is bittersweet for me. Their happily ever after means that, yes, the story is near completion. Sorry that the chapter wasn't as detailed. I wanted to write more about Christmas but I just had writer's block.**

**Just an epilogue left... And I'm already writing it. Very different then the rest of the story... Not giving away too much though!**

**Please review.**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it, the end... I may need some tissues. It's cheesy to... Just sayin'.**

**As I said, it's different than the other chapters.**

**A) Edward POV! *Swoons***

**B) Present tense.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters... But I need them for this final chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

_I, Edward Cullen, was wrong. And the funny thing is, I'm the most ecstatic man in the world. I'm glad I am wrong, so glad._

_Because if I was right and if I believed myself, what I thought of myself, if I believed what everyone thought of me, then I would never have met Bella, my Bella. I would have never been..._

Complete.

So I now know, it's okay to be wrong. Because sometimes our wrongs, show us what's** right.** Sometimes you just have to follow your heart.

Just like my mother used to say:

_"Even though your heart is on your left, it's always right."_

I look around. I see people, quite a few. I know them all though.

I know each and every one of them.

They all are dressed up.

They are here for me.

And Bella.

For us.

For our wedding.

To witness the beginning of my forever, my forever with Bella.

My Bella.

I close my eyes and squeeze them tight quickly before opening them again, refraining from any mositure daring to find its way out.

This is the one time I can cry though, right?

Where is she? Did she bail out on me?

No, she wouldn't do that.

Would she?

I twist my fingers behind my back and don't dare to move the smile on my face. The stupid fears I have won't ruin the very best day of my life.

I swallow and out of my periphal vision I see Mr. Weber, he is also smiling.

As he should be.

I look back to the crowd. I first spot Angela and Ben. My eyes drift around and I see Sam Uley and his wife. I can't help but smirk when my eyes stop on Riley. He catches me looking at him and flushes.

I don't care for him, but I certainly like him more now that he knows Bella is mine.

I look away, giving the kid a break. My eyes go over to the wall where a picture of my father and mother is hanging.

That was Bella's idea.

Ever since I told her how I wished my parents be be able to be here on this special day, to meet her and fall in love just as much as I did.

Well almost.

Because truth is, no one could love her like I do.

Impossible.

I swallow and try to keep my man pride. I mean come on, far to early to cry.

My ears get flooded with music. Wedding music. My eyes instantly go to the back doors even though I know she will not be there.

Yet.

The white French doors open and I spot my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. He's a brother to me. Alice is wearing purple and Jasper is in a suit with a purple tie.

I smile at Alice and she's already crying. She smiles and I can tell she's trying to hold back more tears. She's doing a horrible job.

She mouthes 'I love you' and I say 'ditto' under my breath.

Jasper and her link arms as they walk and before I know it, they're at the end of the aisle and lined up on either side of me, still leaving a space for Bella.

Next to appear in the doors are Rosalie and Emmett. Same dress and similar suit, purple being the theme. Emmett winks at me when he gets halfway down the aisle and though I couldn't hear him, I know he said something innapropiate. Rosalie smacks his arm and smiles at me softly.

I look past them and to the door.

Sam and Emily's daughter, Leah walks down the aisle tossing flowers to the side. She's two and a half.

She's completely adorable.

Her brother Seth is the ring bear, he's three and a half.

Bella babysits those kids often, since she doesn't work at the diner.

Emily and Sam work so Bella and her sweet heart offered to babysit.

Yeah, she instantly loved the kids.

I'm still staring at the door.

My lungs fill with air and I hold my breath, my eyes never leaving the door. Never blinking, not wanting to miss a second of this day. Of this moment.

I wait a moment.

And then there she is.

In white.

Sweetheart top and flowing gown. Her veil covering her face yet I can see her clearly.

Her father isn't there, nor could he be. I fought the urge to look up to the heavens above.

Bella walks agonizingly slowly.

I want to run to her and pull her close. Kiss her and call her mine forever.

I don't though.

I can soon.

All eyes are on her, including mine.

But her eyes are on me.

Our gazes lock.

I see no wonder in her eyes, no hesitation.

Just love.

I know that she isn't reconsidering this.

I can tell when she walks a bit faster, still trying to go to the rythmn of the song.

I want to chuckle.

I'm still holding my breath and refusing to blink.

My eyes tear up, but I don't think it's because I don't blink.

A wave of emotion hits me and I swallow again.

She's closer now, just a few steps. Bouquet in her hands, purple flowers. Don't ask me what kind.

I wasn't paying attention.

Her hair was curled and pinned with diamonds. Her smile is breathtaking even though I'm not breathing.

She's in front of me now. I take her hands in mine and she squeezes telling me she loves me.

Or so, I know she is.

I let out the breath I was holding and blink, very, very quickly.

My eyes are still watery though.

...

I pull her softly to my chest to which she buries her face in.

"I love you ." I tell her truthfully, kissing the very top of her head. I bury my nose into her hair and it smells like strawberries, as always.

Scratch that, it doesn't smell like strawberries.

It smells like Bella.

Like home.

We slowly dance and I smile listening to the words. It's the very song we danced to our very first time dancing together. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room, by John Mayer. The memories of that flood my head, that's the night it all started.

The night I actually found my balls and told her how I felt.

The first time I felt her smooth lips against my own.

The first time I tasted my Bella.

I can't stop myself from placing a finger underneath her chin and pulling her face upwards gently. We gaze at each other for a moment before I lean in and press a soft kiss to her mouth.

My home, my Bella.

Always.

After a moment she has her head back to my chest and we still sway to the music, all eyes on us. Our very first dance as a married couple. We don't say much, but we don't have to.

We just get each other.

That's how I like it.

That's how _we_ like it.

Her face is still buried into my chest and a smile still written on my face.

I probably looked like a goof.

I couldn't find it in me to care.

I want to speak to her.

So I do.

Because I can.

"I am very glad you ran away, Isabella." I tell her truthfully, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

So glad she left, so glad she came to me. I know I couldn't ever let her go.

I know I don't have to.

The smile on my face stretches.

My cheeks hurt but I pay it no mind.

At first she doesn't reply but I do hear a faint sigh release from her.

I hear the song coming to it's end but I don't feel sadness. The song may be ending, but this is just the beginning to our forever.

And finally I hear my Bella reply.

"I never ran away, Edward." She murmurs softly. "I just came home."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading my story, and sticking behind me every step of the way. All the reviews, favourite's, PM's with positive feedback were amazing!**

**Put me on Author Alert if you want to see what I write next... Possibly some outtakes? What outtakes would you like to read?**

**I am writing a new story. It's posted (Can't Leave You Alone), I recommend reading it if you can handle angst and Cussward, because that's what it is. Can't promise HEA...**

**So, I guess this is my final AN for you all... Well, thank you so much!**

**Please review and see ya in my other story if you go there! ;) **

**Should I write a sequel? **


	32. Author NoteSecret

**A/N: Okay, I know you aren't supposed to do author notes for chapters and yes, the story is done but…**

**I have a little secret.**

**Okay, it's a pretty big secret.**

**So big, I can't tell you on here!**

**You're going to have to check out my site to get the news.**

**www(dot)twilightsmypassion(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Yeah switch (dot) with .**


End file.
